Un Destino Compartido
by Saiyan Girl Heart
Summary: La incomprensión se apoderó de Pan mas sus sentimientos de amor hacia Trunks Brief perduraron ante su soledad, Bra anhela ser la dueña de Son Goten y con un plan ambas arriesgarán todo para ser correspondidas. Un viaje, 5 amigos y muchos dilemas TxP GxB
1. Un Brindis por la Tierra

Dragon Ball

Los personajes e historia de Dragon Ball (también Z y GT) son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Bird Studio; los fics escritos por mi son en mi parecer lo que paso antes o después de que terminara el anime, dependiendo de la pareja o el protagonista. En fin comencemos este nuevo fic:

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEER PARA MEJOR COMPRENSIÓN DEL FIC:<strong>_

_Clasificación M. Se advierte desde ahora que en este fic se encontrarán escenas no aptas para menores de edad (por eso la clasificación); Saiyan Girl Heart (ósea yo) planea un fic con un poco de todo, así que… si gustan se quedan, pero no digan que no se los advertí._

_Desde ya los quiero. Gracias por su tiempo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan Girl Heart:<strong>_

_Hola de nuevo adictos a los fics o fanfickers… bueno para los que no me conocen soy Saiyan Girl Heart una dramática y romántica sin remedio total; y este es mi nuevo fic sobre Trunks y Pan, Goten y Bra. Ahora intentando hacer una historia que contenga un poco de todo. _

_La aventura, la comedia, el romance, el drama, la amistad y con suerte un poco de angst son infaltables en esta historia que comienza con la explicación de sus vidas. Pan, Trunks, Bra y Goten son los protagonistas y deberán sobrevivir a las situaciones que la autora les ponga a prueba a lo largo de un hermoso viaje el cual no es uno tradicional._

_**Agradecimientos previos:**_

_¡Gracias Querida Greida!_

_Gracias por los consejos Greida, te juro que intenté hacerte caso, pero aun me falta saber donde encajar algunas piezas; si es que lees este fic no dudes de que ya pensé todo con claridad._

_¡No te arrepentirás al leerlo lo juro!_

_Te quiero amiga vales mil._

_¡Muchísimas gracias Apailana!_

_Nena eres una gran amiga y tus opiniones respecto de esta historia antes de ser publicada me dieron el empujón perfecto para continuar con los planes que ambas sabemos ;). Eres la mejor, y descuida que todo será mucho mejor que en "Somos Únicos" {anterior fic que terminé =), solo para los que no lo conocen XD}._

_Bye amiga, sin duda me quedo sin palabras cuando quiero transmitirte lo importante que eres en mi Grupo Z. XD_

_PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO:_

_**Siempre que mis fics comiencen con**__Dragon Ball_

_**Todas mis historias tienen conexión entre sí, es decir que todas ellas son la vida de los Guerreros Z antes, durante y después de que finalizara el Anime según yo.**_

_Por último los pensamientos son entre comillas "ejemplo", el pasado en cursiva, las acciones al aire y los diálogos entre guiones -._

_Ahora… QUE EMPIECE ESTE NUEVO FIC:_

* * *

><p>Trunks y Pan<p>

Goten y Bra

Un destino compartido

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

"Un brindis, por la Tierra:

Heridas que no cierran"

* * *

><p>"<em>Siempre igual"<em>

* * *

><p>Clin*<p>

El sonido de las copas chocando anunciaba el final de 5 años de arduo trabajo, un trabajo iniciado desde ya hace tanto tiempo, que a pesar de todo, parecía que fuese tan solo ayer cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer…

"_-Él volverá… ¿No es así Trunks?_

_La mirada esperanzada de aquella niña de 14 años solo hacía más difícil decirle que a lo mejor eso no pasaría, pero si lo hiciera sería después de mucho tiempo._

_-Mira Pan… yo creo que Goku regresará tarde o temprano, pero hasta que eso pase no podemos forzar el destino, si Kamisama quiere… lo veremos muy pronto -¡Qué dolor!, que dolor provocaba la posibilidad de que le estuviera mintiendo a su amiga, sin embargo, tal vez era mejor esperanzarla de momento…"_

La despedida que nunca se pudo terminar, abrumó por 5 años a los seres queridos de Son Goku, dejando a Milk, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y a muchos otros con el dolor en el pecho, el dolor de su adiós.

Quizás todos ellos consiguieran olvidar el amargo momento el día menos pensado, pero ella, para la niña que decía ya no serlo, le costaba más dejar ir a su héroe, a su modelo a seguir, a su abuelito…

El horrible presentimiento de no volver a ver a su ser más querido la destrozaba enormemente, le carcomía el alma sin que alguna cura se presentara. Todo simplemente había cambiado, había cambiado, pero no se sabía si era para bien o para mal.

-Otro día, otro año… -miró el contenido rojizo de su copa y con un mohín se lo bebió de golpe.-Y _tú_ todavía no regresas.

No regresaba el que tanto amaba.

Este maldito y estúpido día le recordaba todo su dolor y llanto en uno solo, y para colmo… tenía que soportar verlo a él con su arpía colgando del brazo.

Tenía ganas de agarrar una copa más de vino y arrojársela en la cabeza a ella.

"Para que sepa lo que es ser "dulce"

Quería solo cumplir ese capricho, mas la promesa de que se comportaría como toda una dama durante la fiesta le impedía actuar de forma tan irrespetuosa.

-Odio estar en esta fiesta… y para colmo ni pude vestirme como quería… -un vestido rojo que dejaba ver su pierna con un corte desde el muslo izquierdo, un escote elegante y unos guantes de seda como combinación, habían sido la elección de Bra, Bulma y su madre para esa noche. Los vestidos y faldas nunca le agradaron, pero al ser una ocasión "memorable", debía verse elegante… debía aparentar estar feliz en el Salón de Honor Satán, ese que se hallaba en la Corporación Capsule, donde el hermoso príncipe iba a trabajar sin descanso desde hace años.-Ah… ni Trunks, ni Bra, ni mi tío Goten… solamente estamos nosotros dos Giru.

Le dijo a su acompañante, ese pequeño y molestoso robot que se hizo parte indispensable en su vida.

-Giru, Giru. ¿Pan no está feliz? -su forma de hablar se le hacía graciosa a cualquiera, pero muy lejos de escucharse con su tono habitual de voz estaba esa pregunta. Se percibía un tanto de tristeza y preocupación en el pequeño robot; su amor por esa chiquilla "peligrosa" le hacía parecer un humano, un ser que sentía.

-Ah… Giru, no te aflijas por mí… -se volteó a mirar a Giru, su amigo robot tenía una pequeña corbata de moño color rojo, ideal para la ocasión, sin mencionar que combinaba con su lente, pero ni eso le causaba gracia.- Si quieres puedes ir con Trunks… es solo que este día se me hace cada vez más y más duro conforme pasa el tiempo… -su mirada volvió al vacio, buscando algo o a alguien que no estaba allí.

El estar obligada en el escenario a la par de su familia y amigos durante la cena, mientras todos los observaban o se concentraban en su comida, la habían indispuesto, pues no podía ser Pan en frente de tanta gente… los apellidos Brief, Son y Satán requerían una imagen educada y elegante, cosa que no era su mejor tarea. Salió como pudo de la tan molesta comida y buscó un lugar donde poder estar sola.

La empresa "familiar" tenía muchos lugares donde podría alcanzar su soledad, esa que tanto deseaba, pero su amigo Giru no le había dejado tener.

-Giru, Giru… ¿Pan no quiere comer nada? -la misma pregunta que le seguía haciendo desde que salió de la mesa, el escenario y el salón.

-No Giru… tal vez luego, por ahora solo quiero estar sola -no quería contagiar a nadie más su mal humor. A pesar de que su conducta cada año se les había hecho ya costumbre a todos, no quería que ellos lloraran, porque no sabrían por quién estarían llorando. Si por _Él_ o por ella.

Solo deseaba quedarse en ese balcón.

Buscar el lugar adecuado para derramar unas cuantas lágrimas no fue fácil, pero cuando subió en ese ascensor moderno, aquel que tenía una vista monumental de la ciudad entera celebrando su reconstrucción… supo que se había equivocado de camino. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron cuando llegó a esa conclusión, mas ya no pudo bajar… no quería dejar de soñar con ese maravilloso tiempo que pasó con ellos.

En la pared detrás del fino escritorio de vidrio negro, una pantalla de plasma que cubría todo el espacio y tenía una anchura de a penas milímetros que le hacía parecer una tela, capturó su atención dejándola incapacitada para regresar.

Trunks, Giru, su abuelito y ella…

Fotografías que no había visto desde hace 5 años pasaban por la pantalla, pasaba la "película de su vida" con esos hombres, ese robot, el frío y cálido espacio, los planetas que habían visitado y las batallas que habían protagonizado.

Pronto fue inevitable seguir siendo fuerte… la sonrisa en esa foto le había hecho arrojar las lágrimas que tanto deseaba. Increíble que ella sonriera de esa manera en su niñez… Increíble que ahora no pudiera soltar ni una risilla por lo bajo.

La hermosa fotografía, tomada cuando le arrebataron la esfera del Dragón a ese monstruo parecido a un gato gigante, le había llegado al alma. Los cuatro riendo mientras contemplaban como el gato caía al vacio, un recuerdo que había sido capturado por Giru, al parecer el pequeño robot sacaba una mini cámara parecida a un insecto, lo cual les permitió obtener esas memorias sin perder tiempo en sacar las fotografías por cuenta propia.

Y ahora, después de haber llorado hasta hacer correr su maquillaje, ella se sentía incomprendida… contradecida.

Un día rogaba por ser tratada y vista como una mujer adulta… y ahora que estaba en camino de serlo, se contradecía pensando en que volver a ser niña sonaba tentador y prometedor. Verse con una amplia sonrisa y en compañía de estas tres personas que la habían marcado de por vida le hacían daño y bien. La mareaban sin dejar que más pensamientos navegaran por su cerebro.

-Tan solo quiero quiero sonreír sin máscara que me oculte -la sonrisa que soltaba hoy en día, era entre falsa y verdadera, entre alegre y triste… entre Pan y Panny.

Sus sentimientos la abrumaban irremediablemente y dadas esas circunstancias había creado a "Panny". La mezcla perfecta entre la risa, el amor y la alegría se albergaban en este nombre, era todo lo que ella era o solía serlo; Panny tenía el objetivo de ser la verdad en ella, de ser la que siempre había sido y quería ser.

Era lo contrario de la nueva Pan.

Pan… aquel nombre sacado de su lado paterno, su nombre, el que la denominaba y la hacía sentir extraña había cambiado sin siquiera haber movido una letra de su lugar, simplemente ahora significaba su engaño, su tapujo, su máscara… Pan no significaba lo que Panny sí.

-Giru, Giru… Pan extraña mucho a… -el robot recogido en el planeta Ibmega no finalizó su oración ya que Pan nuevamente había comenzado a llorar y a gritar.

-¡Ni lo menciones Giru!... no quiero escuchar su nombre hoy… no quiero…

Ver llorar a esa joven provocaba pena, una tan grande que haría llorar -si los cálculos no fallaban- hasta al mismo Vegeta… aquel hombre que era el "mejor amigo" de su abuelo, padre de su mejor amiga, padre del hombre al que tanto apreciaba, el único que conocía la verdad tras la despedida de Goku.

"Y lo intenté… pero nunca me dijo que fue de mi abuelito"

El pequeño interrogatorio, hecho el mismo momento en el que su abuelo paterno planeaba irse, le había dejado la esperanza de que Vegeta sabía algo que ellos no habían sido capaces de percibir.

"_El último deseo de Shenlong había sido cumplido, provocando que los millones de cadáveres pronto recobraran la vida perdida ese mismo día, acto que desde hace mucho tiempo ya pasaba cuando los problemas nacieron._

_El inmenso Dragón hacía brillar sus ojos rojos haciéndolos destacar entre todo lo demás, robando la atención del único público que había tenido durante ese "siglo" si se pudiera decir; mas ella no podía dejar de pensar en que no todo estaba en su lugar, que pronto algo cambiaría y los cambiaría a todos…_

_En eso un brillo inesperado salió de entre las nubes gritando nada más y nada menos que su nombre._

_-¡Pan… Giru, Giru, Giru! - el pequeño robot blanco que ahora era el nuevo y mejorado "Radar del Dragón" había llegado volando provocando que todo pareciese perfecto._

_-¡Oh Giru! - solo supo correr al encuentro de "su Giru" para soltar risillas mientras daba vueltas abrazada del robot. -¡Oh Giru! Giru… -al tocar el piso su celebración continuó, frotó su cara contra Giru jurando que no se separaría más de su amigo, sin duda el pequeño robot ahora parte de "la familia Brief, Vegeta, Son, Satán"_

_-¡Pan peligrosa!, ¡Pan peligrosa!, ¡Pan peligrosa!, ¡pero Giru quiere mucho a Pan! -Giru agitaba sus brazos y por primera vez todos los presentes sonrieron luego de la noticia de la "despedida de las esferas" y al mismo tiempo de Shenlong._

_Se sentía feliz, se sentía dichosa, pero el presentimiento seguía ahí._

_-Muchas gracias Shenlong… - le escuchó decir a su abuelo a lo lejos ya que su saludo con Giru la había hecho separarse del lado de él._

_Si hubiera sabido lo que ahora sabía, no se habría apartado de él… no le hubiera dejado ir con el Dios Dragón._

_-Ya cumplí tu deseo… ¡Es hora de irnos Goku! -de pronto su presentimiento se hizo verdad. Todos voltearon para ver a Shenlong con los ojos sin su brillo, clara señal de que el deseo había sido cumplido en su totalidad, pero ahora… los corazones empezaron a latir más rápido… posiblemente la nueva "huida" de Goku daría inicio._

_-Hump - Escuchó gemir a Bulma, a su abuela, a su tío Goten y a Giru decir Giru, pero el Hump de Vegeta la había dejado sin habla, la forma en la que lo expresó no era la de siempre, había algo que diferenciaba esa "palabra" de los Hump que siempre soltaba, algo que ya le preocupaba._

"_Abuelito…"*_

_Sabía que cambiar las ideas de su abuelo nunca sería posible… pero ella tenía la esperanza de que al menos él decidiera quedarse un tiempo más con ella… con ellos, con su familia la cual estaba más sorprendida tras las palabras del Dragón._

_-¿Ya nos vamos tan pronto Shenlong? - escuchó nuevamente a su abuelo, incrédula de que los fuera a abandonar nuevamente, de que no la viera crecer y tuviera que esperar otros nueve años para volverla a ver. Ya nada podía frenarse, el Dragón bajaba lentamente su cabeza y con cada metro más cerca de la Tierra ella moría a cada trazo acortado._

_- Sube Goku… - ordenó Shenlong, haciendo ya todo insoportable para los presentes._

_Pero sin embargo, eso no fue lo que terminó rajando el corazón de la pequeña Pan, lo que su abuelo estaba pronto a hacer le dejaría el amargo sabor de la nostalgia… de la añoranza._

_- Bueno, tengo que irme… - él volteó para dedicarle una última mirada a su familia, ya no existían los amigos en ese lugar desolado, todos eran parte de la gran familia de Bulma y Kakarotto, los que habían empezado con este viaje que parecía tener fin ahora._

_Él saltó y su corazón se estremeció más cuando se él sentó en la nuca del Dios Dragón. No quería que se fuera… no quería dejar ir a su abuelo ahora que lo tenía para ella, para ella y para siempre. Le dedicó una mirada a Vegeta y vio en los ojos de este guerrero la necesidad de preguntar a donde se iría su abuelo; Vegeta realizó un saltó que lo puso delante del Dragón y su abuelito, acto para que ella tan solo pudiera escucharle preguntar:_

_- ¡Kakarotto! ¡Oye! ¿Vas a entrenar? - la fría mirada de Vegeta exigía una respuesta, mas cuando pasaron los segundos Pan había visto que Vegeta había detectado algo que el resto no, algo que sería la clave de cuando regresaría Son Goku - Oh...Kakarotto no me digas… - la expresión fatalista de Vegeta solo le dio pie para que empezara a preocuparse._

_- Oh - vio como su abuelo le pedía callar lo que ahora sería un secreto entre ambos saiyans, con ver el simple gesto infantil y un dedo sobre sus labios, quedó fría, petrificada, totalmente incapaz de moverse… la despedida final y ella no podía siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna - Hasta pronto Vegeta… - se despidió de Vegeta, al que Goku consideraba tal vez su mejor amigo (debatible al estar Krillin presente) dado el tiempo y las experiencias transcurridas juntos, le dijo adiós al que de hoy en adelante sería considerado "el último saiyan" - ¡Adiós a Todos! - profirió como una despedida para todos, pero había algo que le llamó fuertemente la atención a la niña del grupo:_

"_¿Por qué dijiste adiós abuelito?... adiós solo se usa para, para…"*_

_Para ser la última vez en la que alguien se despide._

_A Vegeta le había dedicado un "Hasta pronto", pero a ellos les había dedicado un "Adiós"._

_¿Qué pasaba entre Goku y Vegeta?_

_No lo sabía, pero ese pequeño secreto era la clave de todo… del más grande secreto que solo sería percibido por ella y nadie más. Quiso cerrar sus ojos para no ver como las esferas danzaban flotando alrededor de su abuelito y Shenlong, mas no pudo hacerlo, quería tener grabada en su memoria el gesto angelical de su rostro, solo por si esa fuera la última vez que lo vería…"_

- Ah… ah… - sollozaba Pan al recordar ese día, sin duda el día que más recordaría y odiaría de toda su existencia sería ese - Y no volviste… ¿Por qué abuelito? ¿Por qué no volviste? - imposible, otra vez estaba llorando cuando se había prometido no llorar más esa noche, pero un último recuerdo la hizo estallar en llanto, sobre todo porque ahora llevaba parte de su dogi con ella…

"_- ¿Qué haces, Pan?- la llamó Trunks mientras su reflexión se hizo notoria, que suerte que solo fuera él quien lo notara. Sin duda mirar al cielo llamaba mucho la atención. _

_- Oye, Trunks...- lo llamó remarcando la tristeza en su tono de voz - ¿Será cierto que las esferas del dragón han desaparecido de la Tierra?- Preguntó como queriendo saber si su sentir solo era un invento de su frágil mente gracias a la despedida protagonizada._

_- Si lo piensas bien solamente nos están poniendo a prueba.- dijo Trunks mientras se paraba a su lado capturando su atención al máximo - Las deidades superiores quieren que luchemos contra nuestras propias fuerzas y defendamos nuestro planeta sin depender de alguien...- Le dedicó una mirada pacífica que le dio esperanza y comenzó a ser lo que Pan más amaría de él - Y cuando vean lo que hemos logrado, seguramente, Pan, ¡las esferas del dragón regresaran a nuestro lado!_

_- ¡Si, si, tienes razón! - Le puso más alegría la respuesta y le confirmó su cambio de humor con un Mjum al finalizar su oración - ¡Lucharemos duro! - añadió para darle al positivismo una escala elevada._

_- ¡Así es!, ¡Es hora de irnos Pan! - le dijo como último su compañero de viaje para luego salir volando sin ninguna otra preocupación._

_- ¡Espera Trunks! - corrió para intentar darle alcance, mas no pudo, allí en el suelo rocoso había visto algo que la haría retomar su presentimiento - ¡Ah! - el dogi de su abuelito, sucio, desgarrado y tirado en el suelo la había hecho despertar de golpe, le dio otro enfoque de lo que pudo pasar, pero sin ninguna prueba. Se agachó para recogerlo y al hacerlo no dudo en analizar los hechos - ¿Qué es esto?, vi que mi abuelito se fue con Shenlong y traía su traje puesto…_

_Pese a la dura pelea, el dogi de Goku seguía colgando de su cuerpo… ya nada tenía sentido._

_- AH - suspiró Pan dándose cuenta de que todo parecía no ser lo que decían y habían visto todos._

_- Será mejor que guardes eso con cariño, Pan… - ahora recién se había percatado de que Vegeta se había quedado en la escena, la había visto analizar todo y le dio un consejo eterno, profundo._

_- ¡Qué! - exclamó ella, viendo como la cara de Vegeta no era la de siempre, a lo mejor el Príncipe no se había dado cuenta, pero se veía triste… y eso decía mucho de él. No pudo preguntar más, pues Vegeta había salido volando y la había dejado sola…_

_Vio el traje azul marino y el estremecimiento llego solo a su cuerpo, acompañado de sollozos que anunciaban un cambio nuevo en la vida ella… Pan no sería la misma._

_- Abuelito… - no evitó mirar al cielo y después de unos momentos… una cruel lágrima salió de sus ojos*."_

- ¿Por qué las cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena? - se preguntó Pan mientras alcanzaba su cartera, olvidada en el escritorio desde que se asomó al balcón, y sacó de ella lo que haría del llanto una buena razón.

"Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto porque lo sigo guardando"

El traje que caracterizaba a su abuelito Goku durante su viaje al espacio, se hallaba en su casa, ocultó tras las ropas de su armario y con la foto del mismo colgada en el fondo. Y cada que abría esas puertas para sacar su vestimenta del día no podía evitar recordar a Vegeta y el secreto que tenía con su abuelo.

Ese día le había dado un buen consejo, consejo que la haría llorar cada que entrara a su habitación… porque ahí estaba su dogi; ya que si no se lo hubiera mencionado, quizás ese traje de entrenamiento ahora estaría guardado en el ático sin ser visto por alguien.

Sin ser recordado por sus seres amados.

Un pequeño trozo del traje había sido recortado cuidadosamente por ella, se había vuelto compacto para que pudiera llevar una parte de él a donde fuese.

- ¿Será que yo soy mala?... ¿o tú fuiste el malo? - razonó esperando equivocarse, no quería que alguna de esas respuestas fuese si - ¿Será que algún día dejaré de llorar?

No quería respuesta para nada, tan solo quería marcharse y no mirar atrás… pero qué lástima que para eso tuviera que olvidar a su adorada familia… ¿valdría la pena estar sola?

No: No lo valía, se destruiría aun más si se apartaba de su vida… de la tierna y acogedora familia que se encontraba "escaleras" abajo.

- Giru, Giru… ¿Pan? - tal vez Giru no entendiera los sentimientos humanos, pero sabía que Pan no estaba bien y conforme más pasaban los años este fatídico día la enfermaba más y más, todo la hacía menos feliz o al menos eso parecía.

- Ah… - se secó las lágrimas con su mano haciendo que el fino guante de seda se mojara en el transcurso - No debo llorar más… hoy fue el último día del sufrimiento - el fin de la reconstrucción mundial marcaba el regreso a la realidad, el nuevo inicio otorgado por Shenlong pronto sería la forma que utilizaría para olvidar todo. Su graduación ya estaba en pie y ese fin de semana le otorgarían el tan preciado diploma que Gohan y Videl querían, ella no le veía necesidad a estudiar, pero su padre y madre querían que ella lograra salir de la escuela para tener una segunda opción en caso de que no encontrara un trabajo de su agrado - Ahora me dedicaré a olvidar.

Olvidar: el diccionario lo define como una palabra empleada como sinónimo de la frase _no recordar_. Para Pan significaba intentar sacarse el dolor de encima.

Que desgracia ser la única amargada en el día más feliz de la Tierra, y peor fue su desdicha cuando escuchó que el ascensor había bajado.

"¡Por Dios, Dende! ¡Es que acaso no puedo estar sola!"

Se apoyó contra la baranda del balcón y arrojó el pedazo de tela que sostenía con su mano. La desesperación y el odio la obligaron a dejar caer esa parte de la historia, pero no pudo continuar viendo como la susodicha tela caía, el amor que le tenía a su abuelo se lo impedía.

"¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLO IR!"

Que contradictorio era estar en los zapatos de Pan. Primero se proponía olvidar y segundos después olvidaba su promesa. Saltó por el balcón sin importarle que alguien la pudiera ver y alcanzó el trozo azul antes de que bajara más allá de la mitad del edificio. Su abuelito era alguien a quien no se podía dejar ir del corazón.

- Abuelito… - con los ojos cerrados regresó al balcón mientras la luz de la luna hacía juego con su melancólica postura.

- ¿Pan?… - aquella voz la sacó de la oscuridad ya que, el promotor de tan bello sonido no era otro que él.

- Trunks… - pronunció su nombre mientras lo miraba con detenimiento. Alto, fuerte, de ojos azules y un físico impresionante, que el jefe de la Corporación Capsule tuviera novia no era para sorprenderse.

Verlo de frente y sin ella colgando de su brazo era memorable.

Rubia, de estatura mediana, prima de la novia de su mejor amigo, ojos verdes y para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, modelo.

Misty era su nombre, con su carita angelical era la portada de múltiples revistas y patrocinadora de eventos de alta importancia. Era perfecta en muchos aspectos, pero no existe nadie completamente perfecto.

Tenía sus fallas, como tenía sus virtudes.

"Increíble que ese súcubo no haya venido con él"

Misty era de las que se dejaban querer y se hacían querer sin mucho esfuerzo. Era de las que pasan el día pendientes de su hombre. ¿Amaba a Trunks? Solo ella lo sabía.

"Y lo peor de todo es que no te puedo decir nada… ¡La odio tanto!"

Arriesgaría su cuello y amistad con Trunks si calumniaba a Misty. El claro ejemplo fue cuando su tío Goten la insultó en una borrachera (producto de una fiesta por el día de la amistad) fue tanta la rabia que Trunks sentía, que no le habló al Son en dos semanas y le dejó enyesado el brazo derecho.

Perder a Trunks no era una opción, sería como ver caer el mundo a sus pies. ¡Sería morir en alma y esencia!

"Y no creo soportar otra perdida igual de grande"

Ver como Trunks destruiría su vida con alguien como ella, le trituraría el alma y corazón, la mataría sin opción a poder revivir jamás.

La dejaría peor de lo que ya estaba…

- ¿Qué andabas haciendo aquí Pan? - la sacó de sus pensamientos y esa sonrisa, ¡Por Dios! esa sonrisa sí que la derribó… hace cuanto no sonreía cerca de ella sin que nadie más estuviera en la misma habitación - Eh… dime Pan, ¿Por qué estas tan…

No supo ni pudo continuar con su pregunta. Las palabras ásperas en la fiesta, su gesto amargado en la cena de honor, su mal humor durante todo el día, su maquillaje corrido, las lágrimas en su rostro, el pedazo de tela que traía con ella… Que estúpido era por no haber recordado lo que esa fecha simbolizaba para ella.

Se acercó a Pan mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía, ¡Cómo había podido olvidarlo!, hoy era _ese_ día.

"Te diste cuenta… yupi… ahora vendrá tu discurso de siempre"

Que pensamiento más gris y carente de energía, como odiaba que le dijeran lo mismo todos los años.

Odiaba que cada año su mejor amigo se presentara con un traje formal ante ella e intentara reconfortarla con su "discurso de él volverá"; este año su traje negro le sentaba de maravilla en combinación de una camisa blanca y una corbata roja de seda, podía jurar que cada año era más guapo, pero ni aun su magnífica apariencia la hacía sentir mejor.

No, claro que no.

- Pan… - Al alcanzarla la abrazó sin impedimento alguno e intentó transmitirle su cariño… le daba pena ver triste a su amiga, y lo peor era que él tal vez le seguía diciendo mentiras conforme pasaban los años -Lo siento mucho Pan… debí haber recordado el día de hoy.

- Si… gracias por tus palabras Trunks - Ella ni siquiera había salido de su posición, se dejaba abrazar, pero no levantaba los brazos para corresponder a la prueba de afecto - De todas formas, tú no tienes la obligación de recordar esta fecha, ni tú ni nadie está obligado.

Que dolor, ¡que dolor! Que dolor era escucharla hablar así.

- Tranquila Pan… en serio lamento no haber recordado desde el amanecer lo que este día significaba… - Se despegó de su cuello (lugar donde había ido su cabeza al abrazarla) y la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando de alguna manera reconfortarla al levantarle también el mentón - Pan… te lo digo y te lo dije mil veces… no me gusta verte llorar…

"_No me gusta verte llorar_"

Esa frase retumbó en su mente y por inercia misma, continuó derramando gruesas lágrimas, las cuales no serían detenidas hasta que sus ojos no pudieran mojar más.

- Trunks… no sabes lo difícil que es no saber nada él… lo extraño - Lo extrañaba, sin embargo volver a verlo cada vez parecía más un sueño que una posibilidad.

- Créeme Pan… verte de esta forma me destroza el corazón… pero no debes perder las esperanzas - Ahí iba de nuevo… "el discurso" - Ya verás que Goku regresará algún día, no importa si es hoy o mañana o…

"O mejor sigo llorando este día para que mañana pueda ponerme mi máscara de alegría y para que tú olvides este día como yo lo intento desde hace 5 años"

No importaba nada… todo durante esos tristes 5 años era rutinario, viejo… siempre igual.

No le prestó la mínima atención a Trunks, el discurso se lo sabía de memoria y a sus 18 años era imposible que conservara las esperanzas como cuando tenía 14.

**It will continue in the next chapter****…**

**Dejar reviews Please**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas a todas y a todos lo que se toparon con mi fic.<strong>_

_Bueno esta vez decidí pasar a las "mejores jugadas", es decir que lo mejor está empezando a llegar =)_

"_Un destino compartido" o "…Destino…" para resumir XD, será mi próxima obra de arte; esta vez intentaré hacer un fic diferente a los demás (como mi Mirai Trunks x Mirai Pan, aunque los nuevos lo duden, si pudo haber existido… "los números no mienten")._

_Si se preguntan qué tiene de diferente, les diré que dentro de los primeros caps se darán cuenta de la diferencia X)_

_La verdad este prólogo me tomó tiempo planearlo, al principio tenía otros planes que me fueron disgustando con forme escribía (comenzaba con un toque muy humorístico, cosa que me gustó, pero que simplemente no era apropiado para el inicio)._

_Así después de "cranear" mucho me llego la idea de:_

_**La cena de honor por la finalización de la "reconstrucción"…**_

_Bueno el mundo quedó hecho un basurero cuando se libró la última batalla, así que se debía volver a reconstruir, en pocas palabras un trabajo de 24 horas: 7 días: 5 años durante los cuales el que más trabajó fue el Cabecilla de la Capsule Corp. Al mismo tiempo, esta cena rememora los peores de recuerdos de Pan u.u sin duda ella detesta ese día, y sobre todo que sus amigos lloren sin motivo alguno (si lloran por verla a ella es peor)._

_**Los * asteriscos que usé fueron para explicar partes confusas para cualquiera:**_

_Clin* es el sonido de las copas al chocar… Clin._

"_Abuelito…"* no fue parte del final de DBGT. Tan solo lo agregué para darle más dramatismo n.n_

"_¿Por qué dijiste adiós abuelito?... adiós solo se usa para, para…"* otra frase que no fue parte del final de DBGT. Lo agregue por la misma razón que el primero n.n_

_- Abuelito… - no evitó mirar al cielo y después de unos momentos… una cruel lágrima salió de sus ojos* Pan si dijo "abuelito" después de ver desaparecer a Vegeta y miró al cielo, es solo que una lágrima en un momento tan triste no podía faltar y por eso la agregué._

_Los diálogos y las acciones en los recuerdos de Pan fueron sacadas del final de DBGT audio latino._

_Les juró que cada detalle está apegadísimo, si no busquen ese cap en YouTube o en otra página… yo las escribí viendo ese cap sin que los detalles se me pasaran desapercibidos… eso creo._

_Ah… también le metí más dramatismo a las frases explicativas durante los mismos… que puedo decir, no vivo sin los dramones de película, novela, TV, Anime…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sobre los personajes…<strong>_

_**Mirai Trunks…**__ lo siento, pero en esta historia solo tendremos al Trunks original, que si no es tan parecido a Mirai (ya saben: el carácter, la vestimenta…) es, él mismo XD_

_Si quieren a Mirai les recomiendo con gusto varios fics de él X), incluso tengo uno exclusivamente de él y su pareja… X) sin duda se sorprenderían al saber que ella si pudo haber nacido en ese tiempo XD. (¬.¬ ¡QUÉ PRESUMIDA ERES SAIYAN! XD)._

_**Goten y Bra…**__ está bien, debo comentar que esta pareja se lleva la flor cuando leo fics con lemon U¬.¬ la verdad imaginarse al hijo de Goku como lo vimos en GT (todo un Casanova ) y a la princesa de Vegeta (al parecer una conquistadora como su madre n.n), me hace pensar que ellos no deben tener tantos conflictos emocionales como Trunks y Pan; así que para esta pareja (GxB) todo comenzará con humor, celos, coqueteo ^_^ y conforme vayamos avanzando los caps… me da la impresión de que ellos no serán tan felices y despreocupados \/_

_Goten es mi delirio… pero Trunks… Gohan… Goku y Vegeta ^_^…. Mejor no escojo favoritos y me quedo con estos cinco XD… está bien puedo compartir… pero no creo que pueda dejarlos solos n.n_

_Bra es como yo soy a veces… la princesa y dueña de todo, pero sin embargo no paso del estilo Pan (jeans anchos, soleras y alguna que otra blusa, mi vieja mochila azul… me faltaría solo la pañoleta naranja y las cadenas XD)._

_**Giru…**__ ¡Totalmente infaltable! A pesar de que muchas olvidan a este pequeño robot, yo no puedo hacerlo… si quiero un fic apegado a la historia de DB (eso incluye a DBGT) debo poner a este robotito en pantalla, además de que tiene un papel importante en la historia… es una de las razones por las que Trunks y Pan siempre se ven n.n_

_En fin, Giru debe salir si o si, ya que si no, mi fic se volvería un UA o AU. Muchas decimos que tenemos una historia totalmente apegada a DB, pero casi siempre se escapa este personaje que tan solo apareció en 3 sagas (?). _

_Consejito para sus fics… no olviden a Giru o expliquen su desaparición por lo menos, así no será un UA cercano a la historia original._

_**Misty…**__ la mala de la película XD._

_Este es un personaje que aparecerá y desaparecerá con forme la conozcan… la verdad me gusta su apariencia, es muy linda y todo lo que quieran, pero si alguien le hace daño a __**MI**__ Trunks… ¡AH! (convertida en Súper Saiyan) juro que lo asesino a golpes salvajes y frenéticos (Caída general del público XD). Misty es mi primer personaje inventado, tengan piedad de mi alma si es que preferían un bashing con Marron, pero es que eso ya está más que visto y les dije que quiero algo __**DISTINTO**__._

_Total ya pronto sabrán de dónde sacó ese lado maligno…_

_**Trunks y Pan… **__mis queridos amigos, están como buenos amigos en este fic =)_

_La pena y la tristeza son el problema de ella... su máscara. El cansancio provocado por los 5 años de extenso trabajo es el problema de él… necesita vacaciones y una novia nueva XD._

_De ellos no hablaré más ya que con el próximo cap sabrán más de su relación._

* * *

><p><em>Les agradezco desde ya su seguimiento si es que les gustó este prólogo (con nota extra larga XD).<em>

_Si no… pues tal vez necesitan leer un poco más para encontrarle el gusto._

_**Gracias Apailana**__… en Twitter, en Deviantart, en Fanfiction… ¡me ayudas en todo lugar!_

_Te quiero y fuiste muy dulce al recomendarme en tu fic. "A ciegas"… recomiendo este fic a todo el que pase por mi profije y lea mis fics._

_**Nos vemos amigos.**_

* * *

><p><em>Saiyan Girl Heart<em>

_(Inspiración para el Cap: Maná - Como dueles en los labios. Duele verla triste… así de simple…)_

_Opening de Dragon Ball que le doy: Opening de DBGT… me gusta la canción como para dejarla de lado._


	2. ¡Que buena fiesta!

Capitulo 2

"¡Que buena fiesta!:

¿Por qué mejor no me queman y bailan sobre las cenizas?"

* * *

><p>"<em>La respuesta era simple… se había olvidado de ella"<em>

* * *

><p>—Créeme Pan… verte de esta forma me destroza el corazón… pero no debes perder las esperanzas —ahí iba de nuevo… "el discurso" —Ya verás que Goku regresará algún día, no importa si es hoy o mañana o…<p>

"O mejor sigo llorando este día para que mañana pueda ponerme mi máscara de alegría y para que tú olvides este día como yo lo intento desde hace 5 años"

No importaba nada… todo durante esos tristes 5 años era rutinario, viejo… siempre igual.

No le prestó la mínima atención a Trunks, el discurso se lo sabía de memoria y a sus 19 años era imposible que conservara las esperanzas como cuando tenía 14.

"No importa lo que hagas… quizás nunca les sonría a otros como lo hago contigo"

Sonreír… que difícil se le hacía sonreír verdaderamente a otro que no fuera Trunks, solamente él y su flamante mirada acompasada por esa voz hipnótica de ensueño, le sacaban una sonrisa real.

Una que no podía salir desde hace tanto…

El hijo mayor del Príncipe de los Saiyans nunca estaba solo, siempre andaba acompañado de Goten, los ejecutivos de la Capsule Corp, alguna que otra interesada o la rubia hipócrita que decía amarlo incondicionalmente.

Y como dice el dicho: Tres son multitud.

—… Así que abandona esa cara de tristeza y regresemos a la fiesta… —el final de su discurso siempre era algo similar, por lo que antes de que lo finalizara, Pan lo interrumpió conteniéndose de sostener la mirada con él.

Si lo hacía olvidaría todo de momento, pero al regresar a la fiesta se separarían y la amargura perduraría.

—Trunks… tu sabes lo especial que eres para mí… —no tenía miedo de hablar, pero el recalcarle siempre que él ocupaba un lugar inmenso en su corazón, la hacía sentirse débil en sus manos; vulnerable ante ese hombre que desde ese viaje espacial la cautivó, la hechizó… la enamoró — Pero pedirme que vaya a una fiesta donde se festeja aquello que yo más detesto… es demasiado. Preferiría quedarme aquí… sola.

Recalcó la palabra sola, a lo que Trunks entendió que ella quería que se llevara a Giru con él.

Como dolía verla decir eso y lo peor es que no lograba entenderla del todo.

"Cae rendida durante todo un día y después la esperanza de volver a ver a Goku la pone de pie… No entiendo, ¿a qué es lo que se aferra para mantener su esperanza?"

Ella mantenía una pequeña esperanza durante 364 días, pero la perdía en un solo día.

¿Cuál sería su esperanza?

Solo ella lo sabía… y no era justo que se quedara así.

— Giru, Giru… Giru no quiere irse sin Pan — se encaprichó el pequeño robot mientras se acercaba a sus mejores amigos.

— Lo ves Pan… TU "hijo" quiere que lo lleves a bailar — se rió dentro de su boca y capturó los ojos azabaches con los suyos. Pan no se salvaría esa noche, era su amiga y no tenía planeado dejarla sola el resto de la velada — Vamos Panny, te prometo que te olvidarás de todo en la pista de baile.

"Panny, tu siempre me llamas así"

Por él había creado a "Panny", porque con él no existían los tapujos, las mentiras, las máscaras… con Trunks podía ser ella misma, no tenía miedo de que él supiera lo que habitaba en su corazón. Ya fuera una inmensa tristeza o el amor oculto que juraba tenerle.

¡Y como fantaseaba por decírselo!, pero no… no era el momento de abrir su corazón.

"No ahora, pero quizás algún día pueda hacerlo"

— Bueno, yo creo que TU "hijo" quiere bailar contigo — la broma de su amiga y su tío definitivamente le alegraba y fastidiaba, todo al mismo tiempo — ¿Giru quiere bailar con SU papá? — preguntó volteándose para ver al robot.

Reír y llorar no era una opción, pero gracias a la mirada azul de su amor platónico, las lágrimas se alejaban más y más conforme el humor se agregaba a ese oscuro lugar. Oscuro, pero hermoso lugar.

La nueva oficina de Trunks era asombrosa, cómoda, tecnológica y discreta. Sin duda el mismo Trunks se había hecho cargo del diseño y los detalles de esta; mas lo mejor de ese lugar era el "portarretratos" de la pared.

Las fotos en esa pantalla gigante eran la prueba irrefutable de su amistad… de ese viaje en el que ella tuvo el placer de formar parte de la tripulación Z* (?). Jamás se arrepentiría de haber sido la polizonte en ese viaje… jamás.

"Lo recuerdo bien… ese día me pediste que te llamara de "Usted" con el "respeto" que te tenía a esa tierna edad"

Al limpiar la nave como una loca y asignar los deberes a su abuelito y Trunks, lo había nombrado descortésmente; llamándolo por su nombre sin que su falta de acercamiento la detuviera, le ordenó preparar la comida a Trunks y él — confundido por la confianza que mostraba ella para con su persona — solo fue capaz de pedir "un poco más de respeto". Cosa que no consiguió durante el resto del viaje.

Pan nunca había sido "educada" con alguien que no fuera una cita potencial. Y estaba claro que Trunks no sería una excepción, pero así, tan solo en unos meses formaría parte del corazón de ella… quizás para siempre.

—Adelante "Señor" — rió alargando la última palabra sarcástica, recordando esa falta de respeto hacia su persona cuando iniciaron el viaje — SU "hijo" quiere bailar "_el robot_" con usted, ¡No le arrebate ese deseo!

Ambos se rieron recordando como Goten y Bra los denominaban. Ellos eran los "padres" de Giru, eran la familia de ese robotito, robotito que pasaba de mano en mano cada día por medio. Iba a la casa de su "madre" para luego ir a parar a la mansión de su "padre".

"Es "nuestro hijo"; es lo que más me gusta de este chiste"

Que podía soñar con que tenía un lazo con Trunks, por más delgado o "invisible" que este fuera.

—Giru, Giru… Giru quiere bailar con Trunks y Pan… ¡Giru quiere bailar con sus papás! — el pequeño se abalanzó sobre los amigos, y mientras decía su clásico "Giru" hizo reír a la amargada con su "nuevo chiste".

"Tus papás… definitivamente no debo dejarte con mi tío Goten y Bra"

Dejarlo a solas con ellos significaba un sinfín de bromas relacionadas con el "pasa pasa"* de Giru entre Trunks y ella.

—¡Ya lo oíste!... Giru quiere que vayamos a bailar, y la única pista de baile que podemos "quemar" sin queja alguna por parte de los invitados se encuentra allá abajo… — soltó por completo a su amiga y ofreciéndole su codo como un gesto caballeroso la miró y preguntó — ¿Le gustaría bajar a bailar y a tomar una copa, "Señorita" Son? —dijo elegantemente mientras la imitaba con el sarcasmo tan notorio.

"Los ojos… ¡por favor esos ojos no!…"

Muy tarde, ya los había mirado… ya había caído rendida ante ese mirar, el azul definitivamente era su color favorito.

—Está bien… — susurró ella; bajó la vista para contemplar ese gesto digno de un caballero y pensándolo por unos segundos pasó su brazo por la abertura de su codo, logrando de esa forma engancharse con su amigo — Pero no prometo nada.

Trunks hizo un mohín ante esas palabras y luego le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Hm, entonces no me prometas nada… ¡júramelo Son Pan!, jura que esa sonrisa —la alentó él, mientras le señalaba esa mueca en su rostro; ella era aun más hermosa cuando sonreía—. Perdurará en la fiesta, en el día, de por vida… ¿Me lo juras, Pan?... ¿Juras que hoy me concederás una pieza?

"¡Una pieza!"

Le estaba pidiendo un baile solo con ella. ¡Le estaba pidiendo un baile únicamente con ella!

No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna… perdió ese combate irremediablemente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando y él correspondía dicha prueba de afecto. Abrazos habían muchos, pero la amistad, la sinceridad, el amor y la bondad que derramaban ambas partes era único, era hermoso, era parte de un todo y un nada inexplicables.

"Tú eres el todo… y yo soy la nada"

Él era el que parecía nunca derrumbarse y ella era la que debía reconstruirse cada día, cada año…

De pronto la paz y el silencio fueron rotos cuando se escuchó a los invitados gritar de emoción, la hora estaba cerca.

—Será mejor que bajemos ya —fue él quien terminó ese tierno abrazo. Algunas veces Trunks tenía la cualidad de arruinar el momento y eso le irritaba — Entonces… ¿me lo juras Pan?

No olvidó preguntarle si ella por lo menos disfrazaría su tristeza, así que con paso hacía su escritorio, se dirigió al primer cajón de la derecha y sacando lo que parecía un pañuelo negro con letras azules bordadas en un lado, se acercó a limpiar el rostro lleno de lágrimas, delineador y brillos. Llorar había arruinado tan bella pintura.

—Trunks… —susurró ella mientras contemplaba el emotivo momento y cerraba los ojos para percibir a través de la fina tela la piel de sus manos, quería sentir el calor de esas manos, pues tenía frío, un frío que era gracias a tantas lágrimas.

—Dime, pequeña… —le encantaba ser la fuente de alegría y desahogo en su amiga. Le gustaba sacar las penas ajenas para que estas no volvieran, para que todos fueran felices. Al finalizar, dejó su rostro libre del tan molesto maquillaje corrido y guardó el pañuelo.

—Jurar es demasiado y Prometer me parece muy poco… —dijo mientras el cambio en su semblante decía que ya no era la misma angustiada de hace instantes —. Que te parece si hacemos un trato; yo mantengo mi sonrisa, simpatía y carisma del viaje espacial… si tú vas a mi acto de Graduación. ¿Trato?

La que había hablado era Panny, Pan estaba oculta en lo profundo de su ser en ese momento; ella ahora se esforzaba por ser feliz y con 5 años de práctica se había hecho tan buena actriz que convenció al que trabajaría en esa oficina desde mañana en más, de aceptar la propuesta formulada.

—Trato… pero debes estar feliz y contenta durante este día y los demás; con una sonrisa me basta y me sobra —respondió para luego extender la mano, claro sello en un trato formal.

Ella esquivó la mano con elegancia y le ofreció su dedo meñique.

—Los apretones de mano son para los viejos —le pinchó Pan al "anciano" que tenía en frente —Trato… pero deberás verme recibir el susodicho cartón* cuando esté sobre el escenario.

Ambos se sonrieron y el mayor le siguió el juego de enganchar los meñiques a la "niña" que tenía como amiga.

—Trato hecho… ahora volvamos a la fiesta —deshicieron el enganche de sus dedos mientras regresaban a su anterior pose; enganchados por los brazos se dispusieron a bajar por el ascensor —. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido —sacó el pañuelo negro de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo extendió a su acompañante momentánea —Úsalo solo cuando sea necesario… te lo regalo, Pan. ¡Giru vámonos!

Ella no supo qué hacer, entre sus manos tenía un pañuelo con las iniciales de Trunks, o por lo menos las dos más conocidas: "T B". T de Trunks y B de Brief, sin embargo el nombre Vegeta no aparecía bordado.

"Aunque no sé si el nombre de Vegeta cuenta en el suyo"

Igual no importaba, ahora tenía algo más para recordarlo. Para soñar con Trunks en lugar de tener pesadillas con _él_.

….

El viaje en el ascensor fue largo, o al menos eso parecía, eso quería creer ella.

"Kami, te suplico que me prohíbas llorar… ¡Por favor Dende!"

Se escuchó una campanilla. Ya habían llegado a la planta baja de la Corporación Capsule (oficinas).

"Diosito Dende, si me quieres aunque sea un poquito, ¡No me dejes llorar!"

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver un pasillo largo, el mismo estaba decorado por luces coloridas, flores rojas y vistosas, guirnaldas y muérdagos que no pasaron desapercibidos para ella. Qué lástima que él estaba ignorando los últimos que iban colgados en el techo, de seguro sus secretarias se habían encargado de la decoración, ¡Y cómo no, si Trunks pasaría por ese pasillo todos los días durante las fiestas de fin de año!

Diciembre… muy pronto terminaría el año y con él se llevaría todos sus fracasos para conseguir información acerca de Goku.

"Vegeta… ¿Qué es lo que has estado ocultando por tanto tiempo?

—Pan, no me rompas la mano —musitó Trunks mientras sentía que su mano se rompía.

—¡Lo siento, Trunks! —sus nervios que iban en aumento con cada paso más cerca del salón, la exaltaban gravemente, provocando que su fuerza no fuera controlada a la voluntad deseada —Es solo que…

—No te preocupes, será una velada inolvidable —la interrumpió para que luego las puertas del gran Salón de Honor Satán fueran abiertas por unos guardias adecuadamente vestidos de etiqueta —. Tan solo preocúpate en no gastar tus zapatos.

El ambiente de paz, armonía y alegría que se generaba dentro de ese salón la distrajo momentáneamente.

Vislumbró a Bra riendo animadamente con Marron y Oob, la parejita felizmente casada no podría ser más brillante con la llegada de su primer hijo. Todo había resultado maravilloso para la pareja "desigual".

"Ah, Marron… y pensar que antes te morías por Trunks y ahora… es el chico que tanto odiabas, el padre de tu hijo"

La historia de Marron y Trunks… imposible olvidar la época en la que su rubia amiga y Trunks se hicieron novios.

¡Los celos se le hicieron un martirio!, mas aun así, soportó por un año el amor que ambos se tenían. Pan quería a Marron y le hacía feliz ver que ella amaba a Trunks con la misma intensidad que ella, o al menos eso parecía.

Novias, habían pasado un montón por la vida del Brief, sin embargo, a Pan no le gustaba para nada esta última.

Misty…era buena y no sabía hasta qué extremo… podía ser mala.

Obras benéficas, donaciones cada fin de mes, servicio comunitario; quizás eso fue lo que Trunks vio en ella, pero como salir con el hombre más poderoso del mundo no se daba todos los días, una pequeña aprovechadita para despegar su carrera no haría daño. Una aprovechadita que a lo mejor acabó matando el cariño que decía y dice tenerle a su mejor amigo. ¿Será que alguna vez lo amó?

No obstante, cualquiera que la viera a los ojos diría que ella no era mala. Quizás algo boba, pero no una mente criminal.

"Tal vez… pero si lo único que quería era ser famosa, ¿Por qué sigue saliendo con Trunks?, ¡No le basta la prensa que ya tuvo por tres años!"

Respuestas, respuestas, respuestas… 0 respuestas y mil interrogantes.

—¡Hola Panny! —sus pensamientos nublaron su vista y cuando no se lo esperaba la recuperó… que pena que haya sido para ver una fina cabellera rubia. ¡Qué hipócrita! Ella aparecía para "saludarla" usando el nombre que él le había inventado a ella.

"¡Se puede saber qué diablos haces!, o qué, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido tu berrinche por no tener un apodo cariñoso con Trunks?"

La rubia no era muy brillante, pero cuando sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

—Hola… —le respondió secamente. La odiaba, respetaba y repugnaba al mismo tiempo.

"Sino apoyaras a esas causas benéficas, sino le cayeras bien a alguien que no fuera Bra y yo, y si Trunks no estuviera pendiente de tu ki, ¡te juro que ya no tendrías rostro que mostrar!"

Ver como ella le sonreía con su blanca y perlada sonrisa mientras se aferraba al brazo izquierdo del saiyan, la enfermaba. Le irritaba que para que Trunks no perdiera el equilibrio, se hubiera roto su enganche "amigable".

—¡AH! ¡Hola cosita! —saludó eufórica al pequeño Giru, mientras lo levantaba y frotaba contra su rostro —¡No te alejes de tu mamá! ¡Qué bonito eres! —Misty se señalaba como la dueña de Giru al ser la novia de Trunks y por supuesto que Giru intentaba zafarse, pero inútilmente lograba mover sus brazos —¡Qué lindo eres!, ¡Y ese moñito…!

Pan soltó un gruñido seco empezando a dejar ver su preciosa vena saltada en la frente. Si no detenían a la rubia… Trunks sería un soltero más pronto de lo pensado.

El peli lila contempló la furiosa mirada de su amiga y para que su novia no fuera historia, la interrumpió con una mirada nerviosa.

—¿Qué necesitabas cariño? —preguntó Trunks, esperanzado de que Misty olvidara a Giru para que Pan no cometiera una locura.

—Te estaba buscando… Trunksi Pooh —la gran gota de sudor en la frente de Pan, el sonrojo furioso de Trunks y la risa coqueta de Misty fueron parte de este "chiste" que desgraciadamente era real —. Prometiste que después del brindis bailaríamos hasta quedar rendidos, ¡Trunksi Pooh no me dejes sola!, ¡eso me hace pensar que no te gusto!

Al finalizar de hablar arrojó tras de ella al robotito sin cuidado alguno, Pan hervía en rabia mientras sostenía a Giru, impidiendo que este tocara el suelo y pudiera sufrir una abolladura.

—¡Eh!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! Misty lo que pasa es que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y de casualidad me encontré con Pan. Como se te ocurre pensar en algo así, ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que te amo!, yo… este… —las excusas y explicaciones tuvieron que salir para detener la tormenta que intentaba salir de los ojos verdes de su novia. Misty era muy sensible.

—¡¿Trunksi Pooh? —preguntó Pan, mientras intentaba escoger un estado anímico correcto. La risa y la vergüenza ajena fueron los primeros dos en su lista de emociones correctas, pero que no sacó dadas las circunstancias.

Volteó para ver a su amiga y con el sonrojo aun más grande, pasó a darle sus explicaciones.

—Ah ja ja, bue… bueno Pa… Pan, lo que pasa es que Mish, es que yo… — no sabía que decir para explicar la indiscreción de su novia. Que le iba a decir "Misty me dice así cada que estamos… ejem, muy cariñosos o cuando… ¡Bueno eres una niña! ¡No tienes porque meterte en mi vida privada Panny!" —Pan la verdad yo…

—Trunksi Pooh es como yo le llamó a mi Trunks —explicó la rubia ojiverde haciendo notar la sílaba MI sin que Trunks se diera cuenta, tan solo Pan pudo notarlo, para que luego no pudiera hacer nada más que recordar que él no era nada de ella.

Nada más que un amigo… pero quizás el mejor de todos.

"Descartaría a Bra y a mi tío Goten… pero nadie mejor que tú sabe lo que significan mi vida y este día en cuestión"

—Bueno, me temo que es hora del brindis final… ¡Vamos Trunksi Pooh! —mencionó Misty, para que luego ella y Trunks desaparecieran de la vista de Pan.

—¡¿Brindis Final? ¡Es que acaso el brindis de la cena no fue ese! —al parecer se había equivocado en cuanto a desaparecer durante el brindis. Había buscado un lugar apartado para no escuchar el discurso, pero ahora no tenía escapatoria, Bra la había visto.

Un fino paso de princesa acompañado de un movimiento de curvas cautivador. Un escote que dejaba ver sus pechos, los guantes blancos cortos y con un adorno afelpado, unos tacones altos que le favorecían la figura y un corte en el muslo derecho.

El vestido de la princesita era casi igual al suyo, excepto por el color, claro estaba. El de ella rojo y el de Bra blanco.

"Fue una batalla épica… Vegeta no quería dejarte salir sin un abrigo encima"

Se rió por lo bajo, recordando esa mañana en la que el Príncipe de los saiyans hizo su crítica sobre el vestido de su hija; la cual obviamente no fue buena para la princesa saiyan.

"—_¡Por qué mejor no vas desnuda! este vestido no es para una princesa ¡es para una cualquiera! —enfureció Vegeta al ver a su hija probarse el vestido que había comprado para esa noche —. ¡No saldrás con esto puesto! ¡he dicho!_

—_Pero papá… —hizo un puchero la princesa —. Lo compré pensando que te gustaría… pero al parecer me equivoqué —dijo poniéndose el brazo sobre los ojos mientras simulaba su llanto —Yo tan solo quería encontrar un vestido que me haga ver bella y esbelta para bailar con mi papi… ¡pero me equivoqué y ahora no puedo hacer nada! —su llanto ya empezaba a hacer efecto con el príncipe._

—_Bra… no… no llores… —le resultaba difícil consolar a su hija en la presencia de la nieta de Kakarotto, pero aun así se acercó y con una mano sobre el hombro de su hija prosiguió —Ah… está bien… ¡pero saldrás con tu abrigo puesto y si un idiota se te acerca… dalo por muerto!_

_La cara de Bra cambió rápidamente y con un abrazo y un beso a su progenitor logró salirse con la suya."_

Ese era el resumen de la discusión, aunque claro, fue mejor cuando Bra intentó burlar a Vegeta con un sweater color marfil en lugar un de un abultado abrigo de piel de oso. Vegeta obviamente, ganó la batalla esta vez.

—¡Dónde andabas Son Pan! — la voz de su amiga era el regaño que esperaba desde su escape en la cena. Una copa de vino, la oscuridad y la posible soledad querían ser su anestesia… sin embargo Giru y Trunks no le permitieron tener dicha "cura" —. Te he estado buscando desde el final de la cena… ¡Qué es lo que hacías sin mí!

"Ay Bra"

Amaba a su amiga por su abundante alegría e inocencia. Bra tenía un conjunto de cualidades vistas y desconocidas que la convertían en su mejor amiga a parte de Trunks; la consideraba la rompecorazones del año, la preferida de los maestros, la peor consejera, la princesa de los saiyans, la que le sacaba una que otra risa sincera y la mejor amiga en el mundo.

Bra era su amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, era la guardiana de sus secretos y por mucho que su orgullo y capricho se interpusieran, su amistad era la más verdadera que podía llegar a existir. Por más "odiosa" que pudiera parecer, Bra era inocente, cualidad que le permitía creer en el mundo y en las personas de este… cosa que le faltaba a ella.

"Quisiera pensar tan positivamente como tú, Bra"

¡Goten será mío!: la frase que Bra repetía a diario esperando que algún día se cumpliera su deseo, la llenaba de envidia. ¿Por qué sentía que no podía decir lo mismo de Trunks?

"Por Misty… si no lo hiciera "feliz", de seguro ya hubiera gritado junto con Bra".

—¡PAN! —consiguió gritar la ojiazul, sacando de sus pensamientos a su amiga Son.

—Lo siento Bra… me sentía mal, necesitaba algo de aire fresco y… eso, tan solo eso —intentó hacer de las suyas, sin embargo engañar a la mejor actriz de la Capsule Corp era casi imposible. Jugueteaba con el pañuelo negro y sintió como le jalaban el vestido desde el piso —Giru.

—Giru, Giru. Pan, Giru no quiere saludar más a Misty —suplicó mientras se escondía tras el vestido de ella —Giru no quiere ir con Trunks.

La cara de Bra fue suficiente para lograr sacar una explicación y sin hacer mención de una pregunta, la niña azabache prosiguió.

—La odiosa de Misty volvió a exagerar con el "cariño" por Giru y al final lo lanzó sin importarle nada —quería desahogarse, quería barrer el piso con ella, pero no… aun no tenía oportunidad de aquello.

¿La tendría alguna vez?

"Quizás no… pero soñar no cuesta nada"

—Ash… ¡Cómo la detesto!, descuida Pan, que muy pronto tendremos nuestra revancha —su furia se desvaneció de un momento a otro. Bra era hermosa, lista y de buen corazón. Se dejaba llevar mucho por sus emociones, pero eso la hacía única, bella, especial… — Ya verás… algún día, Trunks y Goten se darán cuenta de lo que sienten por nosotras.

La mano sobre el hombro de Pan fue un gesto de amistad que le provocó una sonrisa más relajada y honesta.

Goten y Trunks… Bra había quedado enamorada de su tío hace mucho tiempo, casi al mismo tiempo que cuando ella se enamoró de Trunks.

Desde entonces, cada noche, cada día, cada hora se dedicaban a conocerlos mejor por intermedio de la otra.

A Trunks le daba miedo olvidar a sus seres amados.

A su tío Goten le asustaban las arañas.

Información que entretenía y ayudaba a comprender mejor a sus amigos.

"Amigos… y sin embargo, más que simples amigos"

Los cuatro humano-saiyan, dos hembras y dos machos. Era como una señal del destino según Bra… pero el futuro no está tallado en piedra.

Con la intervención de algo minúsculo todo podría variar. Podría ser bueno o malo, dependiendo de la intervención.

—Ay Bra —suspiró Pan mientras bajaba la mano de su amiga y sostener la otra restante —. Ojalá Kamisama te escuche.

La blanca y brillante sonrisa de Bra fue el pie perfecto para intentar cumplir el trato que tenía con Trunks. 0 lágrimas y 100% sonrisas y risas de la fiesta en adelante.

—Bueno Pan si quieres que Dende nos escuche solo debemos movernos al fondo del salón —señaló una parte privada y reservada del inmenso Salón y allí encontró a Kamisama con una túnica dorada, blanca y roja. Había hecho acto de presencia con sus amigos de la infancia —. De seguro que a Gohan y a Krillin no les importará saber cuánto amo a tu tío y cuánto tu amas a mi hermano ja ja —se rió Bra mientras Pan le seguía la corriente. Dende estaba en compañía de los mencionados, pero al ser una expresión figurativa no se acercarían a Kamisama para gritar sus sentimientos. Tan solo se acercarían para saludar.

Un golpe suave en el brazo de Bra acabó con el chiste. Pan jugaba rudo y eso enfadaba a la damita.

—¡Ah! Pan, no seas dura conmigo… recuerda que debo dar el discurso de mañana o sino tu lo harás.

El discurso hecho por el alumno destacado o por el que tenía facilidad de palabra le pertenecía a Bra; mañana en la graduación, tendría el honor de decir "¡Lo logramos! Terminamos la Secundaria". Si Bra no se presentaba, la nieta de Mr. Satán tendría que sufrir con el discurso… y Pan no estaba dispuesta a morir por vergüenza pública.

—Podría decir que estoy enferma, ¡Sí!, ¡Un resfriado! Esa sería la mejor excusa del mundo para que TÚ des el discurso, además… —una mano le tapó la boca y a continuación la niña azabache prosiguió a calmar la marea.

"¡Ni muerta daría ese discurso!"

—Bra, bonita Bra —suavizó su tono mientras quitaba lentamente la mano de la boca de su amiga —Lo lamento mucho es que a veces me olvido que eres una "Princesa" —intentó no reírse y sonar seria y amable, mas no lo logró, la risa explotó en su cara.

Bra miró a Pan con rabia, pero rápidamente olvidó ese comentario y continuó con su juego favorito: La aclaración.

—Sí, olvidas mucho que estás en frente de tu Princesa. Bra Vegeta Brief. ¡Nunca olvides el nombre de tu princesa! — Se moría de risa por dentro, pero todo era cierto, ella era una Princesa, la Princesa de los Saiyans.

—¿Vegeta? ¿Desde cuándo eres Bra Vegeta Brief? —le confundía que Bra usara ese nombre y que Trunks no. Quería saber porque su amiga se denominaba como tal.

—Desde que nací… ¡Soy Bra Vegeta Brief!, Princesa de los Saiyans, y yo uso mi nombre completo para mostrar mi orgullo en alto — Para que mentir. Bra adoraba ser en parte saiyan, todo gracias a su padre. Vegeta sin duda había marcado profundamente el interior de su hija. Ella era saiyan, era orgullosa, era hermosa, era la Princesa sin planeta, pero aun así una Princesa.

—Está bien, está bien… ¿Y por qué Trunks no usa su primer apellido? —preguntó sin rodeos mientras observaban a un apuesto mesero acercarse con dos copas de vino tinto en una bandeja de plata.

Estatura promedio, ojos cafés y cabello revoltoso color castaño. Nada mal.

"Apuesto a que Bra intenta hacer de las suyas con este chico".

Le encantaba acertar con sus predicciones y esta era una que siempre se cumplía.

—Buenas noches demoiselles (señoritas)… por favor tomen una copa para iniciar el brindis —su voz era profunda y elegante; el acento francés de este chico fue suficiente para que ambas amigas obedecieran el pedido.

Pan observó a su amiga y por milésima vez la vio quedarse embobada, pero no por el mesero sino por Goten.

"Con que ya llego mi tío… pensé que se quedaría con… bah, con su noviecita"

Parado en la entrada con un traje negro moderno, sin corbata y con una camisa blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso bien formado. Son Goten estaba deslumbrante ese día; posando la mirada sobre su sobrina y su amiga y con un saludo sonriente se acercó a ellas con paso de conquistador. Ese era Goten, el que sin querer queriendo se hacía amar a simple vista.

Alarmada y totalmente con las mariposas en el estómago, Bra se desesperó y agarrando a Pan por un hombro, la sacudió mientras gritaba.

—¡Goten!, ¡es Goten!, ¡Por Kami y está solo! —sorpresivamente el Son se hallaba solo en la fiesta y mejor noticia no podía haber —. Debo dar gracias a Dios —soltando a Pan, Bra volteó hacia donde todos estaban reunidos y con una sonrisa confundió a los guerreros Z para luego gritar su alegría —¡GRACIAS DENDE!

Sentía que hoy era su día de suerte y quería darle las gracias a Kamisama por ser bueno con ella.

—¿Gracias por qué? —tarde para reaccionar. Pasando un brazo por los hombros de ambas se encontraba Goten mientras que alcanzaba una copa y mandaba a trabajar al mesero —¿De qué me perdí, eh, chicas?

—Hola tío Goten —saludó Pan mientras veía que su predicción de Bra con el mesero había cambiado.

"¡Qué más da si me equivoco o sí cometo un error!... aun así, podré bailar con Trunks, ¡él me lo prometió!"

El dolor desde hace 5 años prevalecía dentro de ella. Pero las dulces palabras de Trunks batallaban con este, logrando apaciguar de alguna forma el amargo trago. Bailar con su amigo sin duda sería maravilloso e inolvidable… sería tan solo por eso que intentaría desechar el sentimiento de soledad que parecía rodearle.

—Hola Goten —la ojiazul recibió a su amor soñado con un beso en la mejilla, mientras intentaba contener su alegría al no estar _ella_ con él — . Tan solo estábamos hablando de nuestra Graduación de mañana.

—Ah… bueno no se preocupen que iré sin falta — un guiño fue la confirmación por parte de Goten y con un sutil paso fueron caminando lentamente hacía el enorme escenario — La verdad que no me perdería por nada del mundo este milagro. ¡Consiguieron Graduarse! Y eso es mucho, ya que sobrinita no eres muy estudiosa que digamos.

Infantil, "inocente", dulce y de buen corazón. Si no fuera un Don Juan, Goten sería la copia exacta de su abuelito tanto por dentro como por fuera.

"Pero no… no hay nadie igual a él"

—Bueno tío Goten, tu Graduación de la Universidad fue toda una hazaña… —debía defenderse del "cariño" de su tío. Recordar la graduación de Goten si que era memorable —. Casi matas a mi abuelita cuando te dijeron que te salvaste por un punto. Fue muy valiente de tu parte mostrarle tus calificaciones.

—Oye. Ese soy yo, no tú —alegó Goten para luego frenar su paso. El escenario arreglado con un árbol navideño en el medio y con un micrófono se hallaba frente a ellos deslumbrando alegría y el gran talento de la decoradora del evento —. Además según recuerdo ni Gohan ni mamá ni papá me recriminaron por mis notas algo bajas… es más, me regalaron un teléfono celular último modelo. Ah… fue un día inolvidable.

Gotas de su sudor inundaron las frentes de ambas amigas cuando el Son ponía su cara de ensueño recordando su teléfono.

"Sin ese aparato mi Tío Goten se muere"

—En fin… ¿Goten por qué viniste solo? —cambió el tema la menor de los tres, ansiosa por saber a qué se debía la ausencia de la novia de su amado.

—Pares se sentía algo cansada, así que en representación nuestra vine yo solo.

Pares, un conjunto de curvas peligrosas, cabello café y una sonrisa impecable. El claro ejemplo de cómo una chica tierna, dulce e inocente puede convertirse en una "leona", cuando su compañero es deseado por la manada.

Esperar lo peor de Pares nunca fue necesario. Ella era querida por todos a excepción de 3 personas.

Milk, Pan y Bra.

Milk, por ser la madre de Goten y no ver en su novia a una buena esposa.

Pan, por apoyar a Bra con su amor hacía su tío Goten. Pares era una buena chica, le caía bien, ella no había visto lo que Bra para odiarla. Pero ambas amigas estaban igual, sabían secretos que solo se confiaban entre ellas.

Y Bra, podía sacar mil razones y motivos, pero solo uno se destacaba.

"Yo nunca te engañaría Goten… sería inmensamente feliz al añadir el apellido Son en mi nombre. Pero es una lástima que seas ciego por el momento"

¿Ciego?

¿Goten y Trunks eran ciegos?

Si, y lo peor es que el dicho "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" se aplicaba para ellos, para sus relaciones.

El punto negro dentro de las relaciones de Trunks y Goten era la ceguera. Gracias al extenso y continuo trabajo, ambos saiyans pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en sus oficinas, tiempo ideal para que sus novias se sintieran solas y abandonadas (?).

Pares y Misty, buenas en esencia y quizás en corazón. Pero según las saiyans, sin amor hacía ambos hombres que se habían desvivido para reconstruir el mundo.

Trunks en la Corporación Capsule y Goten como ayudante o ejecutivo de su mejor amigo. Años y años le habían servido al Son para encontrar un trabajo donde su jefe no fuera duro con él; ¡Y qué mejor trabajo que con tu mejor amigo al lado!

Pero qué triste era ver que las que realmente se merecían estar en el papel de novias, no pudieran estar en el, principalmente por estar _ellas_ presentes.

"Sigo sin entender porque no puedes verlo, Goten"

—Bra… Bra… — la interrupción a sus pensamientos fue la suave voz de Goten acompañada de una mano pasando por sus ojos. ¡Qué lindo era en su manera infantil!, suerte que eso nunca se le perdió después de tanto tiempo — ¿Te encuentras bien o ya te rompiste?

La magia del momento fue opacada con esa inocente pregunta que enfadaría a cualquier chica en su sano juicio.

—AH, yo no me rompí —gritó la hija de Vegeta al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mano en frente de ella —¡Por qué no puedes entenderlo!

Bra estaba hablando de más y si no conseguía callarse en ese instante, todo se sabría en un parpadear.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —preguntó Goten mientras miraba confundido a su amiga. A veces decía cosas de las que no tenía la más mínima idea.

"Cállate Bra"

Rogó en su mente, Pan. Si su amiga decía algo… era mejor empacar he irse a la Isla Papaya por un largo, largo tiempo.

—Lo que te digo es que… —la princesita fue nuevamente interrumpida, pero esta vez no fue su adorado Goten, sino su "querido" hermanito.

Parado sobre el escenario y dispuesto a hablar por el micrófono, Trunks esperaba a que todos guardaran silencio para comenzar una nueva época… un nuevo año, un nuevo mundo.

—Queridos amigos… —empezó como introducción para un momento de inspiración —. El día de hoy no solo recordaremos una feroz batalla protagonizada por un guerrero desconocido —una breve pausa fue utilizada para que fijara sus ojos en Pan. Tal vez no eran las mejores palabras para consolarla, pero eran las que mejor podían describir a Son Goku sin provocar lágrimas en su nieta. Eran ciertas en cuanto a la descripción; Mr. Satán no pudo decir que salvó al mundo en esta ocasión, la desaparición de su amigo no era una broma, no era algo con lo que pudiera obtener el crédito. "El guerrero desconocido", así se quedó —. También recordaremos el nacimiento de una nueva vida. Esta noche, nos encontramos reunidos para felicitarnos los unos a los otros… muchos fueron la clave para fundar esta nueva época de paz…

Era hermoso, simplemente conmovedor, eran palabras que harían a cualquiera llorar de emoción, sin embargo una personita lloraba en silencio sin ser percibida.

"Lo intento, pero con tu discurso no hago más que llorar"

Los ojos azabaches nuevamente se hallaban repletos de gotas cristalinas de tristeza… había roto en llanto.

—… Nos encontramos en el mejor de los tiempos. Durante más de 5 años hemos protagonizado una lucha diaria, hemos luchado para sobrevivir a las tormentas, enfermedades y amenazas que la vida nos ha puesto a prueba. Salimos victoriosos en muchas ocasiones, ya sea desde Piccolo Dai Ma Ku hasta el "Monstruo Dragón"*, hemos salido con el pecho en alto y gritando a los 4 vientos nuestra victoria — Levantó su copa de vino e invitando a los demás a hacerlo concluyó —¡Brindemos!, por la Tierra, por la vida… ¡Por tener el valor de continuar con la batalla diaria que es el vivir!... ¡A la salud de un gran guerrero… y grandes personas!

¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG!

Las doce de la noche marcaron sin falta, calmando a gritos el comienzo de una nueva era esperada de paz.

—Salud —los invitados bebieron el vino con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos estaban felices, todos excepto ella.

—Ahora por favor ¡disfruten de la fiesta! —la última palabra la tubo Trunks, para que luego la oscuridad en la pista de baile fuera total por minutos que luego serían iluminados por luces coloridas y relampagueantes.

Y Pan… no dijo nada. Se bebió el vino de un solo golpe logrando esa forma marearse un poco, pero no lo suficiente para perder la conciencia.

….

3:45 de la Madrugada.

Había sido muy paciente con sus amigos, en especial con Trunks.

Había decidido quedarse en la fiesta para bailar con su mejor amigo, mas nunca tuvo oportunidad, Trunks no se fijaba en ella, solo bailaba con Misty y se veía algo subidito de tono con el alcohol.

¿Quizás por eso la había olvidado?

No… imposible, Trunks recordaba incluso cuantas habitaciones tenía la mansión Brief estando con tragos.

La respuesta era simple… se había olvidado de ella.

Levantándose de su lugar, entre furiosa y melancólica, Pan fue en dirección hacia sus padres y con la mejor sonrisa y cara de pesadez que puso pidió las llaves de la casa.

—Me siento cansada… creo que llegaré directo a dormir un poco.

—¿Segura que no quieres quedarte un rato más? —preguntó Videl quien estaba gozando la fiesta con su esposo antes de la interrupción de Pan —Así podremos irnos todos juntos.

—No gracias mamá… tú sabes que hay fiestas que no me agradan mucho. Iré a casa a descansar, solo no vuelvan tarde.

—Ja miren quien habla —rió Videl al ver el rol de madre e hija invertido —. Esta bien, no llegaremos muy temprano.

—Como quieran… despídanme de todos.

Alcanzó su bolso y con paso firme dio un último vistazo a la fiesta.

Bra bailaba animadamente con su tío Goten. ¡Qué suertuda, la princesita tenía suerte!

Vegeta acababa con el resto del bufet, Bulma hablaba con su abuela, Marron y Oob conversaban y se daban uno que otro beso.

Y por último… Trunks besaba a Misty en la pista de baile.

"Es un hecho… ese súcubo sí que te roba el alma y el cerebro"

No quiso mirar más y salió de la Capsule Corp, de la Ciudad, de la Capital… tan solo quería llorar, llorar y pelear hasta caer rendida.

—Y no me importa nada más.

**It will continue in the next chapter…**

**Dejar reviews please**

_WoW… juro que intenté escribir más rápido, pero la inspiración bajo presión no es muy efectiva XD._

_La verdad es que intenté ir por la comedia en este cap, pero tanto en el inicio como en el final me dejé llevar por las canciones tristes._

_**Ahora tan solo me resta explicarles mis * asteriscos:**_

_tripulación Z* prefiero llamarle así. Tripulación GT... no me agrada mucho._

_"pasa pasa"* expresión utilizada para explicar que algo va de mano en mano._

_cartón* es lo que me dicen del diploma y los títulos. Solo son cartones sin valor. Lo que importa esta aquí (en la cabeza), debemos ser aplicados en los estudios par triunfar XD._

_Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra saber que todas ustedes me estan apoyando. Gracias._

_Schala S: Gracias Maestra luego corregiré ese cap. XD me alegra leerte._

_Apailana: Sin tí mi fic estaría vacio XD. Te quiero amiga n.n_

_Eccho: Me alegra tenerte nuevamente junto al público XD._

_Tatisms: Deja reviews esta vez XD aun así gracias por tu seguimiento XD._

_Una Lectora: Amiguis no te pierdas y luego te digo si Mirai tiene una hija o un hijo XD._

_Ha ash14: Viva! me alegra que me leas. Grax amiga XD._

_Si hay horrores de ortografía... lo siento, luego corrijo XD._

_Ahora me voy y para la próxima prometo una nota más larga XD._


	3. Terror a la Luna Amor a la misma

Capitulo 3

"Terror a la luna… amor a la misma:

¡Cumple tu parte del trato, Trunks!... ¡No lo hagas, Goten!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tal vez nunca… quizá jamás"<em>

"_¡El peor error de mi vida!"_

* * *

><p>El acantilado Karmey, era uno de los lugares más apartados y peligrosos del mundo, mas a ella no le importaba, total… todo quedaría hecho polvo cuando acabara de calmar la sed de pelea que su sangre y sentimientos pedían.<p>

El hermoso vestido rojo, que la hacía lucir como toda una dama, que le parecía tan incomodo, que fue hecho por uno de los diseñadores de moda más grandes de la Capital del Este… destrozado.

Tanto por delante como por detrás, el corte desigual, el rasgado totalmente furioso, provocaba que sus muslos se vieran sin nada que los ocultara. Los guantes de seda roja totalmente chamuscados, parecían más harapos que ropa de una muchachita.

Su elegante apariencia, había dado por concluida su presencia.

Furiosa, enfadada, jadeante, excitada… Pan lucía como una fiera guerrera esperando a su presa.

Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Quería destruir, quería golpear, era probable que hasta quisiera matar; todo con tal de ver destrucción, destrucción, soledad, devastación.

Quería que todo volviera a ser como hace 15 años.

Ella aprendiendo a ser una guerrera, siendo feliz volando una y otra vez alrededor de la Tierra; Bra intentando hacerla jugar con muñecas, la niña de papá, pero poco o nada le importaba eso; Goten saliendo con una y otra chica, pero siempre luciendo tan feliz, tan jovial, apartado de las malas compañías; Trunks cambiando para bien y luciendo cada vez mejor, logrando sacarle cada sonrisa cuando él y su tío cuidaban de ella y Bra, lejos de las malditas interesadas en su dinero.

Y su abuelito… comiendo como un loco, peleando sin pensarlo, riendo queriendo sacar sonrisas, siendo su primer y único maestro…

Siendo el que mejor la entendía.

Los puños preparados para lanzar golpes desenfrenados y salvajes, la respiración entrecortada y audible, y los ojos… los ojos parecían pozos profundos de la más grande tristeza jamás vista en una niña, que aparentemente no tenía razones para padecer tal mal.

Que equivocado estaba el que pensaba así.

Llamas de fuego incontrolable que ardían dentro de sus pupilas, estaban a punto de explotar logrando de esa forma acabar con lo que tenía al frente.

–AH –gritó de pronto, alertando para que nadie se cruzara en su camino.

Volando cerca del suelo y recorriendo una distancia que ningún humano sería capaz de alcanzar en tan poco tiempo, Pan, derribó la muralla de piedra para que luego ya nada quedara… todo había terminado destruido, con nuevos cráteres, con su firma calcada en cada huella y agujero que hubiera ocasionado ella… con la luna atemorizándola, como muy pocas cosas podían lograrlo.

La luna era hermosa, si, pero… cuando veía su rostro sonriente, su cabello revoltoso, sus facciones perfectamente dibujadas y sus ojos negros… todo era insípido, era incoloro, era el infierno caracterizado en la inocente y estúpida sonrisa que de él salía.

Era el que protagonizaba sus pesadillas y formaba parte de sus sueños. El que prometió volver más de una vez, pero tarde, casi siempre era tarde.

Era Goku.

Gimiendo y temblando… amando y odiando. Pan gritó hasta quedarse afónica mientras que su poder estallaba inminentemente en forma de un aura celeste, que la envolvía y asfixiaba sin poder ser evitado.

La furia se veía en sus pupilas resaltando así su frustración.

_Él_ se había marchado, _él_ la había olvidado, _él_ la había dejado sola.

_Él _siempre se iba. ¡Se había perdido 10 años de su maldita existencia y aun así volvía a marcharse!

Más de 100 000 unidades de poder podían estar sacudiendo su cuerpo en ese momento, y solo recordaba los estúpidos 5 años que sufrió por su abuelo.

"–_¡Ya verán!... mi abuelito regresará… ¡regresará y les dará su merecido por no creer en él! –corriendo escaleras arriba, la pequeña de 14 años salía de la sala de estar con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_Era la primera vez que escuchaba que no había esperanza._

_Las palabras de negación por parte Yamcha, que aunque no eran directas, describían que tal vez Goku ya no volvería y cuando Pan se unió a la discusión… bueno digamos que esta vez prefería hacer oídos sordos._

_Si destruir sus esperanzas querían… era mejor que lo olvidaran, ella nunca las perdería."_

De repente su cuerpo se relajó. Empezó a querer controlarse, sin embargo… los recuerdos seguían persiguiéndola.

"_El primer año de la reconstrucción había resultado agotador para todos._

_Trunks trabajaba más que todos y ahora llevaba una relación con Marron, dadas esas circunstancias era obvio que él no tenía tiempo para Pan, por mucho que lo deseara._

_Y ella… la niña azabache se hallaba sola ese día._

_Muriendo de celos como desde hace 3 meses y sintiéndose más solitaria que nunca, Pan ocupaba una esquina de su habitación, sentada en la mullida alfombra con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, pensaba que el regreso de su abuelo pronto llegaría._

–_Yo se que regresarás… sin embargo… no entiendo porque me regalaste un "adiós" y no un "hasta pronto" –las palabras que su abuelo les había regalado a todos eran las que más la confundían, mientras que el "hasta pronto" para Vegeta había sido una ligera esperanza, pero ¿era para ella esa esperanza o acaso Vegeta y su abuelito tenían un secreto?_

"_No lo sé… pero espero que vuelvas, odio no tener con quien entrenar… ni siquiera Trunks puede entrenar conmigo"_

_La segunda razón de su tristeza… Trunks no estaba con ella."_

15 años… tan solo tenía 15 años cuando comenzó a pedir información a Vegeta.

Sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos… sabía que su abuelito volvería cuando supiera toda la verdad. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cuándo obtendría esa información?

"–_Tal vez nunca… quizá jamás._

_La respuesta del Príncipe provocó que la ira saliera de ella y con todo lo que podía gritar reclamó._

–_¡POR FAVOR VEGETA!... dime lo que hay entre mi abuelo y tú… ¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO QUIERES DECIR!_

_Con su pose principal y una mirada más profunda y penetrante… Vegeta, salió de la Capsula de Gravedad, dejándola sola, en llanto y totalmente destrozada._

_El segundo año de la reconstrucción y nuevamente se hallaba sola._

_16 años, 16 años que gritaban su pena por toda la Capsule Corp."_

Cada recuerdo evitaba que su control fuera retomado.

5 años no eran fáciles de olvidar… no eran fáciles de ver en la blanquecina luna.

"_Con un cansancio interior, se miró al espejo y examinando cuidadosamente su apariencia… se despojó de la pañoleta naranja y las cadenas que tan bien la caracterizaban._

_Sus 17 años ya habían marcado el punto de quiebre que empezaba a formarse en su alma._

_Con el amor más puro e intenso, abrió las puertas de su armario y apartando los abrigos y demás ropa, lo vio… su dogi seguía como siempre._

_Roto, polvoriento, con sudor y con su aroma impregnando la ropa "femenina", el dogi de su abuelito ocupaba el centro del armario y de su vida._

–_Abuelito… – susurró como para esperar una respuesta, mas no, nadie le respondía._

_Apretó sus cadenas y sollozó en su pañoleta. No quiso prolongar más el sufrimiento, y con las lágrimas inundando su rostro concluyó:_

–_Así acaba todo… ya no soy Pan…"_

El poder, el abrumador y devastador poder que emanaba del pequeño, pero poderoso cuerpo daba miedo, pánico…

Tristeza…

No importaba que de su rostro salieran rayos furiosos… era evidente que quería llorar.

Quería desahogarse, quería gritar, quería vivir…

Quería pelear.

0 ideas, 0 control, 0 sentimientos, 0 pensamientos. Nada pasaba por la mente de Pan, tan solo se sentía su ki, tan solo eso.

"_La reconstrucción había tomado un rumbo más rápido del planeado… muy pronto todo acabaría… muy pronto nada sería igual._

_Y allí se encontraba ella. Una joven linda y esbelta de unos 18, totalmente sola en la oscuridad y con una botella de vino tinto en mano._

_Ebria y sin poder medir sus palabras o acciones, Pan había ido a parar a la casa de él._

–_¡Ya me tienes harta!... ¡ERES UN BUENO PARA NADA QUE NO SE INTERESA POR MÍ! –las fallas gramaticales y el hipo grotesco no eran lo único horrendo de la situación. Dicen que las palabras duelen más que los golpes… pero que cierto es eso –. ¡DIME QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE QUIERES!, te he estado esperando por más de 4 años y ahora… después de que te fuiste cuando apenas tenía 4, vuelves a hacerlo… ¡TE ODIO ABUELITO! ¡TE ODIO!_

_El alcohol era un problema para los humanos, pero para un saiyan era mucho más que eso."_

¿Alcohólica?*

Si, lamentablemente lo era (no a un extremo grave, digamos término medio).

Escuchar que el trago ayuda a pasar las penas, fue suficiente como para adentrarse a ese mundo de perdición.

Ese mundo vacio.

¿Lágrimas?

Solo una… y era por ella, por nadie más.

"–_Otro día, otro año… –miró el contenido rojizo de su copa y con un mohín se lo bebió de golpe –. Y tú todavía no regresas._

_No regresaba el que tanto amaba."_

18 años.

Pan tenía 18 años, muy pronto cumpliría 19 y _él_ no había regresado.

La secundaria terminada, los años pasando y la vida acabando.

¿Regresaría _él_ alguna vez?

… simplemente no había respuesta, o no quería haberla.

–AH –gritó ella. Ya era suficiente, los recuerdos ya la habían atormentado demasiado y con una descarga que levantó enormes rocas del destruido acantilado, Pan expulsó todo su poder, expulsó su pena a través de esa onda de energía altamente concentrada.

Y de pronto, ya no vio nada.

Cayó de rodillas, mientras el mareo le impedía moverse, posó su vista en la luna y mostrando los dientes soltó un gruñido totalmente salvaje, fuerte, animal...

–¡AH! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO KAKAROTTO! ¡TE ODIO! –ya no quería llamarlo por su nombre humano. Goku era a quien ella más amaba, el que la destruyó fue Kakarotto… ¿fue a ese monstruo al que lloro por tantos años?, no… simplemente no podía decir que lo odiaba, no podía decir que odiaba a su abuelito Goku.

"¡MALDITA SEA!... no puedo decirlo… por más que quiera…"

– No puedo decirlo – Su puño perforó el duro suelo de roca y viéndose totalmente sola y sin impedimento alguno, rompió a llorar.

* * *

><p>– ¿Pan? – Mencionó el pequeño robot mientras revolvía una planta, esperando encontrar a su amiga detrás de ella.<p>

Pero nuevamente, nada.

Era evidente que Pan ya se había marchado de la fiesta.

–Giru, Giru… –por un momento se sintió solo, pero recordó que aún tenía un amigo con quien podía pasar la velada, al menos hasta que Gohan y Videl decidieran marcharse y por ende él se iría con ellos o quizás podría irse con su "papá" –Trunks.

Caminó por la tan molesta pista de baile y se preguntó porque un lugar lleno de luces coloridas y estridentes acompañadas de música totalmente elevada en volumen llamaba la atención de sus amigos.

"Giru, Giru… podría ser que los humanos están locos"

Locos, quizá… pero aburridos, jamás.

La inmensa pista, pronto fue recorrida hasta la tercera parte y con sumo cuidado, Giru buscó a alguno de sus conocidos, a alguien que pudiera decirle donde encontrar a su "papá".

–Giru, Giru…

Las risas fuertes y juguetonas vinieron del lado izquierdo y sin esperar más, Giru siguió tales sonidos alegres hasta que encontró la fuente de euforia.

¿Alguna vez había visto bailar salsa a Goten?

No, pero ahora se le había presentado la oportunidad.

Goten y Bra eran las estrellas de la noche.

Con giros y pasos complicados, con sonrisas y miradas dedicadas, con risas y meneos apropiados, ambos amigos bailaban como si esa noche fuera la última de sus vidas; y podría serlo… al menos para Goten.

Vegeta estaba furioso, totalmente concentrado en los pasos que su princesa y el clase baja realizaban. Quería salir volando para matar al hijo menor de Kakarotto, pero no… Bulma lo tenía aferrado y bajo "amenaza de comida" si interrumpía la tan hermosa presentación. Verlos bailar era todo un espectáculo, sin duda a ambos Semi–saiyans se les hacía muy fácil el bailar.

–Giru, Giru, Bra –dijo para sí mismo, dando por finalizada la búsqueda de ese alguien.

Fuera del espectáculo, los sentimientos brotaban a flor de piel.

La melodía, el sentir, los pasos cercanos… el sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, eran como un sueño, sueño del que no quería despertar.

Ella juraba que esa noche sería una de las mejores de su existencia y así lo era… ninguna otra noche podría ser más gloriosa que esa.

Podía oír su perfecta respiración, podía sentir como su aliento era retomado cada minuto, podía ver como en medio de una gran sonrisa, Son Goten se dedicaba a moverla de un lado a otro… era un baile que nunca olvidaría.

Y Bra… se pegaba al cuerpo de él como si ya le perteneciera, con la misma sonrisa conquistadora que el Son tenía en ese momento. Era una maestra de la seducción, era la mismísima pasión caracterizada en esos ojos azules y rasgos encantadores.

Ambos como queriendo competir, ambos sin siquiera saber lo que hacían.

Un poco más y cualquiera juraría que eran pareja.

"Y si lo hicieran… sería tan feliz de vivir esa mentira, esa mentira que espero que pronto se haga realidad"

Su estilo nunca fue regalarse, Bra nunca era de las que se encontraban pendientes de su presa, pero… con Goten era diferente, no podía perder ninguna oportunidad. Por más pequeña que esta fuera.

Por más que eso la cambiara.

¿Qué hacía que Son Goten fuera tan atractivo a sus ojos?

"Su sonrisa, su voz, su bello mirar… él fue el único que jamás me vio como una idiota"

Era verdad, desde su adolescencia, Goten había visto a Bra como una amiga, como una chica inteligente y hermosa, no como la hija de la Dueña de la Corporación Capsule, no como otra cara bonita, no como todos y la prensa en especial la catalogaban.

"_La niña rica", "la Pink Girl"*, "una presumida sin corazón"_… insultos y mentiras que nada tenían que ver con ella.

Esa no era Bra Vegeta Brief, y él sí que conocía a la verdadera.

"La verdadera Bra es una chica dulce, tierna y amable. A veces duele, a veces sabe a miel… es una niña que ya es mujer"

No podía mentirse a si mismo… Goten sentía algo especial por Bra.

No era su "hermanita" o su "sobrina", era su amiga, era la que después de Trunks había escuchado y consolado más de una pena en él.

¿Por qué le había contado a una chiquilla sus más íntimos secretos?

No lo sabía, pero era bueno y le aliviaba saber que podía recibir otra clase de consuelo.

Unos tragos y las palabras más alentadoras por parte de Trunks eran efectivos, pero cuando te acarician y te dicen que todo saldrá bien a la par de una seguridad otorgada en esos brazos era mejor.

Hace ya tantos años que eso había pasado, que juraba tener tan solo un vago recuerdo.

"–_Me siento como la peor basura del mundo… –dijo Goten mientras tomaba asiento al filo de una montaña, sin duda el amanecer sería pronto y la única que no le había dejado tener su tan deseada soledad, aun seguía a su lado –. Bra, por favor ya vete._

–_Debes estar bromeando… –rió ella para luego imitarle –. Yo no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que es lo que te está pasando, Goten yo…_

_La miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que la princesa hablaba en serio._

_Su pelo recortado un poco más abajo de sus hombros, su fino conjunto rojo y su diadema* roja, totalmente arruinados._

_No debió permitir que ella lo siguiera por las montañas._

–_Por favor, Bra… el tío Vegeta* se enfadará mucho si no regresas ahora –intentó ser convincente con una sonrisa, mas no. La actriz se las sabía todas._

–_Vamos Son Goten… –capturó los tristes ojos negros con sus lagunas azules y pausadamente prosiguió –Yo sé que no somos buenos amigos, es más… nos conocemos por intermedio de nuestras familias, por mi hermano y Pan, para ser más específicos. Pero a mí nunca me han gustado las "caras largas", me parece que tienes un problema y si Trunks, que es tu mejor amigo, falló en hacerte sentir mejor… es mi deber como tu "amiga" el ayudarte a superar tal mal –Bra hablaba con sabiduría, con una calma y paciencia infinitas que reconfortaban al Son. Cada palabra era cierta, ellos no eran amigos, eran conocidos que habían compartido pequeños momentos juntos; sin embargo, el que ella se preocupara de él siendo tan solo un "extraño" en su vida, significaba mucho… significaba que tenía a alguien que quizás se interesara en él sin esperar nada a cambio, alguien que tal vez sería más "dulce" con su consuelo._

–_Bra… –intentó pronunciar, mas no pudo continuar._

_La chiquilla posó su mano sobre la de él y con una bella sonrisa terminó convenciéndolo._

–_No se lo diré a nadie... "Promesa de Guerrera" –levantó su mano como si fuera un juramento y después dejo que Goten tomara su decisión._

–_No era ¿"Promesa de Guerrero"*? –cambió de tema, pero Bra no se dio por vencida._

–_Yo soy chica, soy una saiyan y a pesar de que no entrene soy una guerrera… –la pose Vegeta salió de ella y con un último esfuerzo dijo – Dímelo de una vez, Goten!... seré todo, menos chismosa._

_Él se quedó pensando unos minutos que parecieron horas y cuando le dio un vistazo a la luna empezó._

–_Tuve una pelea con Pares… creo que esta vez la lastimé mucho –odiaba herir a sus seres amados, y mucho más a la ladrona de su corazón._

–_¿Qué pasó?_

– … _Hoy era su cumpleaños… me olvide de esta fecha con todo el trabajo en la oficina, era uno de esos días en los que odiaba decir que todo iba bien… llegué a casa, luego recordé que tenía una cita con Pares… pero cuando me preguntó qué día era hoy… le respondí que era el día más estúpido e inservible de toda la humanidad… Pares… salió corriendo mientras que me gritaba: ¡Te odio!, ¡Me voy! ¡Y jamás volveré!..._

_Se desahogaba, se estaba exponiendo ante una niña. ¡La hermana de su mejor amigo!_

_Y qué bien se sentía…_

–_Fui un tonto… ahora… –¿eran lágrimas lo que opacaban su rostro? –. Estoy seguro de que ella jamás me lo perdonará… siento su ki, pero… cada que me acerco, desaparece… Pares, me esquiva… no la he visto en toda la tarde._

–_Mmmm… –no sabía que responder. Goten tenía pensamientos y sentimientos más complicados de lo que parecía._

"_Detrás de esa sonrisa, se esconde un sentidor"_

–_¿Ahora lo entiendes, Bra?... ¿Entiendes por qué ni siquiera Trunks me alegró? –se sintió un estúpido por haberse "desnudado" ante ella, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de allí para salir volando… una mano lo detuvo._

"_Bra…"_

–… _Sobre el amor, yo no sé mucho –se sinceró la princesa –. Pero… si sé que cuando dos personas se aman, no deben separarse._

_Goten regresó a su lugar y con algo de vergüenza por las lágrimas que había dejado caer, escuchó cada palabra._

–_Pares es una buena chica… es linda, tierna, hermosa, algo boba, pero no sabe mentir –Goten se sorprendió. ¿Qué quería decir Bra con eso? Ella miró hacia la luna igual que él y pasó a explicarse –Si te odiara como dice hacerlo… ¿No crees que ya se hubiera ido?, ¿No crees que ya hubiera renunciado a su trabajo para irse con sus padres?... ¿No crees que ya te hubiera borrado de su lista de contactos?_

_Palabras de una muchachita… pero muy ciertas y hermosas._

–_Tienes suerte Son Goten… Pares es alguien especial... –no lo resistió más. Como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, Goten se acomodó en las piernas de Bra recostando su cabeza sobre estas, mientras veían la luna y ella despeinaba su revoltosa cabellera –. ¡Tan solo ve!... ¡Ve y dile que la amas!..._

_Le gustaron las caricias que ella le propinaba… le hacían sentirse comprendido, acompañado, con el valor recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo._

–_Muchas gracias, Bra… –ella tenía razón. ¡Pares no se había ido!, ¡No había renunciado a su trabajo como si fuera a marcharse! ¡Y mucho menos había borrado su nombre en la lista de contactos de su celular!_

_Bra continuó reconfortando a Goten, y cuando el amanecer alcanzó su punto, ambos se fueron._

_Goten para buscar a Pares. Bra para que Vegeta no la castigara._

_14 años. Increíble que a esa edad, Bra tuviera tan buenos consejos y supiera como alegrarlo en tan poco tiempo._

_Ellos no serían amigos… desde ese día serían mejores amigos."_

"No… aun conservo el mejor recuerdo"

Sonrió mucho más, y con ese tierno recuerdo, terminó de bailar con su amiga.

Se escucharon los aplausos y la última imagen de tan esplendida danza fue una caída hermosa.

Goten de rodillas, apoyando el menudo cuerpo en una de ellas, sosteniendo la cadera de Bra con una mano y con la otra su espalda; mientras que la princesa arqueaba la espalda acompañada de sus brazos sueltos y un sutil movimiento dejando su cuello expuesto.

Parecía una fantasía sacada de un cuento.

Se veía furia y pasión en los ojos de ambos, sin embargo, en los ojos de él había sorpresa y agradecimiento por los bailes concedidos esa noche, mientras que en las lagunas azules de ella, había mucho más que eso… mucho más que deseo y pasión, había amor.

–Muchas gracias por el baile, Goten –dijo Bra, mientras que se levantaban con el Son –. Me divertí mucho.

Soltó las manos de ella y con la alegría caracterizada en su hermoso rostro, también le agradeció.

–No, las gracias son para ti… bailas muy bien, Bra… yo también me divertí mucho con mi amiga princesa –con este "chiste", se terminó todo.

Goten sabía que Bra era especial… pero jamás se interesaría por ella.

"Es como mi hermanita, pero no, es mi amiga"

–Bra, necesito tu ayuda –dijo Goten. Él y Bra se hallaban tan cansados que habían ido a sentarse en una mesa alejada de la pista de baile.

"Lo que quieras, Goten"

–¿Qué necesitas? –respondió Bra, esperanzada después de ese baile de ensueño.

Tres canciones pasaron, las tres eran salsas.

Una celebrando la vida, como para olvidar las penas con el canto y el baile; otra contando las noches de dos amantes, expresando su sentir y la última…

Una canción sobre amarse y no amarse. Un hombre y una mujer debatiendo sus sentimientos entre ambos.

Y todas las bailó con él…

"¡Si no me amas no importa!... algún día te enseñaré a hacerlo"

Positiva como siempre, Bra obtuvo respuesta rápidamente.

–Verás… creo que ya es hora de que siente cabeza…

Crash*

Sintió que algo se rompía.

¿Era ella o su corazón?

"Creo que ambos"

Como si se tratara de un espejo, juró que podía sentir que una piedra le atravesaba. La mataba rompiéndola en miles de pedazos.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¡Su Goten quería casarse!

Lloró en su interior. No podía hacerlo en frente de él… no debía ser débil ahora.

"Pero creo que me muero"

–A… ¿A sí? –no lo creía, no quería escuchar esas palabras si ella no estaba involucrada.

–Si… –¿fue un sonrojo lo que apareció en su cara? –. Quiero pedírselo a Pares… pero no sé cómo, creo que lo haré el próximo mes –con cada oración la mataba sin saberlo –. Como tú fuiste la que salvó nuestra relación, quiero saber qué piensas tú… ¿Lo hago para Enero del próximo año? O ¿Lo postergo?

"_tú fuiste la que salvó nuestra relación…_ ¡El peor error de mi vida!"

Recordó esa noche… y con calma rememoró su error.

"_Goten había caído dormido, el amanecer sería pronto y ella no podía dejar de acariciarlo._

"_Se ve tan dulce… no parece el idiota que siempre imaginé"_

_Siempre había creído que Goten era un estúpido. Que era más tonto que su hermano mayor._

_Y ahora… se encontraba robándole un beso._

_¡Qué estaba haciendo!_

"_Estoy cometiendo un error… pero el error más hermoso de mi vida"_

_No se lo pensó más, y se robó un beso del adormilado Don Juan. Goten jamás se enteraría, eso tal vez sería bueno._

–_No eres como pensé… –se confesó Bra, sin que nadie pudiera escucharla –. No eres el tonto que siempre dibujé en mi mente… eres el caballero de brillante armadura que siempre esperé._

_No quiso continuar hablando. Esperó a que él se levantara y saliera volando, para que se dejara caer en el duro suelo de roca._

–_Fui una tonta… si lo hubiera sabido antes… si me hubiera fijado antes… no te habría dejado ir con ella…"_

"Yo te lancé a los brazos de Pares… ¡Y cuanto me arrepiento!"

Ese fatídico día de su vida, había ido para consolar a Goten. A ese hombre que no era su amigo… y terminó convirtiéndose en su vida.

"¡Cuánto me arrepiento! ¡Por Dios!"

–Yo creo que… –¿sería buena y dejaría ir a Goten? ¿O preferiría ser egoísta? –. Me parece que es muy pronto como para que se lo pidas –iba a ser egoísta, quería su oportunidad y no dejaría que Goten se escapara de sus brazos tan rápido –La verdad… creo que Pares y tú deben conocerse mejor… la reconstrucción apenas terminó y eso dejó agotadas a las personas. ¡Seguramente querrás darle una boda de ensueño! No cualquier boda… te sugiero que esperes 5 años más.

No sabía ni que decir. Pero pedir tiempo era lo primordial.

–¡5 años! –se espantó el Son –. Ya llevamos como 6 años saliendo, contando las veces que hemos roto y regresado… ¿No crees que ya es mucho tiempo?

–NO –gritó Bra sorprendiendo a Goten con su respuesta, así que comenzó a calmarse –Es decir… por lo menos deja que pase un año más… unas vacaciones no te harían mal.

Quería apartarlo de ella, así de simple.

–Mmmm… no lo sé, pero creo que una boda al estilo de la realeza es lo que quiero para ella –Goten no lo sospechaba. Ingenuo como siempre le sonrió a Bra y tomando una copa de whisky terminó de hablar sobre el tema –Si… creo que al año siguiente se lo pediré, eso me dará tiempo para disfrutar un poco de la vida de soltero, después me dedicaré tiempo completo a Pares y nuestros hijos.

"Auch… golpe bajo, ese golpe sí que me dolió"

Las palabras Pares + Goten + hijos ardían como mil diablos.

– …

–Si eso haré… gracias por el consejo Bra.

Quería matar a Pares… ella era buena, pero su engaño jamás lo olvidaría.

"Nunca permitiré que hagas infeliz a Goten"

Los ojos azules observaron como él acababa su trago, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un tirón en su vestido la sacó del tema.

–Giru, Giru… Bra –pronunció el robotito mientras ella intentaba reponerse de tan impactante noticia –. ¿Dónde está Trunks?

"Trunks"

No había visto a su hermano en mucho tiempo, después de que el brindis terminara, ella había ido directamente a la pista de baile con Goten, olvidando de esa forma a su padre, a su madre, a su hermano y a su amiga.

"¡Pan!, ¡la dejé sola por quien sabe cuántas horas!"

Miró hacia la puerta principal y entre preocupada, cansada y triste, alcanzó a ver como Trunks salía abrazado de su novia.

Cerró los ojos, pero no. Pan ya se había marchado de la fiesta, su ki se hallaba lejos de la Capital, seguramente ya estaba en su casa.

"Lo siento, Pan… de seguro debes estar molesta conmigo"

¡Se había olvidado de ella! En medio de su coqueteo y risas con Goten había cometido un error.

–Está a punto de irse –le indicó ella, señalándolo con el dedo –. Giru… cuando llegues a casa salúdame a Pan, dile que lamento haberme distraído.

Se sentía mal. No había visto bien a Pan en el día… y la había ignorado casi toda la noche.

–Giru, gracias Bra – Agradeció el pequeño para que luego corriera apresuradamente para irse con su amigo.

* * *

><p>Entró sigilosa como ratón, triste como viuda en velorio.<p>

Era una suerte que hubiera dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta esa tarde.

El ki de su padre y el de su madre se hallaban en reposo, seguramente la fiesta los había cansado a tal extremo que a las 4 de la mañana ya se encontraban durmiendo apaciblemente. Pero ella no…

Pan ignoró por completo que sus padres hubieran regresado y continuó regalando golpes a las montañas, desde el acantilado Karmey hasta las Montañas Paoz todo era destrucción, destrucción total a excepción de los animales, por los cuales, ella se había preocupado en no lastimar.

Si _él_ estuviera con ella no aceptaría que lastimara a los indefensos.

Todo era por _él_, por su recuerdo… por la conexión que ambos tenían. Conexión que parecía haberse roto.

El amanecer empezaba a mostrarse y sin más que pensar, Pan se marchó, quería descansar.

Desde ese día se pondría nuevamente esa máscara que ella tan bien había inventado.

–Estoy cansada… –se quejó ella, mientras que se dejaba caer en su cama, intentando de esa forma descansar algo –. Quisiera soñar que me duermo, que duermo pero que ya no despierto… y si despierto te encuentras tú, te encuentras a mi lado con tu sonrisa boba e infantil, esa misma sonrisa que me reglaste cuando nací… – Parecía un poema, era el dilema de su vida. Debatirse entre el "volverá" y el "no lo hará" –. Doble cara… eso podría definirme. Te odio, te amo, te respeto y te reclamo… pero ya no me respondes… ya no me respondes abuelito Goku.

El hablar se le hacía cada vez más difícil, el sueño llegaba lentamente y cuando consiguió quedarse dormida…

Ring Ring Ring ¡_Levántate mi nieta hermosa! El gran Mr. Satán te vino a despertar _Ring Ring Ring ¡_Ya los malos se han ido y todo gracias a mi increíble fuerza! ¡Levántate Pan! El gran Mr. Satán te vino a…_

–Por Kami –musitó al ver su sueño interrumpido. Le gustaba ese reloj con la fotografía de ella y su abuelo, al igual que la voz de su abuelo Satán por campanilla, pero ni siquiera eso era impedimento para que arrojara el reloj encima de ese oso café*… ese hermoso peluche que ni bien chocó con el reloj empezó a cantarle.

La melodía era pegajosa, era la típica canción de un niño de 4 años que jugaba a la ronda o entrenaba como ella.

/1, 2, 3 y 4

De las montañas yo me largo

5, 6, 7, 8

El tío Goten es muy flojo

9, 10, 11 y 12

Vuelta al mundo, ¡mira las luces!/

Era su voz, sabía lo que venía después.

/13, 14, 15 y 16

Mira quien viene otra vez

17, 18, 19 y 20

Goku y Pan se van a jugar/

Y el final le arruinó el sueño.

1 es Vegeta que siempre aprieta

2 es Bulma que no se abruma

3 es Bra que no entrenará

4 es Trunks y que mal que no rimó

5 es Krillin que no se tiñe

6 es 18 y su hermano loco

7 es Marron, no se quedaron

8 es Piccolo y en el templo está

9 es Dende que viene también

10 es Popo, no se confunde con Coco

11 es Tortura que viene del mar

12 es Kame, Kame Sen'nin

13 es Kaio, Kaiosama

14 es Shin, Kaioshin

15 es un gato, es Karin

16 es Gohan, que es mi papi

17 es Videl, mi linda mami

18 es Goten mi oloroso tío

19 es Milk quien quiere pegar

Al número 20 que son Goku y Pan/

–Maldito oso –musitó para que su rabia no estuviera rebalsando en su interior. Con esfuerzo, Pan se incorporó nuevamente para conciliar el sueño, pero cuando cerró sus ojos.

–¡Pan! Abre la puerta, hija –su madre golpeaba la puerta de su habitación con una voz sumamente dulce y tierna. Videl siempre era así de buena, jamás podía ser mala con su hijita, como cualquier madre, le ayudaba en las tareas y una que otra escapada a conciertos a los que Gohan no le dejaba asistir con Bra.

"¡Mierda!... el vestido"

Se levantó sin tiempo para meditar algo más, quitándose el vestido – o lo que quedaba de el – para luego ponerse su pijama, esa combinación de un corto y playera holgada que prefería mil veces a los Camisones de _Rose's Passion* _que tanto le regalaba Bra. Ocultó el vestido debajo de su cama y simulando un bostezo le abrió la puerta a su madre quién iba acompañada del resto de su familia.

–Buenos días familia… –su actuación parecía convincente así que decidió agregarle el toque de frotarse los ojos con pesadez –Se puede saber que hacen en mi habitación a las… –buscó el reloj con la mirada, pero había olvidado que ya no se hallaba en su mesita de noche –Bah, en fin, ¿Qué hacen tan temprano?

–¡Felicidades Pan! –gritaron los Son acompañados de un desayuno perfecto (huevos, tocino, jugo de fruta, panqueques…) y unos regalos.

Los gritos, regalos y el desayuno que tenía enfrente la confundieron.

¿Era su cumpleaños?

–¡Eh!, pe… pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

–Ya lo sabemos, hija –aclaró su padre, al mismo tiempo que entró a su habitación haciéndola sentar en la cama junto con su madre y él –. Pero como el día de hoy te gradúas, pensamos que tal vez te gustaría tener esto.

De una caja forrada con terciopelo azul, Gohan sacó un precioso collar de plata. Sin duda era hermoso, pero lo que más le gustó de la obra de arte artesanal era sus gemas. Siete esferas de color naranja que en el centro tenían rojas estrellas que aumentaban conforme se contaban, eran como pequeñas _Dragon Balls._

–Lo mandamos a hacer exclusivamente para ti, mi vida –agregó Videl, mientras sonreía, al parecer el regalo le había gustado a su hija –. Estamos y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, Pan.

Pan estaba totalmente asombrada, ese pequeño, pero hermoso, hermosísimo collar le había robado su completa atención.

"Es hermoso, es perfecto, es… es…"

–El mejor regalo que me hayan dado –alegó ella. Sin duda ese detalle por parte de sus padres había sido estupendo –. Muchas gracias –pasó los brazos por los hombros de sus padres y recibió el abrazo que tanto deseaba para demostrar sus sentimientos –Es perfecto.

Después del emotivo momento familiar, su abuela y su tío Goten pidieron su momento para entregarle sus regalos y felicitarla.

Unos preciosos aretes a juego del collar. Dos _Dragon Balls_ que colgaban por una cadena fina de plata.

El desayuno lo tuvo en su cama y con su familia, que ya había tenido el suyo hace una hora según ellos. Hablando y entreteniéndose un poco con historias desde su niñez, pasaron las horas y al final, todos se fueron, dejando a la futura graduada para que pudiera cambiarse.

–Las 9:45… – Dijo para ella misma y sin pensárselo más, se metió en su cama para descansar unos minutos.

El acto de graduación empezaría a las 12, tenía tiempo como para dormir un poco más.

* * *

><p>–Esto es una pesadilla –lamentó Trunks mientras se acariciaba la frente en busca de un alivio para su resaca –. ¡Cómo es posible que trabaje en Sábado! Esto es estúpido…<p>

Un llamado para que firmara "un par" de papeles y los contratos a nivel mundial estuvieran listos para el lunes en la mañana, fue lo que hizo que saliera de su cama totalmente apresurado y sin despedirse de su dormida novia.

"Misty va a matarme"

Quiso salir volando por la ventana. 12:45, pronto sería hora de almorzar y tendría una excusa para desaparecer.

Sin duda necesitaba una vacaciones, después de 5 años trabajando sin descanso se sentía agotado.

"Pero irme de vacaciones a cualquier lugar en este mundo es para que me vean y quieran hacer negocios"

Cada persona, lugar y negocio estaba progresando, y con la compañía más importante del mundo ayudando a su progreso con la compra/venta de las Capsulas Hoi Poi, era evidente que nadie dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Quería un lugar diferente, quería conocer más a fondo lugares que ningún otro humano hubiera tenido la suerte de conocer.

–Si… unas vacaciones no me harían mal –sintió que se le olvidaba algo y cuando vio a Giru entrar en su nueva oficina –¡AH! ¡POR DIOS, PAN! –recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga – ¡Giru vámonos!

Sin preguntar, jaló al pequeño robot de su brazo metálico para salir volando por la ventana, pues ya era tarde. La graduación de su hermana y amiga ya estaba a punto de finalizar.

"¡Qué idiota! Ahora que lo recuerdo… ni siquiera bailé con ella"

* * *

><p>–Sen Lin… Shao Ming… Sirg James… Shin Tyler… –los nombres de sus compañeros de clase pasaban como flechas, tan solo faltaba uno y era el turno de ella.<p>

"Si fallas no te perdonaré, Trunks"

Posó su vista en los asientos que ocupaban su familia y amigos. ¡Hasta Vegeta había asistido! Era increíble que ni siquiera por Bra, Trunks hubiera llegado a tiempo.

"De seguro está con Misty"

Se odió en ese momento por amar a Trunks. Lo amaba con locura, pero era obvio que para Trunks, ella no era más que la amiga de su hermanita, la sobrina de su mejor amigo, la hija de Gohan… ¿Acaso no era su amiga?

"Al parecer no como yo creía"

–Son Pan –llamó el director Momochi, causando que los aplausos por parte de su abuela (que era a la que más se le escuchaba) y el resto de su familia y amigos fuera inminente.

"Ah… bueno, no era su obligación venir"

Se levantó de su asiento poniendo una sonrisa y su típica pose de _amor y paz_, y con paso firme salió caminando para recibir su diploma, ese cartón que su padre exhibiría con orgullo en la sala/ biblioteca de su casa.

Llegó al escenario y antes de alcanzar el diploma, lo vio.

Totalmente desarreglado y con el aliento saliéndose de su corazón, Trunks se encontraba sentado al lado de su tío Goten, regalándole una sonrisa esforzada. Sin duda la fiesta había causado estragos en el Brief.

"¡Si viniste!"

Arrancó el diploma de las manos del Director y dando un salto en el aire gritó.

–SI –causó que la emoción se desbordara en el lugar, mas nadie sabía que ella no gritaba solo por haber salido de la secundaria, sino por tener a Trunks tal y como él había prometido.

"¡Por eso te quiero Trunks!"

* * *

><p>–¿Bueno listas para irnos? –preguntó el Son mientras cargaba en su espalda a Bra. El juego de "A subirse en las espaldas de Goten y Trunks" fue puesto nuevamente en práctica por las recién graduadas.<p>

–Listas –indicó Pan. Suficiente como para que Trunks y su tío Goten emprendieran el vuelo hacía un destino desconocido.

Según ellos, su regalo de graduación no se encontraba dentro de la fiesta en la Mansión Brief.

Era un regalo que ellas tendrían quisieran o no. Total… no podían negar lo que eran.

Los birretes salieron volando gracias a la velocidad y dejando todo atrás, los cuatro partieron al rumbo desconocido por dos de ellos.

**It will continue in the next chapter…**

**Dejar Reviews please **

_Uf! Me cansé…_

_Lamento el retraso con este chapter, la verdad me estaba inspirando de una manera brutal estos días, pero era justamente cuando estaba en la calle o en un x o z lugar donde no tenía nada a mano para escribir T.T_

_Aun así, me inspiré con varias Salsas, Bachatas, Pop, Rock y por supuesto full románticas songs (mi inglés recién aprendido se me sale XD)._

_Mis gustos son variados así que si ustedes no son fans de los géneros de música que mencioné, ¡no se preocupen que escucho de todo un poco! XD_

_Me romanticé mucho, al menos para la escena Goten x Bra n.n_

_Quise darle un enfoque diferente sobre como Bra se enamora de Goten. Ver como escriben que ella siempre lo había amado por ser tan guapo o parte saiyan o cualquier otra razón muy vista, me hicieron pensar en que sería mejor que ella no lo quisiera mucho al principio, pero que por una casualidad del destino (como la que escribí XD) pudiera ver que lo amaba profundamente._

_¡Unas vacaciones en las termas! \^o^/_

_Me fui a las aguas termales de Urmiri (Carretera La Paz – Oruro… es decir en mi país ), me relajé tanto que olvidé escribir por 4 días O.O la verdad es que también tuve complicaciones con el internet… lastimosamente yo tengo el servicio de Internet con Modem, eso quiere decir que tengo 4G (4 gigas) de velocidad y para descargar por mes. Me obsesioné tanto con Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, YouTube, Dota (Warcraft), entre otras páginas (creo que estoy regresando al vicio ) que terminé el "crédito" hasta dejar a mis padres y a mi hermana sin Internet… obviamente me castigaron U.U me lo merecía, pero ya aprenderé a comportarme. _

_**Ahora creo que debo pasar a explicar mis asteriscos***_

"_La Pink Girl"*__ Es una expresión que indica a la típica chica fresa, es decir a las lindas pero huecas (eso depende para cada quien la definición). Sorry si les molestó._

_Diadema*__ Me refiero a lo que Bra utiliza en su cabeza, aquí en Bolivia se les llama winchas, pero como no me gusta escribir con palabras que tal vez muy pocos entiendan busqué un sinónimo o algo parecido y apareció esta palabra… corríjanme si está mal mi definición._

_Tío Vegeta*__ Como Goten le dijo "tío" a Vegeta en los primeros episodios de DBGT, creí que para ese momento encajaba, de todas formas no creo que repita mucho ese término entre Goten y Vegeta. Siempre me había imaginado que en un momento de tragos Vegeta le había dicho a Goten que le dijera "Tío", así que de allí aceptaría que el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyans fuera molestado por Goten con ese puesto en su familia (un fic humorístico con este tema se me hace interesante XD). _

"_Promesa de Guerrero"*__ He leído mucho sobre "Juramentos Saiyan" en varios fics de Goten x Bra y Vegeta y Bra, así que este es el mío XD, pero como me parece que la cultura saiyan es algo difícil de interpretar y como nuestro Vegeta es de pocas palabras, una promesa entre Guerreros es mejor de momento. _

_A pesar de ser grandes guerreros, los saiyans son profundos y simples con sus ideas: Pelear, comer y pelear. La parte más simple y básica, pero si nos ponemos a examinar todo con cuidado: Mantener el estatus social (ya saben, el lio de las clases alta, media y baja, ej.: un clase alta debe entrenar para ser más fuerte que un clase baja), entrenar (para ser cada vez más y más fuerte), encontrar nuevos desafíos (nuevas peleas, nuevas técnicas por descubrir), destacarse (estar en los soldados de elite)…_

_Eso es lo que podríamos ver, sin embargo, la parte salvaje es la que impide que ellos mismos se estudien a profundidad XD_

_Los saiyans en mi perspectiva son como una espada sin mango de dos filos, no importa de dónde la sostengas, siempre terminarás cortándote. Los mejores guerreros serían los más guapos XD y poderosos, los ejemplos son Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan y Trunks: fuertes y con un encanto divino XD lo mismo se me hace para las saiyans, mujeres tan hermosas que parezcan inofensivas y cuando peleen… una pelea digna de un soldado de elite ;)_

_En conclusión: Hasta que el foquito de la imaginación se me encienda XD me parece que la naturaleza más salvaje de los protas se verá más adelante, indagar sobre su naturaleza híbrida es irresistible XD_

_Crash*__ El sonido de un espejo rompiéndose o bien como se parte alguna cosa =)_

_Oso café*__ En honor al primer episodio en el que Pan hace su aparición, es decir en el Budokai Tenkaichi, cuando Goku y ella se divierten y Pan se gana un oso grande de peluche. Yo le incluí la parte de la canción, ¡No me maten! XD La canción se la debo a mi primito, le dije si quería ver DBZ conmigo a cambio de que se invente una canción infantil y me dijo que… prefería ver DBZ Kai XP lloré y discutí con él por un momento, pero luego ambos nos abuenamos y compusimos esta canción ;)_

_Rose's Passion*__ ¿Conocen la marca Victoria's Secrets? Bueno si no lo hicieran, les resumiré que es marca de lencería y cosméticos (si no me equivoco, la verdad es por mis amigas que la conozco, yo estoy igual que Pan XD lo que me regalan y no me agrada lo guardo, es un regalo y desecharlo no me agradaría ya que me lo dieron con mucho cariño). Quise hacer algo parecido, como una marca reconocida dentro de DB, para ropa, en este caso Rose's Passion se me ocurrió después de discutir con mi amiga Rose XD esta pequeña loca me regala cada estilo de ropa ._

_¿Alcohólica?*__ Este en un problema con el que se vincula mucho a Goten, sin embargo, me parece que Pan podría tener el mismo problema dado que el intentar olvidar a alguien no es fácil. No digo que es un problema grave_

_En teoría eso sería lo más difícil de comprender, pero si no entendieron algo más… dejen review y se los explico ;)_

_Para concluir…_

_**Apailana:**__ ¡Apai! No te preocupes n.n tus reviews me encantan y podría esperar un mes por ellos. Pero eso sí, ¡Deja un PM por lo menos! Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo o que algo te había pasado … por último ya ves, Trunks cumplió con la Pinky Promise. XD Sigue con tu fic que ya no resisto más ;) Nos vemos amigui =D_

_**Schala S:**__ ¡Maestra! Te agradezco el review n.n Sobre el significado de Musitar… tienes razón luego me pongo a corregir ese error. El bashing… bueno intento y creo que logro no ser tan agresiva con Pares y su prima (?) Creo que en este cap no hice lucir muy mal a Pares (espero se entienda que no la odio, pero Bra me cae mejor XD). ¡Goten con Blackberry! XD me gustó mucho esa parte así que si, Son Goten tiene un Blackberry XD. Lo de Trunksi Pooh… te lo expliqué en un PM ;) Lo del apellido… no sabía nada de eso o.o, pero bueno así se aprende XD "Neon Genesis Evangelion" Lo ví ;) antes lo daban en Animax, pero desapareció el canal T.T así que nunca me enteré de ese detalle, luego tendrá sentido porque les puse Vegeta Brief ;) Bueno te dejo Schala S, gracias por todo y si, tienes razón… creo que el romance es lo que mejor se me da XD._

_**Eccho:**__ Hola chica ;) ¡Trauma Pokémon! Me pasó lo mismo, pero cuando hice el fanart de Misty me acostumbré a verla rubia y con otra cara XD Cuando lo tenga terminado lo público en mi DA y así la ves ;) Gracias por tu review XD._

_**Una lectora:**__ Impaciente XD Se que esperar te saca los pelos de punta… pero no te preocupes que aunque un tornado me lleve con él (Diosito y Dende no lo permitan) terminaré el fic ;) Gracias por preocuparte tanto y por tu fiel seguimiento. Aunque insistiré nuevamente con el profile ¡No sabía cómo decirte que seguía viva! así que lo hice por mi profile, un PM sería mejor para hablar XD. Nos vemos y por ti es que me apresuré con este cap: __**APLAUSOS PARA UNA LECTORA**__ sin ti creo que hasta después de Año Nuevo hubiera terminado el cap. Bye my friend =)_

_**Ha ash14:**__ Lo mismo XD Gracias por seguirme y leer mis fics. Me sonrojo por tus halagos y espero que se me quiera un montón como decís ya que… YO LOS AMO COMUNIDAD DE FANFICTION XD. Disfruta el cap. See ya =D_

_**Tatisms:**__ Tus reviews son apreciadísimos XD Que me dejes reviews después de "Somos Únicos" me gusta más XD Ahora sé cuál es tu opinión (obvio eso me importa ;) cada review cuenta en mi Heart XD) Espero te guste este nuevo cap y lo de Bra gritando… créeme si lo hizo XD. Ciao Amiga ;)_

_Sobre el Especial de Navidad que prometí… me temo que no tuve la inspiración necesaria para hacerlo T.T a cambio de eso estreno otro fic XD este es un fic más corto y trata sobre 2 parejas de las cuales no veo muchos fics (en especial una que es como mis Mirai… "se pudo pero no se vio" XD y la otra es algo más de mi invención ;) Gotenks y su coprotagonista… para eso deben leer el fic XD)._

_Gracias por todo, valen mil y les deseo Felices fiestas =D Ahora me despido ya que pasé para publicar y felicitarles como es debido ;)_

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Z A TODOS!_

_Les desea_

_Saiyan Girl Heart_


	4. Regalos inesperados Decisión tomada

Capitulo 4

"Regalos inesperados… Decisión tomada:

Vacaciones nada particulares"

* * *

><p>"<em>No se aceptan cambios, ni devoluciones"<em>

"_Es una aventura como las pocas que existen"_

* * *

><p>—Bueno chicas, como ya terminaron la Secundaria, Trunks y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes —dijo Goten con una sonrisa muy amplia que hacía relucir sus dientes como estrellas.<p>

Las imponentes Montañas Yumi eran el escenario de tan especial momento. Era el comienzo de algo nuevo, que tal vez cambiaría las vidas de los presentes, ya que… no todos los días empiezas a entender el verdadero significado de tu esencia, de tu vida… de tu ser.

Era increíble como todo giraba alrededor de algo tan simple como esa herencia.

Fuente de desahogo y mar de locura, eso era lo que ellos iban a enseñarles a ellas dos. Las dos últimas con igual sangre que ellos, aprenderían como ser ellas mismas, como librarse de las preocupaciones y lo más importante: a nunca olvidar quienes eran.

—Así es —confirmó Trunks, observando con cuidado las caras de ambas. De seguro Bra esperaba unos zapatos de diseñador y Pan una armadura para sus entrenamientos, pero no. Su regalo no era material, era más bien algo que ellos también habían recibido a su edad.

Algo que al principio ni siquiera quisieron.

—Bra, Pan… —musitó Goten, cambiando su semblante a uno serio y concentrado mientras que su amigo de la infancia le imitaba. Ambos preparándose, como si fueran a atacar, se pusieron en sus respectivas poses y antes de que ellas pudieran escuchar sus nombres en el tono carente de alegría en el Son —¡Prepárense!

Como si se tratara de dos flechas, ambos saiyan salieron volando en dirección a las jovencitas, pero cuando llegaron, todo empezó a perder sentido.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Bra, aterrorizada por los golpes que su hermano mayor le asestaba, si bien estos no eran fuertes, la habían tomado desprevenida.

Defendiéndose lo mejor que podía, Bra gritaba, mientras que veía que nadie podía venir a su rescate. Incluso Pan, había sido tomada por sorpresa; Goten era tan solo un poco más débil que Trunks, no obstante, era evidente que los puños del Son le dolían a su amiga.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Bra?, ¿Temes romperte las uñas de porcelana? —provocó Trunks a su hermana, esperando de esa forma despertar algo en ella y no había mejor método para eso, como lastimar su tan preciado orgullo.

"Es igual a papá en eso"

El escuchar las palabras de su hermano, la hicieron enojar, enfadar, enfurecer y por último pensar.

¡Ella no era una peleadora! Ella era una dama, ¡Ella nunca había usado sus puños para defenderse!, sin embargo, no podía permitir que su orgullo se viera pisoteado de esa forma.

"¡No mientras viva!"

—¡Toma esto! —avisó la ojiazul antes de lanzar un puño en la nariz de su hermano. No le importaba que sus uñas pagaran el precio por matar a Trunks, algo dentro de ella se lo pedía, le ordenaba que se olvidara de todo… ¡Para darle su merecido a su hermano!

Trunks recibió el golpe, con una fuerza superior de la que creía poseía Bra. Y como era parte del plan, se dejó caer en el césped, cosa que fastidió a su hermana, ¡Ella quería seguir peleando!, quería venganza contra el que había arruinado su manicure y pisoteado su orgullo.

—¡Levántate, Trunks!, ¡Esta pelea no se acaba aquí!, cuando te destruya y te deje al borde la muerte, ¡Le diré a papá lo que me hiciste! —su "querido" hermanito no tendría salvación. Después de cumplir con sus amenazas, le avisaría al Príncipe de los Saiyans como él había osado ponerle una mano encima, Trunks sería historia con tan solo unas palabras.

Y mientras tanto, la pelea entre el tío y su sobrina, se ponía cada vez, más y más interesante.

Rayos de energía, Kame Hame Ha, Kienzan.

Sin duda ambos combatientes daban una verdadera batalla, no obstante, Goten tenía la ventaja.

No podía negar que se sentía bien pelear con alguien, extrañaba los golpes sobre su piel, los moretones que tendría al día siguiente, pero sobre todo la adrenalina que corría por sus venas cada que acertaba con sus ataques.

Desde ese adiós tan lejano, no había tenido a nadie para combatir y si lo hubiera tenido, no era un rival digno de ella.

¡Quería más!, ¡Quería ganar a toda costa para reír!

Si… sin duda alguna le gustaba su pose de _amor y paz_ en la compañía de su sonrisa, era como decir: ¡Mírame mundo!, ¡Soy la más fuerte de todos!

La distrajo ese pensamiento y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sentía el duro suelo erosionado que habían hecho ambos, rozar su mejilla. Su tío Goten le había dado una patada, dejándola adolorida, pero con las ganas de vencer aun intactas.

"¡Esto es maravilloso!, aunque me cueste ¡Juró que te ganaré tío Goten!"

Sonrió confiada y no se esperó nada departe de él.

—¡Vamos, Pan!… si no te levantas ahora, pensaré que mi padre no hizo un buen trabajo entrenándote —Son Goten no tenía idea de lo que acaba de provocar. Ahora Pan no tendría piedad.

Con la rabia en plena cara, la niña azabache lanzó su mejor ataque, dejando a su "amado" tío con la ropa totalmente estropeada, igual a como se veía la de ella. Su Kame Hame Ha había provocado la caída de Goten y corriendo para reanudar su ataque una vez que se levantara el Son, Pan llegó hasta el lugar, viendo como su tío Goten sonreía infantilmente tirado en el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea, tío Goten!, ni siquiera lo pienses, ¡Si te atreves a mencionarlo juro que no te tendré compasión!... no tienes derecho —solo dos de los presentes entendían el porqué esas palabras, pero aun así, la batalla terminó cuando Goten dio su última palabra.

—Hm… ¿Tú qué piensas, Trunks? —los brazos lo utilizaba como almohada, que irritante era con esa cara despreocupada —Tienen un nivel bajo, pero…

Goten se veía tranquilo y sereno, totalmente calmado a pesar de haber peleado segundos antes.

Y por supuesto que Trunks le dio respuesta, mientras se levantaba a la par de su amigo.

—Si. Creo que no nos tomará mucho tiempo encontrar su especialidad… —ambos amigos hicieron un salto en el aire, logrando de esa forma llegar una parte de las Montañas que no había sido tocada por los golpes y ataques con ki —Pero aun así, esto no será sencillo, Goten.

Solamente ellos eran capaces de entrenarlas y era algo que estaban ansiosos por empezar.

"Hemos esperado mucho para este día… es increíble que por fin podamos ponerlas a prueba, de seguro Goten está igual de entusiasmado"

Desde que ellos habían cruzado ese camino ya habían pasado como 14 años. Y que bien lo recordaban, sobre todo por ellos, porque al finalizar cada pelea, les regalaban una sonrisa; la pasión con cada golpe era espectacular.

"Me pregunto ¿Cuál será su especialidad?... ¡Sin duda esto será fantástico!"

Tal vez él se había distanciado de las peleas y los entrenamientos, pero cuando su padre se fue, los retomó como una forma de sentirse al lado de él… Goten sin duda alguna lo quería. Si él no le hubiera regalado esos días, quizá nunca lo hubiera mirado con esos ojos.

Y ahora era el turno de ellas.

Si sus padres no querían o no estaban para hacerlo, ellos lo harían, después de todo, para eso está el hermano y el tío, ya sea como familiares o como amigos.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, producto del pisotón que Pan había provocado, rompiendo de esa forma el ya duro suelo de roca. Bra y Pan se encontraban molestas; enseñando los dientes y con los puños listos para atacar empezaron con su griterío.

—¡Oigan, es que acaso están mal de la cabeza!, ¡No saben lo que las palabras "No entrenada" significan! —gritaba Bra, defendiéndose a sí misma ya que de peleas ella no sabía nada, tan solo volar era lo que podía hacer la princesa.

—¡Es que acaso están dementes!, ¡No puedo creer que se atrevieran a atacarnos y que no terminaran la pelea! —Pan no tenía muchas quejas, pero no continuar con la pelea era pecado, era un pecado que bien podría ser considerado el 8° _Pecado Capital_ por ella misma.

Y lo peor… Trunks y Goten se miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran hablando con los ojos, ignorando completamente el discurso de ellas. Pan miró a Bra para de esa forma confirmar su sentir, la princesa quería lo mismo que ella. Haciendo notar más su ira, Bra y Pan soltaron gruñidos salvajes, provocando que inmensas llamas de fuego salieran de sus pupilas.

—¡Queremos la revancha! —gritaron al unisonó sacando por fin de la conversación privada a Trunks y Goten.

Ambos despreocupados, se acercaron más a ellas y con la cara aun más sonriente les dijeron:

—¡Bienvenidas a la Saiyan High School*! —una pose algo graciosa y los brazos en el aire fueron la etiqueta del regalo para ambas chicas.

Con los ojos como platos y la furia disminuyendo a cada segundo, lo único que pudieron alcanzar a decir fue —¿¡Qué! —como si se tratara de una broma.

—Lo que oyeron chicas —dijo Goten, deshaciendo la pose, para luego abrazar su sobrinita.

—A partir de hoy están inscritas en la mejor escuela del mundo —el Brief abrazó a su hermana, para luego intercambiar abrazos con la misma Pan y obviamente Goten con Bra.

Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas, por lo que pidieron una explicación a los chicos.

* * *

><p>—La Saiyan High School es en realidad el nombre que Trunks y yo decidimos ponerle a nuestra "transición" de… mmmm… como decirlo… simples "soldados" a "soldados de elite" para termino Vegeta —las palabras de Son Goten parecían no tener sentido, pero estaba claro era algo relacionado con ese lado con el que no estaban familiarizadas. Los saiyans eran guerreros, era lo principal que ellas sabían, pero la naturaleza no contaba con que todo cambiaría; ellas eran parte saiyan y era necesario que se conocieran más fondo. No como personas, sino como guerreras —Nosotros pasamos por algo parecido cuando terminamos la Secundaria, todo fue muy extraño y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya sabíamos más de nosotros con tan solo ver un dedo.<p>

Esa época era más tranquila, quizás un poco aburrida, pero jamás libre de las peleas.

—_¡Suéltame, papá! —gritaba Goten mientras Goku lo cargaba de su ropa —¡Tengo una cita esta noche!, ¡No puedo dejar sola a Kim!... ¡Trunks se quedará con ella y su hermana gemela sino voy!_

_Los gritos eran por demás audibles, sin embargo, era evidente que Son Goku no dejaría ir a su hijo menor._

"_Juro que si es por uno de tus entrenamientos… ¡Te mandaré a volar, sin importarme que ya no puedas entrenar con ese tal Oob!, papá"_

—_Ay vamos, Goten —la voz de Goku era calmada y con un aire emocionado —además no creo que esa niña se moleste porque no fuiste a una cita._

—_¡Claro que se molestará! —gritó furioso y con la cara roja, para luego darle un sermón a su padre —¡Kim y yo llevamos saliendo por una semana!, ¡Me terminará por no haber cumplido con nuestra cita!... papá tú no sabes cómo son las chicas._

—_Hm, pues creo que son algo bajas, sin mucha musculatura, con el cabello largo, usan maquillaje igual que Bulma… —Goku era un excelente peleador, pero cuando se trataba de cosas fuera del tema, no era el mejor que digamos._

_En lo que Goku describía a las chicas (aunque sin acertar mucho) aparecieron a quienes él esperaba con ansias. No sabía para que Vegeta lo había citado junto con Goten en ese lugar, tan solo sabía que si era para pelear, él sería el primero en hacerlo. Cuando el Príncipe de los Saiyans y su hijo mayor tocaron tierra, Goten y Trunks lo sabían… no podrían ir a su cita._

—_Me alegra que hayan venido, Kakarotto —la voz de Vegeta también transmitía la emoción que sentía, y para Vegeta lo único emocionante era las peleas. Era cierto, este probablemente sería uno de los entrenamientos que sus padres les obligarían a tener —Bueno no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder._

_Soltó a Trunks dejando que este cayera, mientras que Goten era soltado con más cuidado por Goku._

_Los amigos hablaron con la mirada y supieron que escapar sería una gran idea. Poniéndose de pie, miraron a sus padres y sin más que decir, emprendieron un vuelo totalmente veloz desde el principio, sin embargo, no eran rivales para los dos saiyans._

—_¿A dónde creen que van? —con la sonrisa invadiendo su rostro, Vegeta apareció enfrente de ellos y con una patada los regresó al suelo rocoso de las Montañas Yumi —Esto apenas está comenzando._

_Los adolescentes intentaron huir nuevamente, pero sus padres eran más rápidos que ellos. Era una pérdida de tiempo escapar volando, no obstante, era la única forma de salir de ese lugar._

—_¡Basta de juegos! —gritó Vegeta llamando la atención de los presentes —Es hora de que nos enfrenten._

—_¡Qué es todo esto, papá!, ¿¡Por qué no podemos irnos de este lugar! —exigió una explicación Son Goten, quien ya estaba enfadado dado que su novia potencial, no sería más que un recuerdo._

_Con la mano sobre la nuca y la pose infantil, Goku respondió con la verdad._

—_No lo sé —los chicos se cayeron de espaldas, pero para no continuar con el griterío, Vegeta pasó a explicar el porqué de su presencia en esas Montañas._

—_Estamos aquí ya que ustedes, par de vagos, no han entrenado como debe ser en mucho tiempo —sonaba serio, pero la sonrisa burlona y emocionada no se perdía —¡Escúchenme bien!, porque será la última y la primera vez que se los explique —la penetrante mirada no dejo escapar a los ojos azules y negros —¡Son una vergüenza!, eso ya lo sabemos dado que incluso su cuerpo ha perdido condición. Sin embargo, ahora que han tenido 19 y 18 años* para hacer lo que han querido… ¡Entrenarán hasta que puedan derrotarnos!_

—_¿¡Qué! —gritaron ambos en respuesta a las palabras de Vegeta. _

—_¡En serio!, ¡Genial, que gran idea Vegeta! —Goku festejo la idea del Príncipe, no sabía nada de lo que el plan de Vegeta significaba, pero si era para entrenar a los muchachos, no tenía nada que perder._

—_Ahora que han terminado sus estudios humanos, es hora de que aprendan a ser verdaderos guerreros. ¡Al finalizar su entrenamiento deberán derrotar a Kakarotto y también a mí!... no me interesa si quieren hacerlo o no… ¡Es una orden!_

_Vegeta quería pelear, pero también quería darles una lección a los que habían olvidado lo principal._

_Las peleas._

—_Entonces… si es que podemos vencerlos en una batalla, ¿podríamos irnos? —razonó Trunks para salir de la situación lo más rápido posible. Pelear le fascinaba cuando era un niño, pero después de años y años de una absoluta paz, todo se volvió aburrido, ya no sentía atracción por los ataques que siempre efectuaba._

_En su lugar salir con chicas, ir a fiestas con Goten, asistir a conciertos de famosos cantantes, emborracharse en su cuarto en compañía del Son e infinidad de actividades se le hicieron más atractivas que las peleas._

_Todo era más humano, pero se sentía bien._

_En algún sentido era bueno relajarse. Pero volver a pelear era más complicado, en todo caso, nada perdían al intentar librarse de tan cruel "castigo" por parte de sus progenitores._

_Vegeta rió entre dientes y poniéndose en posición para atacar al igual que Goku:_

—_Hm… ¿Por qué no lo intentan?... les prometo que si logran vencernos ya no será necesario que entrenen con nosotros nunca más —no podía parar de reír, Vegeta estaba seguro de que se saldría con la suya._

—_Trato hecho —confirmó Goten, pero antes de empezar la batalla, Vegeta los interrumpió._

—_Pero si fallan… ¡Entrenaremos durante un año completo!, ¡Ni más, ni menos!..._

—Obviamente perdimos la pelea —recordó Trunks, quien después de haber contado sus memorias al lado de Goten, se sentía animado por ser él ahora el maestro —Pero pasamos un año inolvidable al lado de ellos tres.

—¿Tres?, ¿Qué no eran solo mi papá y el señor Goku? —preguntó Bra, viendo que todo señalaba a un solo camino.

—Al principio solo practicábamos con mi papá y el señor Vegeta, pero como Oob también debía ser entrenado por mi papá, decidieron que él fuera nuestro "sparring" para que aprendiera lo básico… aunque después de todo aprendimos más que solo nuevas técnicas —respondió Goten sonriéndoles a ambas.

"Lo mejor de todo fue que aunque Oob era su principal objetivo, él nunca se olvidó de mí"

Su padre era descuidado y casi siempre se olvidaba del sentir de los que le rodeaban. A pesar de ser de manera accidental, Goku no prestaba atención a lo que no tuviera nada que ver con pelear, no obstante, todo un año durante el cual pasaba día, tarde y noche con él, era una forma espectacular de transmitir su cariño.

Eso interpretaba Goten cuando lo recordaba ya que no tenía muchos momentos con su papá.

"¡Te entrenaba en secreto y a mí me dejó!... ¡Egoísta!"

Sin embargo, a ella le irritó.

Saber que su abuelito le había regalado un año entero a su tío Goten y como 9 años a Oob, la enfurecían en sobremanera. ¡5 años en total!*, tan solo 5 años con ella, mientras que a otros les había regalado décadas, incluso más.

"Ni siquiera venia seguido a visitarnos como prometió… ¡Dejó de hacerlo después de un año!*"

Le dolía, le dolía saber que no era la número uno en el corazón de Goku. Siempre había pensado que era así, pero no… al parecer ella no ocupaba el primer lugar en el Budokai Tenkaichi de su corazón*.

Hervía de rabia, pero tan solo por dentro se podía apreciar el rostro furioso. Por fuera era una cara sonriente que disfrazaba muy bien su semblante.

Y era una chica sonriente, tan solo eso y nada más a la vista de todos.

Mejor alegrarlos que deprimirlos.

"Aun así… ¡No puedo creer que se olvidara de mí!"

—… En conclusión, nuestro entrenamiento terminará el día en que puedan derribarnos con su mejor ataque —explicó Trunks devolviéndola a la realidad sin entender sus palabras.

Como si estuviera en la escuela, levantó su mano con algo de vergüenza y timidez.

—… ¿Podrías repetir todo de nuevo, Trunks?, no entendí nada —parecía una estúpida en su mente, ¡Cómo era posible que existiendo tantas otras excusas le hubiera dado la más idiota de todas!

"Morirme sería una excelente opción"

El Brief solo le sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza, empezó de nuevo con su explicación.

—Lo que trataba de decirles es que durante las primeras semanas les enseñaremos lo básico… —Pan le dedicó una mirada exigiendo una explicación ya que ¡Ella era experta en las Artes Marciales! —para encontrar su especialidad es necesario que regresen a lo principal.

—Las especialidades se dividen en dos ramas muy importantes —dijo Goten quien junto con Trunks se disponían a explicar las ramas de especialidades.

—La primera rama es la corporal —con una velocidad impresionante, Trunks llegó hasta una columna de roca sólida y con un golpe esta se convirtió en polvo —Esta rama combina la velocidad, coordinación, elegancia y fuerza del cuerpo.

Ambas quedaron impresionadas, en especial Pan.

Sin duda Trunks era un maestro en ese tipo de ataques.

—La segunda rama es la energía —apartándose unos metros, Goten concentró una esfera de energía dorada entre sus manos y sin nada más que hacer, empezó a moldear la susodicha esfera como si se tratara de goma —Desde una flor hasta un lazo como este; esta rama es la combinación del ki, el encanto y la concentración de la mente.

Un perfecto lazo vaquero que resplandecía en las manos de Goten les llamó la atención.

Pero Bra era la que más deliraba por esa técnica.

Una vez demostradas sus especialidades, Trunks y Goten regresaron al frente de Pan y Bra solo para que ambas pudieran gritar:

—¿¡Y cuando nos enseñarán a hacer eso! —levantándose del suelo donde se habían sentado para escuchar a sus amigos, Bra y Pan parecían más emocionadas por empezar con el entrenamiento.

Los amigos se sonrieron.

—Cada quien tiene su propia especialidad…—empezó Goten.

—Y para descubrirla es necesario empezar desde cero —terminó Trunks.

Era increíble que pudieran terminar la frase del otro y era justamente esos detalles lo que los hacía tan unidos.

—Mis técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo son buenas, sin embargo, después de probar a moldear la energía todo fue más fácil… es algo con lo que se nace según yo —Son Goten no era muy brillante, pero ese año le había abierto los ojos de una manera increíble. Desde su primera pelea a los 7 años en el 25° Budokai Tenkaichi las técnicas con ki no eran su fuerte, ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que él sería un "experto" en el tema!, pero era sorprendente ver como se destacaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Es como hacer arte sin pinceles o papel"

—Yo también soy bueno con las ráfagas de energía, Kienzan y demás ataques, pero no me es tan fácil como a Goten. En su lugar aprender los puntos clave para atacar se me hizo más interesante… yo pienso que más que nacer con la habilidad, es desarrollarla —Trunks siempre había demostrado ser uno de los más fuertes, pasando por su niñez hasta en el último Budokai Tenkaichi en el que participó, ¡Un reto era lo que necesitaba!, quería ver si alguien a parte de Goten y su padre podían hacerle frente.

"De seguro Bra tiene un gran potencial al ser parecida a mi papá… sin embargo, Pan tal vez sea mucho más fuerte que ella"

Sabía que Pan era fuerte, pero ella no conocía sus límites ni como sobrepasarlos.

Debía aprender a conocer sus fuerzas.

—Por cierto… no se aceptan cambios, ni devoluciones —el chiste tenía que salir del Son.

Y no hubo más palabras. Ambas chicas ya estaban convencidas de lo que querían hacer.

"Pelear sin energía se oye interesante… ¡Me muero por aprender a pelear otra vez!"

Pan estaba deleitada con la idea y lo mejor… su maestro sería Trunks.

"Moldear las ráfagas y demás ataques con ki… ¡Parece magia!, ¡De seguro ese será mi talento!"

Bra por su parte estaba fascinada por la sola idea de ser ella la creadora de tan bellas "esculturas" (que podían explotar si es que así se quisiera) y por supuesto que no cambiaría de idea al ser Goten su maestro.

* * *

><p>La fría y oscura noche se hizo eterna y cuando dejaron a ambas ladronzuelas en su apartamento no evitaron esos besos que les hacían sentir en el cielo.<p>

Ellos las amaban solo eso sabían.

—Buenas noches Señor, Goten —se despidió ella. La bella Pares que reflejaba en sus ojos cuanto lo amaba.

Por más errores que hubiera cometido no podía evitar seguir sintiendo amor por el Son. Sin duda él era su mundo, con él había vivido miles de aventuras y le había explicado todo con amor y paciencia. Así era él, era su ángel. Sin embargo… ¿Podía ella llamarse su querubín, como él solía decirle en respuesta a "ángel", después de sus acciones?

"Será un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba… no quise hacerlo, pero… no estabas"

Disfrazando las cosas tal vez podrían ser felices. Tan solo deseaba que nadie más supiera de ese error

—Hasta mañana linda, Pares —dijo Goten con un abrazo, intentando decirle a ella cuanto la quería. Pares se había robado su corazón, su razón, su todo. No quería esperar un año para pedirle matrimonio, quería hacerlo ahora, pero el concejo de Bra le impedía hacerlo.

"De seguro Bra tiene razón, además… necesito tiempo para explicarle ciertas cosas a Pares"

Y a su lado, Trunks y Misty se despedían igualmente.

—Que duermas bien Misty —un tierno beso en la frente y ella se aferró a su cintura sin querer dejarlo ir.

—Te amo mucho Trunks —¿Amar? ¿Podía decirlo después de sus acciones?

"No puedo, simplemente no puedo… pero tampoco puedo amarlo, ya no sirve de nada"

¿Culpable? ¡Jamás!

Ella no era como su prima… y no planeaba siquiera parecerse.

Tan solo asintió y regalándole un último beso entró a la comodidad de su hogar al lado de su prima.

"No falta mucho… dentro de poco, poco y nada me importa si de engaños se trata esta relación"

La puerta se cerró, dejando a ambos chicos con la mirada enganchada. Se miraron para leerse la mente y sin más que decir.

—Ah… esto es una pesadilla —cayeron espalda con espalda. Los días ya habían pasado y la normalidad se sentía de una manera brutal. 1001 papeles que firmar en un día, reuniones cada 2 horas, cenas con gerentes de importantes compañías dispuestas a poner todo su dinero en la Corporación…

Después de 5 años de total entrega a su trabajo, seguían en lo mismo.

"Nada ha cambiado… todo sigue igual"

Sin darse cuenta ya habían terminado en el mismo bar que se hallaba a dos cuadras de la Mansión Brief, ese en el que pedían un Whisky de 50 años cada viernes, sin falta esperada.

—Me duele la cabeza y no sabes cuánto lamento que el trago no sea esta vez el causante —miraba su vaso con hielo y sentía desfallecer. Trunks Brief estaba cansado, la rutina no cambiaba y eso era agotador.

—Pues yo estoy igual que tú, mi amigo —Goten bebía lentamente su whisky mientras intentaba leerle la mente a Trunks, increíblemente, esta vez no entendió las palabras en los ojos azules —¿En qué piensas?

—Algunas veces quisiera dejarlo todo… quisiera ser otra oveja para pasar desapercibido… todos siempre se abalanzan contra el león —quería por una vez estar tranquilo sin que los paparazzi, los inversionistas, los ejecutivos y la gente en general lo acosaran. ¿Alguna vez había podido salir de vacaciones sin que lo encontrasen?

"Solo cuando era un niño… ¡Y eso! Siempre perseguían a mi mamá"

—Trunks… sabes que no entiendo tus frases sacadas de libros antiguos —para que mentir. Goten no entendía a su amigo cuando le hablaba de esa forma —Pero no sabes cuánto quisiera unas vacaciones sin que nos acosaran los medios.

La famosa gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Trunks, obviamente no debía hablar de esa forma con su amigo de la infancia.

—Eh, si… pero… ¿Tienes idea de a donde ir? —se le hacía interesante unas vacaciones con su mejor amigo y con más de 5 años de trabajo sin descanso, podían tener un largo receso —A mi no me interesa mientras que podamos estar solos.

—Cuidado Brief… este galán quiere comprometerse con un linda dama, no con una princesa como tú —hizo burla el menor de los Son. Le gustaba hacerle bromas a Trunks y él como su amigo lo único que hacía era, responderle.

—No te preocupes "galán"… estoy seguro de que a Pares no le molestará compartirte —un guiño con el ojo izquierdo y miles de risas inundaron la barra en la que estaban sentados.

—Dejémonos de bromas, Trunks. En mi parecer no quiero ir solo a un lugar; quiero viajar a donde la nieve me congele, donde el calor me obligue a buscar una sombra, pero también quiero divertirme sin necesidad de esconderme… quisiera ir a…

—Un mundo, donde nadie te conozca —completó Trunks obteniendo un sí de Goten.

—Lástima que eso sea imposible —se lamentó el Son, sin embargo, las ideas dentro de la cabeza del Brief empezaron a surgir con una muy amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—O tal vez no —intrigó a Goten con sus palabras y ahí fue cuando recordó ese año, ese durante el cual solo se preocupaba en encontrar las _Dragon Balls… y_ nadie lo conocía. —Goten… ¿Qué te parece un tour por el espacio?

* * *

><p>—Entonces es por eso que decidimos salir de viaje al espacio exterior —la sala de estar de la Corporación Capsule estaba en un silencio total, hasta que la risa de Bulma rompió la tranquilidad que se había dado después de las palabras de su hijo mayor.<p>

—Bueno, creo que si se las merecen, digo, después de todo, ustedes han trabajado mucho, muchachos —no había objeción por parte de Bulma y como Vegeta había abandonado la sala, no quedaba nada más por hacer que empacar — Díganme ¿Planean ir con Misty y Pares?

Las luces de la Mansión Brief estaban prendidas en su totalidad, excepto las de un cuarto, ese que con su oscuridad intentaba hacer creer que ella dormía, cuando en realidad estaba escuchando todo, justo detrás del pilar de las escaleras.

"Por Dende… espero no estar escuchando bien"

—No… les propusimos salir los cuatro de viaje, pero por cuestiones de sus respectivos trabajos, nos dijeron que ellas preferían quedarse. Al parecer este primer año, luego de la reconstrucción, les sirve mucho a Misty y Pares. Los diseños de Pares no se habían vendido como años anteriores por la situación en la que no encontrábamos, así que estará de gira con Misty durante todo un año —dijo Goten.

Siempre hablando demás, pero al final explicando todos los puntos.

—¿Cuándo volverán? —preguntó Bulma, quien ya estaría preparada para dirigir la empresa familiar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—En conclusión, mamá. Tan solo seremos Goten y yo… además, dado que no hemos tenido vacaciones en un largo tiempo… queremos salir de viaje durante todo un año, ya sabes, para ir de planeta en planeta y disfrutar de distintos ambientes —dijo Trunks sacando solo sonrisas en su madre y causando una cara de espanto en su hermana sin siquiera saberlo.

"¡No!, ¡Todo un año sin Goten!, de seguro cuando regrese de su viaje ¡Le pedirá a Pares que se casé con él!"

Lagrimones se dispusieron a salir de sus ojos, pero el orgullo no lo permitió.

"No debo permitirlo, tan solo me queda un año para enamorarlo"

—Y ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer —subió los escalones tan rápido como pudo y saltó por la ventana para salir volando a las Montañas Paoz.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Bra?<p>

—¡Pues claro que sí!, ¡No hubiera venido a tu casa volando si no hubiera sido así, verdad! —gritó Bra totalmente molesta, ya que su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado gracias al viento que iba en su contra —¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!

Caminaba de derecha a izquierda en frente de Pan, mientras imploraba a los Dioses por una idea para evitar la lejanía, y como un gesto para calmar el ambiente, Giru imitaba a Bra, pero lastimosamente eso solo terminó por hacer enfadar más a la princesa.

— ¡Giru! —exclamó en cólera, mientras que el robotito corría a los brazos de Pan —¡No puedo pensar en una idea si te estás burlando de mí!

—Cálmate, Bra… Giru no tiene la culpa de nada. Solo trataba de alegrarte un poco —le dijo Pan a su amiga, entendiéndola de alguna forma, pero desilusionándose en otra.

"Yo también quiero seguir entrenando con mi tío y Trunks… pero…"

—Bra… te das cuenta de que no podemos hacer nada. Aunque nos escondamos en la nave y logremos obtener la llave principal para que los controles no puedan ser cambiados con rumbo a la Tierra hasta dentro de un año, Goten y Trunks estarán pendientes de Pares y Misty… seriamos un mal tercio en cada caso.

En medio de sus palabras, se tapó la boca rápidamente con ambas manos.

Le había dado una idea a Bra; pero a quien quería engañar… en su mente eso era lo que ella se moría por hacer.

"Entre querer y poder hay una gran diferencia"

Con la sonrisa marca Vegeta inundando su rostro, la princesa de la Capsule Corp se acercó a su amiga moviendo un dedo a los lados.

—Acaso olvidé mencionarte que la modelito de cuarta y la desconocedora de hamburguesas, se quedarán en la Tierra por su trabajo —sonrió aun más cuando a Pan se le escapó un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos y sentándose en la cama para pasar su brazo por el hombro de la pelinegra le explicó —Pan, tu ya viajaste por el espacio y tuviste a mi hermano durante todo un año —hizo una pausa para continuar y al ver que su amiga asentía prosiguió —En ese entonces tú tenías como 13 años y por lo tanto el no podía corresponderte y tu tampoco te confesaste… en esta ocasión ya cumplirás 19 y yo 18. Goten y Trunks no tendrán ya muchas quejas; podríamos decir que no queríamos abandonar el entrenamiento o alguna cosa por el estilo y tada*… todo un año sin nadie más que ellos dos.

Sonaba bien. A simple vista parecía un buen plan, no obstante, solo había un problema.

—Y… ¿Cómo esperas que ellos se enamoren de nosotras? —no sabían ni por dónde empezar.

—Bueno… pues… primero que nada ¡Deberás olvidarte de tu vieja ropa! —le señaló la playera y pantalones anchos que siempre llevaba —Iremos de compras mañana en la mañana, ahora que ya no usas tu pañoleta y cadenas será más fácil encontrarte un estilo de ropa apropiado para la ocasión…

—¿Al menos sabes a donde planean ir?, no vaya a ser que me compres ropa de invierno y vayamos a parar a un planeta donde siempre sea verano —le interrumpió a su amiga mientras que ya se sentía agotada. Bra compraba hasta aniquilar la tarjeta negra del Banco Satán.

—Según lo que escuché, ambos planean viajar por diferentes planetas, lo que es perfecto para que te compre más de mil conjuntos con joyería, zapatos y maquillaje a juego.

Pan no quiso responder, pero solo le quedaba una duda más.

—Lo haré… solo porque este tal vez sea el único tiempo que me quede para estar con Trunks, pero… no intervengas, Bra. Yo me encargaré de Trunks sola… tu tan solo ten cuidado. Recuerda que mi tío Goten quería comprometerse con Pares, ten cuidado con lo que haces.

—No te preocupes, Pan… tan solo te ayudaré con la ropa que usarás para conquistar a mi hermano, ¡De eso no podrás salvarte!

Se rió dentro de su boca ante las palabras de su amiga y con una sonrisa pícara le preguntó:

—¿Cuándo es el viaje?

* * *

><p>20 de diciembre. No celebrarían las fiestas al lado de su familia y amigos, habían decidido iniciar su viaje ese día para que al regresar todo fuera más calmado (feriados de fin de año).<p>

Se despidieron de Bulma, Milk, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Misty y Pares. Al parecer ya nada les faltaba, salvo subir a la nave y disfrutar de unas estupendas vacaciones al estilo Trunks y Goten.

—Oye, Goten.

—¿Si, Trunks?

—No te parece que se nos está olvidando algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

La escalera pronto se separó de la nave y cuando entraron al cuarto de control.

—¡Hola chicos! —se dieron cuenta de que habían dos personas de las que no se despidieron — ¿Listos para salir de vacaciones?

— ¡Bra! —dijo su hermano.

—¡Pan! — le acompañó Goten.

Se miraron por unos segundos y supieron que esto sería lo mismo que cierta niña había hecho hace como 6 años.

—¡Despegue en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos! —contaron en gritos y lo más rápido posible para que al final pudieran decir —¡Uno, despegando!

Ya era tarde. La famosa nave espacial, había salido con el doble de la tripulación esperada y al parecer con un deja vú de por medio.

Tan solo se sabía una cosa: Tenían un largo año por vivir.

**It will continue in the next chapter**

**Dejar Reviews Please**

_Hola mis amigos n.n como siempre les traigo lo que mi mente trae de inspiración (que debo confesar, fue poca en este cap _)._

_Primero debo decir que este cap está totalmente lejos de ser uno de mis favoritos =P me parece que mi nivel bajó horrores gracias a la carente falta de inspiración y las bien conocidas (pero no bien recibidas) trancas mentales. En fin, les prometo que lo corregiré y pondré mejor cuando la inspiración me llegué._

_Tengo un tiempo limitado para escribir todo lo que pueda desde el amanecer hasta la madrugada (cuanta diferencia XD) ya que el 6 de Febrero regresaré a clases T.T, pero para amargarme más, mi academia de ingles dará clases desde el 23 de Enero T.T por lo tanto si mis actualizaciones tardaran, ya saben que estoy sufriendo al levantarme nuevamente temprano XD._

_Sobre el cap y el fic en general:__ En mi opinión personal DB también tiene algo parecido al IC. Yo lo detecto en la aventura, comedia y una que otra escena con romance, fantasía, rara vez un poco de horror…_

_Me parece que en GT se pierde un poco de ese IC (si se puede decir así), el carácter de Vegeta sería un ejemplo y el comportamiento de Goten y Trunks (sería debatible, pero con los años de paz tiene lógica el porqué de cada uno). Aun así, hubo momentos muy buenos en esta parte del Anime (el ataque final fue lo único por lo que quise ir hasta Japón a matar a los de Toei Animation XP); el viaje por el espacio fue digno de llamarse aventura y me di cuenta de que habían cosas pendientes que todavía no se habían arreglado completamente (ya verán a que me refiero)._

_Haré que nuestros protagonistas tengan sus momentos difíciles, así también como las oportunidades perfectas para que se dé el romance y la aventura._

_Las dificultades: Indiscutiblemente vienen con el compartir la nave y la "habitación" con Bra y Pan (teniendo en cuenta de que ellas ya no son unas niñas y obviamente necesitan un lugar para ellas solas XD ya veremos que hago XD), Trunks y Goten no la pasarán tan bien en ese aspecto, pero no podrán hacer nada más que disfrutar del viaje al lado de ambas polizontes._

_El Drama y el romance tan frecuentes y típicos en mí: No olvidaré que la historia gira en torno a estos elementos ;) les daré a cada uno sus momentos especiales, así también como su propia visión a su interior. Pan superará en algún momento el problema con su abuelito, aunque todavía me debato sobre cómo solucionarlo lo mejor posible; Bra es el cerebro de la "operación" XD, su objetivo es Goten, pero intentaré abrir los sentimientos y mentes de ambos lo mejor posible como para que las bromas y gustos no sean lo único que los une; Trunks es un desafío que espero superar, en su interior quiere ayudar a Pan con su problema, sin embargo el enamorarse de ella es un poco caótico (verla con otros ojos mientras que comparte el techo con ella y con su mejor amigo quien es tío de ella, es algo muy complicado para él XD) y con un problemín que les ocasionaré después, es complicado que todo sea tranquilo; en cuanto a Goten, me parece que es un tanto más fácil y más difícil de interpretar, planeo que él sea un poco más ingenuo (no es tan difícil, de por sí, mi amor ya lo es (?) XD) y que desespere a Bra al ser de este modo, Goten es al que mejor he ideado ya que dudo que pierda mucho su IC en este fic._

_Los detalles que me sobran los puliré para crear un mejor fic ;)_

_Misty y Pares: Ya debieron notar que en lugar de Paresu escribí Pares XD, me parece que es mejor cambiarle la forma de escribir su nombre antes de que avance más los caps (corregí los anteriores para que todo ya marche bien) ya que en el mundo de Fanfiction encontré más Pares que Paresu y creo que así es mejor para que todos podamos entenderlo._

_El bashing fue algo que quise evitar desde el principio, pero que por mi carácter e intromisión en el fic (si se dan cuenta me metí demasiado ¬.¬) no pude evitar; corregí los anteriores caps en las partes que explicaba el engaño y demostraba que yo quería matarlas. Desde ahora si hay insultos hacia estas chicas será por medio de Bra, Pan o cualquier otro (yo no debo escoger favoritos, pero bueno que puedo decir… así es esta saiyan XD). La escena GotenxPares y TrunksxMisty fue algo para compensar ese bashing y darle un poco más de IC a Pares; Pares no es mala, es solo que cometió un error, y Misty es su opuesto, esta chica si o si fue creada para el papel de mala de la película, así que no se sorprendan si es a ella a quien más hago ver como una bruja ;)_

_¡Pares diseñadora de modas!: Si su prima es modelo y por como se la en GT no encaja en el perfil de chica oficinista, le encontré un trabajo en el que creo tiene futuro (debe tener imaginación por lo menos ¬_¬ ¡lo siento! ^o^U, mi lado GotenxBra es más fuerte XD)._

_En conclusión, las correcciones ya se hicieron y los caps con los guiones corregidos y demás faltas de ortografía ya pronto los subiré ;)_

_**Asteriscos * la parte que nunca olvido…**_

_Saiyan High School* __El entrenamiento si bien, no es bien recibido por los híbridos (a excepción de Pan) en el final de DBZ y en los comienzos de GT es una parte indispensable de sus vidas; en mi opinión es algo que sus sangres piden a gritos al ser descendientes de guerreros por naturaleza._

_Me pasé con este nombre, pero como siempre, recordé que este tipo de cosas tienen una relación con la inspiración de Akira Toriyama, en este caso la relación es Orange Star High School XD lamento si se ve muy infantil, prometo no repetir mucho el termino._

_Han tenido 19 y 18 años* para hacer lo que han querido__ Esta parte está ambientada un año después del último Budokai Tenkaichi en el que ambos participaron. Vegeta lo dice como regaño ya que cuando se inscriben en el torneo tienen 18 y 17, pero aun así durante 10 años descuidaron sus entrenamientos (después de Boo pasaron muchas cosas)._

_5 años en total*__ Contando los años que Pan y Goku estuvieron juntos solo son 5. 4 son de su infancia y 1 de su viaje por el espacio (si contamos el año de visitas serían 6, pero creo que como no fue uno completo no cuenta mucho)._

_Dejó de hacerlo después de un año*__ Goku prometió que iría de visita de vez en cuando a pesar de que estaría entrenando con Oob y como se entiende: después de un año irregular de visitas, no volvió._

_El Budokai Tenkaichi de su corazón*__ Me gustó la frase y la entiendo como si las batallas fueran el centro del corazón de Goku. Obviamente Pan quería siempre ser la primera de la nomina._

_Tada*__ Sonido que se hace cuando se muestra algo… especial (?)_

_Quiero finalizar esta explicación con mi forma de pensar con respecto a la división DB, DBZ y DBGT._

_En mi parecer debería ser uno solo. Dragon Ball en si es como una sola vida y no me parece muy bien separar en tres partes lo que se cuenta años después. Tal vez debería cambiar este fic a la sección DBGT de FF. pero como mis ideas y mi parte favorita del manga/anime es DBZ lo mantendré aquí XD._

_Intentaré no salirme del IC y al mismo tiempo equilibrar las dosis de romance, aventura, drama, etc._

_Expliqué al empezar que quiero algo distinto a lo que siempre se escribe, espero les agrade y no me maten ;)_

_**Apailana**__: Hola amiga del alma XD_

_Bueno Apai agradezco como siempre tus reviews y digo reviews ya que incluso leíste mi nueva historia n.n no era necesario, pero te prometo que no te arrepentirás… yo también quería un especial, pero cada que terminaba… lo borraba . no me gustaban mis malas ideas XD._

_Goku… ¡Por Kami!, ¡Yo te amo, Goku! No es justo que te fueras sin decirles algo a las mujeres de tu vida XD. Adoro con todas mis fuerzas a Goku y si, tienes razón, algunas veces se pasa de despistado ¬.¬ (¡lo siento mi Kakarotto!)._

_El reloj despertador: me estoy fabricando uno XD aprendí a sacar el vidrio del reloj sin romperlo y le pegaré una foto de Satán WTF! XD el tono se lo dejo a mi celular ya que con la foto pegada no veré la hora XD._

_El problema de Pan es algo complicado y que no trataré mucho en el fic. ¡A Goten lo creas o no se le vincula muchísimo!, busca con Google fics de Goten y Bra o bien Pares (mejor olvídala a ella XD) y te aparecerán infinidad de ellos. Normalmente son los que tienen angst, en fin no es tan frecuente, pero con Goten es fácil este problema ya que su fama de Don Juan en DBGT lo marcó así… que le vamos a hacer =S_

_¡Gracias por decirme que no te enfadaste conmigo! Desconfío mucho a veces, pero ahora te buscaré más en Twitter para ver que sigues viva y no enojada con esta saiyan._

_Por cierto: te responderé tu review de "Fusión no es solo entre guerreros" ahora… el próximo cap de ese fic puede que tarde._

_Primero te agradezco y te prometo que no te arrepentirás ya que dice que es de Gotenks y Kaioshin, sin embargo no está lejos de ser otro TxP, GxB y la pareja de este supremo y… eso en el próximo cap XD._

_Nos vemos amiga._

_PD: Lamento que debas volver a clases el 9 de enero… yo volveré después XD. __Leí tu cap, debo review. Adiós my friend =)._

_**Greida:**__ Hola Grei ;)_

_Ya sé que debo responder los reviews por los PM… pero creo que trabajaré más y para cada que corrija un cap eliminaré esta sección de la nota (mi flojera está hablando yo no XD)._

_Agradezco tu ayuda como siempre y si… corregiré todo cuando pueda, sabes que lo haré ;)_

_Los párrafos… son cortos XD creo que tienes razón así que los haré más largos… ¿1000 palabras por párrafo andan bien? XD es broma._

_Video… mmmm ahora que lo reviso me parece más video que canción… tal vez la cambie, quien sabe, así de crazy saiyan soy yo XD. Me agrada que te gustase el cap o al menos las partes sin errores XD. En cuanto a la "amenaza de comida": Vegeta tampoco se negó a obedecer ya que su princesa uso su clásico… por favor, papá ;) él ADORA a su princesa así que no le dolió a Bra por eso XD (debo explicar mejor esa parte); Goten y Bra, ¿14 años o más? Mmmm… tendría que pensarlo, aun sí la escena me salió de 10 no crees XD._

_Nos vemos amiga._

_Saiyan Girl Heart_

_PD: Avísame cuando estrenas tu fic para leerlo sin falta ;)_

_**Una lectora: **__Aplausos para mi fan XD_

_Es broma, para mi amiga ;). Te agradezco los reviews en todos mis fics, fuiste la primera en comentar mi fic así que __**muchísimas gracias XD**_

_Gracias por rezar para que no me lleve un tornado XD… prometo decirte que pasó con ese fic que mencionaste en "Fusión no es solo entre guerreros"._

_Adiós amiga._

_Saiyan Girl Heart_

_**Huilen:**__ Bienvenida oficialmente XD_

_Gracias por el review y te prometo comentar tu fic lo más pronto posible… por cierto: Fantástico ;)_

_Si, tienes razón… yo también imito a Bra en ese caso XD_

_Adiós amiga_

_Saiyan Girl Heart_

_**Afrodita 19:**__ Gusto en conocerte =)_

_Le pregunté a Bra que dice sobre los 10 años luz y me dijo "Sabes que Saiyan… dile a esa lectora que es la mejor respuesta que te han dado… ¡Debí decirle eso a Goten!"… se murió de la emoción XD es broma se fue al viaje con la sonrisa aún más grande =)_

_Gracias por la inspiración mandada y no odies a Goku._

_No tiene tanto la culpa pero que le vamos a hacer XD_

_Un gusto y gracias por los reviews son gracias a ellos que actualizo pase lo que pase XD._

_Saiyan Girl Heart_

_Me despido y les deseo lo mejor para este 2012_

_Saiyan Girl Heart_


	5. Deja vú a máxima escala

Capitulo 5

"Deja vú a máxima escala:

Las polizontes"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tan solo… queríamos estar con ustedes"<em>

"_No hay marcha atrás… ellas tienen la llave principal"_

* * *

><p>—¡Lánzala, Bra! —los gritos dentro de la nave eran audibles y más que molestos eran por juego.—¡Estoy libre!<p>

El deja vú no podía ser más fuerte. Todo se remontaba a 6 años atrás, a ese día en el cual, Pan había tomado el lugar de Goten y por el capricho de no regresar sin las _Dragon Balls_ para demostrar que ella no era una niña, era perseguida por Trunks ya que la llave principal la tenía ella.

No se la dio y no se la daría en esa ocasión.

—¡Atrápala, Pan! —Bra lanzó la extraña llave hasta los pies de su amiga, mientras que al mismo tiempo era "cuidada" por Goten. El rostro de él se veía hermoso y preocupado, para ella él siempre se veía así de maravilloso; por más que la furia saliera de las pupilas negras no podía evitar caer rendida ante ese mirar. Sacudió la cabeza con desesperación y recordó que no podía distraerse, debía estar atenta por si Pan necesitaba de su ayuda.

"Solo tenemos una oportunidad para apoderarnos de la llave"

La joven pelinegra estaba en igual de condiciones. Entre distraída e inmovilizada, alcanzó a golpear en la nariz a Trunks; el recoger la llave y burlar a su tío Goten le hizo gracia, sin embargo, al verse acorralada entre la espada y la pared, empezaron las preguntas.

—¿¡Qué hacen aquí, Bra y Pan! —se escuchaba autoritario, pero no enfadado. Sin duda no era algo nuevo para él que se infiltraran de igual modo en esa nave —No deberían estar aquí.

Explicaciones.

¿Debían dar las verdaderas explicaciones en ese momento?

"Si queremos morir rápidamente, puede que sí"

Bra había llegado a su lado y conforme iban apegándose más a la pared, ellos avanzaban con paso firme pero suave. Si algo les había gustado de ellos en un principio había sido su caminar elegante, conquistador, digno de admiración.

¿Podría ser ese caminar un signo de que podrían permitir que se quedasen?

—Chicas, lo sentimos… no quisimos olvidarnos de ustedes… —¿Acaso el tono dulce de Son Goten significaba algo? —Pero ya, regrésenos la llave, para que podamos regresar a la Tierra —al parecer no.

Las amigas compartieron una mirada breve. Era evidente que todo tendría que ser de la manera difícil.

—¿Por qué quieren volver?... ¿Acaso les molestamos? —Carita de cachorro, quizás el mejor truco que Bra Brief tenía bajo sus encantos. Pan se mostraba nerviosa, pero a la vez muy alegre; recordar tan hermosos momentos le hacían sonreír de una manera única en la vida y por si fuera poco, Trunks había detectado que "esa" sonrisa tenía algo especial.

Algo que le llenaba de Felicidad.

"Esa, esa sonrisa es… es…"

—La misma del viaje espacial —lo susurró para sí mismo y quedándose quieto por instantes, comprendió que esto era más que una travesura para ellas… era algo más y quizás la cura perfecta para el corazón de la hermosa Son.

"Me está mirando… ¿Es qué acaso hice algo malo?"

Inocente y sin percatarse de que sus sentimientos saltaban en su rostro, Pan fijó su vista en Trunks y con tan solo un brillo en los ojos por parte de él, supo la verdad. Él era el único que podía ver su interior al igual que su abuelo… era un ensueño divino y una total locura si quiera pensarlo, pero no.

Esa seductora y compresiva mueca en sus labios la convenció. Esos labios que tanto deseaba le estaban regalando una sonrisa, ¡Y qué hermoso era verlo sonreír! Trunks, por su parte se dio cuenta de la felicidad latente en esa sonrisa y tomó una decisión.

"Si es tan importante para ella…"

—Este es un viaje solo para hombres… ¡Por favor, chicas no sean malas!, en la Tierra podrán divertirse mucho más sin nosotros —Se sentía mal por haberse olvidado de ellas, sin embargo, este viaje era solo entre él y Trunks, no implicaba que dos polizontes se infiltraran. —Entrenaremos al año que viene.

La vena… la preciosa y reconocidísima vena saltada del Príncipe de los Saiyans salió sin reparo alguno. Con los ojos cerrados y sembrando terror en en Son Goten, Bra Brief estalló en cólera.

—¡Pero, quién te has creído! —y abrió los ojos que mostraban llamas azules, eran el mismísimo infierno.—Estuvimos entrenando durante casi dos semanas desde que nos mostraron sus habilidades y ahora… ¡Dices que será para el próximo año! —si alguna vez Bra, había estado enojada, seguramente esta sería la peor de todas. Estaba harta de que no tomaran enserio sus sentimientos; Goten era su amor platónico, pero ni siquiera eso lo salvaba de su orgullo, ¡Ella estaba ahí por él!, ¡Ella había dejado la comodidad de su hogar por todo un año, por él!, ¡Y estaba especialmente enfadada, con él! —No seré la mejor guerrera del mundo… ¡Pero a mí no me niegan ese derecho!, pasé 17 años de mi vida sin recibir entrenamiento alguno, ¡Y metida en casa mientras que ustedes se divertían peleando!, ¡Pero ahora no!... tenemos todo un año para entrenar y tener unas verdaderas vacaciones… ¡Así que NO ME VOY!, entendiste Goten, ¡N-O-M-E-V-O-Y! —y le arrebató la llave a Pan.

Estaba aterrado. Nunca antes nadie le había hecho frente de esa forma, pero a pesar de todo… le encantó. Ver como esas lagunas azules querían devorárselo le fascinó, quería ver más de esa furia y por puro instinto deseó retarla. Se lanzó sobre ella con la excusa de la llave y estuvo seguro de lo que hacía.

"Me regañaste con un estilo muy diferente al de mi madre, Trunks o cualquier otro. Pero aun así, si quieres quedarte deberás desaparecer esa llave… porque yo no me detendré hasta haber perdido completamente"

Se reía abiertamente mientras que subían por la plataforma hasta el mirador y una vez allí, empezaron a perseguirse por la llave.

Y mientras tanto, Trunks y Pan estaban solos.

—Esto no es una simple travesura, ¿Verdad, Pan? —le preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno más comprensivo y amable.

—Este, yo…

"¡Kamisama!, ¡Qué le digo!"

No estaba lista para dar su excusa, tenía miedo, sentía que con tan solo abrir su boca saldrían miles de disparates y acabaría delatándose de una manera horrible. Abandonó la hermosa sonrisa que poseía hace instantes y con el poco valor que le quedaba, intentó actuar lo mejor posible.

—Tan solo… tan solo… queríamos estar con ustedes —¡Era una broma!, se estaba delatando y se sonrojaba a más no poder. No obstante, Trunks no le respondió de mala manera y mucho menos confundido; solo se acercó a ella y con un abrazo le respondió.

—Panny, si querías salir de viaje para recordar viejos tiempos… solo tenías que decírmelo —le dolió y le alivió saber que Trunks no la había descubierto, sin embargo, ella no tenía planeado eso, de hecho era lo último que quería hacer.

"Yo no quería recordar"

—Trunks, yo… —intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hacer comentario alguno. Quería quedarse allí, protegida en esos brazos que le otorgaban una felicidad acogedora, pero sabía que tenía que despertar del sueño, todo esto se convertiría en una falacia que la marcaría de por vida.

"Y otra perdida es inaguantable"

Temía perderlo, temía que esa fuera la última vez que lo tendría solo para ella. Pronto él también querría sentar cabeza, lo cual significaba solo una cosa:

"Mi muerte en vida"

—Se que lo extrañas… pero debes dejarlo ir, Pan… te dije que algún día volverá, pero hasta que eso pase no podemos hacer nada —había tocado el tema, que gran error había cometido Trunks.—Entiendes "mi niña" linda —y ella rompió en llanto.

"No quiere hablar de eso"

—Ya no llores, Pan… ah, está bien… si digo que tu y Bra pueden acompañarnos, ¿Dejarías de llorar? —intentó cambiar el tema y como una cura instantánea, la pequeña pelinegra, dejó de llorar.

Ya no le importaba que hubiera subido a esa nave con el precio de rememorar recuerdos dolorosos, ahora ya nada importaba más que sonreír y gritarle al mundo que lo había conseguido… había logrado el primer paso de su plan.

"No sé porqué… pero me agrada más verla sonreír"

La vio con los ojos de hace 14 o 15 años atrás, cuando la elevó por los aires para festejar su victoria contra Goten, pero algo había cambiado, ella ya no era una niña y su cuerpo era la prueba de ese cambio revolucionario. Recordó sus aventuras y le vino a la mente el nombre de quien faltaba en ese cuadro "familiar".

—Pan… ¿Qué hiciste con Giru?

—Querrás decir, ¡Qué es lo que Bra hizo con él! —se apartó de Trunks, sonriendo por haberse salido con la suya y dirigiéndose a su asiento de siempre, Pan alcanzó una mochila, ¡su mochila azul! Era la que tenía en el primer viaje.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian" pensó él.

Pan abrió la mochila y cuando sacó a Giru, la cara de espanto en ambos no dudó en salir.

—¡Pero qué le hicieron a Giru! —el pequeñito estaba atado de pies a cabeza con una soga dura y para que no pudiera emitir sonido alguno, Bra le había sellado la "boca"* con cinta adhesiva.—¡Bra hizo esto!

No podía creer que su hermana fuera capaz hacer algo así.

Pan asintió al borde de las risas y la rabia. Giru intentaba zafarse, lo que hacía más graciosa la situación al igual que irritante; le gustaba ver de esa forma a Giru, le recordaba como ella lo había amarrado colgando de un soga y aun así se comió las tijeras que ella sostenía. Pan levantó a Giru por sus piernas y con los ojos cerrados aprovechó de regañarlo.

—Lo ves, Giru… te dije que si intentabas decirle algo a mi tío Goten y a Trunks, Bra te iba a castigar —le encantaba regañar a su "hijo". Ya sea desde haberse comido las baterías del control remoto hasta su reloj de pared, Giru no se salvaría del sermón de Pan. —Ahora no te queda más que acompañarnos… ¡Pero si te comes los circuitos de la nave, desearás haberte quedado en la Tierra!

Le sacaron la soga y la cinta que Bra le había puesto para impedir que este delatara su plan; Trunks y Pan se quedaron riendo y dedicándose sonrisas al ver que el destino volvía a unirlos, que nuevamente compartían techo como compañeros de viaje y que nada cambiaría eso.

_Un destino compartido_… eso era lo que los deparaba.

—Me alegra que pasemos unas largas vacaciones y que podamos continuar con el entrenamiento, Trunks —recordó la "pelea" que su tío y su amiga deberían estar protagonizando, pero no fueron muy importantes para la pelinegra que se estremecía ante la sola idea de estar sola con Trunks.

—A mí también, Pan… pero espero que Goten y Bra no se maten antes de que termine el año —de pronto el silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto de control y no pudieron más que gritar al unísono —¡Por Dios, Goten y Bra!

Se dieron cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para que ambos se estrangularan.

* * *

><p>— ¡AH! —gritaba Goten con total desesperación, mientras que Bra, con las manos en la cadera, sonreía al haber ganado la "pelea". A menos que Goten quisiera poner sus manos en ella, no podría obtener la llave, ni él ni cualquier otro podría tenerla ahora que se encontraba en ese vistoso y voluminoso lugar de su cuerpo.<p>

"Esto no era lo que tenía en mente… pero ahora nuestra estadía está asegurada"

Segura de su victoria, empezó a reírse en la cara de su maestro. Ya era tarde para que algo se pudiera hacer, su inteligencia le había ganado a la fuerza y velocidad de Son Goten.— Vaya, Goten… no pensé que fueras una gallina, ¡Qué te pasa!... —se aproximo hacía su amor platónico y sugiriéndole un acceso directo a su busto, volteó su rostro con ojos cerrados para provocarlo —Te prometo que no me moveré. Tan solo debes armarte de valor y… la llave será toda tuya —Goten se sonrojó furiosamente. Jamás había previsto una situación como la que ahora se le presentaba, Bra, la pequeña, dulce e inocente Bra le estaba jugando una broma que podría desencadenar en algo que bien sabía él, no podría detener.

Se sintió tentado a buscar la llave en esos pechos que tenía en frente. Eran grandes, firmes y no faltaba decir que la piel lucía exquisita, pero no. ¿Podía faltarle el respeto a Bra de esa forma?

"¡No puedo hacerlo!... Bra es muy hermosa, pero aun así yo tengo novia y por si fuera poco… ¡Cuando se convirtió en tan bella chica!"

Intentó recordar la infancia de la princesa que tenía al frente… tan solo recuerdos dulces e inocentes, nada comparado a la situación que ahora lo retaba a un duelo a muerte. Quería hacer cosas impensables con ella, pero no podía.

"Es mi amiga… es mi amiga y la quiero… por eso no debo lastimarla"

—Sabía que no podías —Bra se alejó de Goten con paso tranquilo y sensual. No era su manera más habitual para conquistar a algún chico, pero decidió intentarlo, quería saber que reacción tendría su _Romeo_ ante tan "vulgar" (como diría su padre) jugarreta. —Sabes algo, Goten… ahora no te queda más que aceptar la "triste" realidad… ¡iremos de vacaciones con ustedes!

Y Son Goten, solo pudo gritar una vez más. Estaba volviéndose loco y si su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar sus deseos estaba muerto, Trunks y Pan habían acudido a la escena de total locura.

"Gato, flores, trabajo, plantas, veneno… ¡Cualquier cosa que no sea…!"

Intentaba mantener su mente ocupada con pensamientos innecesarios e incluso ridículos o de lo contrario lo siguiente que acabaría explotando en el espacio sería él.

"¡Prefiero morir por falta de oxígeno que por una golpiza de mi mejor amigo!"

Si Trunks se enteraba que él había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de estar de "esa" forma con su hermana menor, sería hombre muerto en un santiamén. —¡AH!

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Trunks confundido por los gritos de Goten. Era confuso escuchar gritar al Son si de su hermana se tratara, aunque claro, la princesita no era una santa y podría haber hecho algo malo con la mente de su oponente.—¿Es qué acaso le tienen miedo a las naves espaciales?

—Jajaja lo que pasa es que Goten, perdió la "guerra" —miró a su hermano y guiñándoles un ojo a los recién llegados exclamó —¡Será imposible que ahora pueda sacar la llave de mi escondite! Jajaja.

"Si recordaste mi historia sobre cómo me apoderé de la llave principal, eso quiere decir…"

—¡AH!, ¡Trunks quítale la llave a Bra!... ¡yo no puedo buscar donde ella la escondió! —eso le dio la certeza a Pan y mareó más al Brief.

"La escondiste en… en…"

—Bien, Bra… dime ¿dónde escondiste la llave? —se acercó a su hermana y con la ingenuidad más presente en su vida como nunca antes, extendió su mano para que ella se la diera.— No quiero tener que sacártela a la fuerza.

Su hermana se rió en su cara y con la mirada coqueta que su madre le había otorgado miró hacía "abajo", más precisamente a ese lugar del que jamás nadie sería capaz de alcanzar la llave.

"Cuando lo sepas, no querrás haber dicho eso, Trunks"

Trunks, posó su vista en el lugar que su hermana mantenía la suya y fue cuando retiró velozmente la mirada para caer sentado en el piso. ¡Era la misma trampa que Pan había utilizado con él!

—¡Bra!... la escondiste en… en…

— En mi… —estaba a punto de completar su respuesta, sin embargo, Pan decidió cortar la tan tensa y ruborizante situación.

—Mejor olvidemos todo esto… ahora lo importante es que pasaremos un año juntos, los cuatro juntos y sin ninguna otra ocupación más que entrenar y disfrutar de las comodidades que los distintos planetas nos ofrecen —estaba feliz, podía saltar como una niña con tal de hacer ver su sentir. Bra no tardó mucho en asentir ante la idea de su amiga, ya tendría todo el viaje para jugar con Goten y si se presentaba la oportunidad, para ruborizar a su hermano, les daría el primer día como un "ligero" entrenamiento; descendió en la plataforma al lado de Pan, dejando a Goten y a Trunks con un rojo vergüenza divino.

"Si este viaje comienza así, no quiero ni imaginarme como será durante el resto del año"

—¡Trunks, te das cuenta de que esto no encaja con nuestros planes! —no sabía cómo pensar al respecto, tan solo sabía que todo había tomado un giro inesperado.—Bra y Pan no pueden ir con nosotros.

—Lo sé, Goten… pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Aunque recuperemos la llave principal, no podremos separarnos de ellas, sé lo que te digo, además… —se incorporó lentamente y viendo fijamente a Goten le respondió —A lo mejor les hará bien unas vacaciones al igual que a nosotros, además... no hay marcha atrás… ellas tienen la llave principal.

—Pero… —no pudo contrariar las palabras de Trunks, suspiró intentando expresar su opinión, no obstante, el capitán de la nave fue quien puso punto final en el tema.—Está bien… pero si llaman mi hermano o tu papá yo no pienso contestarles.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso —le sonrió a Goten y dado que él no sabía que se refería se lo aclaró —En este momento el intercomunicador de la nave tiene una llamada en espera, cuando Bra y Pan se acerquen a él, de seguro mi padre y Gohan se encontrarán del otro lado totalmente furiosos… son nuestras amigas y familiares, pero eso no quiere decir que no se merezcan un pequeño castigo por ser polizontes jajaja.

Ambos amigos se pusieron a reír totalmente descontrolados y a chocar los "cinco". Pobres Bra y Pan… ellos no le desearían ni a su peor enemigo esa fortuna.

* * *

><p>—Ahora solo nos queda desempacar, querida Pan —sin sospechar nada, Bra se dedicó a estudiar la nave espacial. Era peculiar desde el diseño hasta su interior; una pantalla al lado de la puerta de salida tenía una luz parpadeante, esta capturó su atención y con tan solo presionar un botón su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. —¡AH, papá!<p>

—¡Bra!, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí? —el Príncipe de los Saiyans, envuelto en llamas que echaban chispas dejaba ver cuán enfadado estaba con su princesa.—¡Responde de una buena vez!

Responder o no responder ese es el dilema*. Corría peligro al responderle a su padre, pero debió suponerlo. ¿Cómo una simple cartita explicando su "escape" iría a calmar la ira de su padre?

"_Con sumo cuidado, Bra había escrito su carta, algo similar a la de su amiga. Ella y Pan, dejarían sobre sus camas estas cartas para que no se preocuparan por ellas durante todo el viaje espacial. La ojiazul perfumó la suya como marca de sí misma y pasó a leer las respectivas cartas:_

_Queridos Mamá y Papá:_

_Cuando encuentren esta carta Pan y yo estaremos a bordo de la nave espacial. No se lo tomen a mal, es solo que teníamos un entrenamiento prometido por Goten y Trunks, además de que esta era una oportunidad que podría no volver a repetirse._

_Pasaremos este año entrenando y pasando unas vacaciones perfectas (me traje todo un armario de ropa nueva así que no se preocupen si ven que dejé mis conjuntos de siempre) por lo que iremos a la Universidad al año que viene._

_No se molesten por nuestra decisión, es solo que queríamos una "última" aventura antes de volvernos viejas y sin tiempo como para poder disfrutar de la vida._

_Sé que sin Trunks y yo la casa se sentirá vacía, pero prometo traerles miles de suvenires para que todos estemos felices y tranquilos._

_Los quiero mucho y por favor no olviden alimentar al hijo del Gato de mi abuelito (salmón y mariscos término medio, ese es su menú favorito)._

_Con amor Bra._

_PD: La carrera de Administración de Empresas es a la que debo inscribirme. Si pudieran ser amables y ayudarme a enviar el sobre con mis papeles para saltar los cursos que ya mamá sabe no quiero (o ya me los sé de memoria) pasar, se los agradecería mucho… ¡Ah! Y papá… ¡Te ruego que por amor a lo más sagrado del Universo!… ¡No quemes mi habitación con tu ki! _

…

_Queridos Mamá, Papá, Abuelo Satán y Abuelita Milk:_

_Si están leyendo esto, es porque Bra, Giru y yo salimos de viaje con Trunks y mi tío Goten. Ellos no saben nada de esto así que no les echen la culpa, por favor. Nos pusimos a pensar que la Universidad será muy aburrida, así que tomaremos este viaje como un entrenamiento y unas estupendas vacaciones que no podrían volverse a repetir._

_Les prometo que me cuidaré (y también a mi tío Goten), esta vez no nos enfrentaremos con enemigos peligrosos, por lo que espero no se enfaden por nuestra decisión._

_En cuanto a la Universidad… sé que es importante, pero tampoco escogí una carrera que me interesara. Este año me servirá para decidir qué es lo planeo hacer con mi vida (ya saben que estudiar nunca fue lo mío y disfrazarme como mi abuelo Satán no me llama mucho la atención. ¡Lo siento, abuelito Satán!, pero no creo poder hacer lo mismo que haces tú)._

_Los voy a extrañar. Por cierto, no olviden poner mi mesada en la alcancía de cerdito que tengo en mi habitación._

_Con mucho amor y ya los extraña desde ahora._

_Son Pan_

_PD: ¡Deséenme suerte!, prometo ser más fuerte cuando regrese._

—_¡Perfecto!, si estas cartas no calman la furia de Gohan y mi papá, nada lo hará"_

"Y nada lo hizo… ¡Qué tonta fui al creer que podía parar a un saiyan con una simple carta!"

—Papá… yo… yo… ¿leíste mi carta? —no quería hablarle a su padre. Temía que si emitía una palabra equivocada, Vegeta ordenara que regresara, si ella se reusaba él iría en su busca y si era una buena niña, no tendría su oportunidad. Dejaría a su sueño más preciado, a ese hermoso anhelo que se había transformado en una posible realidad; dejaría que Goten se escapara de sus manos, vería como él se comprometería con Pares, contemplaría en primera fila esa unión, era posible que incluso fuera a estar presente en el nacimiento de los hijos de ellos. ¡No!, no podía, no podía formar parte de un cuadro que no debía ser.

No quería dejar ir a ese hombre, que bien sabía ella, era único. Era ese caballero que debía rescatarla del Dragón, que debía trepar hasta la torre más alta y despertarla con un beso de amor verdadero.

Cuentos de hadas. Bra si creía en estos cuentos; veía la vida como la antesala para una gran aventura, aventura que la llevaría a vivir ese amor que tanto deseaba.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste algo como esto, Bra!...—¿Cuál era la razón para que Vegeta estuviera tan molesto?

"Yo no quería ponerla en peligro"

Si no había entrenado a su hija era porque no quería verla golpeada. No soportaría ver como ella era maltratada de esa forma. Su debilidad no podía ser mostrada a sus enemigos, si cualquier persona se percatara de que Bra era su _talón de Aquiles_ ya no sería visto con temor. El Príncipe orgulloso había renunciado a parte de su orgullo cuando había formado una familia… y más aún cuando su princesa nació.

"¡Es ridículo!... pero para mi mala suerte, Bra es mi punto débil"

—Quería entrenar, papá —la tan molesta respuesta salió de sus labios.—Me pareció interesante la forma en la que podía utilizar mi fuerza física… quiero aprender a pelear… es… es… ¡simplemente maravilloso!... volar no es tan fantástico como enfrentarse a alguien que te pueda dar un verdadero reto —cada palabra le dolía a su padre. En lugar de protegerla había conseguido que su naturaleza hablara primero, no había marcha atrás, Bra era igual de insistente que Bulma, su orgullo no permitiría que volviera para entrenar a su lado.—¡Prometo cuidarme!, cuando regrese prometo ser tan fuerte como para poder derribarte, papá… pero por favor déjame salir de viaje… ¡Trunks me cuidará!, ¡Goten y él me están enseñando!... vamos papá… quiero hacerlo sola. ¿Sí?

La cara de cachorrito. No se habló más, Vegeta tan solo le dio una advertencia a Bra y con un brillo nostálgico, se despidió con su rara vez escuchado en público "adiós, princesa".

—¿No querías hablar con tu hija, Gohan? —tenía que salir a entrenar a su preciada Cámara de Gravedad. Las palabras de su hija habían sido conmovedoras, para un guerrero y padre lo eran al menos.—No creo que vayan a volver de todas formas —no iba a llorar ni a mostrarse vulnerable, pero debía recuperar la compostura.

Con la sonrisa que su "enemigo" favorito siempre le lanzaba, Vegeta esperó una respuesta por parte de Gohan, indudablemente lo recordó. Recordó a Kakarotto y a sus últimas palabras.

"—_Hasta pronto, Vegeta…_ No sé que me dijiste Kakarotto, pero no esperes que suelte información tan valiosa de esa manera"

—No, ya no es necesario, Vegeta. Pan ya hizo esto una vez y será imposible traerla a la Tierra… esta vez no habrá enemigo, eso me tranquiliza y a juzgar por la palabras de Bra… sería una lástima que privara a mi hija de su actividad favorita.

Acto seguido, Son Gohan se fue de la Capsule Corp. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse ahora que lo sabía.

Este viaje podía aliviar el corazón roto de su hija.

Posó su vista en la luna, ese cuarto menguante que le anunciaba que no tendría a su pequeña durante todo un año.

"Pan, cuídate mucho…"

* * *

><p>—Adiós, papá…— el intercomunicador se apagó y con la certeza de que lo lograría, Bra fue a la habitación que le tocaría compartir con su hermano, su amado y su amiga. Ahora nada ni nadie se interpondría entre ella y su plan para conquistarlo.<p>

"Lo amo… solo a él le he dedicado tanto tiempo… y solo a él pienso darle todo"

Silencio y unos leves ronquidos. Había hablado tanto tiempo con su padre que Goten y Trunks ya habían caído dormidos en el piso con unas mantas como colchón, mientras que Pan dormía cómodamente en una hamaca improvisada. Esto no era como su cama de plumas de pavo real, pero debía ser fuerte, ella no estaba allí para disfrutar de unas vacaciones únicamente. Si no que estaba para conseguir el premio mayor

Se cambió a su pijama para no desentonar con lo que estaría a punto de hacer, sin embargo, el sueño no llegaba, a pesar de cepillarse su cabello de una manera relajante y pausada, no lograba estar una milésima parte agotada.

Salió de la habitación sigilosamente y encontró al pequeño Giru devorando unas tuercas y tornillos.

"De seguro que Pan no te dejará sin castigo, Giru"

—¿Qué haces, pequeño?

—Como una pequeña merienda antes de dormir, Giru, Giru —el adorable robot ni se inmutó ante la pregunta de quién lo había maltratado de una forma horrible para que no le avisara de nada a Trunks. Esa tal vez era la ventaja de Giru, podía perdonar al instante.—Mañana despertaremos cerca del Planeta Ibmega, Trunks y Pan me encontraron allí.

"¿Ibmega? Que nombre más raro, pero bueno… de seguro podremos hospedarnos en algún hotel para pasar unos días"

Se sentó en el asiento del piloto y admiró con gran sorpresa el vasto Universo. Todo un mar de nuevos mundos inimaginables y frágiles ante la imaginación, y ella tenía todo un año para descubrir esos mundos, al lado de Goten.

"Un sueño hecho realidad"

Volteó para comprobar si el silencio era causado por su soledad, al parecer Giru también necesitaba recargar sus energías. Regresó a la habitación y encontró al pequeñito acurrucado en los brazos de Pan.

"Por algo no dejo de molestar con que es su hijo"

Se hizo un espacio para colocar sus maletas (o al menos las de mano, las otras tendrían que ir encapsuladas al ser más de 10) con cuidado de no despertar a sus amigos, al terminar soltó un bostezo y decidió intentar descansar.

Preparó una cama en el suelo, justo al lado de él y sin poder conciliar el sueño, recordó la mejor charla que Pan y ella podían haber sostenido alguna vez. Recordar esos días en los que rogaban por ir a la casa de la otra eran pura magia.

"—_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi tío Goten?_

_La noche ya estaba avanzada, la luna desaparecida por ser nueva y ambas amigas se encontraban en la cama de la nieta de Mr. Satán. Cada una con su pijama y un plato de frituras en mano, platicaban sobre sus ladrones de atención, aquellos que habían ocasionado un 5 en su examen* de álgebra y también serían los culpables de un gran insomnio durante esa y muchas noches más._

—_Me gusta su sonrisa, pienso que cada que regala una sonrisa al mundo es únicamente para mí… me gusta su cabello, es tan rebelde, me dan ganas de revolver mis manos en esos relámpagos negros, son simplemente, perfectos… me fascina su mirar, si pudiera apoderarme de sus ojos y guardarlos en mi corazón, créeme que lo haría… su inocencia, es aquello que creo que lo hace un ser perfecto, es eso que provoca que su corazón parezca 10 veces más grande que de cualquier otro… su piel me provoca temblores, es tan suave, pienso que no existe comodidad más grande que rozar esa aterciopelada piel… su forma de caminar, ¡esa elegancia y sensualidad no la tiene ningún otro ser en el Universo!... y su presencia, no tengo palabras para describir como adoro su presencia. Ilumina la habitación con tan solo entrar… son las 7 cosas que más amo y odio en Son Goten…"_

—Son las 7 cosas que ningún otro puede tener —y cayó dormida mientras contemplaba a ese príncipe encantado.

"Dulces sueños, Bra" Esas palabras eran las que ella quería escuchar de la boca de él cada noche antes de dormir.

**It will continue in the next chapter**

**Dejar reviews Please**

_Ya van diez días desde mi última actualización y ahora les traigo este nuevo cap para que disfruten de mis locas ideas._

_Lo escribí riéndome hasta más no poder e intentando apegarme a los de detalles de la nave espacial (a excepción del intercomunicador, ese es de mi invención), creo que por el momento voy bien._

_No tengo mucho que decir, más que estoy cansada hasta la punta de los pelos. Fui a una fiesta desde las 3 de la tarde y llegué a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana como mi mamá me dio permiso hasta esa hora no hubo problemas, pero después de tanto bailar, tengo una macurca =P_

_No puedo mover nada más que mis dedos (o grito del dolor), por lo que terminé el cap con todo mi tiempo libre del día de hoy._

_**Asteriscos * es imposible escribir sin ellos XD (?)**_

"_Boca"*__ ¿Un robot tiene boca?, estoy confundida así que para no cometer errores es mejor dejarlo al criterio de cada uno._

_Responder o no responder ese es el dilema*__ William Shakespeare, Ser o no ser ese es el dilema o Ser o no ser esa es la cuestión. No pude evitar "citar" a este gran escritor._

_Un 5 en su examen*__ No sé como califican en otros países, pero en el mío es sobre 70. Esta creo que es la forma universal (?) de calificar en las escuelas de EEUU y en otros países, así que intentaré aplicarla para que podamos entender mundialmente._

_Las respuestas a sus reviews… cuando pueda moverme con más facilidad se los respondo ;)_

_Gracias por su apoyo._

_See ya. Saiyan Girl Heart_


	6. Ibmega I

Capitulo 6

"Ibmega:

Percances"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta vez?"<em>

"_Decisión tomada"_

* * *

><p>—Despierta… abre los ojos, pequeña —se escuchó la inocente voz incitándola a despertar —. No voy a hacerte daño.<p>

Fondo negro en su totalidad… era evidente que su imaginación no estaba trabajando. Abrió los ojos y una playa en luz de noche fue el paisaje que divisaba en su pesadilla, se reclinó para intentar aplacar su sed sin saber porqué y se vio rodeada de agua cristalina, la más pura y dulce que alguna vez haya probado, pensó que eso era una utopía, que estaba soñando con un ángel… un ángel color negro y naranja. Este le tendió la mano para acercarse, mas ella no quiso, se sintió bella, se sintió débil, se sintió como todo lo que alguna vez había repudiado. Vio que usaba un vestido blanco pegado a su esbelta figura… se sintió asqueada con la dulce imagen que ese vestido le daba, pero más se atemorizó cuando percibió la presencia de él.

En una plateada armadura paseaba él, el dueño de su mente, de su vida, de su alma y ser en su totalidad. Maldijo a los Dioses que lo bendijeron con tremenda belleza y escupió blasfemias sobre el nombre de todas aquellas que pasaron por su cama… ojalá desde un principio hubiera sido de ella.

El ángel pelinegro de ojos azabache, con la sonrisa tan tonta e infantil intentó convencerla de irse con él, pero no lo logró. El rencor latente en la doncella no la dejó; tan solo lo vio y girando sobre sus talones para ya no contemplar el rostro de quien tanto había aprendido sobre la vida y el amor, se marchó corriendo mientras que el caballero de plata y lilas cabellos, la perseguía en su sueño eterno y al alcanzarla este tan solo la miró a los ojos y le susurro para luego besarla.

—Decisión tomada.

* * *

><p>Se levantó asustada y lanzó a Giru sin saberlo, quien "dormido" en su regazo fue víctima de la pesadilla que protagonizó su "madre" con quien sabe qué problema. Las luces apagadas y el silencio sepulcral fueron parte de la habitación compartida por los cuatro… dormían igual que rocas, eso explicaba el porqué el griterío de "madre e hijo" no los había alterado.<p>

Pan tan solo se dedicó a cubrirse la boca para acallar los gritos que querían escapar. Estaba aterrada, petrificada y con urgencia de que agua fría recorriera su cuerpo sin quedar parte seca; recordó aquella vez, esa en la que lo dejó ir, nunca más volvió a saber de él… Goku era el ángel de sus cuentos y fantasías… pero estas terminaban cuando el Dragón se lo llevaba. Estaba siempre entre la espada y la pared, entre su abuelo y su amado, entre guerrero y guerrero, entre Goku y Trunks.

No dijo nada… se separó de la hamaca con suavidad y pasó por el lado de Bra.

"¡Qué suertuda!"

Abrazada al torso de Goten, dormía la heredera de la Corporación Capsule, sonreía como si la noche fuera a ser eterna.

Efímera, traicionera… esa es la definición de noche, es la definición de lo poco que puede durar un sueño como lo era estar abrazada de ese alguien especial. Era el paraíso… pero se convertía en el inframundo custodiado por demonios que cada día la alejaban más de la realidad… todo eso ocurría al llegar el día.

Se vio celosa de Bra por leves segundos, no obstante, se dijo a si misma que su amiga lo merecía más que ninguna otra. Su tío roncaba como una carcacha descompuesta, pero si a Bra eso le gustaba… bien por ella.

Buscó con la mirada al hermano de ella y no lo encontró. Sus sabanas estaban revueltas y una de las maletas abiertas; escuchó un ruido proveniente del cuarto de control, descalza y contando sus pasos, salió de la habitación seguida por Giru y fue allí cuando deseó no haber despertado.

"Maldita rata"

—Si yo también… te prometo que me cuidaré y te traeré miles de regalos, Misty —quiso que la Tierra la tragase (cosa imposible en el espacio) y por tratarse de Misty deseó que la Tierra explotase. El intercomunicador permitió que viera su rostro, esos ojos verdes engañaban tan bien a Trunks pero a ella no, veía ese brillo carente de cariño y amor, tan solo codicia y ponzoña brotaban de los orbes verdes que ella tanto odiaba. — Tuvimos algunas complicaciones… nada de qué preocuparse. Llegaremos al Planeta Ibmega dentro de 1 hora más… también te amo, bonita.

—Hasta pronto, Trunksi Pooh —y se acabó. La conversación se apagó y la sobredosis de dulzura en ese sustantivo la hizo estremecerse, se fue de allí rápidamente y aun lejos del intercomunicador fue capaz de escuchar cómo se dedicaban románticos versos entre la rubia y peli lila. Mientras tanto, la ignorancia brotaba del Brief sin siquiera sospechar que alguien hubiese podido escucharlo, ¿era malo que lo escuchasen hablar con su novia?, no… pero tampoco le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

Caminó lentamente de regreso a la habitación, retomar su sueño por unos cuantos minutos sonaba tentador. No puedo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su hermanita abrazada del pecho de Goten, parecían novios; le recorrieron los celos por cada una de las venas y arterias de su cuerpo, imaginar que su hermana se apartaba de su lado sonaba triste. Desechó esas torpes ideas al recordar a su mejor amigo —. Él nunca me traicionaría de esa forma.

¿Traición? ¿Enamorarse de alguien como su hermana era traición?

"13 años nos diferencian a los 4… es como decir que yo me enamorara de Pan… ni siquiera Gohan sería capaz de comprenderlo con ese corazón tan amplio"

Inmediatamente se olvido de Goten y Bra, se puso a buscarla con la mirada, pero no la encontró; de pronto, escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cocina sutilmente equipada, un refrigerador, una mesa, sillas, un lavatrastos y el horno con su juego de ollas y sartenes eran lo único que esta improvisación tenía a la mano.

Con cada paso sus sentidos se acentuaban, su nariz fue víctima de un suculento olor que comenzó a revolver sus tripas para pedir alimento y cuando llegó a la puerta se quedó idiotizado, ciego por lo que vio.

En tan solo unos shorts diminutos y camiseta larga se escondía la figura de un cuerpo pequeño y esbelto, sus curvas iban y venían desde las piernas hasta el pecho provocando que una descarga eléctrica pasara por la columna vertebral del espectador; ella freía unos pedazos de tocino acompañados de unos huevos fritos e ignoraba la presencia detrás suyo esperando de alguna forma no ocasionar un desastre en la cocina.

No supo diferenciar entre el olor de la comida y el delicioso aroma de su piel, de su pelo, de todo su ser.

Un lado primitivo quiso despertar en su conciencia para eliminarla por completo, mas no, él no dejó que eso pasara. Luchó contra sí mismo al recordar de quien se trataba, ¡ella no era otra mas que, Pan!, ¡Pan!, ¡la niña que había visto nacer e incluso había cargado en brazos unos días después!, ¡la molestosa y hermosa niña que viajó a su lado en un viaje similar era ella! No podía hacerlo, no podía pensarlo, por Kamisama ¡él tenía novia!, una novia a la que quería con locura ciega. Ver a la joven que era hoy en día y recordar a la que fue esa preciosa niña, le hizo imaginarse un sinfín de cosas abominables y pervertidas; se la imaginó con un una blusa transparente y con un sensual conjunto blanco mientras posaba en una playa nocturna.

"Es tan hermosa"

Sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar nuevamente y sin evitarlo, un lado de su cuerpo habló.

—¿Trunks? —una voz melodiosa lo perturbó. En un tono "sorprendido" habló ella quien con ojos dulcineos deseaba transmitirle su sentir —. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Sus tripas traicioneras lo delataron y por suerte evitaron que "otro sector" de su entrepierna pudiera gritar sus deseos. La miró fijamente a los ojos y vio que en ella tan solo quedaban vestigios de lo que había sido una niña dura, caprichosa y curiosa; no obstante, los pequeños y especiales detalles de su esencia permanecían intactos en el interior. Que bello sería ver su futuro y advertir cualquier desgracia para ayudarla a evitar ese obstáculo.

"Yo sería el primero en hacerlo"

—Sí. La verdad, no dormí casi nada ya que, Goten ronca peor que un oso con indigestión —con su mano en la nuca y un brillo rojizo en sus mejillas, Trunks Brief no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de su amigo, ¿de qué se quejaba? Cuando eran niños ambos roncaban más de lo que una persona normal era capaz de hacerlo —. Dicen que las cosas nunca cambian y en el caso de Goten puedo afirmarlo.

—Jajaja tienes razón. Mi tío Goten no es muy "educado" al dormir… ¡debiste oír cuando hablaba dormido!: "_No quiero que lo toques… quiero… quiero mi celular, dámelo mamá… me portaré bien"… _jajaja no cabe duda que sin esa maquinita mi tío no sería capaz de pensar—risueña como muy pocas veces, Pan le sonreía a Trunks esperanzada. Intentaba ser fiel a su promesa de mantenerse feliz durante el resto de su vida; Trunks había asistido a su graduación y ella debía cumplir con su parte del trato también, pero era difícil, era sumamente problemático tener que sonreír pese a lo mal que pudriera llegar a sentirse. Mentirse a sí misma… anhelaba poder hacerlo y de esa forma obtener un poco de confianza en que su sueño eterno se haría realidad, pero no. Sabía que se necesitaría más que solo desearlo para tener el corazón de él —… ¿Me acompañas a desayunar?

Las facciones de su rostro indicaban que se esforzaba en mantener la sonrisa e instantáneamente, él aceptó y en un intento para que el ambiente se relajase aun más le obligó a sentarse en una silla mientras él terminaba el festín saiyan.

—La cocina no estaba incorporada cuando salimos de viaje aquella vez —dijo ella recordando los detalles de la nave de ese entonces.

—Es nueva, si te das cuenta añadí esa parte para que Goten y yo tuviéramos más comodidad —la cocina había sido idea de él. Eran vacaciones y por ende el trabajar hasta por las cosas necesarias para subsistir no estaba permitido.

Todo se detuvo por un instante. El silencio quiso apoderarse del lugar, mas él no lo dejo, Trunks buscaba una distracción para no pensar en Pan de otra forma.

—¿Alguna vez te cocinó algún hombre que no sea Gohan, Pan? —se sentía curioso de saber si algún otro había tenido el privilegio de regalarle algo tan simple como una cena a ella.

Un silencio fue la respuesta de ella y mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía un poco, le respondió sinceramente —La verdad… no he tenido un novio que me dure más de 5 días.

Sorprendido de tal respuesta, giró bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos ocasionando que el bowl lleno con masa de panqueques se derramara sobre la camiseta de ella y sobre la playera de él también. Se lamento al instante de haberlo hecho pues ahora el torso de él y la figura coqueta de ella resaltaban más en los ojos del otro.

El rojo pudo ser su color favorito desde entonces.

Sonrojos que no podían ser evitados salieron disparados de los rostros perfectos llamando aun más la atención del otro, Trunks intentó levantarse para alcanzar una servilleta y pasársela a Pan para que se limpiara, pero fue un error que le costó muy caro. Se resbaló por culpa de un poco de la masa existente en el piso y cayó sobre ella provocando que ambos cayeran de la silla y se encontraran en muy mala posición.

* * *

><p>Con un suave bostezo y un leve movimiento terminó de desperezarse. ¡Aun no podía creer que había dormido abrazada de Goten!, ni su padre, ni su madre, ¡ni siquiera Pares se encontraba allí para impedírselo!<p>

Intentó buscar alguna luz entrar por la ventana más cercana, pero no vio ninguna.

"¡No hay luz!, pero… como… no puede…"

Se sentó rudamente en desesperación… y recordó que estaba en el espacio —. Ah… que idiota, olvidé que estamos en el espacio.

No le importó cometer un error tan tonto, pues estaba al lado de Goten y no tenía cabeza para nada más que pensar y soñar con él. Lo vio dormido como aquella vez, esa noche en la que sobre su regazo había descansado de la pena que lo angustiaba; se sintió deseosa de volver a probar esos labios, de sentir su textura, de oler su aroma, de saborear la dulce miel que de ellos brotaba. Se reclinó un poco para estar a su alcance y con un suave movimiento…

—No sabes cuánto me encanta soñar —soñaba con el día en que él le regalara un beso. Ya no quería tener que robarlo, quería ser dueña de por lo menos uno de ellos para poder morir en paz… para poder seguir viviendo.

Rozó los labios de su _Romeo_ y sintió terror. Quiso continuar con lo que su alma rogaba… pero se dijo a sí misma "_Si yo fuera Julieta moriría por él… ¿él haría lo mismo por mí?, si él fuera mi Romeo ¿me amaría igual?"_ cuentos, cuentos, cuentos y novelas en las que el amor se dibuja perfecto. Ella creía que esa sería su vida, después de todo… las princesas viven felices por siempre.

El impulso eléctrico no se hizo esperar y tuvo que terminar lo que había empezado. Le robó un beso de la manera más tierna y dulce que jamás hubiera podido alguien lograr, disfrutó del momento y dejó que el dulce sabor de su boca se derramara por toda la cara de él, delicados y rosas labios buscaban recordar la suavidad de esa piel que tanto adoraba y sin esperar nada a cambio le susurro en la oreja dulces versos que explicaban su sentir puramente.

La droga que era todo él terminó por enloquecerla, le dio un último beso en los labios mientras que revolvía la rebelde cabellera y quiso profundizar lo que quería ser una fusión de labios divina. La princesa quería tenerlo aunque sea de esa forma eternamente… sería capaz de petrificarse con los labios pegados a los de él.

—Es todo lo que te pido —susurró sus deseos al separarse de la víctima que había perdido muchos besos y bellas frases con ella. Se sentía feliz y dichosa de poder haber logrado su cometido, pero algo no estaba bien… ¿Por qué había tanto silencio?

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que en esa habitación solo estaban ellos dos.

—¿Dónde están Trunks y Pan?

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, descalza y con la curiosidad desatándose a cada paso. Que su hermano y su amiga desaparecieran al mismo tiempo era algo que no parecía simple coincidencia, pensó que a lo mejor estaban en el cuarto de control, pero antes de llegar hasta allí se cruzó con una puerta de donde se percibían gemidos y suspiros.

Se acercó al marco de la puerta y allí sus ojos se hicieron pequeños por lo que vieron.

Masa en el suelo y las ropas de ellos, una silla en el piso, la estufa encendida y a su hermano en una incómoda posición con su mejor amiga.

"¡Trabajas demasiado rápido, Son Pan!"

Sonrió por ver que por lo menos su amiga había avanzado mucho en la relación con su hermano (aparentemente) y se dispuso a regresar a "dormir" sin interrumpir el momento.

"¿Cómo si eso fuera posible?"

Si regresaba a la habitación era solo para seguir robando besos y ponerse cada vez más y más bella para Goten, solo eso importaba a la hora de ir a la cama durante ese año.

Llegó a la habitación y decidió volver a recostarse en el pecho de su amor, cerró sus ojos para aparentar su sueño y esperó impacientemente a que su caballero de brillante armadura despertara para levantarla de ese cómodo y cálido lugar.

* * *

><p>—Yo… yo… lo siento… Pan —ella con las piernas dando espacio a la cintura de él y él con su cabeza a un lado de su cuello. El aroma era inaguantable para ambos, el agridulce sabor que los tentaba quiso ser motivo de locura y ceguera para desatar una pasión desenfrenada y cuando la conciencia empezó a nublarse, tuvo que hablar el lado de respeto.<p>

"¡No puedo hacerlo!, no aquí, no ahora… ¡por Kamisama su tío y su padre son mis mejores amigos!, no puedo hacer algo así"

El remordimiento quería ser su medicina contra las bajezas que deseaba cometer con esa niña, mas no, algo en su mente, no, en lo profundo de su ser le pedía a gritos por alguna extraña razón satisfacer sus deseos de una manera salvaje e inmediata. Pasaron por su mente sus recuerdos más íntimos y en todos ellos solo veía satisfacción en el rostro de las bellas damas, pero en la suya no, ¡no podía verla porque no quedaba satisfecho! Su cuerpo era diferente, era más fuerte, ¡era la combinación del salvajismo y una resistencia brutal!

Resistencia que solo podría ser rota con alguien como él.

Y mientras ella se dedicaba a decidir sus acciones:

"Es… es hermoso, pero no puedo… ¡Kami!, ni siquiera sé si solo es mi mente la que me jura que en sus ojos veo llamas de pasión o si en verdad están en esas pupilas azules… ¡quiero amor!, no solo unas horas de desenfreno… quiero entregarme… pero solo cuando él llegue a amarme… ¡le he guardado todo a él!"

Su mente parecía querer jugar con sus frágiles ideas de amor, engañosamente percibía algo más en el ambiente, ¿era amor?, ¿pasión?, ¿lujuria?... ¿odio?

Posó sus ojos en los azules de él y cariñosamente le despeinó sin permiso alguno, jugueteó con las finas hebras lilas y con una risita dulzona levantó el rostro de Trunks pronunciando lenta y pausadamente:

—Ja ja… esto demuestra lo difícil que es preparar un desayuno —se relajó esta el punto de seguir soñando, se sentía feliz y dichosa. Vio en los ojos azules un profundo respeto y una gran duda pasando frente a ellos, decidió creer en el brillo que saltaba en los orbes color cielo y pensó que había hecho una gran elección.

"Respetuoso, amoroso, cariñoso y amable… me recuerdas tanto a _él_, pero de una manera más diferente"

Le gustó que no la tocara, que no intentara nada… le gustó ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante una simple caricia suya, pero la enloqueció el inmenso cariño que demostraba hacía ella. Si no la quisiera la hubiera tomado en ese piso sin importarle su hermana, su mejor amigo y la familia extensa que ambos tenían en la Tierra… era bueno saber que al menos no tendría que sufrir por haber tenido su cuerpo, pero no su corazón.

La separación llegó para decepción de Trunks. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el corazón aceleraba, el estomago parecía la jaula de miles de inquietas mariposas… el perfecto diagnostico se desarrolló, mas no significó nada; un dolor de estomago o las nauseas por un poco de turbulencia, esa, esa si era la calamidad verdadera para intentar engañarse. Se ayudaron a pararse mutuamente y cuando comenzaron a limpiarse actuaron como si nada, pero eso sí, la sonrisa en ambas caras fue aumentando conforme la conversación se transformaba.

—Es por eso que no dejaré que me vuelvas a cocinar… mi pijama ya está toda sucia gracias a "su majestad" —se refirió a él como el Príncipe saiyan al aprovecharse del título "invisible" que su hermana recalcaba.

—No fue culpa mía —se defendió sabiendo que no era así.

—¿A sí?, ¿entonces de quién es?... ¿acaso fue Giru? —los jóvenes rompieron en risas y ahí fue cuando el robotito reapareció en la cocina… de momento tal vez era mejor que sus dueños no vieran que faltaba la llave inglesa en la caja de herramientas.

—Giru, nos aproximamos al Planeta Ibmega, tiempo de aterrizaje en aproximadamente 2 horas* —anunció el pequeñito y luego desapareció para continuar su desayuno con el martillo como invitado.

—Gracias Giru —le gritó Trunks para que lo escuchara —. Crecen tan rápido ¿no, Pan?

—Si claro jajaja —le fascinó la broma y decidió continuarla para divertirse y olvidarse de las penas por un rato más —Cuando sea su graduación del "taller mecánico" deberé bailar con él jajaja.

"_Deberé bailar con él"_

La frase retumbó en su mente y recordó su promesa; se acercó a Pan y preguntándole sonriente le recordó:

—Y… ¿cuándo tendré la oportunidad de reponer nuestro baile?

El corazón le dio un vuelco veloz y con algo de nerviosismo le confesó —No sé bailar.

—Eso se arregla… tan solo sígueme que porque fue tu graduación te enseñaré a bailar un Vals —la tomó por la cintura y sostuvo su mano con delicadeza mientras que imaginariamente se escuchaba la música de reyes y pronunciaba el compas para no equivocarse.

Una vuelta aquí, otra por allá…

—1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…

Su voz se oía hermosa.

—1, 2, 3 y 4… 5, 6, 7 y 8…

El sonido de mágicos instrumentos la dejaba soñando.

—1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…

Y de pronto… su sueño llegó a su fin. Sintió la presencia de dos personas acercándose y rápidamente se separó de Trunks ocasionando que el baile terminara abruptamente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Pan? —preguntó incrédulo y desilusionado. Le había gustado bailar con ella, y pese al peligro que representaba estar cerca de ella en esos momentos se esforzó por no mostrarse en busca de una respuesta para su "malestar" interior.

Pan tan solo se dedicó a mirarlo, esperando que una buena excusa que no fueran Bra y su tío Goten pasara por su cabeza. Sintió como le dolió en el fondo haberse separado de su lado, pero ya era tarde, balbuceó un poco y pasó a explicarse con una inocente idea:

—Es… estuve a punto de pisarte, Trunks… lamento haberme apartado de esa forma —se sonrojó para engañarlo y como era de esperarse, su actuación fue convincente.

De pronto entraron en la cocina un hombre vestido con unos jeans negros y botas azules en juego de una camisa blanca remangada y entre abierta que dejaba contemplar —si se observaba con detenimiento— sus pectorales; detrás de Goten iba Bra, quien en un conjunto de blusa roja que dejaba ver sus hombros libres al igual que su ombligo y unos jeans azules a la par de unas zapatillas igualmente rojas lucía tan hermosa como siempre. Ambos parecían modelos de gran reconocimiento mundial y era claro que solo están vestidos para una cosa… la conquista, él para conquistar a las chicas de otros planetas y ella exclusivamente para su _Romeo_ de oscuros ojos y cabellos color noche que tenía en frente.

—Buenos días… ¿ya está listo el desayuno? —preguntó Goten quien rompió el encanto de su bella apariencia con esa inocente pregunta que tanto lo asemejaba a su padre —. Dormí tanto que no hay nada mejor que… huevos, tocino y… ¿masa pegajosa?

Había entrado casi sin darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba la cocina, su sobrina y mejor amigo. Contempló el desastre ocasionado en la misma y con su rostro sonriente se rió en la cara de ambos mientras se sostenía la barriga esperando calmar el dolor que se estaba empezando a formar.

—No le veo lo gracioso, Goten —dijo frunciendo el ceño la menor de los cuatro quién no quería que nadie interrumpiera a su amiga, pero no… "Goten tenía hambre" y por eso frustró el acercamiento de su hermano y amiga.

El Son se acercó a la Princesita estallando en risas y llanto.

—Que no te das cuenta, Bra… ¡Parece que el horno les explotó en la cara! Jajaja… ¡Lucen como el vómito de unos panqueques! Jajaja —continuó riendo sin freno y lastimosamente logró contagiar a Bra con su último comentario. Sosteniéndose la barriga, ambos Semi—saiyans cayeron en una parte limpia del suelo y dejaron a los involucrados del desastre echando humo y con un bello color rojo como decoración en sus rostros.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué demoramos tanto en llegar al Planeta Ibmega, Trunks?... en nuestro viaje al espacio fue solo cuestión de una hora cuando mucho.<p>

—Programé a la nave para que llegáramos en 10 horas, si calculas la distancia y el tiempo te darás cuenta de que viajamos a una velocidad regular o bastante baja para la potencia de esta nave… era el primer viaje y aterrizaje, por eso quise asegurarme de que Goten no sufriera de mareos o malestar.

Cambiados, peinados, listos y desayunados para evitar inconvenientes, la tripulación se encontraba en el cuarto de control preparando todo para su aterrizaje. Solo había tres asientos para el momento de aterrizaje, era un problema ya que ellos eran cuatro, pero así como rápido se formo el problema, así de rápido lo solucionó Bra.

—Bueno, para solucionar este problema lo único que debo hacer es sentarme con alguien más —volteó hacía Goten indudablemente —. No puedo sentarme con Trunks ya que él debe aterrizar la nave, no puedo sentarme con Pan porque si me suelta al momento del aterrizaje quedaré peor que el desayuno que prepararon… ¡no queda más remedio!... tendrás que compartir el asiento conmigo, Goten.

—Claro, no hay problema.

El Son no opuso resistencia y dejó que ella se sentara en sus piernas mientras él la protegía con sus brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura. "Accidentalmente" ella rozó a Goten en un área en particular, la pobre victima contuvo un gruñido desde su interior y sutilmente separó a Bra de su entrepierna para que no hubiera "movimientos involuntarios".

"¡Por Dios!... empiezo a pensar que esto no fue una buena idea"

Su novia pasó por sus pensamientos y se dijo a sí mismo que siquiera tener una idea de él y Bra juntos significaba infidelidad y pedofilia. Bra no era una niña, ya iría a cumplir 18 en el diciembre siguiente, eso significaba que cumpliría la mayoría de edad en esa nave espacial, pero aun así la aterradora diferencia de 13 años persistía; tenía un cuerpo esculpido milímetro a milímetro por los Dioses expertos en la materia, un rostro que superaba con creces al de cualquier otra chica y una sonrisa que capturaba y mataba a su víctima con tan solo el movimiento de esta con cada risa. Había soñado con que ella y él se besaban, no era un beso apasionado si no uno dulce y casto que quería demostrar algo más que simple amistad… supo que estaba desvariando, al despertar había encontrado a la hermosa niña abrazada de su pecho mientras que con sus ojos cerrados permanecía durmiendo, se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar ser dulce con ella; le acarició la cabeza y con una voz melodiosa le pidió que se levantara, ella abrió sus ojos dulcineos y obedeció sin rechistar.

Su mente divagaba e inventaba nuevas teorías acerca de lo que su cariño por Bra representaba:

"Es mi amiga, la quiero pero a Pares… ¡La amo con ciega locura!"

Desechó las ideas de corazones y besos… al parecer no sabía tanto del amor como creía.

* * *

><p>Con un último botón el aterrizaje se vio completo dejando que la tripulación de la nave saliera quedando totalmente asombrada por el exótico lugar que ahora los acogía en su centro. Transformaron a la nave en una capsula hoi poi y sin dedicar palabra alguna a los nuevos en ese planeta se dirigieron a una pequeña y fría vivienda, así era esa casa que el día de hoy enseñaba con orgullo 2 pisos de alto y unas cuantas habitaciones.<p>

Tocaron la puerta educadamente y les abrió una joven de cabello largo y aspecto juvenil, su rostro con un par de bigotes, su carencia de nariz y su piel amarillenta delataron al instante que era de ese planeta que hace algunos años había recibido a los habitantes de toda la galaxia.

—Buenas tardes… ¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó ella con una gran interrogante de porque una criaturas tan extrañas tocaban la puerta de su casa.

—Buenas tardes —habló Trunks mostrándose algo nervioso pero emocionado —Estoy buscando a…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando una ya no tan joven mujer se acercó y visualizó con ojos incrédulos a Trunks, a la "pequeña" Pan y al niño ya crecido.

—Vaya, pero si son los jovencitos que nos salvaron de Donkia… ya han pasado como 6 años, ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Pasen!

Y en esa casa se pusieron al corriente de las cosas en el planeta y personales. La pareja que hace años los había recibido por breves instantes antes de que por no pagar la renta de las paredes estas les fueran despojadas, fue muy amable con ellos y los recibieron dándoles los datos necesarios para sobrevivir por el tiempo que quisieran en Ibmega. Al estar próximos de irse la curiosidad los obligó a hablar preguntando por la ojiazul que los acompañaba.

—¡Este niño ha crecido mucho! —dijo la mujer señalando a Goten —Yo creía que tenía algo así como 16 o 13 años cuando mucho la vez que estuvieron aquí.

La gota de sudor pasó por su frente, Son Goten explicó que el era hijo de Goku y nuevamente se vio mesclado el tema de las _Dragon Balls_, le pareció gracioso pero no malo el que lo confundieran con su padre, después de todo eran parecidos en físico y algunas veces en personalidad, no obstante, se le hizo algo amargo saber que su padre no estaba a su lado como para que la comparación total se efectuara.

"Es una lástima… pero confiaré en lo que dice Pan, es probable que vuelvas… volviste cuando tenía 7… te volviste a ir cuando tenía 17… regresaste a mis 27… ¿Por qué no tendrías que regresar luego de 10 años? ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta vez?"*

Le dolía, pero no en demasía la ausencia de su padre. Su vínculo no era tan fuerte como el que tenía con su sobrina, pero aun así estaba seguro de que su padre lo amaba.

—… así es, yo soy Goten y la que se encuentra a mi lado es Bra, la hermana menor de Trunks.

**It will continue in the next chapter**

**Dejar Reviews Please**

_¡Bésame… Camus de Acuario! XD_

_Bueno regresé después de unos meses con el capítulo de esta historia por la que muchos han dejado reviews y han esperado pacientemente (excepto unos cuantos XD)._

_La explicación a mi desaparición se debe a la escuela . debo acostumbrarme a nuevos retos intentando equilibrar un horario que apenas me permite respirar T_T Paso clases como 10 horas al día y me dan tareas de un día para el otro sin detenerse a preguntar "¿Esta chica no tendrá otras obligaciones?", la vida no es un lecho de rosas, pero bueno… por lo menos les traje un capitulo nuevo en "Fusión no es solo entre Guerreros" por Febrero ;D y ahora les regalo este nuevo cap de "Un Destino Compartido" ahora por Marzo =D_

_Pronto espero acostumbrarme a mi nuevo horario (hago mis tareas en la noche ya que mis clases de inglés son hasta las 6 de la tarde, antes usaba las noches para escribir porque no tenía tiempo en la tarde y en la mañana… no se preocupen que pronto me compro una Tablet y me la llevo a todas partes para escribir cada que pueda y ustedes no sufran por mi ausencia XD ¿mi laptop?... no sé que le hicieron mis primos, pero "ya está en un mejor lugar" XP). Es parte de crecer… y lamentablemente es hora de que esta chica que sigue creyendo en la bondad de la gente y en los cuentos de hadas crezca un poco (pero sin cambiar mucho su carácter explosive XD) n.n_

_La inspiración… ¡BRUTAL! XP este cap lo hice de una manera increíble que le debo a mi amor platónico… Camus de Acuario XD (Saint Seiya/Los Caballeros del Zodiaco), como mencioné en mi último capítulo de "Fusión", Camus es mi amor junto con los saiyans (PD: Los caballeros de Athena son ¡míos!... a pesar de que adore de Kamyu (Camus en Japonés), los otros goldies son mi delirio más poderoso al lado de los saiyans XD ;D) y me temo que soñar que él y yo nos vamos a vivir a Vegetasei donde nos amamos eternamente fue la causa de que el Romance sacara a la comedia por unos momentos =D XD_

_La explicación en este capítulo no es larga. Fue más palabrería mía y explicación sobre las mentes de mis protagonistas XD creo que sacar Trunks y Pan apegados a su IC es algo complicado para mí, pero bueno eso júzguenlo ustedes: _

_El IC de Trunks y Pan en este fic es: horrible/malo/regular/bueno/excelente/Dragonbolero… XD están en la libertad de opinar lo que ustedes quieran ;D_

_**Ahora explicaré mis asteriscos fundamentales ;D **_

"_Es una lástima… pero confiaré en lo que dice Pan, es probable que vuelvas… volviste cuando tenía 7… te volviste a ir cuando tenía 17… regresaste a mis 27… ¿Por qué no tendrías que regresar luego de 10 años? ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta vez?"*__: Goku iba y venía cada 10 años XD es mi cálculo y es apegado ya que Goten conoció a Goku a los 7 años si él se quedó a vivir con ellos… cuando Goten tenía 17 Goku se fue con Oob… cuando tenía 27, Goku regresó como niño._

_Esta parte es especial para mi queridísima __**Una Lectora**__, quien me pedía que explicara que Goten también podría sentirse mal respecto a la ida de Goku… bueno mi bellísima amiga, no tenía pensado que Goten pasara por este trago amargo, pero no lo hará directamente n.n es decir, sufrirá un poco con el tema, pero no tanto como Pan. Es por cuestiones que harían que el fic cambie totalmente que no puedo hacer que Goten sufra tanto con ese tema, pero tendrás un poco de la hiel que querías XD_

_Tiempo de aterrizaje en aproximadamente 2 horas*__: El planeta Ibmega al parecer se encuentra cerca de nuestro sistema solar, que Trunks, Pan y Goku hayan llegado en cuestión de minutos u horas a un planeta tan lejano me pareció intrigante. La nave espacial, "Teko" (si no me equivoco es su nombre) tiene un gran potencial que me vi obligada (por no decir que olvide el detalle de que en el primer viaje habían llegado rápido ¬.¬U) a disminuir en este cap, Trunks explicó resumidamente por qué habían llegado en ese periodo de tiempo (10 horas) de una manera sencilla… la flojera me sonreía y me gustó lo que había escrito y por eso dije:_

—_Bueno… Camus no está en este momento para obligarme a rehacer el cap… Goten sigue embobado… Bra está viendo corazoncitos… Trunks está preocupado por lo que siente… Pan está feliz… Giru está comiéndose mi antiguo celular… ¿uh? Creo que… ^o^ tengo dos opciones… ¿rehago el cap que me gusto y costó hacer o… voy a Siberia, traigo a Camus, lo obligo a llevarme al cine a reservar entradas para "Titanic" y nos vamos a una cita romántica?_

_Sobra y basta decir que escogí a Camus XDDDDDDDD_

_No… no estoy loca ni desesperada para fantasear con mi Caballero Dorado favorito (de este día, mes, año… depende de mi ánimo)XD es solo que mi "caballero de la vida real" no ha salido de su escondite XD el día en que lo haga lo anunciaré fuerte y claro en mi Profile: "Saiyan Girl Heart y Camus de Acuario (ejemplo XD) están saliendo… amazonas y saiyans ¡ALÉJENSE!" =D_

_Si no díganme… no podrán negarme que alguna vez fantaseamos con algún Adonis del Anime XDDDDDDDD_

_Volviendo al cap…_

_Las personalidades de cada personaje están de acorde a la visión de Akira Toriyama y la mía, intento apegarme a la historia original sin olvidarme de la categoría._

_**Pan:**__ Ella es la primera protagonista (como ya todos deben saber) y su vida no fue fácil. El aire teen de ella y Bra debe mantenerse, pero la categoría Romance/Drama (creo que por los primeros caps pueden decir que incluso Angst) no me permite ser tan teen con ella =S creo que le daré algunas alegrías y satisfacciones cada que pueda y sea necesario hacerlo; el problema con Goku es uno que todos/as intentamos manejar con la mayor brevedad y emotividad posible: "Doble Vida" (by Schala S) de mi Maestra es un ejemplo sobre cómo este problema y el crecer le hicieron imposible la existencia a ella y a su tío Goten, enamorarse de las personas equivocadas y luego encontrar el amor en las personas más inesperadas (Goten y Bra) y las más deseadas (Trunks y Pan) fue lo que solucionó estos problemas personales de adicciones, soledad y desesperanza. (Recomendación total, dejen review si es que lo leen ya que es un trabajo que a pesar de lo bueno que es no tuvo muchos comentarios al principio ni cuando finalizó… ¡ahora apóyenlo sin dudar!)._

_La visión que tengo para ella es lejana a una enteramente "normal". No quiero apegarla mucho a la realidad de nuestro mundo, pero tampoco quiero alejarla de lo que es la vida cuando uno crece, algo término medio… es como la típica adolescente indecisa: "Linda, amorosa pero insegura". Goku marcó muy profundo en su vida y ya no tenerlo a su lado debió ser el punto "sin retorno" de su cambio de personalidad y apariencia (en mi fic)._

_Sus problemas personales: los problemas personales los iré avanzando de a poco y creo que debo darle algo de misterio a esta parte (por algo leen el fic ¿no?) por lo que tan solo diré y aclararé para todos/as las que me han preguntado y han capturado la depresión en Pan: NO QUIERO HACER TODO SERIO. Yo y la seriedad no nos llevamos tan bien cuando me relaciono con los Anime, creo que con Dragon Ball soy capaz de expresar mi amor y fidelidad a la serie con total libertad; la comedia indudablemente es parte mía, el drama me sale pensando en que ese alguien especial para mí, arriesgaría hasta su vida con tal de verme feliz y segura, y el romance es síntoma del gran amor que tengo para dar ^_^ para concluir… Pan saldrá de esto con el avance de los capítulos, cuando se acerque el final verán que el efecto de novela que le di a Dragon Ball fue por algo XD _

_La adicción: muchas se asustaron e incluso me dijeron "¡Espero que no sea muy grave!", pues ahora les aclaro que no pienso meterme mucho en ese tema. Hay teorías que dicen que los saiyans por el contrario son más resistentes a estas debilidades y otras que anuncian todo lo contrario, bueno esta parte y al igual que otras en mi fic están inspiradas en la magnífica SuperBrave (veterana que espero vuelva algún día a terminar sus obras incompletas ToT), si se dan cuenta las debilidades por el alcohol son parte de sus fics al igual que el bellísimo ataque de Goten (el manejo del ki), ella inventó para su fic "Punto de inflexión" esta forma de moldear el ki y hacerlo explotar, al igual que los repetidores de ki en forma de esferas, los pendientes ocultadores de ki (que no se encuentran aquí)… en fin, un sinfín de detalles que yo modifico para darle un homenaje a esta escritora que muchas admiramos =') ¡NO son copias!, yo tomo la idea e intento darle mi propio aire… aun así aclaro que la idea la tuvo primeramente SuperBrave y muchas lo utilizamos cambiando diversos factores (si es que estos detalles son hallados en otros Fanfictions más antiguos que los de SB es posible que esta renuncia no tenga mucho caso, pero es mejor "por si las moscas")._

_Para concluir recalcar: EN ESTE FANFICTION NO SE ENCONTRARÁN TEMAS COMPLICADOS, ES DECIR, TEMAS RELACIONADOS CON VICIOS Y COMPLICACIONES EMOCIONALES NO SALDRÁN DEL CONTEXTO DRAGON BALL. SE INTENTA HACER UN FIC APEGADO A LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE DRAGON BALL Y ES POR ESO QUE EL DRAMA, ANGST, HURT Y DEMÁS CLASIFICACIONES UN POCO MÁS APEGADAS A LA VIDA REAL NO SERÁN MUY GRAVES PARA MANTENER UN NIVEL DE IC ACEPTABLE._

_**Trunks:**__ Podríamos decir que es como el tercer protagonista. Pese a que el Summary dice Trunks&Pan me temo que lo cambiaré a Goten&Bra y Trunks&Pan cada que pueda al ser una historia de 4 protagonistas, sé que no es lo acostumbrado y es difícil de comprender, pero la historia indudablemente gira alrededor y enfocará a los cuatro sin excepciones._

_Puedo decir que Trunks es con el que más problemas tengo, intento no sacarlo de su IC y espero que entiendan esto… trabajar con 2 personalidades de Trunks es difícil. Recuerdo a Mirai Trunks y sé que es algo más sufrido, discreto, tímido e incluso algo pesimista (persecución "Somos Únicos" XD), para luego recordar que el Trunks de DBZ y el Trunks de DBGT cambiaron demasiado, el Trunks que vimos en GT luce más como un "conquistador", un brillante negociador, un estupendo negociante, quien se preocupa de todo, analiza cualquier tema con detenimiento y precaución, y que no reacciona mal pese a lo mal que lo esté pasando (sufre en silencio, como cuando pensaba en Baby y cuando perdieron el cohete de la nave, su reacción fue más pensativa y más graciosa… su nerviosismo y su silencio fueron parte de él)._

_Es por estas diferencias que para Trunks existen dos clases de IC. Mirai Trunks y Trunks son PARECIDOS pero no iguales._

_Quiero hacer de Trunks el amigo ideal para Pan, que piense todo con cuidado antes de cometer un error, que se preocupe y sea un poco más inseguro de lo que quiere XD es decir algo como: "Quiero a Misty, pero lo que empiezo a sentir por Pan… es más fuerte que mi cariño… ¡no puedo hacerle esto a ambas!" (Me quedo allí para que no deduzcan nada más de mi fic XD)._

_**Goten y Bra:**__ Para ellos tengo grandes planes que dejaré en el anonimato XD_

_Agradezco sus reviews e intentaré responderles lo antes posible, pero porque muchos pidieron este nuevo cap… para no tardarme esta actualización no tendrá respuestas u.u_

_¡Para la próxima los habrá! Es solo cuestión de tiempo _

_Un beso y fuerte de abrazo_

_Saiyan Girl Heart XD_


	7. Ibmega II

Capitulo 7

"Ibmega II:

La persecución"

* * *

><p>"<em>Somos el Señor y la Señora Brief"<em>

"_El Señor y la Señora Son"_

* * *

><p>—Estoy cansada, sucia y con un hambre mortal —dijo ella mientras sentía desfallecer, era una actriz de primera y por eso se tumbó sobre una roca para enfatizar mejor como se sentía —. No quiero seguir aquí, nos han echado de más de un hotel por razones muy estúpidas… ¡Trunks vámonos de este planeta!<p>

Bra Brief había llegado al punto sin retorno, el punto en el que su flojera la dominaría hasta que sus caprichos fueran atendidos con ahínco. Caso contrario, se quedaría inmóvil cual estatua en ese lugar que no ofrecía más que el calor del sol para que no padeciera frío.

—No seas pesimista, Bra —dijo el aludido con la mejor cara que podía poner. Para que mentir si lo que ella decía era cierto —. Ya encontraremos algún lugar donde quedarnos.

—¡Por Dende, Trunks! —le respondió ella con los orbes azules recriminándolo sin compasión —. En todos los hoteles nos trataron igual… ¡y ni siquiera nos dijeron que había de malo con nosotros!...

—_Buenas tardes, quisiéramos dos habitaciones por favor —habló el mayor de los cuatro quien cargaba más de una maleta, cortesía de su hermana menor —. Si pudieran que estén una al lado de la otra —no iba a permitir que Bra y Pan se metieran en más travesuras._

_La recepcionista posó la vista en los curiosos personajes que llegaron a su hotel y se maravilló por lo que vio. Eran un grupo de criaturas sumamente extrañas pero muy familiares a la vez, intentó hacer memoria mas no lo logró y pasándole un formulario al hombre de ojos azules y cabellos lilas empezó a buscar dos habitaciones con las características requeridas. Al encontrar las que mejor se adecuarían al número de equipaje y personas, pidió de regreso dicho formulario mas al ver una cierta sección en particular, frunció el ceño y con su dedo sobre un botón rojo dejó escuchar cuan enfadada se hallaba dadas las circunstancias._

—_Lo lamento mucho, caballeros pero en este planeta tenemos normas que cumplir y está demás decir que ustedes son la clase de rebeldes que Ibmega no necesita —sorprendió a los terrícolas con sus inesperadas palabras y mientras estiraba su brazo para señalarles la salida —La salida se encuentra por ese camino… —cambió su rostro serio por una sonrisa de ojos cerrados para luego oprimir el botón y dejar salir lo que parecían una especie de perros sarnosos —. Gracias por su preferencia, ¡hasta pronto!_

_Y los horrendos animales salieron disparados para intentar herirlos…_

Después de revivir el recuerdo que había sido un deja vú durante muchas veces más, un suspiro salió de los labios de la pelinegra que no había emitido queja alguna hasta el momento. Como hacerlo si su cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar.

—Ah… Ibmega no era así, a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos hace 6 años, la gente no tenía esta clase de prejuicios contra los que no eran de por aquí —estaba recordando esa fecha con dificultad. No podía siquiera imaginar que eso estuviera pasando, que todo estuviera tomando forma desde tan temprano… que desde esa mañana, todo le había salido con la suerte sonriéndole a cada instante, o al menos con otras cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con el hospedaje.

La fragancia, el aroma, el olor que sentía desprenderse con cada movimiento de ese hombre, eran drogas que le impedían pensar con claridad pero que la sumergían en el mar de la esperanza y la ilusión.

Suspiró desilusionada, no solo por el cambio de personalidad de los habitantes de Ibmega, sino porque ahora quería volver a sentir esas manos y piel rozar su cuerpo como en ese error que caro le había salido… demasiado caro. Cerró los ojos por breves instantes que rápidamente se transformaron en segundos eternos, quería, no, deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo y que ese encuentro pasara a mayores; para cuando abrió los ojos supo que su silencio pronto sería percibido así que abrió la boca esperando que algo saliera.

Nada, no salió nada, así que su tío por fin dejó escuchar su melodiosa voz después de 4 pruebas para conseguir hotel que habían involucrado un sinfín de animales salvajes y totalmente repulsivos.

—Bueno no sé qué es lo que planean hacer, pero… —la molestia en su rostro no podía pasar desapercibida y siguiendo el mal ejemplo que la menor del grupo le había dado dejó las maletas en la suelo para luego sentarse con los brazos hacia atrás y que de esa forma el sol buscara la piel blanquecina —Hasta que ustedes encuentren un lugar donde podamos quedarnos, la princesa y yo nos quedaremos a esperarlos justo aquí, ni un milímetro más nos vamos a mover.

Sorprendido por la conducta de su amigo de infancia, Trunks puso una mueca totalmente alejada a una generosa y como si los mil disparates quisieran salir de su boca, apretó su puño hasta casi sangrar logrando articular tan solo una palabra —Vago.

Le molestaba en demasía que Goten pensara dejarle lo más difícil a él. Eran unas vacaciones entre amigos, eran unas vacaciones para descansar del trabajo pesado, eran el escape a sus imposibles vidas, ¡eran un descanso! Y lo único que Goten tenía planeado para el viaje era dejarle los papeles y preocupaciones a él… si alguien era la persona más egoísta en esa nave era Son Goten.

"Entiendo que este cansado… ¡pero no se piden las cosas de esa forma!, ¡y mucho menos siendo yo su mejor amigo!"

La chica que tenía por tío a ese "vago" vio lo que la pereza de su tío provocaba en Trunks, así que dejando su maleta en el piso empezó a caminar a lo largo del desierto donde recordaban haber oído hablar del último lugar para quedarse en Ibmega. El pequeñito que permanecía dentro de su mochila pronto hizo ruido y captó la atención de su "papá" antes de que ya más de 20 pasos fueran avanzados por Pan.

Trunks vio las intenciones de Pan de querer dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Eh?, ¡Pan, regresa!, ¡podrías meterte en problemas!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¡no te comportes como una niña caprichosa! —gritó sin pensar en que ahora se estaba contradiciendo. Horas antes la veía como una chica madura y hermosa que sabía evitar los problemas, y ahora la veía como la misma niña de pañoleta naranja que no escuchaba y amaba provocar desastres en su paciencia. No negaba que había sentido y pensado algo distinto sobre ella, pero ahora podía ver la realidad de los acontecimientos ya ocurridos.

El hambre había nublado su mente y razón, solo eso.

Ante la mención o la "indirecta" de Trunks, volteó para verlo de frente y habló para intentar convencer al Brief de que tal vez eso era lo mejor para no dormir incómodos en la nave espacial.

Pero la palabra "niña" había sido demasiado, había sido el detonante para que lo hermoso de esa mañana se olvidara en segundos.

—Antes que nada, Trunks recuerda que ya no soy ninguna niña —su ceño fruncido se calmó después de expresarse, pero continuó molesta en su interior —. Y Si mi tío Goten y Bra quieren quedarse aquí sin hacer nada hasta que regresemos con una reservación en un hotel… no queda otra más que empezar a caminar, sabes bien que la flojera de ambos es más poderosa que diez mil Kame Hame Ha… —un mechón de cabello volaba cerca de su rostro y apartándolo detrás de su oreja, Pan volteó sin explicar más, pero esperando compañía en su "gran" hazaña —. ¿No vienes, Trunks?

Vio a su hermana, a su mejor amigo y a Pan quedándose con una gran interrogante que pronto fue resuelta por la voz de la razón: era peligroso que Pan se fuera sola y tenía razón, ese par de flojos no se moverían ni aunque un incendio se desatara en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué los dejaste hacer su voluntad?<p>

Habían caminado por un par de horas y para su suerte la noche no los había alcanzado aun. No se habían dirigido palabra alguna dadas las circunstancias que los amenazaban: hambre, frío y cansancio; pero ahora, el mayor de ambos se había animado a preguntarle sobre su decisión acerca de dejar solos a ese par de holgazanes. Sabía que Pan era fuerte y terca, razón suficiente para que eso hubiera sido por demás extraño.

Ella detuvo su caminar y volteó la cabeza para contestar dicha pregunta:

—Sabes tan bien como yo que los caprichos de ambos son imposibles —la presencia de Trunks le fascinaba, pero los pensamientos se le habían mezclado de una manera que no sabía cómo interpretar o siquiera manejar. El trato que Trunks tenía para con ella había mejorado notablemente con el paso de los años, pero con sus gritos esa tarde la habían hecho sentir una niña, la niña que ya no podía volver a ser. Se sintió nostálgica durante breves instantes, sabía que los orbes azules jamás se enojarían con ella, pero el anhelo de que la viera de otra forma persistía.

Quería que la viera como la mujer que ahora era, que pensara en ella como una opción de pareja y amante, no obstante, la edad, la asquerosa y estúpida edad parecía continuar con el efecto de inmadurez entre ambos, dejándola como una cría recién nacida al lado de un hombre de mundo.

¿Qué tenían de malo un año o dos? Nada.

¿Qué tenían de malos 13 años o más? Todo.

—Además…—volvió a hablar ella —Ten en cuenta de que algo muy extraño está pasando en este lugar y si Goten y Bra nos hubieran acompañado con ese humor de perros, todo seguiría mal. Esta vez yo me encargaré de registrarnos y lo único que te pido es que confíes en esta "niña".

Sintió que la palabra "niña" iba cargada de cansancio y pesadez. Supo en ese instante que Pan esta algo herida por sus gritos de antes.

"Lo olvidé… siempre odiaba que le dijeran niña"

Rebobinó los anteriores 6 años y pudo recordar jamás le había dicho niña después de "ese día". Términos dulces como pequeña o diminutivos como bonita o guerrerita, habían sido el reemplazo perfecto para que las peleas fueran cosa del pasado, pero ahora que lo analizaba con cuidado seguían en el mismo plano.

Seguían viéndose como la chiquilla y el anciano.

—Pan… —intentó hablar él —. Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda con mis gritos. Lo que pasó fue que Goten y Bra me exasperaron con sus berrinches y reclamos, y sin darme cuenta en lugar de gritarles a ellos te grité como si fueras una niña pequeña… lo siento.

La disculpa le salió de forma sencilla, calmada y amistosa. No esperó a que ella le diera una respuesta, la abrazó por detrás y provocando risas en Pan continuaron con su camino a lo que sería una gran construcción en donde podrían hospedarse y descansar por un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo, Trunks y Pan no sospecharon que detrás de las grandes rocas, un sujeto envuelto en una capa negra los seguía detrás de las rocas de Ibmega sin ser percibido.

* * *

><p>—Oye Bra, ¿tú crees que en este planeta haya algo interesante?, o al menos algún lugar como un centro comercial para que podamos pasear —preguntó Son Goten en medio de su flojera y cansancio.<p>

Hasta el momento estas supuestas "maravillosas" vacaciones, habían resultado ser un fiasco. Habían recorrido la ciudad entera para luego estar vagando por el desierto en busca de un lugar para quedarse y por si fuera poco, el hambre comenzaba a atacar al estómago saiyan que rogaba por 20 platos de comida en frente de él. A cada segundo se convencía así mismo de que el haber aceptado la propuesta de tener "vacaciones únicas" había sido un error que tendría que soportar durante todo un año.

Al parecer las aventuras protagonizadas por su padre, amigo y sobrina no habían sido tan emocionantes.

—No lo sé, Goten —respondió ella mientras dibujaba corazones con una vara. Soñaba despierta una vez más —. Lo que si te puedo decir es que yo confío en que Trunks y Pan solucionarán el problema del hotel pronto… si ya se han tardado bastante, es debido a que las cápsulas de transporte las dejamos dentro de la nave y que ellos casi nunca vuelan por no asustar a los que desconocen nuestro potencial*… ah —suspiró al darse cuenta de que su espera continuaría por algunas horas más.

No tenía nada de malo quedarse sola con Goten por algunas horas más, pero al haber estado pendiente la mayoría del tiempo en robarle besos en lugar de haber dormido, el sueño la perseguía como un policía lo hace con un ladrón. El sueño estaba a punto de vencerla.

El dibujo continuó en pleno proceso creativo mientras que su mente divagaba en más ideas alocadas y totalmente descontroladas para tener a su amado Goten. No pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa al recordar la escenita de esa mañana en la que había encontrado a su hermano y amiga en una situación muy "cariñosa"; sin duda Pan había avanzado más que ella en apenas unas cuantas horas, pero también no se creía ese cuento a la perfección.

Pan era pudorosa, chapada a la antigua en algunos casos y un total desastre para el romance.

"No hay forma de que Pan haya planeado algo como eso… pero si Trunks fue el incitador, eso, eso quiere decir…"

Frunció el ceño y pensó en lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano cuando este volviese, Trunks se había pasado de la raya al "enseñarle" ese tipo de cosas a su amiga.

"Si fue él no dudaré un segundo en lanzarle un merecido punta pie en su…"

—¡Hey, Bra!, ¡Bra!, ¡BRA! —acabó gritando Goten. Había estado llamando durante un buen rato a Bra, pero no le respondía y los gestos que ella soltaba estaban empezando a atemorizarlo; después de haber levantado la voz hasta ese extremo por fin pudo capturar la atención de la peliazul y prosiguió —Ya está a punto de anochecer y ellos todavía ano regresan… ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Bra.

"Se supone que él es el adulto ¿no?"

—Em.… Goten… por si no lo recuerdas el que tiene la mayoría de edad eres tú así que… —lanzó la varita lo más lejos que pudo dejando impresionado a Son Goten y sin decir más se abalanzó sobre él para que su "mula de carga" hiciera el trabajo por ella —. Te pones las baterías para que funciones el doble y de esa forma les des alcance a Trunks y a Pan. ¡Arre, caballito!

El involucrado perdió la lucha por el poder y mientras su rebelde cabello negro era tironeado no tuvo más remedio que acatar con las órdenes de la Princesa de su raza lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

Sin más tardar, la figura de un jinete azul y su fiel mezcla de burro/caballo se dibujaban en el perfecto atardecer de Ibmega con un difuminado de colores que embelesaban a los turistas. Si bien era cierto que su estadía en ese lugar no había sido del todo placentera…

No tenían ni idea de lo que les tenían aguardado.

* * *

><p>El tiempo había sido justo y llegando a la entrada de un precioso Resort que dejaba apreciar un buen servicio, Trunks y Pan se aproximaron con una sonrisa hacía el escritorio del recepcionista el cual se hallaba vacio y con una campanilla que notablemente era para llamar al que fuese encargado. Todo tenía un aire nuevo y reconfortante, no obstante, los recuerdos se interpusieron en su camino cuando vieron un "reloj" bastante peculiar en el medio del lobby; dicho reloj era un conjunto de piezas y engranajes que se produjeron un deja vú en ambos.<p>

"Este reloj… me parece haberlo visto antes, ¿pero cuándo?"

Luego posó la vista en el resto del lugar y ese presentimiento se le hizo más fuerte al ver que el estilo tan elegante, moderno y totalmente acogedor era terroríficamente parecido a cierto hotel que había conocido durante su anterior estadía. Lo único de diferente eran los robots de servicio y una que otra mucama de aspecto agradable.

Trató de quitarle importancia a todos esos detalles que le recordaban que ahora tan solo estaba con Trunks y no con su abuelito. Hizo un gesto con su mano y detuvo a Trunks y a su intento por tocar la campana. Esta vez era su turno.

—Déjame hacer esto a mí, Trunks —musitó la pequeña mientras que con algo de nervios tocaba la campanilla de ese lugar extrañamente familiar. Tuvo el presentimiento de que ese lugar sería el indicado, pero cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta en frente del escritorio algo le supo un tanto amargo.

De la puerta salió un hombre de blancos cabellos y cuyas cejas eran negras a pesar de la edad y la despigmentación del Ibmekiano*, sus orejas puntiagudas y su color verde amarillento en degradé eran típicos de uno de los residentes del Planeta. Vestido con un traje verde oscuro, camisa blanca, pantalones café y corbata roja de moño, salió el recepcionista que hace ya 6 años los había recibido y estafado diciendo que "no les vendería de esa forma", permanecer tranquilos en ese lugar era un sueño casi imposible sin antes revisar que nada tuviera un medidor de dinero.

—¡Qué! —dijo casi en susurro al ver que efectivamente era ese hombre el dueño del hotel de hace 6 años y ahora trabajaba en ese Resort.

—¡Ah!, pero si son ustedes, los turistas que se fueron sin pagar —encaró sonriente y con un tono que denotaba que los años no pasan en vano —. Pero que sorpresa, el destino sin duda alguna juega sus cartas de una manera muy especial.

No supieron distinguir la hipocresía de la intensión por ser un comediante, pero ya nada podían hacer… era ese lugar o el frío en las calles de Ibmega.

La palabra la retomó el mayor y con una gota de sudor en la frente prosiguió con temor a que después de tanto tiempo les cobrara los millones de Ganes* que supuestamente debían por su estadía de a penas minutos.

—Eh, bueno nosotros —una risilla se le escapó al no saber cómo expresarse —La verdad es que teníamos algo de prisa en esa ocasión y la verdad con con tantas cosas que nos pasaron en este planeta nosotros…

—¡Cómo se atreve a querer cobrarnos de esa forma! —estalló en gritos la pelinegra que no podía contener su carácter semejante al de su abuela y madre. Si bien era calmada en ocasiones en las que fantaseaba con Trunks, en otras debía olvidar todo lo que sufría y callaba para que por segundos que ella no distinguía pudiera ser la Pan del anterior viaje al espacio —. ¡Es usted un aprovechado!, ¡debería cobrarle lo justo a los turistas y no andar poniéndole un medidor de dinero a todo lo que se encuentre en las malditas habitaciones!

El hombre detrás del escritorio se mostró nervioso por el comportamiento de la joven Son, pero al hombre de cabellos lila eso lo dejó sorprendido… en una buena forma. Ese carácter totalmente explosivo y carente de dulzura le fascinó en una forma extraña pero atractiva, era como verla con los ojos de años antes en los que ese carácter dominaba a los ojos azabaches y a la personalidad de la chica a su lado. Era evidente de que los cambios producidos hace mucho tiempo habían ocasionado que ese carácter tan fulminante y lleno de confianza fuera sustituido por un manto de tranquilidad y ternura que si bien agradaban a los demás les fastidiaban a los miembros de la familia Brief-Son, en especial a Trunks.

Al ver como esas perlas negras intentaban devorar al que tenía en frente, algo se encendió dentro de él provocando que el recuerdo del desayuno saltara de su subconsciente y que la corriente eléctrica pasara por sus brazos al darse cuenta de que ahora ya no los separaba un metro de distancia. Inconscientemente o por mero instinto, Trunks había apresado a Pan por la espalda logrando así que ella no saltara violentamente e hiriera al cobrador extremista.

—¡Suéltame, Trunks!, ¡debo darle su merecido!, ¡esto es inadmisible!, ¡juro que no lo dejaré sin un hueso por romper!, ¡Suéltame! —dijo envuelta en una ciega cólera que provocó que los alojados salieran de curiosos a ver la caótica situación.

Hizo caso omiso a la intromisión de los residentes por intentar calmar a Pan y con una mano sobre la boca de la pelinegra fue la obstrucción perfecta para que nervioso se disculpara por el disturbio y la falta de respeto que habían tenido hacía la tranquilidad y el derecho de silencio de las personas allí presentes.

—No hay nada que ver aquí, lamento lo ocurrido… por favor regresen a sus habitaciones es que lo que pasa, es que… Pan se encuentra algo cansada —la perfecta risa de nerviosismo logró apaciguar el ambiente pesado del lobby, pero no desvió a la multitud —. Es en serio, no nos presten atención, por favor.

Observó como hombres y mujeres, en especial los más jóvenes, empezaban a chismorrear sobre el asunto, así que sutilmente le llamó la atención al recepcionista para que hiciera algo respecto al problema que la privacidad representaba en ese instante.

El Ibmekiano entendió e ideó una estrategia de mercado que le favorecería de una forma u otra.

—Por favor, damas y caballeros les pido que ignoren lo ocurrido, este es el típico caso de una futura madre y sus cambios de humor —el público exclamó comprensivo, pero los únicos guerreros del lugar abrieron los ojos en clara sorpresa mientras que con un guiño el recepcionista continuó —Para compensar que fueron groseramente interrumpidos, son libres de ir a nuestro comedor donde podrán encontrar una gran variedad de bebidas gratis hasta las nueve y treinta.

Una educada reverencia y la vista en el reloj que marcaba bellamente las nueve y veinte, fueron suficiente para que todo aquel cuya curiosidad había sido llamada por los gritos fuera corriendo al comedor por una bebida gratis.

Calmada la situación, la charla se reanudó con una Pan que ya no requería de ser apresada de momento.

—Embarazada… ¡soy una futura mamá con bipolaridad!, ¡eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió! —el rubor en sus mejillas decía lo contrario a su cara de enojo.

—Bueno señorita, la verdad es que para que volviéramos a tener la paz que ahora casi tenemos, debía existir una explicación lógica. Usted ya tiene como 20 años, en Ibmega es muy natural que a esa edad se tengan hijos.

—Si… pero podría haber dicho que estaba alucinando en lugar de decir que voy a ser madre… me sabe algo extraño el siquiera pensarlo.

Una cosa era tener a Giru como "hijo", pero otra muy diferente era tener uno propio de carne y hueso, y no de metal.

"Los niños no me gustan y yo no les gusto, así de fácil"

Por más que la idea de tener una familia era acogedora y perfecta para cualquier chica que fuese criada al lado de su abuela Milk, para ella no era más que la cadena a un hombre, a una casa y a una vida como la "esposa ejemplar". Ser una buena esposa era tarea de 24 horas, 356 días, 12 meses por el resto de la eternidad, eso sin contar la vida en el otro mundo; Pan no sabía con certeza lo que quería, tenía sueños, metas y ambiciones que involucraban a la lucha irrevocable e irremediablemente. No podía evitar querer tener una vida repleta de aventuras tal como la había tenido _él_.

Un sonido robótico se hizo fuerte dentro de su mochila y abriéndola pudo ver como el pequeño Giru había resultado "herido" en el transcurso del disturbio. Lo levantó torpemente de su brazo y señalándoselo al Ibmekiano dejó claro su punto.

—Si yo hubiera sido escogida para ser madre, Giru no estaría viendo circuitos en estos momentos.

—… —el que calla otorga y no pudiendo contradecir a la joven, prefirió callar.

Y mientras, Trunks disfrutaba de todo.

La sonrisa, la lozana y fina comisura entre sus labios como siempre sedante, salió casi al instante. Era obvio que Pan no quería lo mismo que su abuela materna, pero las rabietas que soltaba eran idénticas a las de la mujer de Goku y le daban un toque de alegría para alejar la monotonía de su aburrida vida; el tener hijos a él jamás le había parecido algo desagradable, lo veía como algo que llamaba a una aventura mucho más complicada, pero que a pesar de su edad tampoco veía cerca, y al escuchar que a ella le parecía algo chocante el imaginarse en el papel de una ama de casa, le pareció mentira, falso y semejante a su mentalidad a la edad que ella tenía.

"Yo no quería una familia a esa edad, es lógico que Pan tampoco la quiera… sin embargo…"

—Serías una excelente mamá —ambos presentes voltearon para ver a Trunks después de sus palabras, las cuales en lugar de ir en su mente salieron de su boca para que el rubor de la ojinegra se extendiera por todo su rostro, dejándola decir un casi imperceptible "gracias". Tan pronto él se dio cuenta de su inocente error buscó cambiar el tema con lo primero que vio, el "sufrimiento" de Giru, justamente para que su rostro ya no mostrara el rubor excesivo —. Pan no seas tan ruda con Giru —opinó el Brief al ver a dicho robotito intentar zafarse del agarre duro de Pan —. Recuerda que ya no tienes la misma fuerza que cuando eras una chiquilla insoportable.

Lo dijo sin pensar, tan solo para que todo se solucionara de la manera más rápida.

—¿Eh? —dijo al ver que Trunks estaba en lo cierto. Dejó caer a Giru y con un sonrojo más fuerte volteó su cabeza un tanto "furiosa" por todo el asunto que los rodeaba, ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo así que retomando la compostura se apresuró a desarrollar su bien tramado plan para quedarse en ese resort.

Sonrió pícaramente y continuó sin impedimentos.

—Señor… queremos hospedarnos aquí… se que la última vez tuvimos nuestras diferencias y que todo lo hizo por la renta que Donkia les obligaba a pagar… pero ahora todo es diferente y planeamos una larga estadía en este lugar. Así que le agradecería que nos dijera el costo por noche y que nos mostrara el lugar antes de aceptar —la hipocresía no fue detectada por el Brief, pero si por el Ibmekiano.

El rostro completamente espeluznante y el pésimo carácter no fueron rivales para ese hombre que al estar en ese negocio por años debía ser ya un experto con los clientes de igual mirar.

—Bueno señorita, me disculpo por el incidente de la última vez. Tiene razón, ¡Donkia nos convirtió en cobradores abusivos!, pero ahora las cosas en Ibmega han cambiado para bien… un claro ejemplo es el desarrollo de una cultura propia y las reglas a seguir —la intriga llenaba por completo a ambos saiyans, no obstante, al parecer la respuesta al porqué no los habían aceptado en ningún lugar esta próxima a responderse —. Con mucho gusto les enseñaré cada detalle del resort mientras les hablo acerca de los precios y la forma que deben llenar para permitirles la estadía.

…

—… pueden usar los servicios extras como el Spa, el gimnasio, sauna, piscina, cafetería y demás, cuando gusten exceptuando el Spa después de las 10 de la noche, caso contrario se les cobrará el cargo extra… los paquetes están de acorde al número de personas que se hospedan y ya no existen más medidores a excepción de uno en la pared de la habitación en donde podrán ver cuánto deben hasta ese momento. Ahora si no fuera mucha molestia les pediré que llenen la forma para que todo esté en orden.

La explicación y el tour que les había dado por el lujoso y espacioso Hotel—Resort habían sido por demás complacientes, eso sin mencionar que el precio era justo por todo lo que ofrecía el lugar y no como en el anterior. La forma para su suerte no era tan exigente como en otros lugares, pero al momento de terminar, Pan advirtió algo que los otros 3 compañeros de viaje no habían podido captar.

—_Tan solo se da alojamiento a parejas casadas, los grupos de amigos deben estar obligatoriamente casados y deben escribir sus nombres en la parte trasera de la hoja_…—dijo en un susurro que Trunks no escuchó —. Eso explica porque nos echaron de todos los hoteles, y la explicación para que Goten y Bra no lo hayan visto… es que jamás revisan la parte trasera de una hoja… por parte de Trunks… no se me ocurre alguna razón, pero bueno a lo mejor su cerebro también "se fue de vacaciones".

Al leer esa parte, un plan brillante le pasó por la cabeza a la pelinegra que se sentía viva gracias a la suerte de ese día. Supo que esa era una oportunidad y algo que Trunks o Goten no pudieran negarse a hacer si querían quedarse allí, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja terminó la forma y colocando su firma al final se la pasó al recepcionista quien con una sonrisa se apresuró a decir:

—Bueno todo se encuentra en perfecto estado y no veo impedimentos para que se queden aquí… aquí está su llave, yo me encargaré de entregársela a sus amigos ni bien estos lleguen… que descansen bien y recuerden que para lo que necesiten aquí me encuentro.

Obviando la sorpresa, Trunks Brief con Giru en su hombro derecho, se encontraba feliz de que Son Pan hubiera resuelto de manera muy rápida y fácil el problema que todos los hoteles tenían con ellos; un robot como el de aquella vez hace 6 años, apareció de botones y llevándose la mochila azul al igual que a una maleta de mano que él había estado cargando, los escoltaba a su habitación, cuando el Ibmekiano dijo algo que lo tomó desprevenido.

—¡Disfruten de su estadía Señor y Señora Brief!

* * *

><p>La noche ya estaba avanzada y por obra y gracia de Kaiosama, Goten y Bra por fin habían logrado dar con el único lugar en todo el desierto con el que sus amigos podían haberse topado para quedarse. La suave brisa que el desierto egoístamente no dejaba escapar, había sido completamente extinguida en la noche donde la necesidad de que el calor se uniera a los cuerpos era más elemental que el oxigeno.<p>

Con la lengua afuera, el cabello más duro de lo habitual y un frío de los mil demonios, Son Goten continuaba con su tarea como "mula" sabiendo que contradecir a la hermana de su amigo no era viable.

"Es increíble que me haya obligado a hacer esto"

—Ni siquiera Pares me obliga a… —al querer continuar se comió sus palabras. Pares era la que lo sobornaba con besos y caricias para que luego la "ayudara" con los muebles de su casa o bien a llevar "algunas" cosas a su trabajo; la bondad de Goten era tan grande como su ingenuidad y pese a que podía cargar más 100 autos sin sudar, se dio cuenta de que era más utilizado como "mula de carga" por su propia novia a comparación de su pequeña amiga que descansaba con la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

Volteó a verla, sabiendo que el sueño la había presado y que no podía ser escuchado, contempló como los mechones azules se colaban en el rostro cubriéndolo de cualquier espectador casi como si fuera una flor a pleno sueño. Retiró el mechón más largo de su cara de la forma más dulce y lenta posible, no solo por evitar levantarla bruscamente sino porque las finas hebras que llegaban más abajo de los hombros eran tan agradables al tacto que no parecían de este mundo; suaves nubes de algodón, tiernos osos de felpa y aterciopeladas almohadas no eran competencia para ese cabello.

La inquieta mano dejó de juguetear con el cabello y pasó a disfrutar del delicioso contacto que la nívea piel del rostro transmitía. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando al querer bajar la mano los labios color rosa lo rozaron, estos eran el doble de tentadores que la piel.

Cerró los ojos esperando que toda sensación insana que pudiera sentir desapareciera lo más pronto posible, mas su mente le jugaba de una forma muy traicionera y despiadada. Él sabía que no era un santo y que si tenía que ponerle un número a Pares ella tendría una cifra más allá de 100, sabía que muchas habían compartido una y miles de noches desenfrenadas en su cama o bien fuera de la intimidad de su casa; en la realidad no había mejor palabra para describirlo que "Casanova" o "Don Juan", había estado con chicas altas, rubias, bajas, flacas, morenas… pero la perfección que Bra tenía, era algo que debía admitir, Pares no tenía.

"Yo amo a Pares… lo que me pasa nada tiene que ver con sentimientos… es solo carnal"

Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto de la princesita, eso ni negarlo. Bra ya no era una niña y las curvas que la adornaban eran provocativas para cualquiera.

Sacudió la cabeza negando todo lo referente a un afecto más poderoso que la amistad y dejando las maletas en el suelo despertó a Bra con cariño y delicadeza, obligándola a caminar unos cuantos pasos para llegar al Resort mientras él se encargaba de las maletas que ella, su sobrina y Trunks le habían dejado de encargo.

"La próxima no me dejaré guiar por la flojera y seré yo el que vaya a buscar un hotel para no cargar con el equipaje"

—¡Pero qué bonito lugar! —dijo Bra, despertando de todo pensamiento a su amado y quedándose embelesada por la magnificencia y particularidad del lugar. Caminó hasta el escritorio de recepción y tocando la campanilla fue rápidamente atendida.

El Ibmekiano salió de la puerta y los recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas noches, ¿Díganme en que los puedo servir?

—Buenas noches —respondió ella de igual forma —. Venimos por una reservación que nuestros amigos debieron de haber hecho, creo que está nombre de Brief.

—¡Ah!, ustedes deben ser Son Goten y Bra. El Señor y la Señora Brief me pidieron de favor que cuando llegasen les diera la llave de su habitación y por si los necesitaran su cuarto estaría al lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de forma inocente y pensando que tan solo había sido un error —. ¿Señora Brief?

—Así es, si no me equivoco sus nombres son Trunks y Pan, pero por respeto a su matrimonio y a ellos mismos no puedo referirme a ellos de otra forma pese a la edad de la señorita.

Los rostros cambiaron su semblante a uno sorprendido y a otro curioso. Goten dejó que un robot empezara a cargar las molestas maletas mientras que Bra firmaba en un libro para completar su registro, al terminar y cuando se disponían a descubrir de qué se trataba el asunto de "los Señores Brief", el Ibmekiano los tomó por sorpresa gritándoles de la misma manera que a Trunks y Pan.

—¡Disfruten de su estadía Señor y Señora Son!

* * *

><p>—Por favor, Pan… sal de ahí, no voy a gritarte otra vez… pe… pero tienes que comprender que lo que has hecho no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera, es decir… tu y yo no podemos ser esposos ni en pintura.<p>

"_No podemos ser esposos ni en pintura_"

No podía evitar sentirse peor con esa frase, _"no podemos ser esposos_" le transmitía cierto dejo de tristeza y rabia hacia ese hombre que le hablaba tras la puerta. Desde que habían entrado a su habitación él no había parado de recriminarle sobre esa "travesura" que ahora había realizado. No era una travesura ni era una locura, era tan solo la única manera de que llegasen a quedarse en ese lugar o de lo contrario tendrían que irse de Ibmega y obviarlo de la lista de vacaciones; tampoco podía decir que no le fascinaba la idea de hacerse llamar Brief o como más le gustaba "la Señora Brief".

Jugar a ser su esposa le había sabido dulce y cremoso en la sola idea, pero… jamás pensó que Trunks pudiese reaccionar de esa forma.

"¡_Acaso estás loca!, ¡como se te ocurre decir que somos esposos!, ¡esta broma no me gusta para nada, Pan!"_

Al entrar le había gritado de una manera que quizá para él no era dañina al ignorar los sentimientos que ella tenía para con él, sin embargo, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que no le había quedado más remedio que escapar a la soledad del baño donde gruesas lágrimas habían caído sin cesar gracias a la apuñalada que sin querer, Trunks había clavado en su corazón.

Tenía que admitir que el plan que Bra estaba utilizando con su tío Goten parecía estar resultando mejor.

"Oh, por Dios… el tío Goten"

Si Trunks había reaccionado de esa manera, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría su tío al saber que su señora esposa era nada más y nada menos que Bra Brief.

"A Bra la idea le encantará, pero… estoy segura que después de esto ya todo se arruinó…"

—Si ni siquiera me considera para ser su esposa… mucho menos para amarme como lo hace con la "admiradora de Picasso", con su exceso de maquillaje no me sorprende que ya tenga arrugas debajo del rubor y el polvo.

No era correcto, pero nada mejor para alegrarse que insultando a su competencia.

—Por favor, Pan… al menos termina de explicarme por qué lo hiciste… ¡no le veo sentido a todo esto!

Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y parándose velozmente gritó para que pudiese ser escuchada.

—¡Lo hice para que tengamos donde dormir!, por si no te has dado cuenta, Trunks, ¡nos ECHARON de TODOS los HOTELES de Ibmega!, no teníamos alternativa y después de leer el formulario con sumo cuidado descubrí que en este planeta solo se permite la estadía a los niños hasta los 15 años… a partir de eso solo se permiten casados…C-A-S-A-D-O-S, ¿lo entiendes?, es por eso que lo hice, ¡es por eso que somos el Señor y la Señora Brief!

—…

El silencio reinó en la amplia suite, definitivamente Trunks no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por lo que intensos minutos no se escuchó nada, ni su respiración, ni su respuesta a tan alocada pero inocente ayuda.

"No lo hizo por fastidiar, pero…"

—Yo no soy un hombre digno de semejante mujer.

Tenía suerte de que los muros no supieran hablar y de que fueran impermeables con sus palabras. Su amiga era linda, dulce, caprichosa, pero muy especial, dadas esas circunstancias y la terrorífica distancia en años, rechazar cualquier cosa que los incluyera a ambos era la mejor opción dado que lo que él podía ofrecerle no era libertad, era todo lo contrario con los medios y la prensa acosando.

"Tu quieres vivir aventuras, mi pequeña Pan… este viejo en cambio tiene solo para ofrecerte amistad"

Puso la mano en la perilla dispuesto a romperla si ella no le abría la puerta, no quería lastimarla más y ya bastante había tenido con sus gritos al entrar, intentó girarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más unos gritos le obligaron a voltear para los que en teoría tendrían que ser…

—Los Señores Son.

—¡Qué dijiste! —gritó con una sorpresa que ya estaba empezando a enfermarlo —. ¡Qué es este chiste de los "Señores Son"!, ¡eh!, ¡Y también quiero saber porque Pan y tu son los Señores Brief!

Mostrándose celoso como pocas veces ocurría con su sobrina, Goten se hallaba enojado por lo que acababa de escuchar, no le molestaba que le dijeran que Bra era la señora Son, pero si le fastidiaba que su sobrinita fuera la señora Brief quien en otras palabras podría ser descrita como la mujer de Trunks Brief.

"No es que desconfíe de mi mejor amigo… pero yo debería ser el primero en enterarme sea chiste o no"

—Goten, tranquilízate…

—Estoy calmado… —mintió —. ¿En dónde está ella? —preguntó sin necesidad de usar el nombre. Era claro que buscaba a la niña de ojos y cabello negro.

Mirando hacia la perilla, Trunks le indicó a su amigo que ella se encontraba allí dentro y sin tacto alguno, Goten se acercó a "calmar" su ira.

—¡Pan!, ¡De nada te servirá esconderte en el baño!, ¡abre la puerta!... ¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!, ¡PAN! —gritaba el mayor mientras que la pelinegra se refugiaba de los gritos del amor platónico de Bra tras la puerta del baño de su habitación, o mejor dicho la habitación de su "esposo" y ella.

"No hice nada malo, ¡pero ustedes lo toman como si hubiera matado a alguien!"

Harta de escuchar boberías y reclamos de su tío Goten y recordar los anteriores de Trunks, se dispuso a encarar a los hombres que ella y su amiga amaban, se "colocó" la máscara que siempre guardaba dentro de su corazón para protegerse y sin miedo alguno ni demostrando temor abrió la puerta y salió como si nada hubiese pasado, como si los gritos y ambos muchachos estuvieran pintados en la pared; caminó hasta un armario donde al llegar había dejado su mochila azul, al abrirlo descubrió que Giru se había estado escondiendo de la batalla campal que él creía se estaba librando, le extendió su brazo y obedeciendo a la señal, el pequeño trepó hasta su cabeza.

Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la cama King-size que se suponía tendría que compartir con Trunks y dejando la mochila se apresuró a buscar un marcador color amarillo chillón para luego posar una mirada asesina en Goten y Trunks.

Lamentarían haberle hecho sentir mal.

—Al parecer mi idea para que podamos tener un lugar donde quedarnos en lugar de la fría calle o infernal desierto, no les gustó a ustedes dos, ¡pues bien!, felicidades… seremos los Señores Brief y Son por tan solo unas semanas y para que no tengan problemas… —destapó el marcador con tan solo un dedo —. Dividiremos todo, absolutamente TODO en ambas habitaciones ya que si nos ven en otras habitaciones sin nuestras respectivas parejas la farsa se acaba allí mismo… ¡hagan lo que quieran, pero quédense de su lado!

Como alma que lleva Emmasama, Pan empezó a trazar una línea punteada por todo el lugar empezando por la cama que a pesar de ser matrimonial ahora tendría sus límites.

Bra se encontraba como en un estado de shock sin saber porqué razón en realidad, si por el comportamiento de su amiga o porque ahora era la "esposa" de Goten.

"Si es un sueño… ¡prefiero no despertar nunca!, ¡elijo ver a Pan actuar como una loca el resto de mi vida si soy la esposa de Goten!"

Quien dijo que la princesita era humilde en ese estado.

El pequeño Giru había lanzado su alama "Pan peligrosa" mientras que intentaba permanecer en la cabeza de la misma con un esfuerzo que sabía solo un robot sería capaz de soportar.

Un animalito o cualquier otro ya hubiera sido lanzado lejos.

—¡Pan, ya deja eso! —gritó Trunks quien abrazándola por la espalda consiguió que la cama y un sillón cercano fueran lo único que terminara "combinando" con ese amarillo chillón.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No!, escúchame Pan, lamento haberte gritado y lamento todo lo que dije, pero tienes que comprender que nos tomaste por sorpresa y que después de analizar tus motivos no es nada malo, muy al contrario fue de gran ayuda y no pondremos resistencia a comportarnos de cómo pareja… ahora Pan ¡suelta ese marcador o de lo contrario nos cobrarán por todo lo que rayaste!

Como así de rápido se armó el problema, así de rápido soltó Son Pan el marcador amarillo y liberándose del agarre de su "esposo" se aproximó hacia el lado de su fantasiosa amiga.

—Me alegra oír eso… la pelea de hoy la dejaremos pendiente para el momento de entrenar —dijo autoritariamente mientras volteaba con intención de salir de la habitación —. Tío Goten no te alarmes que tan solo fue una mentirita piadosa… nadie aquí es esposo de nadie fuera de Ibmega, esto es temporal hasta que nuestra visita termine… los dejaremos a solas para que puedan asimilar como será todo, aunque nosotras no le veamos nada de malo… ¡ah, sí! Y… querido, podrías llamar a la mucama para que lave las marcas del marcador de agua, gracias corazón. Bra, dejemos a nuestros esposos.

Salió firme y con un semblante que notaba su enfado, pero al salir y cerrar la puerta tras de ellas, la risa no podía ser más contagiosa y eufórica.

—¡AH!, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esto, Pan!

—Elemental mi querida, Bra… este es solo el comienzo, la verdad es que el destino nos ha traído este regalito y yo no hice más que aprovecharlo.

De pronto un sonido más fuerte interrumpió las risas femeninas.

—Pero no podremos dar el siguiente golpe si morimos de hambre, bajemos a devorar la comida Ibmekiana… Señora Son.

—Primero usted, Señora Brief.

—Jajaja dejemos que mi señor esposo se vuelva loco con el suyo en lo que volvemos.

—Nosotros, es decir, el Señor y la Señora Son le agradecemos mucho su gentileza de acomodarnos en la misma habitación, a usted y a Trunks.

—Corrección, somos el Señor y la Señora Brief.

El pasillo pudo dejar de serlo para poder llamarse "la casa de la risa".

**It will continue in the next chapter**

**Dejar Reviews Please**

* * *

><p><em>Primeramente debo advertirles que la nota es <em>_**extremadamente larga**__ debido al terrible retraso que sufrió este trabajo mío._

_Bien, bien… después de tantas lunas creo que se han ganado el derecho de darme una merecida paliza y un puntapié en el trasero por este retraso que sé muy bien fue frustrante y hasta estresante para las más adictas al fic (o tal vez no xD). Espero que este capítulo haya compensado todo eso y que no piensen mal de mí, es solo que, ya saben, no tengo vida social gracias a la escuela y a mi instituto de Ingles (el cual ya me está llegando a la xP)._

_El capítulo se titula "Ibmega II" debido a que por cada planeta que visiten y por el número de capítulos que transcurran en él, pondré el nombre del planeta y el número romano correspondiente, si olvidé ponerlo en el anterior capítulo pido disculpas pero ahora les recalco ese detalle que al parecer no influye mucho en la lectura, pero si en la organización y para que cuando busquen algún capítulo en particular no vayan adivinando._

"_Ibmega I", "Ibmega II", "Ibmega III" y creo que posiblemente un "Ibmega IV" serán el ejemplo perfecto (el siguiente planeta no se los adelantaré xD), aunque claro si están pensando que este fic será como "Somos Únicos" es decir hasta por los 15 capítulos, les adelantaré que espero que incluso llegue a más de los 25 capítulos y si Kamisama y mi musa me lo permiten, yo encantada ¡alargo el drama para unos 30! xDDDD _

_Eso a condición de que primero me habitúe a lo que es mi "nueva" vida con todas mis obligaciones. _

_Ser una cerebrito responsable acaba por volverte loca cuando no sabes cual tarea vas a hacer, en fin, ese es mi problema, mi desgracia y mi desdicha que me agrada y desafina xD_

_También añado que pasaron cosas maravillosas durante el mes de mayo (así también como desgracias), ni que decir… tan solo que… esta Saint Saiyan, esta saiyajin que se cree amazona o Santo de Athena… se enamoró y cayó en las garras de quien podría (ojo dije PODRÍA) ser su caballero dorado con cola de mono x3 si así es querido público… Camus y yo ahora tan solo salimos por las noches xDDDDDDDD_

_Este mes fue un completo desastre debido que los exámenes me persiguieron hasta al punto en que terminé recurriendo al café para mantenerme despierta y así hacer tareas mientras escribía este capítulo y el siguiente de "Fusión". Mis ojeras son el claro de ejemplo de que una crema no es lo bastante poderosa para aliviar la pesadez y cansancio del cuerpo humano… yo extraño mi cama y espero volver a reconectarme con ella lo más pronto posible._

_Pasando a otros asuntos:_

_Así también como hubo risa, quise que haya una corta reflexión sobre los dos Son (no los Señores Son xD, si no Goten y Pan) y su punto de vista dadas las circunstancias que los rodeaban. Es MUY difícil que todo salga de acorde a lo esperado y que no hayan negativas por parte de ambos chicos es casi imposible dado a que uno es "inmaduro" o "inocente", mientras que la otra debe decidirse por cual personalidad adoptar en el viaje y para poder conquistar a Trunks._

_Traté de que Pan tuviera su aire teen en este capítulo, me pareció que la hice llorar en extremo desde el inicio y pese a que esa es la trama (por algo dice Drama) no olvido que ella sigue siendo una adolescente con los sueños de niñez muy arraigados pero ocultos. Creo que la "bipolaridad" bien podría ser su problema, pero más que ser bipolar la veo como cargando un gran estrés y vida que no le satisfacen en lo absoluto; el viaje sin duda será algo inolvidable para los 4 (contando a Giru 5), pero hay cosas que no serán tan agradables._

_Y eso lo veremos en el próximo cap ;D_

_Sobre Goten no tengo mucho que decir, tan solo que lo estoy haciendo como la mayoría lo hace, es decir que lo hago ver como el tontito de la obra que al final se dará cuenta de que la princesa es lo mejor para él y bla bla bla…_

_Pues para aquellos que esperan eso… ¡váyanse a buscar otro fic! xD (¡es broma!, ¡no se vayan! =3)_

_Goten apenas está empezando a descubrir su propia mente y corazón. Pares es sin duda, al igual que Misty, se encuentra aparatada de momento, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer nada._

_Bashing… lo lamento, intento no hacerlo, pero en este fic lo necesitaré al menos con Misty. Con Pares… eso aún lo estoy decidiendo._

_Los hermanos Brief no tuvieron gran participación más que como una compañía en algunos casos y en otros para apaciguar la ira de los Son. Trunks me da un dolor de cabeza ya que plasmarlo tal y como lo ví en GT para luego combinarlo con el de la Saga de Cell es un caos total, si bien creo que por el momento está dentro de un IC aceptable, no me será tan fácil con el avance =S por el contrario, ¡a su hermana la siento casi en mi propia piel! xD Bra me es más fácil de describir por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo y que me deja con ganas de seguir solo con ella (cosa que no haré por las Trunkspaneras ;D)._

_Giru… el robotito sufrirá de maltrato tanto físico como psicológico por lo que se recomienda discreción xD_

_Hablando de Ibmega: Este planeta lo investigué como pude y me la pasé viendo los primeros episodios de GT para que pudiera describirlo lo mejor posible. Se dice que es un planeta desértico (lo es) y que es el refugio de todos los habitantes de la Galaxia que perdieron sus hogares anteriores, así que después de los acontecimientos ocasionados por la tripulación de la nave de hace 6 años, no es nada extraño que todo haya progresado hasta el punto que se creara una cultura propia y nuevas leyes con Donkia en prisión._

_Donkia… ¿será él quién persigue a nuestros héroes? O ¿tal vez algún loco los confundiría con alguien más?. Para eso deberán seguir leyendo xD_

_Ahora llegó la parte de orientar a todos aquellos que se perdieron con mis:_

_**Asteriscos* explicativos, imposible escribir sin ellos ;D**_

_Ellos casi nunca vuelan por no asustar a los que desconocen nuestro potencial*:__ Necesitaba una excusa para dejar a Goten y Bra solos xD y al ser una gran conocedora de la serie, se que en algunas partes del Anime nuestros héroes caminan o corren o no utilizan sus poderes pese a que pueden hacerlo para facilitares la vida._

_Esto se debe a que al ser "poderosos" y "muy diferentes" a los humanos, al no aprovecharse de dichos dones como su manejo del ki o la técnica de volar les es más fácil conectarse con aquello que creen es una vida normal._

_Ibmekiano*__: Gentilicio de Ibmega xD _

_Ganes*__: La moneda local y también al parecer con más valor monetario que el Zen._

_**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí están las respuestas a sus maravillosos reviews que siempre me dejan inspirada y con ganas de continuar ^_^**_

_**Eccho:**__ Jaja bueno al ver tu review para el capítulo 4 me dejaste como O.o WTF! No sé si lo notaste pero escribiste "Hola HUILEN!" mis nicks son Saiyan Girl Heart o Taurine (if you prefer xD) así que en lugar de saludar a nuestra amiga Huilen salúdame a mí xD_

_Como siempre te agradezco por el apoyo fiel e incondicional que me bridas y sobre la escuela… como van las cosas yo ya empezaba a cambiar de profes xD que Trunks te limpie y te cocine xD eso sí que me encantó x3_

_El horno debe andar descompuesto, pero bueno así son las cosas xD_

_Besos_

_**Una Lectora:**__ Mi querida amiga, no sabes cuánto te extraño y espero volverte a leer por aquí ya que se que la espera fue larga, pero te pido que me comprendas y que sepas que Camus no tiene la culpa de nada xD_

_Sabes que el fic que me recomendaste hace tiempo me encantó sobremanera y que te agradezco me hayas ayudado a encontrarlo porque si no creo que me hubiera perdido de un gran trabajo ;D La Saiyan High School es un lugar de aprendizaje donde las alumnas buscan enamorar a su maestros sin que ellos pueden llegar a negarse xDDDD_

_La parte de las cartas en el capítulo 5 fue escrita especialmente para hacer reír y si lo conseguí contigo… me doy por servida xD_

_Besos_

_**Gloria Fernanda:**__ Un gusto conocerte y leerte un placer ;)_

_Bueno mi amiga me alegra que te esté gustado este fic y que lo pusieras en favorito es un honor para esta loca fanficker ='D_

_Saludos para ti también_

_Besos_

_**Ha ash14:**__ Eres tan infaltable con tu review que me alegra siempre leerte nena xD_

_Gracias por felicitarme y pese a que ya es muy tarde, te deseo lo mejor para este año y que todo te salga de 100 ;D Si tu vives leyendo mis fics yo vivo disfrutando de tus reviews ^_^ Gracias por alegrarme con ellos._

_Besos_

_**Apailana:**__ Eres totalmente cruel conmigo xD pero te lo perdono debido a la molestia de la Universidad (aunque un review dedicándome un hola no queda mal xDDDDD :gadejoextreme:)._

_Tus reviews son mi fuente de inspiración y pese a no verlos como antes se que sigues disfrutando de mi historia así también como que el tiempo de ambas fue vilmente ocupado con las obligaciones de la vida real._

_Espero que nuestros trabajos puedan retomar mejor su camino ya que con "A ciegas" me has dejado como con una gran ansiedad xD_

_Besos bella amiga =*_

_**Tatisms:**__ Han pasado muchas lunas desde que nos leemos xD_

_Amiga te conozco y sé que sigues leyendo el fic (o eso espero) por lo que no te exigiré el review, pero si me interesaría saber que andas haciendo xD (de alguna forma u otra quiere review xD)._

_El viaje ya empezó y tan solo espero tu apoyo ;D_

_Besos ^_^_

_**Huilen:**__ Querida Huilen, como siempre me alegras con tus palabras =D_

_Divertido al 120%, romántico al 300% y Dramático al 1000% xD (¿exageré? xD)._

_Gracias_

_Besos amiga _

_**Kattie88**__: Me encariñé contigo y con tus trabajos, Kate xD_

_Quiero hacerte saber que a pesar de no poder comentar sigo tus trabajos con admiración y un fanatismo terrible xD es imposible dejar de leer una de mis drogas preferidas x3_

_¡Tu opinión es importantísima!, no te menosprecies que tu review está catalogado como uno de mis preferidos ;D Sobre el pequeño Giru, bueno al empezar a escribir "Un Destino Compartido" (eso debió ser hace como un año cuando batallaba con "Somos Únicos") me di cuenta de que también estaba obviándolo por lo que incluso me vi forzada a rehacer gran parte de este fic, pero bueno echando a perder se aprende xD_

_No lo olvides y te garantizo que incluso tendrás otra excusa para acercar a Trunks y Pan xD_

_Besos y felicitaciones por tu fic =* _

_**Pan-dbgt:**__ Pequeña loca, sabes que con tan solo 3 palabras me haces feliz ^_^_

_Te agradezco la confianza brindada y que comentaras esta historia que espero te esté gustando ;) La verdad es que hacerlo me cuesta pero lo hago con tal de ver reviews bonitos y firmaditos xD_

_Saludos, Besos y felicitaciones por tu fic ;)_

_**LunaAzul-VxB:**__ Amiga mía y loca del alma y de la vida‼ xD_

_Sabes bien que a ti y a tus trabajos lo adoro por lo que pasaré a leer "Una visita inesperada" ahora mismo xD_

_Besos y gracias por reportarte xD_

_Sueña con ReGar‼ __xD_

_**Dbzprincess:**__ Un gusto conocerte y leerte es un placer ;D _

_¡Gracias por tus palabras! Me hiciste feliz al saber que leíste mi fic hasta altas horas de la noche ToT eso quiere decir que no soy tan mala escritora de Fanfics xD_

_A ti te dedico esta cap ya que tu review me inspiró y gustó sobremanera =_

_Besos =*_

* * *

><p><em>Para finalizar esta nota (que ya me está causando calambre de tanto escribir) quiero agradecer a la comunidad de Fanfiction que siempre me ha dado la bienvenida con una felicitación y apoyo incondicional.<em>

_Tanto aquí como en mi nueva casa, , les agradezco por todo y solo por si lo preguntan, no, no me cambiaré de página, es solo que muchos otros fanfickers detestan este lugar de reglas y orden xD_

_En fin, yo de aquí no me muevo pero vivo feliz =D_

_La próxima entrega no tardará tanto… ¡LO PROMETO!_

_Besos_

_Saiyan Girl Heart_


	8. Ibmega III

Capitulo 8

"Ibmega III:

Cuentas pendientes:

* * *

><p>"<em>Este… no era mi concepto de vacaciones"<em>

"_Capturamos al sujeto, sin embargo, este no estaba solo… una muchachita de cabello azul está con él__"_

* * *

><p>El cansancio tan abrumador y molesto le obligaban a tomar un carácter de niño pequeño pues muchos tragos algo amargos habían hecho presencia en su boca durante el día. Se sentía molesto por el rumbo que habían tomado sus vacaciones, no era que no le gustara la compañía de su sobrina y Bra, pero ese viaje era algo así como su "despedida de soltero"; Pares no estaría con él, tenía la opción de estar con miles de bellas mujeres de otros mundos que se quedarían maravilladas con él y Trunks, no obstante, ya no podía ser tan fácil comportarse como un adolescente inmaduro con un par de adolescentes inmaduras.<p>

"Las vacaciones de nuestras vidas… arruinadas, o eso parece"

Quería regresar a la Tierra para dejar a Bra y Pan, pero no podía. No solo por el hecho de ya no controlar el rumbo de la nave que anunciaba que no podían volver a la Tierra hasta dentro de un año, sino que era vulnerable a los ojos de cachorro que ponía la ojiazul.

Recordó todo lo que le pasó, todo lo que Bra le había obligado a hacer. Una tierna y derrotada sonrisa salió de sus labios al ver que ni siquiera había sido posible negarse a cumplir con sus caprichos sin que pusiera esa mirada tan dulce e hipnotizante, que podía decir, tan solo que le gustaba verse tan ¿atareado? Si ella le ponía el trabajo delante.

"Pero también soy mitad humano y como toda persona normal y cuerda tengo mis necesidades"

Aunque no pudiera decir "normal" con toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¡Bra!, ¡Princesa!, te lo ruego —empezó a suplicar un somnoliento Goten —¡Ven a dormir!, no soporto ni un minuto más la lámpara encendida.

"¡Ay, que impaciente es!"

—Ya voy, tan solo déjame guardar mis cosas —dijo Bra en respuesta a los gritos de su compañero de cuarto; sabía que al ser un Son su paciencia era limitada, pero no esperaba que alguien como Goten tuviera hasta la última gota contada.

"Sé muy bien que él no es como lo demás chicos… pero es tan perfecto que tengo que saber dejar pasar esos pequeños detalles"

No le quedaba otro remedio más que resignarse a la elección que su caprichoso corazón había hecho, pues Goten no era la perfección en persona, sin embargo, la espesa niebla del amor cegaba a la razón ocasionando que los pequeños grandes detalles fueran difuminándose casi como si de tiza se tratase. Ella tampoco era dueña de la superioridad, tenía fallas, tenía defectos como virtudes.

Tenía sueños como pesadillas.

Más coqueta que su amiga de negros cabellos, Bra se puso un maquillase ligero, una sombra rosada casi invisible en los párpados y un perfume carísimo que según todos los anuncios y personas que lo compraron era 100% efectivo para conquistar a un hombre. Sabía que debía lucirse, que cada instante debía hacerse ver con una gran intensidad aunque opacase a las mismas estrellas y planetas del Universo, pues no solo lo hacía para resaltar sino para brillar para él, para que brillara en la mirada de esos ojos negros que confundidos irían sucumbiendo ante los anhelos prohibidos.

Se pasó el cepillo por última vez viendo como las finas hebras azules caían graciosamente hasta la altura donde comenzaban sus pechos y con un guiño en el espejo para darse ánimos, guardó todo y colocando la mano en la perilla salió rápido, casi como si la empujasen para apresurar todo.

—Ya estoy lista, Goten —dijo Bra dejándose ver por el aturdido chico que se al verla se había cubierto por completo con la colcha.

"¡Demonios!, ¿por qué me haces esto Dende?"

La imagen había sido sublime quizás demasiado para su retorcida mente que sufría de conflictos internos tremendos. Allí estaba ella, la hermanita de Trunks, la mejor amiga de Pan, la hija de Vegeta y Bulma… con lo que parecía una lencería que sería la perdición de todo hombre que la viese; la piel nieva, el cabello azul, los ojos brillantes… era un coctel de exquisita selección, cada rasgo, cada curva del fino cuerpo de jovencita era correcta pero no debidamente halagada.

"Qué belleza, sin duda ya no es una niña… yo… ¡AH!, ¡en qué diablos estoy pensando! Contrólate Goten, es tan solo el morbo, tan solo morbo…"

Sentía que sus mejillas ardían, que perdería el control ni bien ella entrase a la cama con él, y cuando vio que ella ya no estaba enfrente sino al lado de él, dio un brinco para salir de la cama mientras que rezaba para ser escuchado y que esa tortura no continuara.

—Yo… yo… ol-olvide… —dijo nervioso mientras buscaba una excusa coherente, algo que pudiera salvarlo de un regaño o un capricho por parte de ella. Vio los zapatos tirados al pie de la cama y no tuvo nada mejor para decir que —¡Olvide mis ejercicios nocturnos!, ¡sí!...

Con una gota de sudor en su frente la menor se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que había ocasionado en su presa, así que metiéndose a la cama se deshizo de la bata negra que llevaba para ocultar el rosado conjunto rosa que no eran más que un top y unas bragas decoradas con pequeños detalles de estrellas. Con la mirada de actriz cansada se acomodó en su lugar.

—Bueno, estoy muerta. Mañana será un día larguísimo por lo visto… en cuanto termines de ejercitar ven a…

No pudo continuar con sus palabras pues había oscurecido en la habitación y pudo sentir como era aprisionada por la espalda y callada al instante lo que hacía que tan solo gemidos se escuchasen… gemidos… gemidos que decían ser lo que no eran.

* * *

><p>Si los pensamientos pudiesen juguetear libres por el campo cuales pequeñas mariposas revolotean por doquier, la cabeza de Son Pan sería un pedazo de tierra estéril, áspera y seca sin un rastro de vida. Si bien era cierto que le costaba hacerse entender, era una verdad más aplastante que no quisiera hablar sobre sentimientos, en especial SUS sentimientos; concebir la idea de poder revelarle al mundo y a Trunks su verdadero sentir no era más que un sueño loco y totalmente inalcanzable pues era evidente que un millón de factores se oponían ante ese amor, ese amor que para algunos sería pecado y para otros una bendición, ese amor que capturaría la atención de la gente y los privaría de libertad.<p>

Un amor que bien sabía ella no podía rechazar.

Allí se encontraba, sola y meditando sobre el siguiente gran paso que debía dar esa noche, para así cumplir con la siguiente fase del plan "macabro" que la hija del mejor estratega el mundo había podido idear.

No era lo que tenía en mente, no era lo que más le hubiera gustado hacer… pero si quería llamar la atención de ese hombre y ponerle en claro que ya no era la misma niña de cadenas y pañoleta naranja. Tenía que decirle, no, gritarle de frente que ella era una mujer.

Y una que se moría por él.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer"

—Pero… si esa es la única forma de que se fije en mí… —apretó más el cinturón de la bata blanca —Intentaré no dejar que "Pan" arruine el momento.

Sabía que el concepto que tendría Trunks de allí en más se convertiría en un punto de referencia, en la primera imagen que el cerebro del Brief buscaría para asociarla con su nombre y con lo que este pudiera llegar a representar, mas la duda prevalecía e incrementaba su inseguridad cada vez que el espejo se peleaba con sus ojos, no era fácil imaginarse como una chica fuerte y valerosa dentro de esa vestimenta, pues parecía que al momento en que alguien la rozara esta se desarmaría.

Ni siquiera le gustaba ese detalle de una calavera (finamente bordada) que tenía la delicada prenda en una esquina del final. Estaba estresada y con un sentimiento de ansiedad terrible, tanto era así, que necesitaría comprarse un juguete anti-estrés para evitar que todo lo que pasara por sus manos no fuera pulverizado.

No sabía qué más podía hacer para estar conforme con la situación en la que su mejor amiga la había metido, y como había dejado que ella le comprara toda una colección de ropa nueva y costosa, supuestamente "ideal" para enamorar, no le quedaba otra alternativa que empezar a acostumbrarse a andar por las calles de Ibmega y los futuros lugares de destino con el estilo de una chica de la capital.

Mejor dicho, el estilo Brief.

"Tengo que salir, si me quedo más tiempo, Trunks querrá venir a ver qué pasa"

—Ah —suspiró mientras cerraba el pequeño estuche o neceser en donde había traído un cepillo de dientes, dentífrico, hilo dental y un cepillo para su cabello. Para ella eso era lo esencial, sin embargo, la princesa no opinaba igual por lo que una maleta llena de productos y utensilios de higiene personal y belleza fueran también un regalo además de la ropa.

Con lentitud y sin prisa acomodó todo el baño dejándolo limpio y ordenado como para dejar a la mucama sin trabajo, quería que ese momento transcurra morosamente, no se sentía con ganas de jugar a ser quien no era a pesar de poder utilizar la ventaja de "usar" su máscara de mentiras. Había prometido algo desde _ese_ día, había jurado no cambiar su personalidad pues así la querían todos, así la quería _él_.

Había fallado a su promesa, lo sabía, pero qué más daba si total no había nadie a quien le hubiera importado ese cambio de ser alegre, ruda y caprichosa a seria, inmutable y vulnerable.

Pero el fatídico día de la cena, el día en que terminó la reconstrucción, la perfecta racha que tenía se había roto pues una promesa más fuerte, un juramento que valía oro fue pactado entre ella y la persona a la que se rendía con un solo mirar y por la que sentía desfallecer cada que tenían contacto físico de cualquier clase.

"—_Hm, entonces no me prometas nada… ¡júramelo Son Pan!, jura que esa sonrisa —la alentó él, mientras le señalaba esa mueca en su rostro; ella era aun más hermosa cuando sonreía—. Perdurará en la fiesta, en el día, de por vida… ¿Me lo juras, Pan?... ¿Juras que hoy me concederás una pieza?"_

—No se lo juré, no se lo prometí… quedamos en que sería un trato, un trato que no podríamos romper.

A quién quera engañar, para ella ese intercambio de palabras había sido un juramento, no un simple trato que pudiera romperse. Ni siquiera podía engañarse a sí misma, pues ella bien sabía que quería volver a sonreír como antes.

Procurando recordar eso y que todo lo hacía por el amor puro que le tenía a Trunks, puso su mano sobre la perilla y cerrando los ojos abrió la puerta poco a poco sin provocar sonido alguno, el corazón comenzaba a latirle más; dio un paso fuera del baño y la respiración empezó a querer cesar, cuando por fin había conseguido salir del baño cerró la puerta tras de sí para continuar con su camino, para que al llegar al medio, abriera los ojos y contemplara lo que para ella sería una de las imágenes que más atesoraría en sus recuerdos, pues con unos lentes de montura delgada y con un pijama a rayas azules y blancas su amor se encontraba leyendo, ignorando lo que tenía en frente, menos imaginándoselo.

—Ya… ya estoy lista para dormir —dijo torpemente.

"¡Por Dios! eso fue estúpido, ¡es que acaso no se me puede ocurrir algo mejor!"

Se sentía desnuda y con incomodidad se sonrojó recordando cómo había acabado cediendo ante tal "pedido":

"—_Y… me puedes decir, ¿por qué el horno les vomitó encima? —preguntó pícara mientras que sabia no hacía referencia al desorden sino a "el porqué"._

_Después de haber estado riendo por largo rato en el comedor ya era hora de que Pan le respondiera o por lo menos intentara explicarle sobre ese brutal avance que había tenido con Trunks, Bra sabía que algo había estado ocurriendo por debajo de sus narices y no descansaría hasta saber que había sido esa escena tan comprometedora entre ella y su hermano._

"_No hay quejas si ya está a medio camino, pero… ¡tiene que explicarme por qué hizo algo así y no me contó nada al respecto!" ._

—_Bueno yo… lo que pasó fue que Giru hizo una de sus travesuras, yo me enojé y por eso empecé a lanzarle la masa de panqueques… solo eso —el tono de voz no pudo hacerse fuerte para evitar que se supiera que intentaba esconderle algo. La máscara parecía haberse debilitado por el viaje._

—_A ja… bueno para que yo me la crea requerirías de que Goten me diera un beso. Sé muy bien lo que te propusiste hacer Son Pan, lo sé todo ya que lastimosamente contemplé una de las escenas más traumáticas de mi vida… ¡ese tipo de "abrazos" se dan solo en privado!, no sé en que estaban pensando tu y el pervertido de mi hermano —dijo Bra envuelta en su aire dramático y al mismo tiempo celoso. No quería ser la última en enterarse y si presionando a su amiga iba a ser la primera en saberlo —. Cuéntame, ¿ese cabeza de chorlito besa bien? —presionaría hasta ahogarla._

—_¡Bra, por Dios! —exclamó en respuesta de la sugerente descripción de ese accidente que no había pasado a mayores por mucho que así lo hubiera querido en un principio para luego retractarse._

"_¡Me moría porque continuara!, pero me temo que parar en seco fue mejor para ambos". _

—_¡Ay, no seas tan cruel conmigo, Pan! —se quejó la ojiazul quien cada vez estaba más cerca de la locura por saber que había pasado en ese lugar de "Tako". No lo cabía en la cabeza la idea de que la introvertida de su amiga hubiera avanzado más que ella en cuestión de horas —. Prometo no contárselo a nadie, ¡pero debes decirme como lograste que mi hermano accediera a eso!, es decir, ¡como lo conquistaste tan rápido!... ¡no puede ser que tu ya hayas llegado a esos extremos y yo no!, ¡No puede ser! —envidiaba la suerte de Pan y se comportaba igual que una niña celosa de que su amiga tuviera un "dulce" y ella no._

—_¡Bra, cálmate!, no puedo creer que pienses que Trunks y yo… —se sonrojó inevitablemente mientras rogaba porque Kami la salvara de la princesita, nada ni nadie le sacaría de la cabeza a Bra que algo había ocurrido en esa cocina a la que después de esta charla, Pan ya no querría entrar —. ¡Por Dios, Bra!, no paso nada, tan solo, tan solo…_

—_Tan solo se recostaron uno encima del otro mientras que la ropa se pegaba su cuerpo por la masa que "accidentalmente" dejaron caer —dijo Bra sin creerse ni la mitad —. ¡Por favor, Pan!, no nací ayer y tú tampoco… ¡sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea!, inclusive si mi hermano está involucrado —hizo un gesto de desagrado —Además… tienes que decirme como lograste ese avance tan brutal en tan solo cuestión de horas, es más, ¡de minutos!_

_Se mostraba más que interesada por saber la supuesta verdad que Pan le ocultaba y era evidente que su capricho se había apoderado de su cabeza, especialmente de su uso de razón. Por encima de la mesa, Bra agarró los hombros de Pan mientras la agitaba suplicando por saber más, por escuchar lo que quería y tal vez no la verdadera historia._

—_¡Habla!, dime algo Son Pan, me conformo con saber que ya no eres tan santa como esperaba, ¡pero tienes que decirme que pasó antes, durante y después de que los ví!_

—_¡Bra, BASTA! —gritó la pelinegra ocasionando que medio planeta pudiera escucharla. Sonrojada y sumamente apenada por haber llamado la atención de esa manera, carraspeó un poco para comenzar a calmarse y contar la versión que Bra, desconocía no tenía ni una milésima escena de intimidad —. Lo que pasó realmente fue que me desperté y al ver la ausencia de Trunks no pude evitar salir a buscarlo, lo encontré charlando con Misty en el intercomunicador por lo que me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo dado que con tan solo verle la cara de vela derretida me da una indigestión terrible. Empecé a ignorar a tu hermano y a la melosa de su novia —el tono que había empleado para referirse a Misty como la novia de Trunks estaba lleno de recelo, era evidente que desconfiaba de que esta pudiera llegar a seguir siendo su novia por mucho más tiempo._

"_Seré una niña en el tema que Bra me está planteando, pero si de algo estoy segura es que este año deberá ser inolvidable, de alguna u otra forma… haré mío a Trunks Brief"_

_Pensó con determinación para lograr su cometido. Ni loca permitiría que se le escapara de las manos._

"_Con mi abuelito… fue más que suficiente"_

_Su semblante quiso expresar su sentir, pero la máscara se opuso rotundamente._

—_Pero —continuó con su versión —Al final no pude hacerlo por mucho más ya que, Trunks entró a la cocina… lo más extraño fue que tardó en entrar, eso me mató de la curiosidad, incluso llegué a pensar que tenía algo en la espalda que lo asqueaba, sin embargo, me armé de valor y le saludé como si nada. Lo ví muy nervioso, casi como si ambos fuéramos extraños el uno para el otro; empezamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa —mintió Pan. No le diría a Bra que habían estado hablando de sus amores fallidos y que gracias a ello había ganado un punto a su favor porque la ojiazul al saberlo intentaría lo mismo con su tío Goten, fatal para enamorar a un Son._

"_Para enamorar a un Son, en especial a uno con buen diente, tienes que llegarle por medio de su lado más primitivo… y no hay nada más fabuloso para un hombre de mi familia que la comida"_

_Le pasaría el dato del avance que podría lograr si le cocinaba a su tío después. Antes tenía que aclarar que la cocina no había sido testigo de nada más que un desayuno, prácticamente monstruoso._

—_Y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ambos preparábamos el exquisito desayuno que…_

—_Qué parecía más vomito que una mezcla de leche pasada y patatas cortadas en cubitos —interrumpió a Pan para recordarle que más que desayuno era un desastre, quizás ocasionado por la revolución de hormonas. Se rió a pesar de que el asunto era más serio de lo pensado._

_La penetrante mirada de seriedad le anunció a Bra que Pan no deseaba ser interrumpida, al parecer no le agradaba que se burlaran de su comida ya que como toda chica de la familia Son sabía desde hervir agua hasta preparar un banquete para más de 20 personas._

"_Aprendí a cocinar y a ser una ama de casa… si tenemos que compararnos, Bra, ¡tu sales perdiendo!"_

_Quería decírselo y no solo archivar ese pensamiento en su cerebro, pero tampoco se sentía con ganas de discutir._

—_Si me permites proseguir… —dijo mostrándose ligeramente molesta a lo que la princesa hizo un ademán con su mano para que continuase —. Gracias… decía que estábamos preparando el desayuno cuando a Trunks se le resbaló el bowl de panqueques y este se desparramó por todas partes. Intentó alcanzarme un trapo para que me limpiase y se resbaló con la masa del piso provocando que cayésemos en la tan penosa posición en la que debiste de habernos visto —el sonrojo de ese mismo momento regresó a las mejillas con un vivo color —… No pasó nada malo, se disculpó, me ayudó a levantarme y como todo un caballero se ofreció a recoger el desorden._

_Los ojos negros y azules también empezaron a dialogar dejando muy en claro la situación._

_Todo había sido imaginación de Bra._

—_Bueno, lo siento. No debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero ya sabes cómo soy y que hubieras avanzado más que yo en tan solo horas me puso un poquitín celosa —dijo Bra bajando la vista, mostrándose ligeramente apenada por sus celos._

—_¿Solo un poquitín? —dijo sonriente por escuchar como el orgullo de Bra se nivelaba para pedirle disculpas._

_La peliazul puso su mirada marca Vegeta diciéndole con los orbes azules que no le pidiera más, después de todo su orgullo ya había sido machacado con su brutal falta._

"_Aunque no puedes ocultarme que algo, tuvo que pasar"_

_Pensó para contentar a su terquedad._

—_Y… sé que no tengo muchas técnicas de conquista como tú Bra, pero… —agregó Pan —. ¿Me crees capaz de llegar hasta el punto de entregarme así de fácil a un hombre?_

_De pronto Bra abrió los ojos y pudo entender mejor el enojo de su amiga respecto a que hubiera sospechado eso de ella. Pan se sentía ofendida, sin darse cuenta ni querer hacerlo la había llamado fácil y eso era algo que ella no sería ni en sueños, ni siquiera si de eso dependiera el destino del Universo._

—_Yo…—intentó hablar._

—_No te preocupes… —le interrumpió Pan —. Sé que no querías hacerlo._

_Tomó un sorbo de un jugo de rojos frutos y se encimó en sus pensamientos. La verdad es que comprendía a su amiga, pero tampoco podía decir que era una santa completamente._

"_Jamás pensé en que alguna vez compartiría un cuarto solo con Trunks… es un sueño, pero la verdad es que no lo será tanto"_

—_Bra —la llamó —. Ahora que compartiremos un cuarto con los muchachos… ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?_

_Sonrió pícaramente y mostrándose nuevamente feliz dijo:_

—_Tú tranquila, te enseñaré que es lo que tienes que hacer y mucho más a vestir…"_

El recuerdo intacto de la charla con su amiga la dejó más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, sabía muy bien que se quedarían allí durante un mes o tres semanas dependiendo de los planes que tenían los muchachos, pero ya no le quedada ninguna duda de que un mes o así fueran unas horas no tenían mucha diferencia y la oportunidad de compartir un lecho con ellos era algo que sabían podría ser definitorio después de un tiempo. Podía pasar un día, una semana, un mes, un año… pero todo era clave para adentrarse más profundo en los infinitos océanos de la perdición y la locura que solo los nobles corazones de ellos tenían.

—Ah —suspiró al ver que nuevamente había cedido ante los caprichos de Bra. No quería saber cómo se lo tomaría Trunks, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que todo su esfuerzo no rindiera fruto alguno, pues le habían enseñado que todo trabajo al que se le dedique tiempo e interés era recompensado por cuanto más esfuerzo se le pusiera.

¿Sería su incomodidad el precio a pagar por ganar terreno dentro de la mente y corazón de él?

Eso ya lo sabría.

—Muy bien, Pan —dijo concentrado en el libro que tenía en manos —. Espérame un segundo… ni bien termine este capítulo nos iremos a dormir.

Él siguió con su lectura, no quería mirar al frente ya que tenía miedo de toparse con algo más, con algo que le impidiera cerrar los ojos para dormir, pues sabía que algo no andaba bien. No tenía intensiones de seguir maquinando sueños que involucraran a la pelinegra, era irresistible, tenía que admitir que verla tan indefensa, con una desprotección y baja de auto estima que se compensaba con las luchas era ¿provocador?

Si, provocador. Todas eran iguales, seguras, muy seguras de sí mismas y con un orgullo que carecía de atracción; quizás tan solo le gustaba esa variación con Pan, si eso debía ser.

"No es nada más que la diferencia que la hace especial a los ojos de todos"

Se confió en que sabría controlarse, después de todo eran amigos, los mejores, y no veía impedimento alguno para comportarse de otra manera.

¿Qué tendría de malo dormir con ella y su pijama de polera ancha y shorts del mismo corte?

—Muy bien, pequeña. Es hora de… —dijo quedándose mudo casi al instante. Delante de él en un conjunto de seda se encontraba Pan, con una camiseta negra, fina de tirantes con pequeños moños en los hombros, una bata blanca casi transparente que dejaba apreciar el conjunto, unos shorts igualmente negros pero que terminaban en los muslos y eran como una segunda piel; se sorprendió de ver tanta belleza reunida en una muchachita que se escondía tras anchas vestiduras y un frío carácter.

Las lagunas azules, curiosas y hambrientas recorrieron cada milímetro de ella dejándolo con un sentimiento que nuevamente no sabía cómo interpretar. La quería y tal vez por eso le dolía ver que ya no era una niña.

"Porque si ya no lo es… eso quiere decir que pronto se irá de mi, digo nuestro lado"

Le sonrió tiernamente, recordando como una pequeñita en pijama de conejo no podía dormir en su primera pijamada en Capsule Corp., él la encontró sollozando en los pasillos, triste ya que decía no poder dormir sin que su abuelito le contara un cuento, hizo su mejor esfuerzo y llevándola a la sala encendió una lámpara de la mesita al lado del sillón donde se acomodaron para leer un cuento o más bien para inventarlo. Al terminar de contar las aventuras de un sapo de porte galante y ojos azules que le había prometido a una princesa de negros ojos una vida llena de aventuras a cambio de un beso, la pequeña Pan cayó profundamente dormida en sus brazos dejándole una dulce memoria para las noches con truenos y lluvia como esa.

Estiró su mano para tocarla y saber si eso era real, quería saber si su mente no le engañaba y era esa bella muchacha su dolida amiga, su sufrida Panny, marcada con la ida de uno de los personajes más anónimos y valiosos de la Tierra.

Y ella, confundida y con el rubor tan molesto en el rostro, sostuvo su mano recordando como ese tacto lograba enloquecerla e imaginar mundos en los que nada era ni sería real. No recordaba a su abuelo en esos momentos, su mente era capaz de obviar el recuerdo tan amargo de su ausencia pues tenía en frente suyo a lo único en su vida que no había cambiado para mal en su mundo.

Lo único que aun podía decir le "pertenecía".

"Me pertenece… es lo único que hasta ahora está conmigo"

Si también todos tienen que ir con Emmasama un día, estaba segura de que en el Paraíso o si en el Infierno la condenasen, Trunks iría con ella, para alegrarla, para consolarla… para amarla aunque él no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de que la hiciera sentir así.

—Wow, Pan —dijo rompiendo el silencio —. Déjame verte mejor linda.

Con mucha delicadeza, con una lentitud perfecta hizo que ella diera una vuelta para poder mirarla. Era una muñeca, por mucho que ella odiara el término, por mucho que se quejara y se cambiase de ropa ya no podía negar ni ocultar que ese cuerpo y esos rasgos no eran más que los de una joven bella y finamente dibujada por los Dioses más perfeccionistas.

Rió por lo bajo y atrayéndola hacia su pecho le acarició la cabeza en forma de cariño.

—Tanta belleza y dulzura… opacadas por una dura máscara de concreto… eres impredecible, ¿no, Pan? —las palabras brotaban de sus labios con una expresividad, con una exquisitez divina y sumamente difícil de hallar en un hombre que había sido criado por el guerrero más frío y calculador del espacio. Cada letra, cada sílaba todo sonaba al poema más conmovedor de la Galaxia del Norte y todo era por ella, porque ella no sabía dejar ir el dolor latente y por capricho se aferraba a la idea, a la esperanza de recuperar lo que había perdido a causa de su sangre. La separó con cuidado y vio la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos azabaches —. Oye, las niñas bonitas no saben llorar… ¿por qué has de hacerlo tú siendo más bella que mi hermana?

Ella rió brevemente intentado cambiar su semblante débil, levantó su rostro para regalarle una endeble sonrisa.

—Más bonita que Bra… es obvio que estás ciego.

Trunks torció la boca hacia un lado, mueca que no le duró mucho.

—Ciego tal vez, enfermo puede ser, loco con mucha razón, pero —dijo haciendo una pausa necesaria para encontrar lo que iba a decir —. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que como mi familia no hay dos y que no puedo mentir, no te mentiría ya que comenzaría a sudar y reírme como un desquiciado.

Era un cuadro enternecedor que condimentado con las risas culminó con la llegada del pequeño robot blanco que se acomodó con ellos en la cama para recargar sus baterías para mañana.

—Descansa, Pan. Mañana tenemos un día muy largo —dijo en medio de bostezos que al final lo llevaron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

"Claro, como si pudiera dormir teniéndote a ti tan cerca".

Se abrazó del trabajado torso y aspirando el aroma más sensacional de su vida intentó conciliar el sueño.

Sueño que era muy improbable de llegarle.

* * *

><p>Las pesadillas empezaron a formar parte de todo causando desesperación e intentos por conseguir liberarse. El frío, la humedad, el amordazamiento, claros indicios de que ya no estaba en el cuarto del hotel… y que no era bien recibida por alguien.<p>

La privación de la vista, la imposibilidad para articular palabra alguna, el apresamiento por cuerdas que al parecer estaban hechas de un material ultrarresistente, se hallaba en igualdad de condiciones que una criminal mientras que escuchaba atentamente a lo que una pareja discutía sobre ella.

—¡Yo se lo diré al Maestro! —gritaba el portador de la masculina voz que se había encargado de llevar a Bra en sus hombros.

—¡Ni hablar!, si alguien ha de tener el privilegio de darle las buenas noticias al Maestro ¡esa seré yo! —contraatacó la fémina que por el tono de voz parecía ser el cerebro de los dos —. Iré a decírselo. Arregla todo por aquí y si quieres, luego dame alcance.

Los gritos de protesta por parte del hombre fueron cada vez más audibles hasta que por fin cedieron ante los de la mujer ocasionando que Bra fuera arrojada como costal de papas mientras era despedida con un —Disfrute de la suite real —seguido de unas risas desesperantes que se fueron alejando poco a poco dejando escuchar goteras y pequeños chillidos en ese inhóspito lugar que impregnado con un olor putrefacto quería marearlos más que los golpes que habían recibido en un intento por llevarlos a la inconsciencia.

Inquieta y con un miedo que juraba no haber sentido nunca antes, los ojos azules empezaron a llenarse de saladas lágrimas que cedían ante el vendaje tan tosco que había recibido en medio de la oscuridad; sola, no tenía cabeza para concentrase y para colmo el ki, la vida, la energía de Goten, ¡no podía sentirlo!

Creía que ese sería su fin, que todo acabaría en la peor situación.

Ahí fue cuando sintió arder algo muy cerca de su piel, era cálido, bueno, pero un rayo de energía al final de cuentas.

—¡Bra, Bra! —llamó la voz que ella adoraba, conocidísima hasta en sus sueños, calmándola con tan solo la mención de su nombre porque al parecer no estaba tan sola —. ¡Responde, princesa!, ¡un ruido!, ¡Has un ruido para saber si estás aquí!

"¡Goten!, por Dios, ayúdame, Goten"

Gemía presa de los nervios pues parecía desconectada del mundo al no poder ver, moverse y mucho más al no sentir el ki del portador que más anhelaba advertir cerca suyo ya que tenía frío, un frío que la entumía de pies a cabeza y quería sacarse del cuerpo de cualquier forma, aunque tuviese que quemarse viva bajo las llamas del Infierno. Sin saber que más hacer para llamar su atención concentró un poco de su energía entre sus manos y la hizo explotar tras suyo, ya no importaba si se quemaba la piel o si le quedasen cicatrices. Solo le interesaba salir de esa pesadilla que la privaba de razón.

—¡Bra! —volvió a gritar él ya seguro de que desgraciadamente no se hallaba solo en ese lugar.

Gruesas cuerdas lo envolvían y ataban de pies y manos, una incómoda venda le imposibilitaba ver mientras se arrastraba para llegar hasta donde el ki de Bra había explotado. Como soldado en un campo minado, cada movimiento estaba fríamente calculado y con riesgo tremendo logró acercarse a un bulto en el suelo que se movía impaciente.

—Quédate quieta, voy a intentar desatarte.

Sin tener el sentido de la vista a su disposición, comenzó a recorrer la espalda de ella en suaves caricias por intentar calmarla que más que calmarla la empezaban a relajar cada centímetro más cerca de ese lugar donde alguna vez había existido una cola y marca de sangre guerrera; no tenía ni la menor idea de porque ese tacto la incordiaba en un sentido maravilloso y lleno de rareza, tan solo sabía que sus manos, sus dedos que sin querer la ponían en tan compleja situación eran como plumas esponjosas que rozaban su piel provocando más que risas, placer al sentir.

No profirió palabra alguna pues hablar era para perder la concentración que había ganado con ese toque. Cuando hubo llegado a la base de esa cola que por las fotografías fuera de un exótico color azul, un gemido se escapó de entre los tapados labios poniendo nervioso al dueño de ojos negros que no sabían lo que sus manos hacían.

—Bra… —musitó consciente de que ese toque había generado algo de lo que se podría arrepentir —. No te muevas… ya casi encuentro el nudo.

Bajó bruscamente de ese lugar que bien sabía tenía el también y era un punto delicado de las debilidades de su sangre. La cola era una extremidad que no era fácil de controlar, lo sabía; era una conexión con ese lado que se apoderaba de todo sentido y razón, que nublaba con creces a la consciencia más pura, y que podía causar debilidad como fortaleza.

Y ese roce… ese roce que había sido accidental era todo lo que había querido evitar.

"Si el saiyan habla… el humano puede quedar relegado del mundo sin saber por cuanto"

"—_Y hagas lo que hagas… ni se te ocurra que te toque o que toques su base._

—_¿Base?, ¿De qué base me estás hablando, Goten?_

—_La base, me refiero a esa cicatriz que tenemos en la espalda*… con el tiempo aprendí que es un arma de destrucción masiva._

—_¿Destrucción masiva?_

—… _Podrías sucumbir ante miles de emociones, no me preguntes porqué ya que solo se cómo se "activa" pero no como funciona. En pocas palabras, podrías verla con otros ojos y no como mi sobrina… no lo olvides, aléjate de la base._

—_Lo haré. Yo en cambio te deseo suerte a ti… Bra duerme abrazada a todo lo que encuentra y si por accidente te toca la base…_

—_¿Si me toca la base…? —dijo en pregunta a lo que Trunks le respondió burlón._

—_Mejor ve viendo cómo te "divorcias" sin que te echen del hotel jaja… creo que tendrías la bella marca de su mano en tu cara por más de un mes."_

Recordó una parte de su charla con Trunks antes de acceder a la alocada idea que había tenido su sobrina para conseguir alojamiento; le había recalcado a su amigo que respetara en todo momento a su sobrina y que no se dejara tentar por más inocente caricia que le hiciera, que se mantuviera en el margen del respeto y de sus celos a causa de ser la menor en la familia Son. Pero… Trunks confiaba tanto en él que no había hecho mención alguna de que se alejase de hermana pues ya tenía la certeza de que Goten sería todo un caballero, ahora no podría decir eso de él pues a pesar de no haber querido hacerlo…

Acababa de excitar a la hermanita de Trunks.

"Accidente, fue un accidente. Además no hay tiempo para que ella pueda pensar así, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Se diría esa excusa para apaciguar a su mente. En lo que su cerebro terminaba de atormentarse, las manos de ella ya eran libres de las apretadas cuerdas.

—Gracias, Goten —dijo casi en un susurro al quitarse la mordaza y despojarse de la venda en los ojos —. Déjame ayudarte.

A diferencia de ella, a Goten lo habían atado con las manos hacia adelante haciendo más fácil la tarea de quitarle la dura cuerda que no podía ser rota, al menos no por ella. Sin embargo, maldijo a todos los Dioses, ese no era el momento para sentirse así por la caricia más adictiva que había recibido.

"No sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero esa marca que tanto odio se siente mejor de lo que se ve"

Extrañada y sumamente cautivada decidió cambiar su forma de pensar ya que no era la mejor situación que se diga para pensar en algo así.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé —contestó Goten terminando de retirar las cuerdas de sus pies para luego tirarlas cerca de las vendas y mordazas que lo apresaban tan molestamente. Se levantó de un salto y caminó para ponerse al lado de ella —. Pero, este… no era mi concepto de vacaciones.

De suelo húmedo y frías paredes, un lugar tan melancólico y gris, no podía ser otro más que una cárcel, una mazmorra prácticamente. Enormes charcos de agua estancada de un color verdoso, animales peludos parecidos a las ratas terrestres a excepción de que estos tenían un color brillante que los hacía fosforescentes, y para empeorarlo unos cadáveres pudriéndose lentamente con las moscas a su alrededor peor que abejas y un tarro de miel, se hallaban tirados a su alrededor; asqueroso.

—Goten, y ahora… ¿qué hacemos? —dijo aferrándose a la playera roja que el usaba para dormir —. Tengo miedo.

Miedo, ¿la hija de Vegeta admitiendo que estaba asustada?

—¿Tú?, pero si tu padre da más miedo que un par de guerreros que deben recurrir a "ataduras irrompibles" para lograr vencernos —necesitó volver a recibir una afirmación por parte de Bra ya que "miedo" no era algo que la hija del Príncipe de los Saiyans admitiera tener. Su orgullo era muy grande para aceptarlo las pocas veces en que sus ojos mostraban terror y que ahora lo hiciera le sorprendía en demasía; peor fue aun cuando ella asintió muy a pesar de que le doliera el orgullo —. ¿Tienes miedo?...

Se aferró más fuerte a la playera, estrujándola como si eso mejorara la condición en que se encontraban y con el dolor de verse vencida por algo tan insignificante como lo era la falta de experiencia en el campo de batalla, gruñó haciendo que Goten le acariciara la cabeza y de alguna forma la entendiese.

"No soy una experta en las batallas"

—No sé pelear… tengo miedo de perder.

Miedo a perder, necesitó reírse al escuchar eso. Si esa era la mentalidad que Bra tenía para consigo misma y su confianza al momento de pelear, no duraría ni un momento en combate; era la hija de Vegeta y si hubiese sido su padre el que escuchara esa afirmación de seguro los gritos por parte de su progenitor no hubieran parado hasta que ella cumpliera 40.

—Bra… no tienes que temerle a algo tan insignificante como lo son estos individuos. Su poder de pelea no es alto, es tan bajo que incluso un bebé podría con ellos —le acarició la mejilla y así obtener la atención de esos orbes azules que se empeñaban en evitar contacto con los negros ojos —. Tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees, ¡eres una saiyan! Si yo puedo atarme los cordones tú puedes vencer a esos tipos con los ojos cerrados.

Ella rio conmovida por la confianza que Goten demostraba tener con ella, pero tan rápido como esa comisura se formo en sus labios igual de rápido se fue.

—Además —continuó Goten —No por algo soy tu maestro, no te dejaré sola.

—¿De verdad?

"Claro, de otra forma Trunks me mataría"

—Claro que si, linda. Así como te peleaste por aquel par de zapatos en el Centro Comercial y saliste vencedora, saldrás con la frente en alto y dejando peor a esos cobardes que a la rubia que casi linchaste en esa misma ocasión —recordó riendo para alegría misma de la Princesa que se limitó a asentir y a hacer brillar sus ojos mostrándose más tranquila. No solo por Trunks la protegería con su vida, sino también porque no se imaginaba a la vida sin las ocurrencias de ella.

Sin ella dentro de su vida.

—Bueno ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí —susurró el pelinegro destruyendo ese abrazo que se había formado, producto del cariño que se tenían… aunque ella sintiese mucho más que simple cariño.

"Mucho más"

—Vamos… prometo dar lo mejor de mí.

—¡Esa es la Bra que conozco!, te prometo que pronto saldremos de aquí para poder gritarles a Trunks y a Pan por traernos a un planeta tan "bueno" con sus visitantes.

Terminó el minuto de las risas y vislumbrando el oscuro camino empezaron a avanzar sin saber que era lo que sus carceleros les tenían preparado y mucho más el Maestro del que tanto hablaban.

—Ah, Goten.

—Si, Bra.

—¿Cómo te quitaste la mordaza para poder hablarme? —preguntó ella con la duda de cómo se había quitado la mordaza sin sus manos libres.

—… Tan solo te diré… que la energía no sabe tan bien.

Ella tan solo se rió al descubrir que la energía que había pasado rosándola había sido de Goten y al parecer lanzada con la boca*, cosa que no le había agradado a él ya que no paraba de hacer muecas de disgusto al recordarlo.

* * *

><p>—Maestro —dijeron al unísono sus esbirros arrodillados en señal de respeto.<p>

La figura tras la cortina de seda levantó un poco su cabeza, señal que la pareja reconoció para proseguir.

—Capturamos al sujeto, sin embargo, este no estaba solo… una muchachita de cabello azul está con él —habló la mujer.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él y con la notoria satisfacción dibujada en el rostro se acercó a sus subordinados dejó escuchar su gruesa voz.

—Muy bien… tenemos cuentas pendientes que ajustar.

**It will continue in the next chapter**

**Dejar Reviews Please**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno ahora la parte que más adora la escritora y más odian ustedes xD<em>

_Que puedo decir, lo único que se me ocurre es que me han hecho muy feliz este último mes ='D_

_La razón es muy simple, los reviews han llegado de una manera increíble y con unas palabras de aliento que les agradezco profundamente n_n creo que si algo valora una escritora o en este caso una fanficker (porque escritora, nah, mejor dicho "intento de escritora" xD) es que sus lectores interactúen con ella, que le digan que piensan sobre la historia y que la animen a seguir escribiendo con cada línea, palabra o letra que le dediquen en un simple review._

_Con el escaso tiempo que mis nuevas obligaciones me dejan para la escritura espero les guste este cap que intenté hacer lo más rápido posible ya que no quiero desanimar a nadie ;D los reviews eran claros: "¡NO TE TARDES EN ACTUALIZAR!", así que intenté tardar lo menos posible aunque claro con algunos tropiezos demás ¬.¬ sigo batallando con los protas y es más que obvio que Trunks y Pan son los que más canas me sacan (Kamisama no permitas que salgan ya que soy joven xD) por el simple hecho de que no soy experta con sus IC y de que trato de combinar en Trunks las personalidades vistas en DBZ (Mirai Trunks) y DBGT, mientras que con Pan me aseguro de darle un aire más maduro (?) pero sin olvidar sus adolescencia y problemas internos (u_uU no se cómo lo lograré, pero bueno es mejor intentar que arrepentirse por nunca haberlo intentado xD)._

_Ni que decirles de la inspiración para este cap… el supuesto caballero con el que tenía una relación de 2 meses y 20 días no resultó ser más que un cobarde ¬_¬ batallé para no hacer que se pelearan los personajes (al menos no éste capítulo) con conflictos similares a los míos. En fin… hay que echarle tierra al asunto… y a suplicarle a Camus que vuelva conmigo xD pero creo que logré otro efecto romántico y tierno a pesar de mi mal genio =D_

_Eso me da 10 puntos extra xD jajaja _

_Démosle gracias a Phil Collins que me dio la inspiración que necesitaba con su canción "En mi corazón vivirás" mejor conocida como el soundtrack en español de "Tarzán" =) esa canción me encantaba de pequeña y ahora que la tengo no la puedo parar de escuchar ya que me regala una inspiración que si no la aprovechara me pasaría de idiota xD_

_Volviendo al cap… (Me he dado cuenta de que me salgo mucho de tema… pero no importa verdad xD)._

_El misterio y los problemas en Ibmega no son más que los clavos sueltos que vi en GT, tal vez no se den cuenta cuales son estos o ya tengan una idea con lo que les pasó a Goten y Bra. ¿Y por qué ellos? Se preguntarán ya que al parecer no hicieron nada por lo que merezcan tal clase de trato, bueno puedo adelantarles que eso también es parte de lo que paso en GT X) el próximo capítulo será posiblemente el último en Ibmega y dadas esas circunstancias es probable que sea un capítulo algo largo por lo que espero que me tengan paciencia._

_Intentaré avanzar cuanto pueda en estas 2 semanas de vacación invernal que me dieron \^o^/ pero tangan en cuenta de que a pesar de que prohibieron dejar tarea a los alumnos 3 profesores fueron tan valientes de dejarme tarea _ así que por eso también les pido paciencia._

_Describir a Ibmega y el aspecto de los paisajes es un trabajo moroso y que debe hacerse necesariamente viendo el Anime. Busqué en todos lados, pero me temo que solo encontré una información muy breve que ponía el clima (desértico) y el nombre de los personajes que aparecieron allí; creo que algunas cosas dependerán de mi imaginación e ingenio para sacar este proyecto adelante._

_Espero que estén disfrutando la parte humorística tanto como mis dramas y melosidades de tiempo completo xD porque ahora también jugaré con otros géneros que necesitan algo más descriptivo y profundo, hablo de la Aventura y un poco de Angst (quizás este último ya lo haya usado previamente en los primeros caps, pero más adelante verán que lo necesitaré a full) que creo son nuevos en mí y que espero pueda saber manejar._

_Trunks: Podríamos decir que Trunks ya está recuperándose de cambiar su forma de ver a Pan, no digo que no se le haga difícil controlarse, pero tampoco podemos apresurarnos tanto (uno planetas más y veremos si llegan a algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad xD), sin embargo, los roces serán cada vez más fuertes y podrían cambiar todo x3_

_Goten: Él tiene problemas que sin duda harán todo esto muy complicado para Bra, creo que es un Goku término medio xD por lo que no puedo sacarlo de las boberías y algún rato sacar su lado ingenioso, como para escapar de las cuerdas y mordazas. Aún no le llega el momento de gloria y es probable que esta parejita se tarde más en formar._

_Pero Goten sigue siendo que el más natural me sale (eso creo) xD_

_Pan: Pudorosa como ninguna (bueno en eso tal vez nos parecemos, depende de la ocasión xD), recuerden que Bra escogió toda su ropa así que no le queda más remedio que andar desnuda o conformarse con el estilo que su amiga le ha propuesto X) sin duda tiene que crecer, pero no solo se enfrentará a un cambio de look sino a dejar atrás su amor por él… por su abuelito tan querido._

_Muy problemático._

_Bra: Intenta seducir a Goten xD pese a no tener ni idea de cómo conquistar a un hombre mayor que ella, hará hasta lo imposible para que él se fije en ella creyendo que esa es la mejor manera para lograr enamorarlo. Por el momento se me hace fácil plasmarla, pero ya veremos cuando todo se complique._

_El Maestro: ¡La identidad de este personaje y de sus secuaces será revelada en el siguiente cap! xD_

_**Asteriscos * ¿existe mejor manera de explicar algo?**_

_La base, me refiero a esa cicatriz que tenemos en la espalda*__:__Bueno este es el clásico caso híbrido. Según varias fuentes, Akira decidió que Trunks, Goten y Bra nacieran sin cola ya que esa trama ya la había usado demás con Gohan, pero jamás logré terminar de tragarme ese cuento. En mi opinión es mejor decir que todos los híbridos nacieron con cola y se las amputaron en algún momento de sus vidas, probablemente después de nacer o quizás a una edad en la que ya no la necesitasen; cuando son niños la cola les crece cada nada (ejemplo: Gohan y Goku) y es por eso que creo tuvieron que cortárselas en más de una ocasión._

_El resultado a todo esto es que se forma una cicatriz donde nacía la cola saiyan, le puse el nombre de base no solo porque es de donde sale la cola, sino porque los enigmas de la sangre saiyan se trazan en la cola la cual no creo que solamente sirva para convertirse en Ozaru. _

_En este fic indagaré sobre los saiyans y esa debilidad en la extremidad más compleja de sus cuerpos._

_¿Pan tiene base?, bueno a pesar de ser ¼ saiyan me parece que bien podría tener una base en constancia de que alguna vez tuvo cola. Pero creo que para ella tengo algo más respecto a este tema._

_Al parecer lanzada con la boca*:__ Jajaja n_nU esa técnica al usan normalmente los monstruos alienígena xD Piccolo es un ejemplo y Dodoria también, los saiyans pueden emplear esta técnica cuando son Ozaru, pero no le veo impedimento a que Goten pueda usar esta clase de rayos de energía._

_Lo que sí… no saben tan rico xDDDD de seguro debe ser como un sabor a metal quemado xD jajaja_

_**Review time! xD**__ (por orden de llegada)._

_**Pan-dbgt:**__ Mi pequeñita no tan pequeña xD jajaja_

_No te enfades, linda =) lo de pequeña es por tu Nick, quería saber si reaccionabas igual que la Pan original y bueno, creo que eso confirma mis sospechas xD 13 años =O eso quiere decir que ya no eres tan pequeña._

_Pero yo soy tu mayor xD ¿Por cuánto? No por mucho ;D_

_Gracias por tu review que siempre me alegra el día =D espero seguir haciéndote reír y si crees que estos son los mejores chistes, ¡no sabes lo que tengo preparado para mis protas! X) Bra sin duda es muy ocurrente, pero Goten ¡puf! Con él nos divertiremos de lo lindo xDDDD_

_Que te guste mi fic (o bueno todos xD) es un honor que me llena de felicidad._

_Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo con tan lindas palabras de aliento para que esto siga en pie._

_Besos e inspiración =D_

_**Huilen:**__ Mi amiga porcentual xD (?)_

_Jajaja me alegra no haber errado el cálculo y más aun que te gustase el cap. El Señor y la Señora Son, y los Señores Brief no tendrán todo regalado, ¡aun faltan los conflictos! Muajajaja cofcof (maldición, jamás me salió la risa malvada o)._

_Cómico xD creo que un poco más y cambio el género ya que es una extraña mezcla de Drama romántico con humor y aventura a lo angst xDDDD_

_Gracias por dejar el review que siempre atesoro y guardo en mi memoria =D_

_Besos e inspiración n_n_

_**Artemisa93:**__ Un gusto conocerte y leerte es un placer ;D_

_Creo que recién nos conocemos ¿no? Bueno si ese es el caso ¡bienvenida! Y gracias por comentar esta historia ^_^_

_Me alegra que te gustase y como curiosa y metiche profesional que soy xD me pasé por tu Profile y tienes otra de mis adicciones favoritas x3 también soy Saint Seiya fanficker y como toda fan, con el vicio de leer al menos 3 veces por semana algo de mis Goldies xD jeje_

_A ver si me animo a subir algún trabajillo que tengo por allí xD solo para satisfacer mi vicio caballeroso __jajaja._

_Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero seguir viéndote comentar esta historia (así también me apuro en escribir el siguiente cap xD) ya que todo review, por pequeño que este sea me colma de alegría._

_Besos e inspiración, linda =*_

_**Kattie88:**__ Kate, Kattie, Katy xD_

_Amiga como siempre tu review llenándome de entusiasmo n_n _

_La parte fea, si qué le vamos a hacer este Trunks toda la vida se anda preocupando de todo y de nada u_u Lo dejé sin castigo (por ahora) ya que fue bueno con Pan, pero ni creas que he olvidado que hizo su drama por unos cuantos añitos xD._

_Te mando todo lo mejor para tu fic (por el cual quiero arrojar la computadora al no poder entrar a comentar por falta de tiempo) que me encanta y te juro no me pierdo una sola actualización ;D_

_Intentaré pasar a comentar lo más pronto posible, pero aun así sabes que estás en favoritos =)_

_Besos e inspiración_

_**Isurafel Kirawith:**__ Hola mi amiga que sufre lo mismo por los trolls y que los odia tanto como yo xD_

_Me alegra verte por aquí =D y que te guste la historia. Si está bien escrito, demos gracias a mi Maestra: Schala S, que desde que empecé a escribir me ha echado una mano con los errores básicos de los fickers para lograr que ahora escriba de una forma que agrade al lector._

_Los badfickers no lo son porque quieran (aunque hay algunos que por hacerse la burla de los fickers lo hacen a propósito ¬.¬) sino porque les falta instrucción o experiencia._

_¿La historia es interesante? n_n eso espero xD son muchos los temas que quiero sacar en este fic, ¡podríamos decir que con tantas aventuras será como una saga! xDDDD el secreto de Vegeta… mmmm… el tiempo lo dirá xD es algo que sigo viendo como trataré ya que tratándose de este orgulloso Príncipe no será nada sencillo. _

_Gracias por el hermoso review que desde ahora esperaré con ansias n_n_

_Besos e inspiración, linda ;D_

_**Una Lectora:**__ ¡Nena!, ¡sí!, ¡Volví y no me podrán sacar! xD_

_Jajaja gracias, espero que tú también estés bien y que la vida te trate mejor ;) nah, creo que el flechazo de Cupido fue erróneo esta vez. Como ya dije al iniciar, tan solo desperdicié 2 meses y 20 días de mi vida, aunque me hizo muy feliz en ese tiempo…_

_¡Yo no estoy para que se burlen de mis pasiones! (y mejor me callo para no encolerizarme)._

_En fin, eso no impedirá que siga buscando a mi amor x3 por lo tanto Camus y yo regresamos a tiempo completo, ¿no es así, amore? _

—_Claro ma belle (mi bella), Taurine…—dice todo romántico a su amada —. Pero amore es italiano._

—_Aguafiestas ¬.¬ _

_Cambiando el tema, sip, me encantó el fic que me dejaste n_n ¡claro, como no me va a gustar!, incluso me emocioné cuando dijiste que me pasarías los links de otros TxP y GxB ___ __así que cuando puedas, yo encantada los leo ;D_

_Yo igual me despido recalcándote que tu review, es sin duda uno de los que más espero =D_

_Besos e inspiración, nena =*_

_**Vampire-klaudia:**__ Un gusto conocerte y leerte es un placer ;D_

_¿Leíste todo en 2 horas? =O que privilegio y que alegría que lo hicieras n_n_

_Favoritos… ToT muchas gracias, eso quiere decir que esta historia vale la pena y que no soy tan mala ficker =) chica, es necesario que sepas que por tu review puse en marcha veloz la tinta mágica dentro de la computadora xD para que este nuevo cap llegue antes de fin de mes (a unos cuantos días antes de lo normal n_nU)._

_¡Aplausos para, Klau! Y sus palabras de aliento =D_

_Lectora permanente… ToT se me corre el maquillaje, ¡maldita máscara de pestañas!_

_Gracias nuevamente por el review ;D espero seguir viéndote por aquí._

_Besos e Inspiración =*_

_**Patty Suise:**__ Un gusto conocerte y leerte es un placer ;D_

_¿De verdad? Jajaja bueno ese otro fic de seguro era tan bueno que con tan solo ver el título del mío decías: "Ya lo leí, no es lo que busco" xD un honor que lo leas y que te guste n_n_

_Dragon Ball puro y duro, es justo lo que prendo xD si hasta el momento he logrado el efecto en tan pocos capítulos eso me indica que voy por buen camino n_n el viaje es sin duda un reto ya que los detalles no pueden ser diferentes (o no mucho) a los que vimos en GT, eso sin duda me hace considerar la posibilidad de cambiar todo el fic a la sección DBGT pero creo que no lo haré ya que tengo mis razones y creo que no muchos visitan esa sección al encontrarle disgusto a esa "saga" (para mí fue más saga que serie)._

_Aunque claro el detallito de que ya no son unos niños condimenta todo con un xD_

_Pan y su hucha de cerdito, hay que saber cuidar los intereses ya que todo un año sin mesada te deja pobre xDDDD_

_Gracias por comentar y si te tengo como nueva lectora me doy por servida y feliz para continuar con el fic n_n_

_Besos e inspiración =*_

_**Apailana:**__ ¡Amiga!, ¡amigaza!, la loca que me hace pensar en ir a México xD_

_Si te comprendo… yo también carezco de tiempo hasta más no poder (sino este fic ya estaría avanzadísimo). Las cosas de la vida se nos complican, pero ¡Hey! Aun somos jóvenes y aunque sea tarde podremos ponernos al corriente la una con la otra ;)_

_Un abrazo igual de fuerte mi Apai, que Kamisama te cuide y te ayude en tus estudios =D_

_Besos e inspiración, preciosa =*_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap n_n<em>

_Muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic en silencio ya que incluso me llegaron lectores desde el mismo Japón lo cual me llena de orgullo ='D_

_Si llegué tan lejos es por todos ustedes y si no es mucho pedir, dejen un review que A TODOS me interesa conocer ;D_

_Las visitas rompieron el record que "Somos Únicos" tenía y con los favoritos están por dos puntos casi empatados._

_Ni que decir, tan solo: Gracias._

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_

_Saiyan Girl Heart _


	9. Ibmega IV

Capitulo 9

"Ibmega IV:

Copia Barata, por memorias inquebrantables"

* * *

><p>"<em>No sé qué es lo que hago aquí… tan solo soy una copia barata"<em>

"_Las copias baratas a veces son mejores que la original"_

"_No me digas que tienes miedo"_

"_Te lo dije, soy mejor que tú"_

* * *

><p>—Goten…<p>

Las palabras se le escapaban de la boca necesitando estar segura de que a cada paso estaría él para defenderla, ya que el frío, el olor, los ruidos y la oscuridad le hacían ver todo aquello con más asco y espanto del que debía ponerle. Los pies descalzos y la carencia de ropa que en verdad lograra abrigarla la ponían alerta, esperando que de cualquier rincón saliera un monstruo o un guerrero dispuesto a entablar un combate con ellos que de seguro solo llevaría al camino de nubes donde al final Emmasama se encargaría de dar lugar a cualquiera de los dos.

Se sentía intranquila, si bien tenía a Goten para defenderla eso no era suficiente pues a él también lo habían capturado, motivo por demás grande para que dejara pasar como si nada ese "detalle". Su amado era fuerte, era sin duda un candidato perfecto para el puesto de saiyan que su sangre guardaba, pero eso no evitaba que hubiera sujetos equiparables con él y su fuerza; de pronto se le vino a la mente el nombre de la persona que sabía ocupaba el título de "El hombre más fuerte del Universo*".

"Papá… si tan solo estuvieras aquí, quizás tu derrotarías más fácil a estos gusanos"

El orgullo intentaba sacarla del abismo del miedo y la inseguridad, pero la falta de experiencia para lo que se suponía era parte de ella la empujaba con mayor firmeza dejando en claro que ni con mitad de esa sangre guerrera sería capaz de ser igual a su padre. Tantos años de decir que era su copia exacta, que incluso tenía su mirada mucho más apreciable que la de su hermano, para que a la hora de la verdad la cobardía de la terrícola saliera más a flote que el potencial que tenía esa princesa guerrera digna de llamarse saiyan.

No se parecía en nada a lo que en realidad era una princesa saiyan.

"Será que por fin descubrí que no solo saqué la apariencia de mamá…"

Sino también el lado humano que con tanta dicha había vivido durante el tiempo que mejor hubiera empleado para aprender siquiera algo mejor que dar arañazos y jalones de pelo como medio de defensa; ni siquiera el volar le servía sino sabía cómo usar la fuerza sobrehumana que desconocía en su totalidad.

Alejándose un poco de los pensamientos y de la consciencia que le reclamaba por todo lo anterior, retomó la vista en el camino volviendo a llamar a quien la guiaba a pesar de tampoco saber a dónde ir.

—¿Ves algo, Goten?, ¿alguna salida?

—No —respondió volteándose a verla comprobando que no se había rendido aun —. La verdad no creo que estemos muy lejos de la salida.

"Y eso no significa que sea tan bueno"

Los sentidos en cada milímetro del mohoso lugar y el ki concentrado, dispuesto a salir como llamas de su cuerpo si el enemigo se aparecía, ya se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien en ese lugar, que con cada paso se acercaba a la raíz de un problema que sabía no le involucraba hasta ese día.

No sabía cuál había sido su error, no le pasaba por la cabeza recuerdo alguno de haber hecho algo que ofendiera a alguien, pero allí estaba él, atrapado peor que una rata y sin opción a reclamar puesto a que la única compañía que tenía se libraba de culpa alguna. Bajando la cabeza, buscando alguna otra explicación posible tal vez como una confusión por parte de los infelices secuestradores, empezó a sentir frío uno mucho más fuerte del que se suponía al estar usando un simple conjunto de pijama.

"Demonios… se nota que cuando mamá decía que no camine sin zapatos era por algo"

El camino comenzó a tornarse repleto de charcos de agua helada y estancada a lo que el disgusto no pudo anteponerse ya que fuera como fuera tenía que cruzar.

—Goten —llamó Bra —. Este camino no me gusta para nada, ¡está casi inundado con agua de quien sabe cuántos siglos!

Volteó para ver a a Bra dándose cuenta de que no se movería bajo ninguna circunstancia, retrocediendo los pasos ya algo más adelante de los de ella, se puso a su lado y le sonrió para intentar hacerle olvidar esa situación en la que al parecer la había arrastrado.

—Bien, en ese caso no te queda más remedio que… —tomándola desprevenida, la cargó en sus brazos con un rápido movimiento, cambiando la temperatura al instante —Soportar venir de esta forma, princesa.

—Goten… —se sonrojó por la ingenuidad que había tenido en ese instante, trayendo a su memoria las veces que un toque como el de ahora la hizo fantasear con algo más que un tacto amistoso, un tacto que llamaba a sentimientos incontrolables capaces de hacer desfallecer con la pérdida del aire, pues besar no era gratis.

Perder el aliento por el dulce néctar de los labios era un trato por demás justo.

Cada paso adelante, era un centímetro más abajo del agua… un milímetro más cerca de su pecho.

—No sé como lo soportas.

—¿Hm?, ja… bueno después de haber crecido rodeado de naturaleza y no una que cualquiera fuese capaz de soportar, creo que le perdí el asco a estas cosas —dijo inmerso en los miles de recuerdos que las Montañas Paoz albergaban sobre su niñez y la juventud de su hermano. Nada era igual, hace ya como 20 años que la vida le ponía un panorama totalmente diferente que le obligaba a formar parte de un mundo que no sabía y jamás se enteraría de que él era un punto entre todos ellos; la humanidad no sospecharía de que un chico como él fuese diferente al resto… pero muy igual a otros —. Si… la verdad es que no hay que exagerar la situación. Después de todo, solo se vive… una vez.

Ante ese último comentario, Bra buscó los ojos azabache con una duda presente en su mirar, el vivir tan solo una vez quizás era cuestionable para ellos o mejor dicho tan solo para él. Tenía entendido que el otro mundo albergaba a todas las almas de Universo y que Emmasama otorgaba una nueva oportunidad de vida a quienes habían sido viles y llevado la mezquindad a un extremo que dañaría la vida de otros, pero carecía del conocimiento de si un hombre de buen corazón que defendía lo bueno y lo justo e inclusive había dado su vida por el bienestar de todos, era capaz de volver a vivir.

Quizás era una pregunta sin valor, es decir, ¿qué hombre o mujer en su sano juicio querría volver a vivir, a pelear por una vida que quizás no equipararía a la anterior si en el cielo tenía todo resuelto?

El vivir una vez no sonaba a posibilidad para simples seres cuyas vidas eran tan emocionantes como un zapato, pero para un guerrero, para la familia Z eso sonaba como lo más natural. Revivir y morir tantas veces, era sin duda algo que muchos no podrían decir habían hecho.

Y si las vidas de ellos eran tan particulares, sería posible, es que acaso habría la posibilidad…

—De que llegases a amarme —suspiró creyendo haber pronunciado esas palabras en su mente, mas no, las había dicho como para que fueran escuchadas a propósito.

Goten tan solo se limitó a poner atención en lo que Bra le decía, creía haber escuchado algo sobre amor.

—¿Qué dices, Bra?, no te escuché muy bien.

Dándose cuenta de que la realidad era otra y no la que tenía en frente, enrojeció casi al instante pero astutamente condujo la pregunta a otra que la ayudaría mucho.

—Goten… ¿por qué quieres casarte?

"En especial con ella"

Se sentía el desprecio hasta en sus pensamientos.

Levantando las cejas en gesto de sorpresa por la inesperada pregunta, Goten abrió la boca esperando que las palabras se presentasen por su cuenta, no obstante, cerró la boca aclarando su mente; Bra era su amiga, le debía la verdad y no había nada de malo en expresar su sentir por Pares.

"Si fue a ella a quien le conté sobre mis planes de boda primero, ¿Qué habría de malo en ampliar la información?"

—Bra… lo que yo siento por Pares es algo indescriptible —dijo él con un brillo que solo un enamorado podía dejar salir de pupilas tan hipnotizantes. Lástima que con ese brillo la hiriera segundo tras segundo con palabras que ojalá fuesen para ella y no para su rival —. La conocí después de muchas chicas y salidas de las que sabía no obtendría nada más que un momento de placer —un sonrojo pasó por su rostro al admitirlo —Por lo que me cautivo su inocencia y maravillosa forma de ser.

"¿Inocencia?, ¡doble cara diría yo!"

Pensó molesta y llena de dolor al escucharlo hablar tan bien de Pares.

"El día que te enteres, el día que no lo aguante más y te diga todo lo que no sabes… te consolaré, pero no evitarás que la quiera matar después de hacerte tanto daño"

—Y… ¿te-te gusta to-todo de ella? —dijo tartamudeando pues no quería escuchar un temido "si".

El torció la boca para gusto y sorpresa de ella, al parecer Pares no era tan perfecta como lo afirmaba.

—Nadie es perfecto —dijo con la vista al frente —Queda claro que ni siquiera un androide puede serlo* —rió para sus adentros, si 18 lo hubiese escuchado es muy probable que un jalón de orejas por meterla indirectamente en sus conversaciones no faltase —. A lo que me refiero, Bra es que no hay nadie que no tenga defectos, y si me toca hablar sobre los defectos de otra persona creo que es importante destacar que yo no soy la perfección en persona —con el agua hasta la cintura y evitando temblar de frío, posó la vista en los ojos azules y siguió explicando. Pero ella, embobada como tantas veces en las que se perdía en la mirada de perlas negras, criticaba ese desprecio, esa falta de vanidad que lo hacía tan lindo, tan tierno, tan… tan…

"Tan Goten"

Su mismo nombre parecía tener significado y uno bello, igual de bello que su rostro y su entera persona.

—… Así que, si me tocase enmarcar los defectos de Pares, creo que solo se me ocurría uno —profirió buscando una palabra que sustituyera a la original, si decía la primera no sonaría bien ya que le faltaba "cariño" a esa expresión —… Ah, pues… creo que la misma "inocencia" es su defecto.

Sin saberse explicar mejor esperó una respuesta por parte de la ojiazul. Y ella confundida, cambio su semblante a uno más duro ya que no entendía nada sobre esa "inocencia", ¿es que acaso se puede amar y odiar algo al mismo tiempo?

—No comprendo, ¿no te gustaba la inocencia de Pares?

El agua que ya cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fría, quizás tan helada como para empezar a congelarse, pero él insistía y sin quejarse apretaba cada vez más fuerte el pequeño y delgado cuerpo contra su pecho cada vez más arriba, más cerca de su cara. ¿A qué se debían todas y cada una de esas preguntas acerca de su vida privada?, no tenía la menor idea, ¿qué era a lo que Bra quería llegar?, sin embargo, no se detuvo ni en el andar ni en responder.

—Hm… verás, no sé cómo explicarme mejor… quizás sería más fácil decirte que esa inocencia es la que me ocasiona problemas —dijo con la voz dudosa pero al final convencida de que eso no era tan malo, al menos no para él —. Pares es una muñeca, prácticamente un angelito caído del cielo —cada alago la apuñaba, en su cabeza se veía agonizante en sus brazos —, es por eso que tiene a muchos otros a su alrededor. Yo creo que incluso podría ser actriz; Pares no lo sabe… pero tengo el temor de que con tanta lejanía durante estos 5 años… ya no me ame como antes.

Un dejo de tristeza se sintió en su voz, con la más grande pena que podía sentirse detrás de esa curvatura de labios que parecía opacar en algo su malestar; no lo hacía porque así lo quisiera sino porque era su obligación, era su trabajo y era el único trabajo que le daba la satisfacción de no lidiar con un jefe de novela, de esos que te gritan y se la pasan en su oficina con cuanta secretaria tiene a su disposición. No pasar tiempo con su novia como antes lo ponía melancólico y a raíz de eso su plan de matrimonio.

"Para tenerla conmigo durante el resto del día y de mis días"

Según su corazón, su emoción al verla y ese fino rostro que lo engañaba perfectamente (en cuanto a saberse sola durante largo tiempo), no existía cabida para una infidelidad por parte de ella.

Es más… de seguro que él era más infiel de pensamiento que Pares de acción.

Y la miró a ella, a la hermosa princesa de azules ojos que cargaba sin reproche y con la confianza depositada en cada movimiento y toque suyo. Deliraba, de seguro que ya se estaba volviendo loco, ese atuendo ese pijama que más que pijama parecía un sexy conjunto de lencería pronto desaparecía por obra de su pecaminosa mente; sonrojarse no era opción puesto que descubrirse sería muy sencillo, pero era ella, era su ser y su mirar lo que lo confundían.

Bra Brief… sin duda el abismo de la perdición.

Su cabeza, maquinaba cosas terribles, cosas que no tenía derecho, ¡ni siquiera en sus sueños! Pero que de todas formas salían a flote siendo frenadas con el gélido líquido que pronto empezó a descender… alarmantemente.

—¡¿Qué-qué está pasando?! —exclamó asustado mientras los gritos de ambos se entremezclaron llegando al fondo, siendo arrastrados por la corriente que un remolino se dibujaba a sus pies.

* * *

><p>—Trunks… Trunks, despierta —susurraba con suma dulzura, atrayendo al adormecido a la realidad con cada letra —ya es hora de levantarse —pero él estaba tan abstraído en su sueño pesado que ya le estaba colmando la santa paciencia que no tenía —. Querido esposito de mentiras, sino te despiertas en cinco segundos, te juro por Kami que me obligarás a levantarte de la misma forma en que lo hice con Giru.<p>

Nada. Trunks seguía durmiendo con la paz que no conseguía en la Tierra al lado de un teléfono celular que sonaba y sonaba gracias a la empresa familiar.

Pero bueno… si un tono de alarma no despertaría al Brief, Son Pan sin duda lo haría.

—Te lo advertí —dijo vengativa y juguetona, claramente resaltando que no solo se las estaba cobrando por ese instante.

"Sino por la escenita de ayer"

Sin sentir pena ni mucho menos empatía por el pronto sentir de Trunks, levantó sin mucho esfuerzo un balde rojo y le arrojó el contenido provocando que la victima saltara de la cama gracias al frío que se sentía.

Que tramposa… era agua escarchada*.

—¡AH! —seguía gritando él —, ¡pero qué demonios…! —y la vio a ella en el piso riéndose como si ese fuera el chiste gráfico más ingenioso de la Humanidad —. ¡Pan!, ¿¡tú tuviste algo que ver en esto!?

Y la risa era lo único que cabía en su boca, para que hablar si era obvio que nadie más que ella podría haber castigado de forma más cruel y cómica a su mayor sin importarle absolutamente nada.

—¡AH!, ¡esta helada!... —dijo con los brazos frotando el uno con el otro, intentando entrar en calor pero siendo inútil pues la misma pijama transmitía lo frío del agua a medio proceso de solidificación —. Eres perversa, ¡acaso era necesario dejarme al borde de la hipotermia!

Conteniendo la risa, un poco más calmada después de haber gozado en grande la expresión y molestia de Trunks, la dueña de la negra mirada se quedó con la boba expresión tan común en la familia Son y con una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo mucho que continuaba disfrutando de la escena. Era muy probable que su deseo de mantenerse allí por siempre no fuera cumplido, pero al menos podría decir que un recuerdo más se vería almacenado entre los más gloriosos de su vida.

Entremezclándose con 5 años de dolor, pero al fin y al cabo derrotando poco a poco a la cruel máscara de engaños, que rellenada con masilla de tristeza se fortalecía por muy fuerte que ella fuese años atrás.

¿Y qué tenía él ahora que la hacía obviar su máscara?

"Nada. Tan solo es, tan solo es…"

—Recordar viejos tiempos —dijo envuelta en un velo de completa ensoñación. Ese viaje le sentaba mejor con cada segundo y apenas llevaban como 2 días de viaje, pero aun así, los bellos momentos, todo era casi como un sueño de esos que se desvanecían al llegar el amanecer y que por más que se volviese a recostar no conciliaría el sueño profundo para volver a sentir la fantasía a tal profundidad. Volver a ser la niña de pañoleta anaranjada y mochila azul, ¿sería posible eso?

Ya para que pensar, mejor sería tener la ansiada respuesta de un sí aunque la hiriese, pues ahora que lo tenía a él no tenía porque sentirse sola.

No tenía porque sentirse abandonada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Trunks, ignorante al bello pensamiento de la niña quien con un par de lagrimones en los ojos lograba ofuscarlo para mayor desgracia. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche y aunque no supo descifrar los símbolos que se suponía eran los números, pudo distinguir que las manecillas marcaban perfectamente las 5 a.m. para tiempo terrestre —. Pan son las 5 de la mañana, ¡ni siquiera me levanto tan temprano para ir a trabajar!

—Lo sé —dijo ella acercándose para sentarse al lado de Trunks sin importarle que la corta bata que hacía juego con su pijama llegase a mojarse —, pero me temo que no estás en condiciones de elegir a qué hora levantarte.

El la miró un más extrañado, pero antes de que sus dudas salieran por los labios, ella le dio una respuesta rápida y concisa.

—Me lo debes, Trunks —se permitió el atrevimiento de pasar su mano por los lilas cabellos mientras los roles se invertían, ahora era ella quien sin pedir o decir nada se daba el lujo de estar a su lado y mimarlo como si ya fuese de ella —. Recuerda que tanto tú como ni tío Goten hicieron un escándalo por la manera en la que conseguí quedarnos en este lugar, así que el día de hoy empezaremos con un buen desayuno antes de salir a entrenar, he dicho.

No sonaba autoritaria, era más como un pedido, una súplica que entre líneas podía ser leída como el plan perfecto para pasar el día al estilo de la joven Son. Su plan era ese, pasar tiempo con Trunks y aunque tan solo tuviera segundos para gozar de su mutua compañía con la lejanía de su tío y amiga, no dejaría ir la oportunidad de hacer los cosas a su manera.

"Pues con la ropa que me trajo Bra, no tengo nada más que hacer excepto rezar para que nada sea peor"

Si el pijama había sido demasiado para ella, no quería ni imaginarse que estilo de ropa había empacado, Bra.

—La verdad es que me encantaría, pero… —se excusó el ojiazul quien sentía cosquillas relajantes al estar los finos dedos de Pan entre sus cabellos, estos eran enredados y acariciados con tanta delicadeza y timidez en las puntas de sus dedos que hacían del contacto algo sedante. Ese gesto tan inocente era apetecible y prolongaba su sensación de cansancio por lo que no pudo continuar con su explicación, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, la caricia había terminado dejándolo deseoso de que continuara.

—Pero nada —acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha de él y traviesa como había sido en su niñez, suspiró tensando a su acompañante —. Eres mi "esposo" y como tal no me vayas a decir que "me casé" con un cobarde —susurró enfatizando las palabras "esposo" y "me casé", pues así lo creyó conveniente para no mal interpretarse; estaba hablando con Trunks y no con cualquier otro hombre así que las cartas a su favor eran tan pocas como las necesarias para debatirse entre la derrota y el triunfo. Su aliento se había ido, estaba algo nerviosa pues hablarle a Trunks en la oreja nunca había sido necesario.

"Pero si sigo comportándome como niña, no podré tener más que su amistad"

Rogando para no hacer un papelón, se separó lentamente para luego caminar a la soledad del baño, donde al entrar, cerró la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces. No era una experta y lo sabía, ese era su problema.

"Aunque me muera de vergüenza, lo intentaré"

Estaba tan apenada, ¡JAMÁS hubiese creído que actuaria de esa forma!

Le daba pena que Trunks la viese como la persona que no era, pero por otro lado le gustaba el reto, la oportunidad para poder ganar el corazón de ese hombre que a partir de ese día sería testigo de cómo se rebajaría, o mejor dicho, de cómo cambiaría para así cegarlo con la belleza oculta que Bra y todos decían que ella solía tener.

¿La vieja Pan podría retornar y jugar a disfrazarse como una "chica normal"?

"Eso está por verse".

Abrió su maleta y se dispuso a encontrar algo más allá de las faldas y tops que ahora formaban parte de su guardarropa. Lástima que con cada prenda que retiraba tan solo se encontraba con algo que la hacía horrorizarse muchísimo más.

"Kamisama dame fuerzas".

—Ah… —suspiró dejando salir su reserva de aire el aturdido Brief. Tal vez ella no lo hubiese notado, pero después de sentir el cálido aliento tan cercano a su piel, se había sonrojado ligeramente sobre su nariz y un poco de sus mejillas, sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando la vio abandonar la habitación contoneándose de forma graciosa y coqueta.

¿Coqueta?, ¿es que acaso había visto bien o el hecho de que no tuviera sus gafas* consigo le estuviera afectando?

"Pero no creo que ella fuese capaz de coquetearme a mí, es decir, debe de verme como un viejo a su lado"

Era muy probable que tuviese un severo conflicto con los números, ya que antes de pensar en una de esas fantasías mejor descritas por él como "tabúes" prefería morir, ya que estas giraban en torno a la pequeña amiguita que no podía ser descrita así a no ser por cariño; era preferible la muerte misma a faltarle el respeto tan solo en pensamiento. Era como si encontrara placer al estar con una niña, con una persona tan cercana a él pero a la vez separados por aplastantes zanjas de edad y una familia que podría desintegrarse de cometer una estupidez así.

Soñar con Pan… soñar con ella era de esperarse, siempre había alguna razón por la cual la guerrerita de los Son era participe de sus acciones y pensamientos, pero de allí a tener otra clase de sueños, a desear poder estar con ella de otra manera y no como una simple compañía.

Era la prohibición absoluta, era la inalcanzable doncella, era la imprudencia más fácil de cometer.

Pero lo más importante: ella era Pan.

La pequeña, la inocente, la chiquilla revoltosa y descontrolado carácter. Conocerla, mejor dicho, reconocerla como algo que a sus ojos no convencía del todo, era cambiar su forma de ser para con ella y lo que pudiese llegar a sentir, pues una niña causa ternura, una mujer causa demencia, descontrol, fuego… pasión.

Agradecimientos, debía agradecer que Pan lo hubiese bañado en agua helada, porque de lo contrario, más grande sería el bulto entre sus piernas que tapaba con las aun mojadas sábanas para eliminar lo que delataría su error.

"Oh no… eso no"

Erradicar el problema no sería sencillo, pues su estancia en Ibmega recién comenzaba y para mayor conflicto, ella era la autonombrada Señora Brief.

—Ah… —suspiró derrotado y dispuesto a poner otra cara. "No perderás el control", se repetía con cada movimiento, "No le faltaras el respeto a los Son, en especial a Goten y Pan", seguía —. Si has de ser un buen hombre, novio y amigo… ni en pintura desearla, no seas atrevido.

Se sacó el pijama empapado y pasó a secarse con una toalla el torso y el cabello, lugares claramente más afectados. Se dio cuenta de que el tacto era incomparable al que había sentido con las manos de Pan enredándose en sus cabellos y dándole pequeños toques eléctricos de involuntario placer; el nombre de la rubia, el nombre que no había pasado por su cabeza desde que había llegado a Ibmega se hizo presente atrayendo a su mente más ideas próximas a ser de su arrepentimiento.

¿Alguna vez había sentido esos toques eléctricos en brazos de Misty?, ¿de ser así, por qué no lo recordaba?, ¿acaso Pan tenía algo distinto?, ¿sería ella y no su novia, quien más lo había provocado con una sola caricia, que Misty con varios besos profundos?, ¿era posible que…

—¡Ya basta!, a esto has llegado, Trunks… ¡te has puesto a comparar a las dos mujeres más importantes de tu vida en la cama! —se recriminó para luego poner un gesto sorpresivo que expresaba con creces lo peor. ¿La más importante en su vida?, ¿¡había puesto a Pan y a Misty en el mismo nivel de importancia!? —… y para colmo… la has llamado tuya…

Los puños cerrados se lastimaban al apretarse frustrantemente, sino podía matarse, al menos dañarse de forma tan insignificante sería como un calmante momentáneo; la impotencia de no poder frenar lo que decía y pensaba empezaba a fastidiarlo. Aventó la toalla sin importarle en lo absoluto y alcanzó lo que sería su ropa favorita para esa ocasión.

Una camisa negra con detalles blancos en el cuello y las mangas remangadas hasta un poco más arriba de los codos, en compañía de unos pantalones gris y un par de botas amarillas, ese conjunto sería ideal para la ocasión ya que la comodidad y lo informal iban de la mano perfectamente.

Al verse listo en poco tiempo (como todo hombre), se quedó sin nada que lo distrajera, dejando a la deriva nuevamente "el tema".

"No. Ni aunque pasen mil años, ni aunque fuera la única mujer en el Universo… esto es obra de la locura que el viaje está desencadenando en mí; mañana puede que sea otra y no ella quien me provoque, además… Misty es mi novia y no puedo hacerle algo así".

Ojalá hubiese más hombres caballerosos como Trunks Brief, no obstante, mentirse a sí mismo con tan crueles palabras… un gravísimo error.

—Tan solo vamos a entrenar, ¡ni que fuéramos a tocarnos lejos de golpes! —dijo contentándose y calmando a su atormentada consciencia que fue vilmente nublada con la visión de una silueta espléndida saliendo del baño.

"¿Decías?" juró escuchar a un lado en oposición, y a favor de rendirse a ese deseo.

Un top rojo sin tirantes y que dejaba ver su ombligo, un par de pantalones de tono azul marino que la delineaban perfectamente para luego ensancharse a la altura de las pantorrillas y un par de zapatillas deportivas blanco y amarillo; el cabello sin estorbos y alisado llegando hasta más abajo de los hombros, la piel tan tersa y perlada, el par de ojos negros que brillaban en vestiduras que no eran de una niña, sino de una joven, de una mujer.

—Ya estoy lista, es hora de desayunar —profirió ella dejando escapar una sonrisa expectante de aprobación.

Y vaya que la tendría pero no con palabras sino con hechos.

La miró de pies a cabeza, negándose una y mil veces eso que su mente sucia maquinaba sin detenerse a evaluar el futuro, pero a quien quería engañar, Pan tenía todas de las de ganar para ser considerada una mujer, una bellísima mujer, pero… ¿sería una mujer tan solo para su cuerpo o para su mente también?

No quiso prolongarlo, no quiso que el análisis durara más de lo necesario pues ya nada importaba con tal de dejar de balbucear como idiota y de verla con ojos de un hambriento león. La desgracia lo perseguía, Pan había avanzado hasta encontrarse a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, tan solo 30 centímetros los separaban y le ayudaban a mantener la cordura.

La maldita cordura.

—Yo… te… te ves muy bien, Pan —no hubo sonrojo, pero intentó suavizar la azul mirada debido a que ella no tenía la culpa.

"Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo crea que me coquetea. Ah… creo que lo mejor será ignorar todo esto"

—Muchas gracias, Trunks. La verdad es que Bra no me dejó mucho para elegir… es la última vez que la dejo escoger mi guardarropas para viajar.

Al escuchar las palabras "Bra" y "guardarropas", soltó un suspiro aliviado. Si su hermana había tenido que ver en las elecciones de ropa de Pan, era evidente que tan solo era una apuesta o algún reto por parte de la ojiazul; técnicamente nada de qué preocuparse en adelante.

Era lógico que todo eso desapareciera cuando Pan cambiase de vestuario.

—Bueno, bajemos a desayunar… —dijo él abriendo la puerta del cuarto para que ella saliese primero —recuerda: una vez terminado el desayuno, empieza el entrenamiento y no para por nada. ¿Entendido, Señora Brief?

Feliz, radiante por dentro y por fuera dejo salir su entusiasmo.

—¡Trato hecho, querido esposo! —gritó eufórica, casi irreconocible en carácter, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su "esposo" y abandonaba el cuarto embobada.

Soñando.

—Ah… —volvió a suspirar por enésima vez —no será tan fácil como lo pensaba —dijo rendido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con el robot-radar a su lado sin comprender ni una sola palabra.

"Giru, Giru… espero que Trunks y Pan no busquen el destornillador"

Pues todo ese tiempo de reflexión para Trunks, le había servido al pequeño para acabar con otra de las herramientas de la nave.

* * *

><p>—Ya es hora… —dijo calmado y con la emoción en su tono de voz ese hombre que oculto estaba tras la capucha de una capa azul marina —veo que nuestros invitados no pudieron más con las ansias de volver a verme —rió feliz. Esa promesa pronto sería cumplida —. ¡Sheila*!, ¡Gale*!<p>

—¿Si, maestro? —respondieron al unísono, llegando rápido ante el llamado del guerrero.

—Ya sabía que no se quedarían quietos y esperarían para saber qué haríamos con ellos. —la sonrisa, ¿era emoción o malicia lo que de esta brotaba? —De seguro ya llegaron a la trampa en las cloacas… ¡vayan por ellos! Y tráiganlos ante mí lo más antes posible.

Se hallaba feliz, interesado en saber si los años le habían sentado bien a su oponente, pues no quería que este fuera un combate cualquiera, no; ¡un duelo, un desafío incomparable entre dos razas!, entre guerreros por naturaleza, entre un saiyan y uno de los suyos.

La pelea que más enviciaba a ambas razas desbordantes de poder y orgullo.

—En seguida, señor —profirieron los secuaces igualmente que la primera vez. No tenían miedo, no tenían porque tenerlo.

"No como la última vez"

Tanto había cambiado Ibmega… que sería un golpe de suerte que Son Goten y Bra Brief salieran sin antes enfrentarse a la promesa de guerreros titánicos.

De hombres como Son Goku.

—He esperado tanto… he entrenado sin descanso… —apretaba sus puños, inhalaba la humedad del lugar, se reía ahí, parado y con la capa cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza… causando terror y locura —he superado los poderes que tenías… y hoy por fin, serás capaz de demostrarme hasta dónde puede llegar tu sangre, saiyan…

Contempló su rostro en los charcos de agua a su alrededor; él no cambiaría su aspecto hasta el día de su muerte, pero él, el mono que decía ser un terrícola, de seguro había crecido, cambiando su apariencia y muy probablemente igualándolo en tamaño.

—Ya veremos de que eres capaz, Goku.

* * *

><p>—¡Ah!, ¡comí muy bien! —exclamó alegre, como muchas otras veces no podía estar.<p>

Todo salía a pedir de boca y con cada mirada juraba ganar un punto a su favor. No era su estilo, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era coquetear con un hombre, pero allí estaba, sentada en la misma mesa que Trunks y con un look que jamás hubiera pensado experimentar.

La ropa ancha, el estilo más rudo y de chica mala en la extensión de la palabra, esa era su forma de ser, la forma en la que todos la veían y la que no tenía ganas de cambiar pues le parecía absurdo hacerlo. Las masas, no quería ser como todas las chicas; gastar los ahorros y sobrecargar las tarjetas de crédito, no era algo de lo que quisiera ser parte, no quería ser otra oveja de la sociedad, sin embargo, si las miradas discretas, los sonrojos y los balbuceos, brotaban con esta "inusual" forma de ser, ella lo haría.

Sería una oveja, la más blanca de todas.

—Ahora, vamos a entrenar —dijo dirigiendo la mirada al que no había podido evitar delatarse. Trunks estaba nervioso, una buena señal si seguía con ese plan del coqueteo; al parecer hasta la más desaliñada podía ser una muñeca con un poco de trabajo frente a un espejo y con la asesoría de moda de Bra.

Ese nerviosismo, ese miedo por reflejar, por actuar, por aparentar tener una fragilidad inexistente había desaparecido de repente y otorgándole una confianza que la hacía sentir poderosa, viva, alegre, feliz…

"Así que esto es sentirse "hermosa"… me agrada".

Pensó sonriendo tanto por dentro como por fuera. Si tan solo la pudiera ver _él_…

"Basta… no es hora de arruinar mi felicidad"

Evitar recordarlo sería una anestesia muchísimo más efectiva que llevar la máscara consigo, ¿y para qué hacerlo?, si con Trunks no podría sufrir por nada. Él la cuidaría, la esperaría y la protegería contra todo mal como era de esperarse.

Olvidar la máscara en un rincón de su mente… quizás una de las muchas cosas que no había podido hacer en años.

Y solo volar… tan solo volar, volar y traspasar gruesas capas de algodón mientras las miradas se encontraban, limitándose a sonrojos y risillas que si hubiesen sido en otras circunstancias, Trunks hubiese sido capaz de aceptar y querer con mayor facilidad.

Otra vez estaba pasando, su visión se dividía en dos y estaba más que seguro de que una de las vistas eran puras alucinaciones creadas por una mente sucia y perversa que se maravillaba con la imaginación de tenerla a merced del calor y la soledad mutua. En verdad parecía que Pan le coqueteaba, pero no solo eso, sino que con un aire dulzón y distanciado del verdadero y explosivo carácter de la joven, había algo más allá de todo ese cuadro que pensaría era una fantasía.

Era verdad que… ¿la había visto con otros ojos?

Por un momento creyó haber visto mal y confundido a la pelinegra con la percepción equivocada. Sacudir la cabeza y negar cuantas veces fuera necesario para acallar los delirios que tenía como hombre, eso tal vez le ayudaría.

O tan solo lo pondría un paso más cerca del barranco.

Sea como sea… ¿tenía algún otro plan para contrarrestar los efectos de un lado que no discriminaba con tal de saciar su sed de calor?

Tal vez a lo largo del viaje pudiese encontrar un antídoto que evitara verla a ella con otros ojos.

Los ojos del demonio.

* * *

><p>Por un momento perdieron la capacidad de respirar y la consciencia iba perdiéndose con cada centímetro más adentro de esa infernal trampa acuática; sentían perder los 5 sentidos, despojándose de cualquier pensamiento mientras las burbujas de aire se perdían y salían a flote a través de los labios debilitados cuya comisura se abría y no era rival para lo que parecía un inminente fin.<p>

Ni un Kame Hame Ha, o un Big Bang Attack podrían evitar que ya no sintieran nada, definitivo sería el final que tendrían ambos jóvenes cuyo único pecado había sido ser confundidos con otros.

Era tan cruel y silente esa abrumadora paz, mientras los cuerpos se hundían, la más inocente mirada se entreabrió para pronunciar lo que creía sería su último aliento:

—Goten… —más que una simple mención, era una súplica, un pedido para que la rescatase… pero hacía mucho que el pelinegro ya había perdido la consciencia cayendo en un profundo sueño llamado…

Y en eso se percató de que su cuerpo había chocado con algo, haciendo que el agua saliese de su garganta tosiendo y lastimándola al intentar recuperar el valioso oxígeno que entraba a su nariz y alimentaba a su cerebro y corazón.

La respiración agitada, la piel húmeda, los cabellos esparcidos y pegados al suelo y su rostro; sabía que estaba viva, que había sobrevivido ante lo que parecía una muerte segura, ya que pudieron haber pasado alrededor de unos 15 minutos bajo el líquido más asqueroso y maloliente, pero ella seguía ahí, con vida… respirando.

La fortuna le sonreía, sentándose como pudo, volteó a ver en donde se encontraba quedándose petrificada al ver que a su lado yacía un cuerpo inerte y con el cabello tan húmedo como el suyo.

—¡Goten! —su grito de desesperación la hizo levantarse tan rápido como le era posible pues el verlo ahí, sin que la elevación y el descenso e su pecho pudiese ser visible la abrumaba, la enloquecía formulando ideas de insoportable soledad y una viudez que sentía aunque él no fuera suyo.

"Por favor, no… Goten"

Actuó rápidamente apretando su pecho para conseguir sacarle el agua que de seguro lo había asfixiado al ser él, el primero en exponerse a la fría y nauseabunda mezcla de agua y moho. No era enfermera, ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero lo hacía y con el amor más puro, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se lanzó a sus labios los cuales estaban tan fríos como el hielo.

No la detuvo ni el amargo presentimiento de que ya era muy tarde para intentar salvarlo, siguió apretando, siguió pasándole todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían contener mientras esos toques suaves y rápidos empezaban a espantarla.

No sentía que Goten reaccionara.

—¡No me puedes dejar ahora!, ¡no me puedes dejar así!... sola y sin tu calor —profirió en medio del acto de resucitación que pronto se vio en medio de lágrimas frustradas y con el pánico de verse sola, desprotegida, sin el hombre que amaba.

Le golpeó por última vez en el pecho, y después se lanzó a llorar pues no despertaba.

Su romeo no despertaba.

Era culpa el agua, era culpa de quienes los habían confundido y traído a ese estúpido lugar. Era por eso que ahora Bra se encontraba llorando en el pecho de ese ser que tantas noches había soñado a su lado, de ese hombre de negros ojos y un cabello parado casi indomable…

De ese hombre que con un rostro inexpresable, era llorado por ella, la que nada había hecho para merecer aquello.

De pronto escuchó a los ángeles cantar… ¿es que acaso cantaban tan bello?, ¿ese era el verdadero cielo?

Sintió un ardor en su pecho que iba subiendo y subiendo hasta que salía de su cuerpo y le ocasionaba una fuerte tos.

Y la esperanza a ella.

—¡Goten! —dijo la ojiazul quien sin poder evitarlo se aproximó a la cabeza de este y poniéndola sobre su regazo veía como el agua salía y sus ojos se abrían dejando ver que no todo estaba perdido —. Estás bien.

—Bra… ¿en-en dónde estamos? —profirió apenas y con el ardor todavía existente.

—¡Y eso que importa, tonto! —gritó en respuesta de tan inocente pregunta —. Lo importante es que estas bien… estas bien.

Acarició la frente que fruncida intentaba recobrarse, mientras que depositaba un beso en la misma, relajando al Son que se sintió mucho mejor después de esa muestra de cariño.

—Bra… —la veía de cabeza, pero eso no impedía que la viera tan hermosa como siempre; no importaba que el cabello estuviera húmedo o que la cinta de su cabeza estuviera desarreglada, que la piel estuviera mojada o que sus labios se vieran rojos por el gélido líquido.

Ella seguía siendo perfecta.

—Me preocupaste. Por un momento creí… creí…

La vio cambiar su semblante a uno totalmente quebrado donde las lágrimas la ennegrecían y le partían el corazón de forma desgarradora.

—No, Bra… no, no llores —intentó consolarla, obteniendo tan solo más lágrimas que sonrisas.

—Quiero salir de aquí, Goten… ya no quiero estar aquí.

El escucharla tan débil y frágil le trasmitían un sentimiento de culpabilidad que solo lo hacía a él sentirse un miserable; una basura podría considerarse… si no sacaba a Bra Brief de inmediato.

—Ya cálmate, princesa —dijo levantándose del tibio y confortable refugio que sus piernas habían sido para su cabeza, para abrazarla fuertemente, en una silente y profunda promesa de que la sacaría de allí sin importar que —. Sé que estas cansada, se que nada fue un lecho de rosas y que por sobre todas las cosas el susto que te provocó el creer que te había dejado sola no es nada comparado con lo que posiblemente nos espera —¿le leía la mente?, ¿o solo traducía lo que los ojos tristes de ella dejaban chorrear —, pero debes ser valiente y debes comprender que pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado. Tú eres fuerte, Bra… eres tanto o más fuerte que el mismo Vegeta y eso lo sabes, lo sabes a la perfección mi bella princesa, tú y solo tú; eres la chica más persistente, bonita, valiente y fuerte que conozco… —esas palabras tan hermosas eran de aliento, eran de una verdad que se escondía en el fondo del corazón de Son Goten —Eres la princesa de la guerra y destrucción, no una simple saiyan… eres Bra Brief y no una simple humana.

Ese abrazo se prolongó, pero cuando ella iba a responderle, alguien más se le adelantó.

—Vaya, vaya… así que pudieron llegar hasta este lugar, nada mal considerando que creíamos haberlos retenido con nuestras sogas y mordazas especiales.

Voltearon alerta, viéndose interrumpidos y con un temor que se hacía grande, pero frenaba ante el latir del otro.

Eran tan indispensables como el corazón en los cuerpos de ambos.

—¿¡Quién eres!?, ¡Da la cara, cobarde! —bramó en ciega cólera mientras rompía el abrazo y ponía a Bra en su espalda. La coraza sería él, era una promesa que ni un rasguño tendría la heredera de la Capsule Corp.

—¡Pero qué memoria!, eso demuestra que los saiyans no pueden retener recuerdos de hace más de 5 años —habló la voz femenina que junto a la masculina se hicieron ver saliendo de las sombras de un oscuro túnel de ese lugar igual o quizás peor de donde habían sido encerrados.

El pelo naranja de ella al igual que su exótico color de piel rosa pálido, en conjunto de una extraña vestimenta en combinado verde y un rosa más oscuro.

—Mi nombre es Sheila. Quizás no me recuerdes tan bien como al Maestro, pero estoy segura de que lo harás.

Y a su lado izquierdo, un ser de escasa estatura que carecía de cabello siendo su barba roja lo único en reemplazar esta carencia que hacía juego con la piel marrón y orejas grandes y puntiagudas, un traje en combinado verde y negro lo uniformaba.

—Yo soy Gale. Espero que hayan disfrutado de su "suite presidencial*"… porque el Maestro quiere verlos de inmediato.

La presencia de esos extraños seres, no entendía nada, no recordaba haber visto a esos sujetos en alguna otra ocasión, pero si algo le había quedado claro es que ellos no eran más que los secuaces de quien en realidad los había mandado a secuestrar para luego hacerlos padecer ese suplicio que había sido sobrevivir al frío, al cansancio y al profundo miedo que experimentaban.

Tan solo le quedaba algo por saber.

—No los recuerdo porque jamás los había visto en mi vida —enfadado, se hacía escuchar sin temor a empeorar todo —. Pero eso ya no interesa, lo que ahora quiero saber es ¡por qué ese supuesto Maestro tiene algo en nuestra contra!

—Te equivocas, saiyan —habló la mujer que con sus labios gruesos y perfectamente rojos sonreía confundiendo más a Goten —. El Maestro no tiene nada en su contra… esto es tan solo para saldar deudas pendientes.

¡¿Deudas pendientes?!

Si era su primera vez en ese planeta, si jamás había puesto un pie fuera de la Tierra… ¿¡qué clase de deudas podía tener en el espacio exterior!?

"Estos sujetos están completamente locos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me hayan llamado saiyan es algo peligroso; no debo permitir que Bra salga lastimada".

Con la mano que aun apretaba la de Bra, se aferró más a ella en un intento por trasmitirle sus deseos de lanzarse contra ellos, para que así Bra corriera y consiguiera salir de esa inmundicia, esa prisión que ni los ladrones desearían llegar a conocer.

"Goten, yo…"

Había escuchado cada palabra por parte de los aparentes secuestradores, también había escuchado el tono con el que Goten les respondía claramente ofendido, ese apretón de manos, prueba clara de que le decía "yo los distraigo, tú te vas".

—Goten… —dijo en un susurro que dejó escapar una única y fina lágrima.

Ese hombre sí que valía la pena.

—¡Ahora, Bra! —gritó Goten para que ella supiera que era momento de que se fuera, que no importase que le pasara a él. Tan solo le importaba su bienestar, que Bra saliera con vida de ese lugar.

Con maestría y a una velocidad sorprendente atacó a ambos guerreros sin medir la fuerza del ataque empleado, no vio cuando fue que pasó, pero el hombre que respondía al nombre de Gale se puso tras de él y lo golpeó en la nuca llevándolo al borde de la inconsciencia y privación visual, su vista empezaba a nublarse.

Sheila, se acercó para aparentemente querer finalizar lo que su compañero había iniciado, pero antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso más, fue testigo de cómo cinco finas espadas de energía le atravesaban el brazo derecho.

—¡Bra, vete de aquí! —gritó enfocando su vista y quedando sorprendido de ver tal talento, tal destreza —. Bra… ¿es qué acaso tú…?

—¡AH! —gritó Sheila adolorida mientras un bello brillo rosa la traspasaba.

* * *

><p>—¡Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer!, me decepcionas, Trunks Brief —dijo retándolo a un verdadero combate y no al teatro que estaban protagonizando —. ¡Yo pensé que me había "casado" con un guerrero!, no con un ratón.<p>

Era la risa, era esa chiquilla peligrosa lo que conseguía sacarlo de lugar; no lograba concentrarse, por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo de lastimarla.

Pan le había pedido claramente que no se detuviera, que la atacara con lo mejor de su arsenal.

Que le diera un combate único, épico con el honor de considerarse partícipe de él.

—Esto no es una competencia, Pan —le dijo en respuesta, con el orgullo tan alto como el de un ratón de laboratorio —. Se supone que debemos entrenar, que tengo que enseñarte a pelear y si no dejas de atacarme no podemos hacerlo.

"¡Claro, el entrenamiento!"

Era esa la escusa que había utilizado para escapar de su casa y subir a la nave espacial, ¡era una de las razones que más la apasionaban en ese viaje!

El sentir la sangre hervir por la carrera que la adrenalina seguía en un intento por desquiciarla hasta el punto máximo, la máxima explosión y descarga de poder que percibía cada que intentaba romper la invisible barrera del "límite autoimpuesto*", esa era la droga más adictiva de un guerrero… el poder desbordante de sentirse vivo con cada movimiento del cuerpo y los puños.

La batalla perfecta.

Imitó a Trunks y descendió hasta encontrarse con el árido desierto que los recibía como escenario de su batalla.

—Peleas muy bien, Pan —dijo acercándose lentamente, cerciorándose de que ella no hiciera trampa en esa "tregua" —. Eres una gran guerrera, pero tus golpes no son más que pequeños rasguños que ni siquiera se asemejan a los de un gatito.

Aquel comentario la tomó desprevenida. ¿Le había dicho débil?

"Trunks me dijo… me dijo…"

—Débil.

Frunció el ceño, cerró los puños y adoptando una posición ofensiva, espero a que Trunks llegase a donde ella.

Ya le haría pagar por llamarla débil.

—Tienes una fuerza increíble, se nota que eres hija de Gohan —su cara no mostraba otra expresión que no fuera la seriedad mientras los pasos se aproximaban hacia su alumna —. Sin embargo, tu técnica es tan pobre que no durarías ni medio segundo peleando conmigo y todas mis fuerzas.

¡¿Qué era eso?!, ¡¿Insultos disfrazados con frases bonitas?!

Era la primera vez que Trunks le hablaba de esa forma, JAMÁS la había tachado de ser débil, inexperta tal vez en breves instantes del primer viaje espacial, pero _débil_…

El tan solo pronunciar dos insignificantes sílabas como esa la ponían furiosa pues era lo que siempre temía escuchar, lo que repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Ella era una guerrera!, y su maestro _"El hombre más fuerte del Universo",_ no podía ser deshonrado con un adjetivo tan bobo.

—¿Qué te sucede, Pan? —ya tan solo habían como 7 metros de distancia entre ambos —… no me digas que tienes miedo.

¡Miedo!, ese era el final de su resistencia mental y emocional.

Llamarla débil, acusarla de tener miedo, ¡apuñalarla con esa mirada azul!. No entendía por qué Trunks, el hombre que más de una vez la había consolado y cuyo vínculo amistoso era tan fuerte o más que el acero, la ofendía con palabras que para cualquiera serían ridículas.

Pero para su orgullo y dolido corazón eran el veneno más despiadado, porque todo siempre giraba alrededor de _él_.

"Si hablas en el campo de batalla, no estás hablando solo conmigo. Si juegas con las palabras, te lastimarás mucho más… pero… si juegas a sacar mi furia, si eres tan cruel y lo nombras…"

—No te lo perdonaré —dijo lenta y tajantemente, con su oponente a tan solo ya 5 pasos de distancia —. Trunks si continuas tentando a tu suerte, ¡te garantizo que el que terminará muerto de miedo en un rincón serás tú!

Igual que la primera vez en que los ojos habían cambiado su percepción sobre ella, el aturdido saiyan quiso frenar su caminar, más era imposible, si verla furiosa le gustaba muchísimo más que verla relajada.

¿Y todo por qué?

"Porque me gusta recordarla así", expresó en un pensamiento tan profundo y nostálgico que fue capaz de anular la falta de cordura que ella y su juventud le provocaban.

Era una niña, en las peleas perdía contacto con el mundo y su oponente porque lo seguía siendo. Tal vez Pan no hubiese notado esa diferencia abismal que sus poderes desataban cuando su semblante cambiaba del de la Pan herida a la valiente; pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era de que no importase cuanto tardase, le daría a Pan el mejor de los regalos, cortesía de su abuelo y la soledad que a ella le había dejado.

—Cálmate, Pan… tan solo digo que debe ser frustrante… —los centímetros ahora eran lo único que separaba al maestro y a su alumna. La cordura se desprendía de una y se afinaba en el otro —No poder superar la sombra de un verdadero guerrero.

El tiempo se congeló y no le importó saber por cuanto había sido. Esa frase no iba dirigida para sí mismo, no…

"Fue dirigida… ¡para _ÉL_!"

Los dientes se apretaron dejando salir un chirrido horripilante, los puños se cerraron hasta el extremo de que estos empezaron a brotar hilos de la sangre hirviendo bajo su piel, un aura la envolvía de pies a cabeza mientras que sus cabellos negros flotaban armonizando con el electrizante resplandor celeste, y para qué hablar de sus ojos…

Estos echaban chispas que hacían que las piedras se elevaran mostrando la aterradora furia de una guerrera deshonrada.

De una niña marchita.

—Te pedí… que no lo mencionaras —bramó envuelta en una ciega cólera que su contrincante espero como lo más natural. El tema que acababa de sacar era destructivo, mucho más para ella que para él —, ¡Te pedí que no me provocaras!, ahora sabrás lo que la alumna, ¡la nieta del hombre más fuerte!, es capaz de hacer.

Salió disparada como un cohete, con el puño listo para impactar en el pecho de Trunks.

Para su sorpresa, el hijo de Vegeta no bloqueó el golpe; cegándola casi instantáneamente, la primera transformación de su sangre se convirtió en un digno rival de su fuerza.

Ahora le sería imposible ganar.

—Veo que eres muy persistente y que tus golpes son dignos de ser llamados "armas de destrucción" —dijo tranquilo, con el poder recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, con el cabello dorado y el aura del mismo color. Pero con los ojos tal y cual eran… _maldita perdición celeste_ —, mas debes tener en cuenta que la ira, la rabia y el descontrol no sirven contra un enemigo como yo… ¡debes pensar, Pan!, usa la cabeza.

Todo esto tenía una razón de ser y tarde o temprano, Pan tendría que enfrentarlo, de lo contrario.

"Jamás lo dejará ir".

Se puso en posición de ataque y se arrojó a contraatacar a la joven que inútilmente se había elevado en los aires.

El Maestro y su inestable alumna.

* * *

><p>—¡Sheila! —gritó Gale mientras sus pupilas se tornaban repletas de miedo al ver ese extraño, bello y mortífero ataque.<p>

¿Era posible que Bra pudiese hacer algo así?

"No, no… ¡imposible!, ese es un ataque de primer nivel. ¡Es imposible que Bra pueda utilizarlo con tan solo 20 días de entrenamiento!"

No podía creerlo, ¡simplemente no podía creerlo!

Cinco destellos rosados que nacían en las puntas de sus dedos traspasaban el brazo de su oponente, ¿era esa la sensación de lucha?¿eran los gritos de la mujer que quería someter a Goten, lo que más le gustaba?

¿Era ese su verdadero poder?

—¡Goten! —gritó llamando a su héroe, pues aunque ella lo hubiese salvado de ambos bribones, Goten había sido un verdadero héroe ofreciendo su vida a cambio de la suya.

Hombres así no se encontraban fácilmente.

—¡Bra, déjala!, ¡vete de una vez, princesa!... estaré bien, ¡pero debes salir de aquí! —profirió gritando en respuesta de ella, levantándose como podía y reincorporándose pues sería una desgracia que con un nivel tan bajo como el de esos sujetos, fuera derrotado.

—¡No me iré de aquí sin ti!, ¡AH! —levantó su mano llevándose consigo a la mujer y sin saber cómo, la lanzó a un rincón desapareciendo las finas espadas y sin conseguir que estas volvieran a aparecer.

El compañero de la malherida guerrera vio esto y quiso aprovechar la situación para asestarle un golpe a Bra, pero antes de que pudiese acercarse, Goten lo recibió con su puño de lleno en la cara, arrojándolo al mismo lugar que su compañera.

No le interesó saber si aquel par seguía con vida, corrió hasta donde Bra y la agarró por los hombros, tan sobreprotector como siempre…

—¿¡Bra, estas bien!?, ¡¿No te hicieron nada?!... ¡¿No te dijeron palabras feas?!* —dijo preocupado y sin motivo alguno, pues Bra estaba mucho mejor que él.

Muchísimo mejor.

Miraba su mano totalmente incrédula, como si fuera algo extraño que no conocía y que no sabía cómo activar. Intentó volver a hacer aparecer los rayos de energía, pero nada salio de sus dedos, los cuales no tenían ni un rasguño, como pensaba que llegaba a pasar cuando se usaba energía.

No existía forma de explicar cómo se sentía, era indescriptible pero al mismo tiempo fácil de sentir.

—Goten… —le brillaron los ojos al decir su nombre, si ese era el sentimiento que se experimentaba en el campo de batalla —, jamás me había sentido tan viva —volvería a pelear, eso era seguro.

Le depositó una tierna sonrisa a la emocionada mirada de Bra y esta vez sin interrupciones, la abrazó pues por insignificantes instantes había creído que por la aparente falta de confianza de Bra, no sería capaz de enfrentar sus miedos y que ella sería lastimada. Pero no…

Ella había sido valiente y lo había salvado.

—Tan solo cinco minutos en el campo de batalla… —le susurró al estar tan cerca de su oído —y eres más talentosa que tu "maestro" —la abrazó aún más fuerte y después se retiró de su oído para verla de frente y difundirle lo feliz que estaba —. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Bra.

A pesar de su miedo en un principio, había sido valiente y no lo había dejado atrás… eso era lo que más loco traía a Goten.

"Bien pudo haberse ido y no regresado, pero no, se quedó allí y me salvó", pensó abriendo paso a un sentimiento que muy oculto pasaba sin que él lo supiera.

—Eres una verdadera amiga, Bra… gracias.

Su corazón latía con una fuerza destructora que demolería edificios completos, había dado mil horas de su vida y obsesión en coleccionar simples fotografías que robaba de la habitación de hermano cuando este vivía en Capsule Corp., se pasaba la mayoría de las noches en vela tratando de imaginar cómo sería el momento que pudiera reclamar un beso y no robarlo, ¿sería ese el momento? ¿Serían esos labios los que ahora clamaban los suyos?

"¿Es ahora… el momento?".

Se fue levantando de puntas dada la diferencia de alturas y sin pedir permiso, se fue acercando poco a poco, disfrutando de sentir su aliento cada vez más cerca del suyo y cuando lo tuvo a tan solo insignificantes 3 centímetros…

—¡AH! —gritó Bra, siendo arrastrada por algo que se enroscaba en su cintura y la apartaba de Goten rápidamente. Desde las tinieblas por donde habían aparecido Gale y Sheila, un par de cadenas la jalaban mientras su captor se escuchaba más cerca gracias al agua que pisaba, agudizando el oído para saber que pasaría.

—¡Bra! —la llamó a gritos para luego querer volar tras de ella, mas fue interrumpido por la inquietante vos que oculta tras una capa roja, sostenía a Bra a su lado izquierdo —. ¿¡Quién eres!?, ¡suelta a Bra, ahora mismo!

El individuo obedeció a Goten soltando a Bra, no obstante, después de hacerlo la arrojó hacía la dura pared de roca verde moho y lanzándole pequeñas espadas en forma de tridente, le sostuvo los brazos (pasando estos por los agujeros) dejándola por completo inmóvil y sin opción de poder ayudar a Goten.

—¡Goten!

—¡Bra! —intentó correr a donde ella, pero un golpe lo estampó en la pared de su detrás, dándole al apresador la posibilidad de acercarse pausadamente.

Se veía diferente, mucho más de lo que creía pudiese llegar a cambiar en cinco o seis años, no le dio importancia, los saiyans tenían un metabolismo más avanzado así que verlo más alto y con rasgos de un hombre le pareció normal.

Lo más normal viniendo de alguien como Son Goku.

No recordaba haber visto antes a la joven que lo acompañaba, pero de seguro era su compañera sino era ya su esposa.

Mucho mejor, así tendría público para su victoria.

—Veo que después de todo, los años no pasan en vano, te ves muy bien saiyan —su voz gruesa profería palabras sin sentido para Goten, sin embargo, dejó los quejidos adoloridos de lado y abrió los ojos para ver quién era el responsable de todo.

Su piel era de un verde aguanoso con puntos negros, un verde más claro que el de Piccolo, su cuerpo robusto dejaba ver un físico aparentemente muy entrenado, de sus hombros salían un par de púas de acero y las cadenas iban en sus muñecas, un enterizo azul marino y parte de una capa roja con capucha era como iba vestido. Su rostro tal vez sería lo más difícil de describir ya que sus extrañas "orejas" no podían ser descritas y su atemorizante mirada le impedía distraerse.

¿Era ese sujeto el que sus esbirros llamaban… el maestro?

—¿Qui-quién eres? —preguntó al ver que se había detenido .

El siguió sonriendo sarcástico, pero de todas formas le respondió:

—Olvidarte de mí sí que es lastimero… ¡está bien!, mi nombre es Ledgic* y si por casualidad también lo has olvidado, el Maestro de la guerra en Ibmega.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

El guerrero dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción: ¿era posible que su batalla hubiera sido olvidada?

—Esa es una pregunta muy tonta, ¿no lo crees? —ese tono burlesco, empezaba a enfermarlo —. He estado esperando durante mucho tiempo esta revancha y no me interesa que tu mujer sea testigo de cómo te humillo —espetó señalando a Bra que al igual que Goten, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando —, lo único que realmente me importa es poder demostrarte que la última vez la diferencia entre nuestros poderes era abismal… —sin mucho esfuerzo, el pecho se infló al igual que las demás extremidades dejando sentir un ki muy poderoso —pero ahora, YO seré el vencedor en esta pelea —declaró orgullo para ponerse en posición de combate —. ¡A pelear!, Goku.

¿Goku?, ¿¡ese animal lo estaba confundiendo con su padre!?

"Por Kami… no puedo creer que este estúpido me confunda con mi padre".

Salió del lugar donde su cuerpo había sido tallado en roca e imitó la posición de su contrincante.

—¡Estás loco!, es que no lo ves, yo no soy… —intentó explicar siendo bruscamente interrumpido.

—¡No inventes excusas, Goku!… he esperado durante largo tiempo esta pelea, ¡y NADA de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión!

Ya no hubo tiempo de seguir hablando, pues la fiera batalla entre el maestro, Ledgic y quien al parecer era Goku, dio inicio con los gritos de Bra como música de fondo.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, Pan… ¡esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer!<p>

Ya era más del medio día y no conseguía que Trunks cayera aunque sea una sola vez. La frustración era más grande con cada segundo que pasaba y aunque sus golpes fuesen capaces de cortar grandes rocas, estos no surtían efecto en el atlético cuerpo que amaba y odiaba en ese momento.

No pensaba con claridad, la rabia era más fuerte que cualquier dejo de raciocinio en su interior.

"Hablar mal de mi maestro, ¡de la persona a quien más amo!, has caído bajo, Brief…".

—Muy bajo —dijo levantándose del suelo y dispuesta a acometer con todo lo que tenía. Rayos de energía o ataques que involucrasen ki, estaban prohibidos.

¡Qué demonios podía hacer!

* * *

><p>Las heridas ardían…<p>

—¡AH!

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallar…

—¡Eso es todo lo que tienes! —le provocaba Ledgic.

La pared había vuelto a ser su molde…

—Arg…

Y Bra derramaba gruesos lagrimones al verlo sufrir…

—¡NO!, ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!

Estaba perdido… ¿sería posible que lograse vencer al maestro?

Los ataques perforaban todo el lugar dejando destrozos grandes en la mazmorra que tarde o temprano iba a ceder ante el choque de poderes que lamentablemente, favorecía al Maestro en todo momento.

No sabía que más hacer, las heridas comenzaban a arder debajo del inútil pijama que en nada lo protegía, dejándolo expuesto a una derrota humillante.

—¡YA BASTA!, ¡Escúchame bien, Ledgic!, YO-NO-SOY…

—Te dije que sin importar tus palabras, no me detendré —lo interrumpió para darle una patada en la boca del estómago y mandarlo de regreso al suelo, donde avergonzado clavó su puño —. Me decepcionas, Goku… ¡creí que me darías una batalla!… no la estupidez que estás haciendo.

La ofensa al orgullo de Ledgic, esperar tantos años ¡¿y todo para qué?!

Para que su oponente, el máximo desafío, resultase un perdedor.

"Mi intensión no es matarlo de esta manera", pensó mientras observaba a Goten y era incapaz de llamarlo por otro nombre que no fuera, Goku.

Esa confusión estaba acabando lentamente con el joven Semi-saiyan que al ver su cuerpo se daba cuenta de una verdad, una dolorosa e indiscutible verdad…

Tan solo apariencia y nada más había heredado de su padre.

"Ni siquiera un ápice… no soy ni la sombra de lo que él es".

Empezó a derramar las inevitables lágrimas de impotencia puesto que admitía su derrota frente a Ledgic, un poco más y sus huesos se partirían a la mitad gracias a la velocidad y el impacto que los puños y patadas impactaban un su cuerpo. No tenía voluntad de seguir luchando por algo que él no había prometido y que no era capaz de relevar cargo a su padre.

Si entrenaba era porque su cuerpo lo pedía, pero si peleaba…

"Necesito una razón para hacerlo… ¡necesito un motivo!".

—¡No te des por vencido!

Levantó la cabeza y como nunca antes había sentido nacer una luz dentro de su pecho.

—Bra… —era ella la que lo estaba animando, la que con palabras de aliento quería que se pusiera de pie —. Lo lamento, princesa… pero… no sé qué es lo que hago aquí… tan solo soy una copia barata.

Atrapada, así como estaba y con el pijama reducido a harapos que la cubrían lo suficiente para no estar desnuda, distinguió en los ojos negros, lo percibió en su voz y lo captó como un deja vú. Goten estaba herido, no obstante, el dolor de su alma era mucho mayor; al verse en el espejo de seguro que el menor de los Son veía a la persona con quien más parecido tenía, y era ese parecido lo que más lo frustraba.

Ella también era igual que sus progenitores, en la apariencia a su madre, pero en esencia a su padre… era la única capaz de entenderlo.

—¡No tienes que ser igual a él! —gritó obteniendo su atención y la de Ledgic —. ¡Tú no eres él!, podrás parecerte… ¡pero la verdad es que JAMÁS serás él!

De los dos guerreros, uno susurró el nombre ella, el otro se interesó y sorprendió con tales palabras. Ledgic puso atención a lo que ella decía, y Goten no apartó la vista de los orbes azules que le leían la mente sin equivocarse.

—¡Tienes que ser tú!… si algo me enseñaste es que no debo tener miedo y que la confianza en uno mismo es vital —profirió apretando los puños, agotada de intentar escapar. Preparándose para darle el último golpe de aliento —. Si yo soy la copia de Vegeta y Bulma… ¡tú eres la de Goku y Milk!, ¡Las copias baratas a veces son mejores que la original!… ¡Goten y Bra son mejores que Goku y Vegeta!

La dulzura, el entusiasmo, la emotividad que golpeaba cada sílaba logrando que se pusiera de pie. Le agradeció a Bra el tener un alma y un corazón tan puros, que en los momentos de oscuridad siempre fuera su luz, su luna, su estrella desbordante de fe y amor.

La motivación que necesitaba para secar las lágrimas y sacar el resplandor más grande e intenso de su interior.

El Súper Saiyan que desde sus 7 años lograba aparecer en sus batallas.

—¿¡Pero qué!? —exclamó el Ibmekiano, sintiendo un ki que por más semejanza existente con la de Goku no era igual.

Un error puede costar muy caro.

—Ahora sabrás de lo que es capaz, Goten el hijo de Goku. ¡Nos parecemos!… pero yo soy mucho mejor —dijo sembrando terror en Ledgic. No le tomó ni medio minuto el ponerse en posición de ataque, juntó sus manos y soltando un grito de guerra dio fin a su oponente —. ¡KAME HAME HA!

La energía celeste sobrepasaba el límite normal haciendo que la mazmorra cayera rápidamente, dándole segundos, pero los necesarios para soltar el Kamehameha y romper los tridentes que tenían aprisionada a Bra. Vio como un tragaluz se formaba al caer las toneladas de piedra y voló, saliendo por fin de esa inmundicia de lugar.

Al tocar tierra firme, el brillo dorado permanecía haciendo que el espectáculo de luces combinara bellamente con el del verdoso cielo Ibmekiano, dando un final sublime a la aventura de Goten y Bra.

—Lo lograste, Goten —dijo Bra mirándolo emocionada y ciertamente orgullosa de su amado secreto.

Su hombre perfecto.

Goten tan solo la abrazó mientras la transformación se fue junto con el atardecer que ya empezaba a ceder.

Pero… antes de que salieran volando de ese lugar…

—¡Espera, saiyan!

De los escombros salían 3 individuos, Gale que ayudaba a caminar a Sheila y Ledgic que agarrando su brazo se dirigía ante Son Goten.

—¿Es que acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?, yo no soy Goku —volteó para ver si el combate se vería obligado a reanudarse, sin embargo, su "enemigo" le dedicó una mirada confusa a lo que este pasó a explicarse.

—Estoy feliz, saiyan… al parecer me equivoqué de persona, pero este combate no fue tan malo como pensé —su postura imponente le dio la espalda a sus nuevos conocidos, caminando a la par de sus "esbirros", alejándose del lugar —. Me equivoqué de saiyan, lamento haber causado molestias a ambos, no obstante, tienes un poder extraordinario, digno der ser reconocido cercano al de tu padre.

A esto Sheila acotó:

—Sí, no cabe duda de ello. Escucha niña, tú también eres muy fuerte… tan solo procura no bajar la guardia.

Gale no pudo quedarse atrás:

—Nosotros no queríamos matarlos, tan solo queríamos recordar viejos tiempos y ver una pelea que valiese la pena… Ibmega ya no es la cueva de ladrones que solía ser, por eso es que la oportunidad de enfrentar a Goku era tan apetecible.

Para rematar, Ledgic se dejó escuchar:

—Es muy posible que no me vuelva a encontrar con tu padre, quien por cierto jamás logré llegar a entender puesto que no era un niño o saiyan común… pero te esperaré a ti, Goten… has demostrado que vale la pena que entrene un poco más, ya que si continuamos esto perderé inútilmente —dijo escuchándose menos gracias a la distancia, pero lo suficiente para que ambos entendieran lo último —. Hasta pronto, saiyan… ojalá nuestros caminos vuelvan a juntarse un día.

Al final vieron como los 3 desaparecían, a cada paso siendo más claro el desenlace y pretérito de Goku, Trunks y Pan en Ibmega.

—¿Goten…? —se animó a preguntar ella.

—Si, Bra —le respondió él.

—No pienso regresar a este planeta de locos.

—Sabes algo… yo también.

* * *

><p>Más de diez horas de combate y ningún golpe había logrado su objetivo.<p>

"Si tan solo pudiera jugar con su mente".

—¡ESO ES! —gritó eufórica, con la idea que mejor funcionaría en contra de Trunks.

"La niñita peligrosa, es su mejor rival".

Cambió su expresión seria por una de total burla y alegría; comenzaron los saltos de aquí a allá a la par de las risas más caóticas, de esas que lograban enloquecer a un payaso, después de tantas horas recién comenzaba a ver las cosas con mayor claridad, los sentimientos habían nublado su mente con la tristeza que recordarlo siempre le provocaba entremezclada con el odio generado por la mención dura que Trunks había hecho.

Él se limitó a observarla, estando consciente de que en su espalda Pan lo derribaba abrazada y jugando, ya no imponiendo fuerza bruta que con él no resultaría.

"Por fin lo has entendido", pensó satisfecho.

Rodaron hasta chocar con una gran roca que se destruyó cuando ambos cuerpos impactaron, sin embargo, ella se sentó encima de su torso, encarándolo con la mirada y apuntándolo con el índice.

—¡Te lo dije, soy mejor que tú!

—Pero si no lograste golpearme —dijo intentando arrebatarle la felicidad, pero fallando en el intento.

—¡Qué más da!, el punto es que logré derribarte —escucharla hablar así era glorioso, ¿hace cuanto que Pan no sonaba tan emocionada y fascinada con una victoria tan original?

Se levantaron para sentarse al borde una formación rocosa que tenía lugares perfectos para el ocaso al lado de su robótico hijo, Giru.

—Primera lección, Pan: No olvides que cada guerrero tiene su forma de pelear. Y la tuya no se basa en el odio y la furia, sino en la diversión.

Abrió sus ojos descubriendo que era verdad, pero dejando continuar hablando a Trunks.

—Se que te duele… pero como te digo cada año: "A él le hubiese gustado que siguieras siendo tú".

Un par de lagrimones se hicieron próximos a caer por su rostro, pero los limpió inmediatamente, lo que Trunks le había dicho no tenía por qué ser falso.

"Es la hermosa verdad".

Una vez más dio gracias a Dios por haberla hecho dependiente a esa mirada y consuelo que Trunks Brief había hecho su medicina contra el dolor y la agonía, se abrazó a su cintura mientras el brazo de él la apegaba a su pecho y Giru se abrazaba a su cabeza.

El mejor entrenamiento que en su vida había tenido.

"Pero jamás olvidaré los tuyos, abuelito".

La terquedad saliendo a flote.

—¡¿Pero qué fue lo que les pasó…?! —dijo incrédula por lo que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos.

—No preguntes —dijo su tío Goten que tan solo usaba un corto, con Bra a su lado usando la polera roja que le cubría hasta los muslos.

Chamuscados, con rasguños y unas ojeras de los mil diablos… las risas rompieron en la familia Brief-Son.

Ibmega, de seguro obtendría una negativa de regreso por parte de los Señores Son-Brief.

**It will continue in the next chapter**

**Dejar Reviews Please**

_Hola querido y furioso público n_nU_

_Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, ya deben saber que normalmente publico a fin de mes o si existe algún retraso, la primera semana. Si bien tuve contratiempos, este capítulo es toda una proeza para mí, es mejor que dejen reviews para alentarme ya que escribí más de ¡12 300 palabras! xD_

_Les deje en claro que me tardaría ya que este sería un capítulo muy extenso; comparado con todo lo que he escrito, este capítulo es sin duda lo más largo que he llegado a plasmar y si me lo preguntan, ganas no me faltaron para un "Ibmega V" n_nU_

_Pero para no alagar la trama en un planeta que no es el lugar donde comenzará el verdadero conflicto xD tuve que hacer algo breve y con lo que me salí desconforme._

_La pelea Goten y Ledgic salió relativamente bien =) pero siento que el final está muy vacio y totalmente abierto otra vez =(_

_Quizás me dé el lujo de añadir alguito más descriptivo en el transcurso de estos días, pero si no, no hay mucho problema ya que Ibmega es la puntita del iceberg ;D_

_Las TrunksxPan me pidieron que les diera un momento más largo a Trunks y Pan… ¿qué les pareció el avance? xD_

_Si soy honesta, este planeta fue exclusivamente GotenxBra n_nU pero no se desanimen que lo mejorcito ya va calentando de apoco para Trunks y Pan en los próximos dos planetas xD_

_Como siempre ando preocupada con el IC, pero misteriosamente salí conforme xD me gusto como quedó el IC de Trunks y Pan (que son los que siempre me sacan las canas que no quiero ni ver en pintura), con el de Goten y Bra, ni hablar =D_

_Extrañar Ibmega será difícil tanto para mí como para los Señores Son xDDDD._

_Lo principal en este lugar fue el dejarse llevar, no creí posible que agradase a todos, pero por lo visto muchos han captado la idea que mi estilo de fanficker tiene respecto a esta historia y Dragon Ball en general. El romance, el drama, la aventura, la comedia: son la clave del éxito de "Un Destino Compartido", el angst aparecerá después, no obstante, estimo que eso será cuando ya esté por finalizar este trabajo =)_

_No me gusta mucho utilizarlo porque requiero de estar en condiciones mentales equitativas (?)._

_Mi personalidad de por sí derrocha alegría, felicidad, entusiasmo, orgullo, terquedad y risas montoneras =D así que esperar al angst tendrá que ser para largo xD._

_Hablando sobre los personajes:_

_Goten: Mi adorada estrella xD con él los planes son infinitos. Hasta el momento me he quedado cautivada con Son Goten y la forma en que me sale tan natural (?), por lo que me puse a pensar en proyectos que lo involucran demasiado (hasta el punto de hacerlo protagonista en otros fics)._

_Creo que la hiel que querían las que piensan que Pan no está sola con respecto a "extrañar" a Goku ya se les fue dada xD_

_Goten no debe sufrir tan rápido ¬.¬ pero con decir esto se dan cuenta de que Bra ya se ha ganado muchos puntos más a su favor (ojalá a mi me encerraran con un saiyan con complejo de Caballero x3)._

_Bra: La chica que se ha vuelto tan indispensable como la tinta de esta maquinita xD_

_A ella la veo como la más inmadura. Hacerla crecer será algo que las dejará con la boca abierta =O sigue pensando que la perfección, que el amor es tan perfecto como los sueños._

_Y aunque yo también crea lo mismo n_nU me temo que no es así… Bra tendrá que crecer y en los próximos destinos lo cual desencadena el angst e invierte los papeles que hasta ahora tiene._

_Trunks: Esa mente tan sucia le va a costar muy caro xD_

_Lo hice sufrir x) ¡y es tan solo el inicio! xD_

_No se imaginan lo que le tengo preparado jajaja x3_

_Pan: Sorpresa, sorpresa xD_

_Ella es la que más sufre, pero por cuestiones de libreto xD debe cambiar. La haré sonreír hasta más no poder, no obstante, si la alegro de pronto se pierde la trama principal en su relación con Trunks O.o uh oh… hable de más =X_

_Mejor me paso a otra cosa antes de que les termine de contar el fic n_nU_

_**Asteriscos * la razón por la cual se quedan leyendo esta aburrida nota final =)**_

"_El hombre más fuerte del Universo*":__ Para Bra, Vegeta es y siempre fue el más fuerte xD a pesar de que Goku no está oficialmente muerto, me parece correcto darle ese puesto al Príncipe de los Saiyans hasta que salga una OVA que me lo compruebe u_u_

_Ese día lloraré con más ganas que con el final TOT_

_Queda claro que ni siquiera un androide puede serlo*:__ Si hablamos de perfección, no existe tal xD_

_Esta los androides, que por ser "robots" teóricamente son superiores en intelecto a los humanos, tienen sus fallas… perdóname 18, pero es la verdad xD_

_Agua escarchada*:__ Solo imagínense un balde con agua y granizo ;D_

_Que no tuviera sus gafas*:__ En DBGT, Trunks utiliza gafas, lentes o anteojos (como sea que los llamen en su país =D) para ir a trabajar, por lo que me parece que destacar que yo no quise que las llevara bajo ninguna circunstancia, es apropiado y dentro del contexto Dragonbolero xD_

_Sheila*:__ La descripción fue bastante clara (o eso espero n_nU), pero si gustan recordarla un poco más, al final les digo donde encontrarán la imagen de cubierta de este capítulo =D_

_Gale*:__ Lo mismo que con Sheila, nos vemos más abajo para la imagen xD_

_Suite presidencial*:__ Ya saben, la habitación más cara, la más cómoda, la que usualmente la gente normal no puede pagar…_

_Cierto =3_

_Límite autoimpuesto*:__ Muchas veces se ha hablado del límite de un saiyan y de un guerrero en Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT, no obstante, siempre llegamos a la conclusión de que no existe tal límite a menos de que este se vea autoimpuesto._

_Es este el punto al que llegan los guerreros mediocres, esos que creen haber llegado a su tope cuando en realidad tan solo pierden su tiempo y olvidan lo principal._

_Superarse =D la superación es una de las muchas cosas que me enseñaron Goku y Vegeta. No hablar de ella en mis fics me parece muy tonto n_n_

_¡¿No te dijeron palabras feas?!*:__ Escena de GT. Si la recuerdan, esta frase sale con Pares, pero como me gusta hacer que todo salga perfecto con Goten y Bra, la modifiqué y le agregué mi toque personal… ¿les gusta? xD_

_Ledgic*:__ Con él estoy especialmente molesta ¬_¬ no me salio como quería, pero lo intenté. Al final les digo donde verlo al menos para recordarlo si no lo hicieron =D_

_Quisiera seguir alargando esto mucho más… pero ya no quiero cansarlos con una nota larga xD_

_Los invito a mi cuenta en Facebook =D (link en mi Profile) allí se enterarán de los adelantos, posters y actualizaciones de esta y mis demás historias (la portada dedicada a este cap esta allí). De paso aprovechamos para fastidiar como fans que somos en mi comunidad favorita "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" xD._

_Responder a sus maravillosos comentarios no me será posible u_u pero lo haré en la siguiente actualización que será ya de tamaño normal (comprensión, por favor) gracias a mis obligaciones escolares y extracurriculares._

_Un beso y todo lo mejor para que no me corten la cabeza xD_

_Saiyan Girl Heart_


	10. Nada mejor que vagar

Capitulo 10

"Nada mejor que vagar:

Hay días en los que recuerdas que el destino no está escrito…

Y que no todo es lo que parece"

* * *

><p>"<em>Sola no soy tan fuerte"<em>

"_La encargada de hacer de la unión de mi corazón con el de Pares, la más espectacular e inolvidable"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hace tres semanas<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tres días. Tan solo tres días fueron lo que duró la estadía de la flamante tripulación, en Ibmega.<p>

Era obvio que Goten y Bra habían presionado a Trunks y a Pan para marcharse lo más rápido posible, cediendo de esa forma estos dos últimos les explicaron que la parte más larga no sería la permanencia en algún planeta, sino que lo más moroso, lo más largo y cansador sería el viajar de planeta a planeta con un mínimo de una semana a un máximo de un mes de viaje intergaláctico.

Sin embargo, después de los problemas en Ibmega, ahora una duda latía dentro de ellos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

No tenían idea de a dónde ir.

—Por qué no revisamos en la base de datos —sugirió la copilota con su inseparable hijo metálico —. De seguro así podremos decidir a donde ir.

—Pues será mejor que eso lo decidamos, nosotros y no ustedes —Trunks y Pan voltearon simultáneamente, topándose con Goten quien apoyado en el marco de la puerta puso una cara de enojo fingido, acercándose a ellos mientras hablaba —. Después de lo que nos pasó en Ibmega, creo que es un hecho que ustedes no son los indicados para escoger nuestra siguiente parada.

Alcanzó a llegar hasta el asiento de su sobrina, poniendo su mano sobre el espaldar y capturando más la atención de los presentes.

—Tío Goten… —lo llamó tan solo para obtener un ademán que él hizo con su mano pidiendo silencio.

—Sé muy bien que ustedes conocen "a la perfección", todos y cada uno de los próximos destinos —el sarcasmo resaltaba a todo color —, pero creo que no es muy prudente dirigirnos a planetas en los que tuvieron enemigos que juraron venganza contra mi padre, ¡para que al final se desquiten conmigo y con Bra! —su cara de enfado dramatizada. Verlo con los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido, vociferando una y miles de palabras que si no fuera por las paredes resistentes contra berrinches—saiyan hechas por Bulma, se escucharían hasta la galaxia más lejana; y con la preciosa y rara vena en la frente.

Gracioso para quien no estuviera presente.

—Goten, tranquilízate… —dijo Trunks, levantándose de su asiento y con clara intensión de poner sus manos en los hombros de su alterado amigo y actor profesional —lo que pasó en Ibmega, tan solo fue un error, ¿de acuerdo? —Goten se cruzó de brazos como un niño berrinchudo —. Nos olvidamos del incidente con Ledgic, sin embargo, no fue tan malo; las chicas han ido progresando mucho desde entonces y creo que esa batalla les sirvió mucho a Bra y a ti.

Son Goten se detuvo por leves instantes, esperando que Trunks dijera algo más antes de que protestara nuevamente.

—Ledgic no fue exactamente lo mejor de Ibmega, y quizás debimos haber previsto que cuando nos fuimos de allí no acabamos con él a petición del señor Goku —dijo tocando el tema que bien sabía le molestaba a su amigo —, pero un error cualquiera lo comete, Goten. Si te hace feliz, buscaremos un planeta donde podamos llevar la fiesta en paz… aunque no te aseguro al cien por ciento que podamos tener unas vacaciones relativamente "normales".

La cara del Son adquirió un rojo infierno y a pesar de que se notaba con creces que maldecía el nombre de su mejor amigo entre sus labios, no levantó los puños y sin decir ni una sola palabra dio media vuelta para retirarse del cuarto de control mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

—Creo que no le gusto para nada lo que dijiste —dijo Pan con Giru entre sus brazos y viendo al Brief con un gesto de desconcierto total.

No se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su tío Goten y era demasiado evidente que gracias al "pequeño" incidente en Ibmega el recelo naciera en las cabezas de su tío y Bra, pero al parecer Trunks también lucía muy preocupado con esa idea.

¿Qué de difícil tendría escoger donde pasar unas vacaciones?

"Yo que sé, pero…" pensó ella mientras veía como él regresaba su asiento y le dirigía la mirada como pidiendo un comentario acerca de esa escena.

—Vaya suplicio, ¿no? —profirió capturando la negra mirada mientras que volteaba su asiento en dirección a ella, pudiendo estar así más cómodamente en frente de ella con sus penetrantes ojos azules —. Creo que esta vez si nos hemos metido en un buen lío.

Pan arqueó una de sus cejas en confusión y le respondió a Trunks sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Hemos?, no querrás decir "me he metido en un buen lío".

Rió para sus adentros, ese carácter tan molesto era lo que lo incitaba a seguir peleando a sabiendas de que ella no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Nos HEMOS metido en un buen lío, Pan. Sin duda alguna Goten y Bra ya no nos confiarán el destino de este viaje espacial por mucho tiempo —dijo contemplando el entrecejo fruncido de la muchachita peligrosa, cayendo cada vez más y más en ese abismo de perdición del que no había podido escapar sin dejar un poco de su corazón. Había rogado para que los entrenamientos fueran lo más salvajemente posible, para que al verla envuelta en hilos de sangre y cortes en la piel no hubiera cabida para ese delirio, ese deseo maldito que carecía por completo de educación y respeto.

Ese sentir que lo impulsaba a pensar de otra forma respecto a Pan.

—No lo creo —dijo ella tajante y con la adorable mueca de furia en su rostro —. Bra es mi mejor amiga y jamás se enojaría conmigo por algo tan absurdo como tener que pelear contra un enemigo tan fuerte como Ledgic —los celos podían leerse entrelíneas y resaltadas con el brillo guerrero en su mirar. Sabía que para Bra no había sido una experiencia placentera, de hecho tenía muy en claro que ella no quería volver a saber nada de confusiones entre Goten y su abuelo, pero no podía evitar sentirse celosa; si bien había pasado un tiempo maravilloso entrenando con Trunks, enfrentar a un enemigo tan poderoso y con la opción de dar a conocer todo su poder sin preocuparse en dañar a su oponente, era atractivo, una idea que la volvía loca y que quizás le estaba dando una idea.

Una muy loca idea.

"¿Qué será de ellos?, ¿seguirán en ese planeta?"

Se preguntó para luego cambiar su semblante a una cara algo más relajada y con miles de pensamientos inundando su mente.

No era la mejor de las opciones, pero si quería divertirse, visitar a los que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos no sonaba tan mal. Lo malo era el precio a pagar.

—Además —continuó mientras volteaba el rostro y concentraba su vista en el aparente vacio del cosmos —, dudo mucho en que no nos encontremos con amigos y viejos contrincantes a lo largo de este viaje… si te pones a pensarlo, es muy probable que en cada planeta nos topemos con más recuerdos de _él_.

Como las miles de veces en las que la había visto evitar su mirada, ese tono de penumbras hacía acto de aparición mientras que en completo silencio, las lágrimas llenaban los poros de su blanquecina piel ahora con el brillo que estas provocaban.

Y por alguna extraña razón…

"No pienso hacerlo, no voy a hacerlo".

Tecleó unos cuantos botones que encendieron luces brillantes y parpadeantes, _curso fijado,_ decía en la pantalla y sin voltear a verla nuevamente, Trunks se levantó de su asiento, dejando la empatía a un lado y siguiendo el corto camino a la salida, dejando sola por primera vez a Pan y a sus conflictivos sentimientos.

—Trunks… —susurró en medio de su lamento cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de ella, incrementando el número de gotas saladas en sus mejillas y con gesto atormentado que expresaba su sorpresa. No parecía ser cierto lo que Trunks acababa de hacer —no me dejes, Trunks…

Era la primera vez, la primera maldita vez en la que el único (cerca de ella) capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, se apartaba y la dejaba en completa soledad con sentimientos crueles que no eran tolerables para ningún ser humano, para nadie tan frágil como ella.

Y la fragilidad tal vez no fuera rápida ni claramente aceptada, pero sí que estaba presente, era indudablemente parte de su descripción personal. Tal vez no era una muñeca retratada en su forma vestir o en su actuar frente las personas que no la conocían tan afondo, estaba por demás aclarar que su estilo no se caracterizaba por ser la damisela en apuros, que ella no quería por ningún motivo ser la que peligraba, sino la que encarara los problemas.

La peleadora más fuerte.

Pero era imposible serlo, era imposible compararse con aquel que iba y venía, con aquel al que no podía dejar ir.

Ocultando su rostro con ambas manos, volvió a escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ahora Giru había salido de la sala de control dando a la soledad un nuevo aire, descifrado con un mensaje de cobardía y penuria. ¿Sería que por primera vez nadie la escucharía?, ¿acaso sus lamentos ya no valían la pena?

¿Acaso ella ya no tenía el mismo valor de antes?…

El llanto incrementó la intensidad, así también como el desconcierto y la amargura dentro de ese lugar.

Lo más triste es que podía esperar eso de cualquiera, de cualquiera menos de Trunks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la Actualidad<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Te traje una limonada.<p>

—Gracias, eres muy amable, Bra.

El amplio mirador recubierto por los millares de estrellas en contraste con la oscuridad del Universo, la paz que se respiraba y que iba acompasada de las mismas respiraciones de ambos, una oscuridad imperfecta que tan solo era por capricho de las luminosas constelaciones… una escena indudablemente agradable y única.

—Creo que exageraste, es decir, ya van como más de 20 días ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que dejes tu cara de ogro?—dijo rápidamente la peliazul, dejando la bandeja con limonada rosa (¿de qué otro color podría ser?) a un costado en medio de ambos.

—Ah… —suspiró Goten —la verdad es que así también lo creo, pero no me dejaron otra opción. No pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, no en esta vida.

El tono tan despectivo la llenó de curiosidad, puesto que verlo molesto era muy extraño y a pesar de que tuviera motivos, estos eran tan insignificantes que no creía posible tal capricho por algo así. Quizás esa sería una reacción muy normal viniendo de ella, ¿pero de él?

—Yo sé que nuestra primera parada no forma ni formará parte de nuestras "10 mejores vacaciones" —profirió Bra para tomar asiento a su lado derecho, mientras contemplaba la mirada perdida de Goten, ¿qué miraba? —. Pero debemos admitir que no fue tan malo.

Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Bra, llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras soltaba carcajadas en un notorio tono de sarcasmo.

Era muy extraño el escuchar a Bra Brief, la heredera a la fortuna más grande del mundo, la princesa de Capsule Corp. Y el ya inexistente Vegetasei, la joven (muy probablemente) más orgullosa y caprichosa que jamás haya existido; admitiendo que después de rabiar como una loca esquizofrénica y hacerle la ley del hielo a su hermano durante el resto de la estadía en Ibmega, _"no había sido tan malo"_.

—Si que el cambio de aires te afectó, ¿eh, Bra? —rió aun más fuerte para continuar mirando al frente, al parecer simplemente el vacio —, creo que lo mejor será bajar y asegurarme de que no nos lleven a un lugar donde sufras daño psicológico, caso contrario creo que tendremos que regresar a la Tierra para encerrarte en un manicomio.

El continuó con la ya no tierna y contagiosa risa, sino con una fastidiosa risa provocadora; como la volvía loca esa parte de él.

—¡Hump! —soltó indignada, de brazos cruzados y con la nariz arrugada, era la viva imagen de madre pero con la personalidad y la chispa ardiente en sus pupilas que su padre dejaba ver sin mucha dificultad —. Eres de lo peor, Son Goten, ¡ojalá y un monstruo baboso te rapte a mitad de la noche para torturarte hasta dejarte llorando de miedo en un rincón por el resto de tus días!

Ante las palabras de Bra, Goten calmó su risa conteniéndose de lanzar comentarios que la provocaran a lanzarle rayos de energía y una cachetada en plena cara.

—Jajaja, ¿igual que en Ibmega?... —habló para luego voltear el rostro en dirección a la furia azul —te recuerdo que ya fuimos secuestrados, maniatados, amordazados, espantados, asqueados y por último pero no menos importante, golpeados —contaba con sus dedos, haciendo una lista que describía la "maravillosa" aventura que acababan de vivir —por un monstruo de color verde con picos de metal en la espalda y una pareja que sin duda alguna se llevaba mucho mejor que nosotros, mi estimadísima… señora Son.

Al oír la mención de esas palabras, al estar presente y poder sentir la vibración del sonido pasar por sus tímpanos para procesar la información, fue capaz de dejar su nariz y ceño fruncidos en el olvido pues la mera asimilación de un par de palabras, que para muchos no tendrían un valor tan desmedido como lo tenían para ella, la llenaba de dicha, una tan grande que juró escuchar cantar a los ángeles y a los pajarillos entonando una melodía calma y hermosa.

Una melodía que ella sabía llamar _amor_.

Quizás exageraba, quizás nada de lo que Goten estuviera diciendo se traduciría un sentimiento mayor a la amistad, era muy probable que tan solo estuviera siendo bueno, tierno y noble como siempre era con ella y el resto de la humanidad.

Pero esos ojos.

"Esos ojos negros…".

Esas perlas prohibidas, ese anhelo de arrancarlas cual si estas fueran el tesoro de un pirata.

Ella quería ser la pirata, la ladrona de perlas negras.

Le entró un sonrojo leve y lo único que pudo decir después de volver a encimarse, encerrarse en sus sueños y esperanzas fue:

—Lo dudo mucho… amado Son.

* * *

><p>Se sentía desconcertado.<p>

Estaba nervioso, sumamente preocupado. Tenía deseos de pedir disculpas por su falta de empatía, para luego consolarla hasta irremediables horas que ya formarían parte de la noche terrestre.

Sin embargo, algo se lo impedía, un algo que no sabía cómo interpretar y mucho menos como tratar.

"Creo que ya le ha prestado demasiada atención a ese asunto".

Era un nudo en la boca de su estómago, era la chinche * en su asiento, era la mosca de su sopa y la presión ejercida sobre un asunto que no le concernía en su totalidad; la sensación tan desagradable de saberse un pañuelo de lágrimas, uno al que tan solo llamaban cuando existían penas y llanto… un objeto de su distracción.

No tenía la menor intención de vanagloriarse al intentar calmar al abatido corazón de la joven Son, pero indudablemente obtenía algo a cambio. El aprecio que había entre ambos, el cariño mutuo semejante a una hermandad y la enfermiza realidad golpeándolos de frente.

Como él creía merecer.

Ese sentimiento, esa necesidad de ser su calmante, de ser la luz en su camino, ¿lo había sentido con alguien más?

¿Tal vez con Misty?

"No… con ella no".

Misty no tenía puntos débiles, era la perfección más aplastante que jamás haya visto.

Era la belleza pura y sin un gramo de inferioridad.

¿Entonces era eso?

¿Era la perfección el problema de él?

Le dolía la cabeza, no sabía que pensar. Se apresuró a abrir su maleta y rápidamente se encontró con su anti—estresante favorito.

"Lo prometiste, Trunks… prometiste que lo ibas a dejar". Le dijo su consciencia.

—Demonios —musitó al ver rota su promesa. Ya tenía el maldito vicio de tubo blanco consumiéndose lentamente entre sus dedos, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba sentir el humo, el placer y el alivio que solo ese vicio aprendido en su adolescencia le permitía tener. Su padre era el principal enemistado con la estúpida droga que su madre definía como "auto-terapia", Misty hacía lo mismo que él y Goten ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo destruir sus pulmones a cambio de obtener la tan necesaria calma que su mente requería.

"Prometí dejar el cigarrillo… pero esta situación es desesperante".

Había aprendido con los años el porqué su madre también era dependiente a los cigarrillos; todo influía en su entorno, tener que lidiar con un "esposo" sumamente orgulloso (y en algunos casos una parca* para todo aquel hombre que intentara acercársele), con los miles de empleados que dependían de ella y sus decisiones, con la gerencia de la empresa más adinerada e importante del mundo, con la carga de ser la nueva jefa inventora (desde la partida del Dr. Brief) y con la labor de ser la mejor madre posible para sus hijos.

El estrés, la vida que su madre manejaba la había llevado a buscar una alternativa para relajarse sin tener que ir a un spa o a vacacionar en una isla paradisiaca.

Ese mismo estrés ahora lo volvía dependiente de la misma "cura".

Y si estaba de vacaciones… ¿tenía motivos para estresarse?

—Todo esto me estresa, todo.

Le dio una pitada al cigarrillo, esperando que el humo lo asfixiara, pero tan solo logró desesperarlo más.

Desesperanza gracias a un vicio mal habido, pero no de tabaco si de algo mucho peor.

La maldita perfección.

Eran los verdes ojos y los negros, eran las anchas caderas y las angostas, eran los rubios cabellos y los negros azabache, eran la cintura de avispa y la de muñequita, eran los pechos voluptuosos y los humildes, eran la seguridad y la desconfianza…

Eran la perfección y la debilidad.

—Misty… Pan… —musitó. Ya no faltaba más de un tercio para terminar con el calmante y la respuesta a la que había llegado no le agradaba en nada; la verdad era imposible no hacerlo, lo había intentado pero al final no lo había logrado —Una vez más, las he comparado.

Recordaba a la rubia y no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el aura extrovertida, por el sensual cuerpo y por la mera distracción que su carácter completamente explosivo, frívolo y especial, tan diferente al suyo le ofrecía a cualquier hora del día el placer de cambiarlo micro instantes. Misty había sido el cambio que precisaba para olvidar su trabajo y mandar al diablo todo aquello que alguna vez lo había aburrido, todo con tal de ser libre de recordar los días en los que escapaba por la ventana y salía a pelear o a hacer cualquier otra cosa con Goten.

Su perlada y blanca sonrisa, los finos labios dulces y carnosos, las largas pestañas, la sedosa y nívea piel… la belleza que irradiaba.

La perfección que ella siempre dejaba ver.

La voz chillona y estruendosa, los incansables y tortuosos celos, los ojos ardiendo en llamas de enojo por hacer su capricho, la "prodigiosa" mente que se manejaba… lo horripilante de su ser.

Las manchas en la perfeccionista mujer…

Y quizás lo fascinante de ella ya que tan solo en privado las dejaba ver.

Sonrió torcidamente, evocando memorias que le dieran explicaciones de por qué esa perfección, esa maldita perfección que carecía de fallas a la hora de estar delante de las cámaras le era tan dominante, tan llamativa y extrañamente placentera.

¿Masoquismo?, ¿monotonía?, ¿locura?

¿O un enfermizo amor dominante?

—No lo sé.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ya no sabía cuál era la razón por la que estaba con Misty.

Terminó con su cigarrillo y se prohibió de encender otro.

Ahora le tocaba pensar en Pan.

—Ah… Pan… —suspiró mientras recorría la habitación, acercándose a una ventana para detenerse a observar el vacio casi como si de este pudiera salir una respuesta sin esfuerzo —no sé qué decir de ella.

Mentira, claro que sabía.

No saberlo era un engaño barato, pues ella era a la que más había examinado entre las dos y le constaba.

Comenzando desde el cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, pasando por los recónditos y profundos sentimientos que la caracterizaban y terminando con su fría máscara de falsedad, Son Pan Satán se había convertido en la persona más imperfecta que hubiese llegado a conocer.

La más débil, la enloquecedora imperfección.

No era por su cuerpo o por el nivel de pelea que de su ki emanaba, sino por una razón distinta, una que poco o nada tenía que ver con la sangre que ella más atesoraba.

Disfrazada con eternos vaqueros* desgastados, playeras y camisetas anchas que evitaban los estampados femeninos, usando zapatillas o botas que evitaran aumentar su estatura, con las cadenas y la siempre anaranjada pañoleta sobre su cabeza… la niña que conocía hace 6 años.

Con pantalones de diseñador, varias blusas multicolor, la plataforma o el tacón en sus zapatos, sin cadenas ni pañoleta… la mentira que ella le hacía ver.

Apretó con rabia sus puños, ahora lo odiaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No era posible, era una desgracia que aun después de 6 años todo siguiera igual.

—No te puede dejar ir.

Goku no la dejaba avanzar.

Si pudiera, si tan solo hubiera algo, si tan solo pudiera ocupar el gigantesco lugar en el corazón de Pan…

Ella volvería a ser _su_ Panny, la dulce Pan.

Si, ese absurdo cosquilleo, esa estúpida sensación de odio injustificado, esos pensamientos tan prohibidos lo estaban llevando por un camino que jamás hubiese creído posible de afrontar.

—¿Trunks…?

Y esta nueva puerta abierta se le cerraría en plena nariz.

—…

El silencio reinó cuando él se negó a voltear; verla implicaba volver a ser su pañuelo, su juguete, significaba que estaba dispuesto a ser el clavo con que le gustaba apuñalar su frágil corazón.

Su triste, triste corazón.

Por otro lado, ella tampoco estaba bien… lo necesitaba.

—Te necesito, Trunks…

Necesitaba sentir sus manos acariciar su cabeza de manera dulce, necesitaba oír su voz reconfortándola con la verdad que quería escuchar, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado para olvidarlo a _él_…

Y Trunks no quería voltear a verla, no se movía, ¡ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra!

Tan solo la respiración, tan solo eso podía percibir del Brief.

Se fue acercando lentamente dado que las esperanzas porque Trunks volteara a verla se desvanecían a través de un silencio denso e incómodo, una tortura para ella que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. No comprendía, no entendía porque Trunks la había dejado sola, llorando, con los recuerdos más "horribles" en su interior.

Quería respuestas, ¡quería una respuesta!

¿Por qué siempre se las negaban?

"¿Por qué nunca me puedo enterar?"

Las lágrimas asomándose, su mano estirándose cuanto podía para poder tocarlo, para aferrarse a su camisa y prohibirle el volver a abandonarla. No obstante, faltando centímetros, escasos centímetros de cercanía, se detuvo.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

"No lo voy a hacer…". Razonaba él.

"Por favor, Trunks… voltea". Rogaba ella en sus pensamientos carentes de autoestima, sus deseos ausentes de valor.

Estaba siendo lo que más odiaba porque sin _él_, sin Trunks no existía alguien que la sostuviera, alguien que evitara hacerla ver como ahora.

—Te necesito porque… sola no soy tan fuerte.

"_Porque sola no soy tan fuerte_".

Hubo un eco dentro de su cabeza provocando que los orbes azules saltaran de su lugar.

Ya no pudo contenerse, tuvo que voltearla a mirar.

—Pan… —articuló al ver que las lágrimas estaban presentes en el borde de sus ojos, mas no sobre sus mejillas. Al parecer había estado conteniendo el llanto; ¿Qué hacer ahora que ya la había visto? —linda, yo… yo…

La mano que se estiraba anhelando llegar a tocarlo, le dolió ver como se retiraba lentamente así también como por primera vez la joven Son, la niña que siempre había estado a su lado, derramaba lágrimas de vergüenza y soledad dejándose ver débil y frágil.

Mostrándole ese lado despreciado, ese que a nadie le permitía observar.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué siempre me dejas verte así?

—… no lo sé —musitó ella. Sentía rabia.

Lo que menos quería era que él la viera así, que Trunks también pensara que ella era débil.

Sin embargo… durante mucho tiempo le había dejado contemplar lo miserable de su existir.

* * *

><p>—Bra, yo…<p>

—¿Si…?

—Quiero pedirte… un favor.

—Sí, dime.

Ya habían pasado un buen rato hablando sobre trivialidades, sobre sus recientes y muy posibles aventuras y desventuras al lado de Trunks, Pan y Giru. Uno de ellos disfrutaba de la amena conversación y de las bromas que se formaban a raíz de la situación en la que la vida los había puesto… y el otro no dejaba de hundirse más en el océano sentimentalista que representaba él.

Ya le era inconcebible la idea de apartarlo de su lado.

"Es mío. Eres mío, Goten".

—Sabes, me preguntaba si tu… —habló Goten, quién siendo el ancla en el corazón de la Brief —quisieras ayudar con los preparativos de la boda.

No sabía que sus palabras fueran a lastimarla tanto.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó en un hilo de voz débil y que hizo de su mirada algo difuso. El cuadro en escena no tardó en ponerse tenso, pero no, ella continuó como si nada y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa —Yo… yo… quieres que yo… —empezó a balbucear, siendo incapaz de proferir una respuesta que no le trajera consecuencias.

Debía actuar rápido, si era necesario incluso llegar a una jugada más arriesgada en la siguiente parada.

—Que seas mi planeadora u organizadora*, o como quieras llamarlo —pues con cada frase sentía que lo iba perdiendo —. Lo que pasó fue que la amiga de Pares, Rhiza* me dijo que no podría ayudarme porque tiene ocupada su agenda para el próximo año… de paso no encontré a nadie que pudiera acomodarse al tipo de boda que soñamos y tú, tú tienes un gusto exquisito y creo que va a la par con el estilo de Pares…

—¡Oh…! Goten, por favor no sigas… —eso le había sonado más a insulto que a un cumplido.

—¡Pero como no hacerlo, princesa! —arremetió Goten. Casi se podía ver como Bra se retorcía de dolor en el interior —. Quiero que tú, seas la encargada de hacer de la unión de mi corazón con el de Pares, la más espectacular e inolvidable de las cuatro capitales… ¡quiero que mi amiga, Bra Brief llene de luces mi nombre y el de mi novia!… ¡quiero que…!

Se lo veía feliz, tan feliz que daba envidia verlo sonreír con tal entusiasmo.

Hablaba de flores, de la música, de las luces, de su traje, del lugar de la ceremonia… de la novia.

Y lo "mejor" era que en nada estaba incluida.

—… ¡Y además necesito concejos para saber el lugar de nuestra luna de miel…!

_¡Felicidades al Campeón de Amores imposibles, Son Goten! Su victoria por Knock Out (K.O.) contra la estúpida enamorada de Bra Vegeta Brief fue espectacular… ¡en especial con su arma mortal!, el Pareskiller*._

(Seguramente eso diría el periódico de "_suvida_", con fotografía en el piso y todo).

Si, se sentía peor que desmayada por un golpe certero; fue como si la atravesaran con un Kame Hame Ha y un Final Flash, rematando todo con una Genkidama del tamaño de la Tierra.

"Pares… ¡por qué la maldita Pares!".

Quería matarla, quería que sufriera mucho más que los idiotas que la habían secuestrado, quería… quería…

—¡Quiero matarla! —grito de repente y sin darse cuenta de que que había llamado la atención del novio enamorado de la peor manera —. ¡No lo resisto más!

Dejando ver sus peligrosos celos.

—¡¿Bra…?! —preguntó algo asustado. Jamás había visto actuar a Bra de semejante manera.

—¡Es insoportable!, ¡una ridícula!, ¡una ofrecida!, ¡una…! —gritaba ella sin freno alguno mientras que furiosa recorría el mirador con pisadas que por poco hacían temblar la nave.

Cada palabra iba cargada de desprecio, uno creciente como la luna y temible como la muerte.

Maldecía el día en que Goten la hubiera conocido, así también como el día en que salvó su relación.

"¡Su maldita relación!".

Ese teatro que según ella, no era más que la escena fallida de la obra.

—¡Todo ESTO, no es más que una…!

Quiso seguir gritando.

—¡Bra, tranquila! —pero Goten se lo impidió.

—¡Suéltame, Goten!, ¡tú no entiendes!

—Pero si me explicaras sería capaz de entender —habló calmado mientras abrazaba fuertemente la cintura de Bra y soportaba los golpes infantiles que le daba ella en el trabajado torso.

—¡Jamás serás capaz de hacerlo!, ¡no mientras Pa…! —gritó colérica, no obstante, siendo bruscamente interrumpida por el estremecimiento de la nave espacial que los había tumbado al piso dejando escuchar los gritos de ambos.

Estaban aterrizando en el siguiente destino.

—¡Por Kami!, ¡aprende a conducir, Trunks! —bramó echándole la culpa a su hermano mayor.

—No, Bra…Trunks no tiene la culpa, tal parece que estamos aterrizando —explicó Goten, señalando el gran tragaluz que dejaba ver como las nubes se rompían al adentrarse "Tako" en la naranja atmósfera de un nuevo planeta. Después de su explicación, posó los ojos sobre Bra y sin importar la incómoda posición de horcajadas en la que habían caído, resistió el impulso de sentir a través de la ropa —¿Princesa, te encuentras bien?

Tomando su rostro por el mentón, logró capturar los orbes azules calmando así a la indomable bestia.

—Goten… —y concederle el raciocinio necesario para saber que de no ser por la sacudida, la caída y el hechizante contacto visual, en estos momentos estaría arrepintiéndose de habérselo dicho.

"Goten aun no puede saberlo".

Caso contrario el viaje se cancelaría y regresarían a la Tierra.

"Y Perdería mi única oportunidad".

—Me—me siento bien.

—Me alegro —una sonrisa se escapó al recibir esa respuesta — ¿y me dirás por qué te enfadaste?, ¿Quién te viera pensaría que detestas la idea de ser mi Planeadora?

—¡No!, no… es que yo… —se justificó nerviosa y sin saber que contestar. Era tan difícil solucionar los problemas en los que su bocaza la metía —yo…

—Antes de que cayéramos, me dijiste que no lo entendería, ¿qué es lo que no entendería?, ¿no mientras Pa… qué? —preguntó intentando que ella completara la palabra restante en esa oración.

—Pa… pa… —jugueteó con sus dedos, con el borde de la minifalda que usaba, inclusive se puso a mover en círculos su índice sobre el pecho de Goten para que algo se le ocurriera, mas era evidente que se distraía mucho más de lo que se concentraba; ocultó la vista agachando la cabeza y se mordió la lengua a propósito —. No lo entenderías, porque… —no quería decirlo, pero debía hacerlo —Ah —suspiró cediendo antes su orgullo, perdiendo la dignidad que le quedaba.

Todo por el amor que le tenía.

—No mientras patéticas organizadoras de eventos sean las que se encarguen de tal acontecimiento —¿acaso sonaba sincera?, ¡¿de verdad estaba engañando a Goten?!, como se odiaba en ese momento… como se sentía herida en el orgullo —. La tal Rhiza carece de profesionalismo a diferencia mía, pero lo que me pone furiosa es que siendo amiga de Pares no sea capaz de hacer un espacio para organizar "su" boda —jamás diría que era la boda de Goten, ¡si no estaba ella en la oración, no pondría a Goten!

—Ay Bra… —dijo Goten en un tono de voz neutro que ella no supo interpretar, no subiría la mirada, no mientras él no mordiera el anzuelo —créeme que Rhiza es una buena persona, sin embargo, no es tan amiga de Pares como sacrificar su trabajo y perder a sus clientes.

Ya no hubo motivos para prohibirse de mirarlo nuevamente, pero hacerlo era seguir hablando…

Era seguir destruyendo su orgullo.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué me dejaste?<p>

—…

—Trunks…

—…

—¡Respóndeme de una maldita vez! —gritó Pan, furiosa y completamente agitada. Ya no lo soportaba ni un minuto más —. ¡He esperado durante tres semanas que me des una respuesta que no conozca!, ¡necesito saber por qué!… ¿Por qué no vas a consolarme esta vez?

Fue directo al grano tal cual era su carácter. Intentó descifrar la mirada azul, pero no pudo…

No logró comprender esa respuesta.

Ese brillo en los orbes azules era confuso, era desesperante, era aturdidor, ¡era la perdición de una mente tan frágil como la suya!

La incógnita latente en su abatido corazón.

—Pan, yo… —pronunció sin ser capaz de completar la oración.

¿Podría hacerlo?, ¿sería capaz de decir semejantes palabras?

¿Podría hacerle caso a una simple fantasía?

"No puedo".

La abrazó en un impulso por frenar el llanto, por detener esa herida que siempre terminaba abriéndose.

Y ahora le afectaba a él.

—Perdóname, Pan… —dijo mientras sentía que el cuerpo de ella se tensaba. Pan apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos esperando ser capaz de sentir algo con ese abrazo. La calidez, la magnífica onda de calor que irradiaba de su alma no podía ser más reconfortante, pero… —yo… —tragó saliva. Un nudo en la garganta se le formaba; y la pequeña empezaba a inquietarse —ya no puedo seguir con esto.

Así como la nave espacial empezaba a adentrarse en el desértico planeta, el corazón de la joven Son se hundía cada vez más y más.

Mezclándose con la tristeza y la desilusión.

**It will continue in the next chapter…**

**Dejar Reviews Please**

_¡Lo lamento!, ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO! ToT_

_Primeramente disculparme por el pecado (?) que cometí a lo largo de este mes…no actualizar ='S_

_Quizás Kamisama no me perdone tan fácilmente, pero espero que ustedes sepan comprender que la vida se torna complicada algunas veces y por mi parte puedo decirles que tengo que atender un montón de cosas últimamente (el colegio, la academia de Ingles, a mi enamorado (si, volví con él n_nU), la familia y por último un proyecto para la feria de Literatura D=)._

_Para colmo de todos mis males, la organización con agenda o ponerme una hora específica para escribir y hacer tareas no se me da =P incluso llego a pensar que mi perro es más ordenado que yo (?)._

_Pero cambiando de tema, espero que este capítulo corto (más de lo habitual) les haya gustado y que los deje enganchados y sin ganas de abandonar a esta autora sin sus preciosos reviews, los cuales ya están por los 71 \^o^/_

_Les estoy muy agradecida a todos los que se animaron a dejar un review ya que me ayudan a saber cómo va esta historia, aunque claro, seguiría escribiendo con tal de ver que hay más gente interesada ya que es una motivación y una ayuda para continuar con esta "carrera" de fanficker._

_No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro… tan solo lo hago para divertirme y divertir al público con algo que fue parte de mi formación como persona =D_

_Dragon Ball, toda la vida, más aun en mi adolescencia, ha sido parte vital y un pilar fundamental para ser cada día mejor y luchar por mis ideales._

_¡Me hice más valiente! xD y eso se lo debo a Toriyama._

_Domo Arigato, Toriyama-Sensei… gracias por ayudarme a crecer sin miedo a expresarme y por las miles de lágrimas que derramé al final de la mayoría de las Sagas ='D_

_Antes de que siga la fuente de agua x'D_

_Tienen todo el derecho de reclamarme u_u la verdad también es que anduve de fiesta durante todo este mes n_nU_

_(Revisa el calendario viendo todo lo que hizo) Mmmm… en Agosto tuve que organizar la fiesta de aniversario de mi colegio para lo cual casi no tuve tiempo para escribir; en Septiembre intenté retomar el fic como pude, pero se me vinieron un montón de compromisos los fines de semana (los que casi siempre suelo aprovechar para escribir), el 8 fui al Otaku Fest y compré miles de series, peluches, stickers y me hice un dibujo con Goten xD, el 15 y 22 tuve fiestas de cumpleaños, el 21 fue el día del Amor, la Primavera y el Estudiante (traducción: me fui a patinar y a ver una película con mi chico y unos amigos xD), y para rematar, hoy 23 fue el cumpleaños de mi primo…_

_Si… creo que me pasé de fiestera xD_

_Sin embargo, le atribuyo la tardanza del capítulo a mis estudios ya que estuve en exámenes y a las calificaciones que se entregan mañana O_O… es por eso que le rezo a Kami para que no deje que mis notas bajen._

_Caso contrario: Adiós PlayStation2 y mis DVDs de Dragon Ball y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco ToT_

_Bueno, hablando ya más en serio sobre el fic:_

_Se suponía que este tenía que ser una pausa del drama y dar el toque cómico que a la mayoría de ustedes suele gustar =) pero lastimosamente me vi obligada a ya no atrasar tanto las cosas._

_¡Es el capítulo 10!, lo que quiere decir que ya avanzamos como una tercera o cuarta parte del fic n_n_

_El drama, el angst, el romance… los necesito más que a nada para los próximos caps. Ya comenzamos con la trama central y eso requiere de una dedicación absoluta y detallar con cuidado las reacciones de los personajes._

_**Trunks y Pan**__… tengo mucho para ambos. Quiero hacer algo con un toque diferente, y acepto que muchas veces ya se ha escrito sobre la tristeza de Pan gracias a la partida de Goku, del acercamiento de ella y Trunks por medio de entrenamientos, inclusive de fics donde ellas también son las que toman la iniciativa y se proponen el conquistarlos._

_La diferencia aparecerá conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos… =X no diré nada más._

_**Goten y Bra**__… si para Trunks y Pan tengo para largo en este fic, ni se imaginan lo que le espera a esta parejita ^w^_

_Es tan largo como para otro fic (?)._

_**Asteriscos * los amados y odiados porqué del cap…**_

_Chinche *:__ Tachuela, clavo, pincho, estaca, ¡o como sea que lo llamen en su país! =D_

_Parca*:__ Creo que me disfracé de parca unas 3 veces (?) para Halloween, y lo que siempre entendí es que era la muerte, la recolectora de almas. _

_Vegeta entraba perfecto en el papel (?) xD._

_Vaqueros*:__ Yo los conozco como Jeans, no obstante, como prefiero que sea lo más entendible posible a nivel internacional, "Vaqueros" se me hizo un mejor término._

_Planeadora u organizadora*:__ Wedding planner, es el término más conocido gracias a los programas de Discovery Home and Health y E!. Es la organizadora como bien lo indica la conversación de Goten y Bra._

_A la princesita se lo estoy haciendo cada vez más difícil._

_Rhiza*:__ Es el primer nombre inventado para un personaje de Dragon Ball que logró gustarme =D si bien no tengo quejas con respecto a Michael (el camarero de cabello blanco en Somos Únicos), si las tengo con Misty ya que el nombre es más que escuchado gracias Pokémon (incluso fue usado por Masami Kurumada para Misty, el Caballero de Lagarto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco) y no es el personaje más original._

_Rubia, tonta e infiel… nada muy nuevo =/ no obstante, ya verán si es importante su aparición o no ;)_

_Sobre Rhiza... tal vez la vuelva a usar (?)._

_Pareskiller*:__ De lucha libre se tanto como sé de otorrinolaringología (?)… es decir nada n_nU este nombrecito es la mezcla perfecta del nombre Pares y la palabra Killer, asesino en ingles._

_La Asesina Pares, podría ser (?)._

_**Respuestas a reviews… porque las debía.**_

_**Artemisa93**__: Que te guste el fic es un un deleite para mis neuronas fickers xD espero te guste también el cap y me disculpes por la tardanza. Si gustas, hace poco publiqué un Oneshot IkkixEsmeralda; no sé si te gusta el Fénix, pero es un Saint Seiya así que no perdía nada en saber si te interesabas._

_Besos =*_

_**Vampire-Klaudia:**__ Jaja no es para tanto, Klau n_n me llena de felicidad que mi fic te guste y que a pesar de que sea hasta altas horas de la noche, puedas y quieras leer mi fic. Sin duda alguna muy pocos readers dejan a ver su emotividad para con la historia._

_Yo tengo la suerte de que la tuya me llena de entusiasmo y ganas de continuar =D_

_Gracias por la inspiración =) ¡y salud también! xD_

_Besos =*_

_**Tatisms:**__ Si, yo también te extrañaba, linda =) La pareja predilecta es la más pedida xD así que no te preocupes._

_Trunks y Pan quieran o no son protagonistas y su deber es entretener al público cueste lo cueste (?). Aunque debo decir que Goten y Bra también tienen historia y es evidente que la de ella también me apasiona muchísimo._

_Ni que decir… se me hace natural el controlarlos xD_

_Besos =*_

_**Isurafel Kirawith:**__ La ropa de Pan es también un poco de mi estilo personal xD no obstante, no soy fanática de mostrar mucho (por no decir que mi chico me tapa hasta el cuello para que no me vean ¬_¬). Te prometo que dentro de poco leerás más de Trunks y Pan, ¡así que sigue conectada! =D_

_Besos =*_

_**Patty Suise:**__ El favorito lo pongas o no, no es necesario ya que tus reviews me dan el ánimo necesario, querida ;D en realidad soy yo la que tiene que agradecerte, no todos los días lectores tan maravillosos me dejan un review n_n_

_La redacción, es probable que se deba a mi Maestra Schala S, que mejoré bastante en ese aspecto, ¡démosle las gracias a ella! ^_^_

_La dedicación y las descripciones, "Un Destino Compartido" es mi "bebé" xD estoy emocionada con cada párrafo lo cual justifica la dedicación que intento ponerle, por otro lado, la mayoría de las veces yo sufrí bastante al leer ya que varios autores no describían casi nada y al final ni entendía ._. es por eso que si Trunks parpadea, yo lo escribo xD_

_Besos y gracias por el apoyo =*_

_**Huilen:**__ Soy una bruja =D jeje… cortar los capítulos en las mejores partes, ¡tengo la mala costumbre de hacerlo! xD_

_Los chicos, ah… sin duda alguna te sorprenderías de la cantidad de hombres que he conocido y que no se dieron cuenta de mi sentimientos (?) pero al final, se dan cuenta solo los que valen la pena._

_¿Trunks y Goten, lo valdrán? xD_

_Besos =*_

_**Pan-dbgt:**__ Me alegra que lo entendieras =D la verdad es que algunas veces creo que escribo en chino (?). Los secuestradores de Goten y Bra ya fueron desenmascarados… fue bizarro xD_

_Lectores de Japón… los tengo para mí fortuna ='D los Traffic Stats eso es lo que dicen, aunque la mayoría revisan más los fics de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco que Dragon Ball…_

_Les gusta como hago sufrir a mis caballeros xD_

_Besos =*_

_**Kattie88:**__ La infaltable, Kattie xD el cambio de "Somos Únicos" a "Un Destino Compartido" es apreciable y te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo para comparar mi forma de escritura. ¿Agradecerme?, yo soy la que debe agradecer al público que tengo y en especial a ti por tan lindas palabras n_n_

_Yo también quería llevar las mal pensadas de Trunks a otro nivel xD pero tuve que contener esa escena y bueno, creo que ya pronto tendremos la miel que queremos jeje xD pero para eso debemos probar la hiel._

_Trunks y Pan ya empiezan a tomar más protagonismo en estos caps, así que no te desanimes =D_

_Sé que los cap son cortos (igual para mi gusto), mas espero comprendas que intento alargar lo más que pueda ya que no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera. En el anterior cap quise compensar ese defecto y espero que se entienda que no es por mala._

_Si no que soy una chica desordenada y sin tiempo xD_

_Besos e Inspiración, Kate =*_

_**Eccho:**__ No eres ninguna tonta, linda =) tan solo un pequeño error así que don't worry be Happy! xD Trunksi Pooh no sabe que no es viejo xD pero bueno sus fans lo apoyamos aunque se crea un viejo canoso xD_

_Las peleas van de la mano con el fic, así como en la serie =D es imposible que no existan en mis trabajos. De paso es una gran ayudita para unir a mundos tan "diferentes" (ojo que ni existen diferencias xD) para que encuentren su camino juntos… ¡su destino compartido! xDDDD_

_Mi caballero con cola… como me encanta exasperarlo x3_

_Besos =*_

_**Kotoko-98:**__ Un gusto conocerte y leerte es un placer ;D_

_Me alegra tenerte leyendo este fic y mucho más aun el que te tomes la molestia de comentar =) se te agradece mucho._

_Goten y Bra fueron el "Opening" (?), Trunks y Pan son los protas, pero no podía dejar que su relación fluyera tan rápido por lo que me centré en complicar al Son y a la princesita jeje xD_

_La base de la cola… al igual que en varios fics, la cola para mi posee un gran significado y un aire exótico que es de importancia._

_¿Goten y Bra avanzaron con ese acercamiento?… vamos verlo xD_

_Besos y gracias por leer =*_

_**TPSweet:**__ Un gusto conocerte y leerte es un placer =D_

_Amar mi trabajo es un honor para mí =') gracias por leerme y si lo haces por la otra página, no hay ningún problema._

_El chiste es que lo puedas leer y si gustas comentarlo ;D_

_Besos =*_

_**Dbzprincess:**__ "Otra madrugada más leyendo tu fic!" ='D te fascina descolocarme con esos comentarios y tu fidelidad al fic._

_Al hacerte reír y suspirar es sin duda un privilegio que me da Akira Toriyama y el mismo Kamisama xD espero que disfrutes de mi fic, no seré la mejor escritora o fanficker del mundo, pero se hace lo que se puede._

_Se hace sufrir a los saiyans cuanto se quiera xD_

_Goten y Bra son mis predilectos, pero bueno ya debo sacarlos de medio un rato ya que les llegó la hora a Trunks y a Pan jeje xD_

_Besos mi bella amiga =*_

_**Una Lectora:**__ Capitulo 9 n_n a mí también me dieron ganas de llorar ni bien lo ví terminado. Yo también extrañaba tus reviews, bellísima amiga ;D_

_Bra ayudando a Goten, sin duda alguna adoro como existe esa química entre ambos… ¡adoro ponerlos juntos! xD_

_LDVG… TOT me muero si deja de escribir, me enamoré de sus fics (gracias por la recomendación ;D)._

_El próximo cap de "Fusión no es solo entre guerreros"… tengo que confesar que después de releerlo me di cuenta de un error fatalista y que me pondré a corregir cuando tenga el debido tiempo._

_Es probable que lo borre para volverlo a subir, pero sin duda alguna lo volverás a ver n_n_

_Besos amiga =*_

_**Manzana Higurashi Brief: **__Un gusto conocerte y leerte es un placer =D_

_Gracias por comentar y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews a lo largo de este fic/novela xD_

_Besos =*_

_**Karen:**__ Un gusto conocerte y leerte es un placer =)_

_Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando esta historia._

_Besos =*_

_Gracias por el apoyo incondicional y a los que revisan mi perfil en Facebook para saber de las actualizaciones y el resto de cosas que pasan en mi vida real y ficker =D_

_Es probable que me vean por aquí publicando un Oneshot la próxima semana, así que los invito cordialmente a ser readers de:_

"_**Chocolate con sabor a tornillos".**_

* * *

><p><em>Saiyan Girl Heart <em>


	11. Rudeeze I

Capitulo 11

"Phoebus:

Bipolaridad"

* * *

><p>"<em>No pienso caer ante tus provocaciones".<em>

"_¿Provocar?, yo no provoco esto, tan solo soy partícipe de algo incorrecto"._

* * *

><p>—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo con la voz quebrada, sintiéndose nada menos valiosa que la basura.<p>

Y quizás era el silencio lo que la desvalorizaba más.

Terribles sacudones afectaban a la nave en ese instante y de no ser por las mejoras aplicadas antes de partir, de seguro en ese momento serían víctimas de los múltiples golpes, de las posibles contusiones, de los huesos quebrados*. Y para Son Pan, todo lo anterior hubiese sonado tentador, muy pero muy tentador en ese instante pues era mejor concentrarse en esas heridas y no seguir quebrando su corazón.

Su ya desgarrado corazón.

Era un cuerpo sin nada más que los signos vitales activos, su alma empezaba a desvanecerse con cada sílaba igual a una daga que cortaba su piel, destrozando su frágil mente.

Opacando el débil rayo de vida que sus ojos desprendían.

—Pan… no podemos seguir así —habló ocultando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable del sufrimiento de ella, pero creyendo liberarse de una carga que parecía ser cada vez más pesada —. Ya han pasado seis años y todavía no logras cambiar.

Apretó los puños con fiereza, tratando de controlar su instinto asesino, intentando obviar las puntiagudas palabras que desangraban con mayor fluidez su corazón cansado de sollozar.

—Cambiar… —musitó con la cabeza baja y el cabello nublando la visión de manera completa —. Me hablas de cambiar, ¡cuando ni siquiera sabes que es lo que debo hacer para lograrlo! —bramó junto al último temblor de la nave espacial y dejando ver un par de ojos rojos bañados en lágrimas saladas de dolor, de extrema congoja y una gran desilusión.

Pero él, Trunks ni se inmutaba. Allí estaba ella, desquitándose por haber sido olvidada como una zapatilla vieja y lo único que Trunks había hecho era cerrar los ojos y volver a ignorarla; la ignoraba, la despreciaba, la estaba dejando a un lado y con la penetrante soledad que él sabía, ella tanto odiaba.

Su mundo se desmoronaba a un paso veloz y trágico, podía percibir la coloración de las cosas desvanecerse, podía ser espectadora de cómo sus sueños carecían de emoción.

De cómo todo perdía el sentido y su vida parecía no significar nada.

El río de lágrimas empezaba a desbordar con mayor fuerza ya que nuevamente la mirada azul la había esquivado cerrando los párpados, convenciéndose de que hacía lo correcto.

"Habrán altas y bajas, pero eres joven y lo superarás".

Pensó siendo egoísta, jugando sucio con el corazón y los sentimientos de una niña que carecía de valor para afrontar a la vida y la gama de tortuosos momentos de llanto y frustración. La verdad no quería, no lo estaba haciendo por placer, ni mucho menos porque hubiese dejado de quererla, por el contrario…

Tenía todas las intensiones de hacerla feliz.

—No tengo la menor intensión en hacerte daño, Pan… pero ya es hora de que te des cuenta del dolor que estas causando.

Si tan solo fuese capaz de darle un golpe sin que este fuera esquivado, si tan solo fuese valiente y no la cobarde que hoy en día no sabía lidiar con sus problemas… tal vez en esos momentos estaría ya en un nivel de pelea aceptable y tendría como novio a Trunks.

Pero la estúpida de _Pan_ tenía que echarlo a perder. No dejaba a _Panny_ florecer.

—Te digo algo —dijo Trunks en ese tono neutro, aumentando la furia, intentando matar ese sentimiento recién descubierto —, te disgusta que te diga niña y te trate como tal, pero la verdad es… —era difícil escucharlo hablar, todo parecía ser mentira, un gran engaño, no obstante, todo formaba parte de la realidad que no quería ver. Trunks devolvió la mirada al frente, teniéndola vulnerable y molesta con él, justo como merecía tenerla… como debía ser —, que jamás dejarás de ser una niña para mí. No mientras sigas destruyéndote… no mientras _él_ esté más presente que nosotros.

Igual a un rollo a punto de revelarse, su mundo se volvió con los colores del negativo, quebrándose como un espejo y haciendo una herida profunda en sus sentimientos.

"_Jamás dejarás de ser una niña para mí… una niña"_.

Sus palabras se enterraban en su memoria causando una hemorragia que no sería capaz de detenerse fácilmente, aniquilando el sentimiento que la había consumido durante años; lo veía y no era capaz de creer que fuera precisamente quien más amaba, el que golpe a golpe, palabra a palabra la mataba lenta y dolorosamente.

Quizás lo peor no era saberse destruida por él, sino saberse vista como una niña.

Como la niña que siempre había odiado ser.

—¡Yo NO soy una niña!, ¡voy a cumplir 19 años!, hace mucho dejé de serlo —rugió con las lágrimas saltando de su rostro mientras los cabellos se desordenaban al igual que la ropa —. ¡¿O es que acaso no me quieres por ya no serlo?! —odiándose por la impotencia que sentía, por los sentimientos ocultos y por la desgracia que era tenerlo enfrente mientras le escupía en la cara todo aquello que más detestaba.

Que más le recordaba sus errores.

Allí estaba él, su amigo, su amor platónico de la adolescencia, el hombre con las cualidades necesarias para ser llamado un dios perfecto, el par de ojos azules que no la dejaban vivir en paz.

Mintiendo, diciendo un montón de estupideces que en nada tenían parecido con la realidad, lacerando sus oídos con engaños y haciéndola ver tan débil como siempre desde ese día.

Nada era igual de ese día.

"Desde la primera lágrima y caricia, todo se salió de control".

Y Trunks tampoco se encontraba mejor que ella.

Sabía que haber sido pañuelo de esa chiquilla lo había llevado hasta esos extremos, sabía que su imprudencia había causado mucho daño, sabía que no sería fácil para ella dejar ir a un hombre como _él_…

Sabía que sufriría igual o peor por haberse permitido tal ofensa.

¿Qué diría su madre?, ¿qué diría su padre?, ¿qué dirían sus amigos?

Qué diría ella…

—No dejaste de serlo, Pan entiende que ya no puedo seguir con esto, ¡y no tiene nada que ver con que no te quiera!

"Al contrario, es por eso que lo hago".

Pero esa respuesta, no era ni sería suficiente para Pan.

—¡Querer!, ¡Estúpido! —bramó insultando al Brief —. Si me quisieras me mirarías a los ojos y no tendrías miedo de verme llorar, si me quisieras no me hubieras dejado desconsolada el otro día… ¡si me quisieras no me estarías haciendo todo esto, Trunks!

Corrió rápidamente con dirección al pequeño baño que se hallaba ubicado en la misma habitación de la nave, como era de esperarse, Trunks no la detuvo y por más que deseaba poder retractarse y borrar esas palabras de la mente de Pan, no lo haría puesto que esa era la única solución que se le ocurría.

—Era la única manera… de poder ayudarte —dijo apretando sus puños, esperando poder dañar su piel para así sangrar, y con su sangre manchar los recuerdos que se creaban a causa del tiempo compartido con ella —. Te prometí ayudarte a superarlo, pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo apropiadamente. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estás enferma, mucho más de lo que recordaba… —recordó las noches que había pasado con ella, ayudándola a conciliar el sueño. Sueño que al final empezaba y terminaba con la raíz del problema.

Apretó los puños dejando caer una gota de sudor de su frente.

Ya no podía seguir soportando aquel suplicio de ser su pañuelo de lágrimas… y ya no podía hacerlo porque ella se había encargado de crear una barrera que había descubierto durante el viaje y los escasos entrenamientos.

—Estás dejando de ser tú.

Volteó a ver la ventana y al encontrase a una distancia no muy grande del suelo, lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió al cuarto de control para poder aterrizar la nave sin que algún inconveniente mecánico se le presentase.

Ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que él también lograra olvidar y sacarse de la cabeza el absurdo que era comprender esa dualidad que tanto lo confundía.

Ese encierro de personalidades, que tan vilmente se encargaba de alejarlo ya que no la reconocía.

Esa bipolaridad asfixiante y tentadora… que empezaba a desquiciarlo con ideas cada vez más descabelladas.

…

Mientras que ella no lo entendía, simplemente no entendía cual era la razón de su desgracia.

Golpeaba con fieros puñetazos los muros de metal y ganas de molerse la cabeza hasta la inconsciencia no le faltaban. Se sentía como una completa imbécil.

El cuerpo, el cabello, la mirada… el manto de perfección en el que había envuelto a ese hombre se consumía lentamente en el fuego de sus pupilas; literalmente, entre sus manos sostenía un regalo de Bra por su anterior cumpleaños, la maldita fotografía con una sonrisa perfecta, una camisa que le quedaba perfecta, unos pantalones perfectamente arrugados, una piel completamente perfecta… un Trunks simplemente perfecto, tan impactante como lo decía su mirar.

Ese regalo que algún día había amado… hoy se arrugaba y se chamuscaba por el hosco manoseo y la energía que inconscientemente brotaba de su mano, las saladas lágrimas que caían encima de ella también ayudaban a eso.

Sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba.

Sus ilusiones se estaban viniendo abajo, sus deseos, sus más profundos anhelos la golpeaban en la cara haciendo de las palabras de Trunks su realidad y su pecado.

¿El recordar era pecado?

¿El amar a alguien era pecado?

Ella sabía que no era así, pero si ese era el caso, ¡por qué Kamisama se empeñaba en hacerlo!

¿Quería que lo olvidara?

¡Quería que dejase ir todo lo que alguna vez fue verdaderamente suyo!

"Ni hablar… tan solo son desvaríos de alguien que no lo entiende".

¿No lo entendía, o no quería entenderlo?

Golpeó la pared de metal hundiendo esa parte al instante.

¿Y qué si arruinaba la nave espacial?, ¡mejor!, así tendría tiempo para no estar rodeada de aquello que no le pertenecía.

La Tierra no era suya, su casa no era suya, su familia no era suya, _él_ ya no era suyo.

Todo le era cruelmente arrebatado, así vislumbraba el mundo y a los que en él habitaban. ¿Si era así?, ¿por qué lloraba por él?

¿Acaso ese hombre valía tanto como su orgullo?

¿Trunks tenía el mismo valor que una de sus lágrimas… o el mismo valor que _él_?

¡Ya no sabía nada!, era mejor no saberlo.

La confusión la aturdía y la dejaba sin deseos de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Buscar un planeta con un buen bar, eso le sonaba como _autoayuda_, como la droga adormecedora para librarse de ese pesar, de ese malestar ocasionado por frías palabras que la mellaban en su orgullo… en los verdaderos sentimientos de bipolaridad.

La barrera de comportamiento, la línea delgada entre la demencia y la razón, la diferencia entre la estupidez y el conocimiento.

La bipolaridad que intentaba combatir dentro de ella y todo por culpa de dos seres _perfectos_, que le recodaban su inutilidad, su torpeza, su deficiencia, su incomparable _imperfección_.

—No soy perfecta y ellos sí.

Los envidiaba, envidaba la forma en la que vivían en un mundo que aparentaba alegría y dicha para todos, para todos menos para ella pues había perdido la habilidad para percibir el tiempo y el espacio.

Pasando a mirar su reflejo en ese espejo de medio cuerpo que colgado la pintaba de la cintura para arriba, pudo darse cuenta de algo.

No había dejado de serlo.

—Aún sigo siendo una niña… —musitó secándose bruscamente las lágrimas que empapaban su mirada —. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡sigo siendo una niña!

Bramó siendo asistida por la rabia y por los sentimientos que sentía quemándole la garganta.

No podía, no podía decirlo.

Pues si lo hacía ya no tendría las fuerzas para continuar. Ya no podría voltear y mirar atrás si aceptaba algo así.

Era mejor ser una adulta y no mirar, si…

Era mejor no voltear a ver a una niña avergonzada de su presente.

Se secaría las lágrimas, se arreglaría con el mejor disfraz para ocultar su rabia, su tristeza, su imperfección…

Y… ya no sería dueña de sus actos.

Quería que Trunks sintiera lo que era amar a alguien _inalcanzable_, que él también sufriera por sentir el ardor sobre su piel, fruto de un pecado que ella ahora estaría dispuesta a cometer.

* * *

><p>—Definitivamente… no volveré a dejar que Trunks esté al volante.<p>

Aunque bien podría decir que en esos momentos adoraba a su hermano. Otra vez había caído encima de su escultural cuerpo, siendo él la víctima de "accidentales" toques que iban por parte del sacudimiento que la nave dejaba sentir.

Y lastimosamente, él no era de esos.

No era de esos hombres a los que se logra manejar con un par pechos y un buen trasero (aunque bien, todos caen alguna vez), no. Sabía que él era un hombre que valía mucho, que si así era, era gracias a la exagerada y estricta madre que Kamisama le había dado; lo veía en sus ojos, se podía leer en esas pupilas el alma tan pura que poseía.

Era perfecto.

Mucho más que cualquier androide u extraterrestre, ¡inclusive más que otro híbrido como él! No había nadie mejor para ella, nadie que demostrara lo que era amar de una forma tan profunda y original.

No había nadie como Goten.

Pero al levantarse, al rozar desesperadamente su cuerpo intentando despertar en él algún deseo, un sentimiento por encima de la amistad y la hermandad, tan solo veía como Goten resistía ante el deseo de la piel, contradiciendo lo que decían del placer carnal.

"_La carne es débil"_.

Débil era ella ante su sola presencia, débil era su corazón por dejarse maltratar inconscientemente por él…

Débil era su maldito orgullo que poco a poco disminuía y se mostraba diferente al que había heredado.

Gracias a Dios, que no tenía a nadie para juzgarla.

—Sí. Definitivamente concuerdo contigo, Bra —habló tranquilo, ayudándola a levantarse por enésima vez y mostrando esa perlada sonrisa que ignoraba con creces las verdaderas intensiones de la muchacha —. Pero está bien. Si me lo preguntas, un poco de turbulencia tampoco hace de este un mal viaje.

—No lo creo. Después de esto, no volveré a salir de vacaciones con Trunks por chofer, piloto, capitán o lo que sea.

Él tan solo rió al ver el capricho dominante que era fácilmente confundido con el orgullo.

Ya lo había pensando muchas veces y quizás una última vez no le haría mal.

Bra era encantadora.

Era la fantasía prohibida de todo amigo del Brief, la manzana de la discordia entre los hombres, la inalcanzable princesa custodiada por un dragón de cabello negro en punta y una mirada endemoniada.

Una de las pocas mujeres que en cierta forma, lo embrutecían.

Si, era un tonto hecho y derecho cuando la tenía en frente. Podía ser un genio cuando se hallaba en la soledad de sus pensamientos, siendo presa de la filosofía, el arte y las ciencias que su madre había luchado por enseñarle, aun en contra de su voluntad ya que además del cuerpo, la distracción y la lentitud a la hora de aprender sentado y con un libro como maestro, se le habían sido heredados de su padre.

Su padre. ¿Era idea suya, o cada vez esto le importaba más?

¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por su parecido?

¿Tenía algo de malo ser igual a él?

¿Por qué no podía ser visto sin ser el reflejo de Goku?

¿Qué hacía…?

—Goten.

—¿Eh? —dijo al verse interrumpido y sacado de su concentración rara vez encontrada.

Increíble, pero cierto. No podía estar ni cinco minutos sin perder la cabeza, le agradaba perderse en los ojos de Bra.

No era como perderse en la mirada chocolate de su amada, Pares. Pero, la de Bra le transmitía un calor, una calma instantánea y la certeza de que siempre la tendría a su lado.

—Es hora de ir a ver cómo marchan las cosas allá abajo —profirió Bra acomodándose la mini falda y sacudiendo los rastros de polvo inexistentes; todo era mera coquetería—. Tengo la impresión de que esta vez no nos encontramos en una ciudad, sino en algo más apartado… espero —se pasó las manos por el cabello, peinándoselo y dejando escapar el aroma a vainilla de su shampoo. Le puso la mano en el hombro derecho y con la mirada aun perdida en las perlas negras, le dijo antes de salir al cuarto de control —. Sé muy bien que las cosas no suelen pasar como uno quiere. Pero ya no le eches la culpa a Trunks, él no recordaba que tenía asuntos pendientes con monstruos pandilleros cuando estuvimos en Ibmega… quiero que disfrutemos estas vacaciones al máximo y si estas peleado con tu mejor amigo, no podrás hacerlo.

Verla actuar con madurez, escucharla desechar su orgullo cuando menos lo esperaba era, era…

"Simplemente, encantador".

—Está bien, Bra. Te prometo que olvidaré lo ocurrido… solo porque tú me lo pediste, princesa.

—Hay algo más.

—¿Qué?

—No me pidas que planee tu boda desde ahora… recuerda que estoy… de vacaciones.

—Como quieras, princesa. Gracias.

Bajaron en la plataforma sin dirigirse la palabra, Bra meditaba su siguiente jugada y Goten, como siempre, seguía ignorando que todos esos "accidentes" no eran más que intentos para lograr llamar su atención.

Era tan difícil hacerle indirectas a un hombre que (aparentemente) no sabía de ellas. Jamás le había pasado con anterioridad, todos los chicos que habían sido objeto de sus primeros coqueteos habían captado la indirecta y rápidamente asimilado las intensiones que Bra podría haber tenido para con ellos; pero Goten…

¿Es que acaso tenía que ponerse un letrero gigante con las palabras "_Soltera, sin compromisos y completamente enamorada hasta la médula de ti porque eres perfecto, único, ¡el príncipe que quiero conmigo!_"?

"A veces me pregunto: ¿si seré capaz de soportar todo esto?".

El dolor más grande era oírlo hablar de ella. Ser receptora de dulces palabras, de soñadoras miradas, de románticas frases…

Y que nada fuese para ella.

Ser tan solo una más en su vida, con el castigo de escuchar suspirar corazones a un hombre que, según ella, no se merecía a la que tenía por novia.

No, la novia de él merecía ser ella.

¿Qué tenía Pares que no tuviera ella?

Ella era más joven, más bonita, la heredera de la Capsule Corp., más inteligente…

"Un momento, acaso… estoy ¿comparándome con Pares?".

Abrió los ojos en un gesto de incredulidad. Tenía que progresar aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho… ya estaba empezando a olvidar quién era y que jamás nadie la igualaría.

Creerse superior… su padre le había enseñado que ella era mejor que todos, y aunque sonara egoísta…

"Tú no mereces estar con alguien a quién tu corazón no le pertenece".

Pensó mirándolo, aprovechando de la distracción momentánea de él… disfrutando el poder hacerlo de su propiedad.

—Goten… —murmuró sin ser escuchada.

¿Cuánto más tendría que pasar para poder declararle su amor?… para que al fin pudiera ser suyo.

Solo suyo.

La plataforma se detuvo dando final a sus cavilaciones del momento; ambos se sonrieron, jugaron con la mirada del otro sin saber que eso podría ocasionarles problemas…

Ella volvió a ilusionarse, a embelesarse de él, a distanciarse de todo y lanzar su orgullo en un rincón.

Coqueta, seductora (algo que de por sí siempre era), alumna de artes marciales, y ahora, planeadora de bodas…

Sería de todo con tal de que Goten fuera de ella y solo para ella.

"Quiero quererte sin restricciones. Por favor, déjame amarte retribuyéndome el mismo sentimiento".

Fácil era decirlo, pero nadie es dueño de nadie… y no podía obligar a Goten a que la quisiera más que a una simple…

—Hermanita —dijo aparentando normalidad —. Espero que esta vez no me culpen de sus desgracias.

Al oír esa voz nombrándola como muy pocas veces había escuchado, supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—Trunks —lo nombró mientras veía su rostro farsante, un rostro que claramente ocultaba algo. Cerró los ojos hasta hacerlos pequeños y desconfiada se separó del lado de Goten para encarar a su mayor —. ¿Qué estas tramando?

Con la duda sembrada en su cabeza, el Brief no dudó en preguntar de qué se le acusaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bra? —el sudor comenzó a recorrerle la frente al ver a Bra en frente de ella. Estaba nervioso por lo ocurrido entre él y Pan, no quería que Goten y Bra se vieran involucrados en sus problemas, así que sin otro remedio hizo lo que acostumbraba al ponerse nervioso —. Jajaja… jajaja…

Su risa nerviosa no lo salvó en esta ocasión, por lo que Bra se acercó aun más al rostro de Trunks y lo inquietó con la fiera mirada azul, provocando que la risa cesara.

—Escúchame, _hermanito_ —el tono en el que lo mencionó fue duro y atemorizante, y para colmo, sin preocuparse por la diferencia de estatura, Bra lo sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa e hizo que sus narices chocaran —. No tengo la menor idea de lo que exista en este planeta, PERO, si algo nos pasa, si algo osa dañar tanto a Goten como a mí… te prometo que no podrás tener hijos. ¡Si algo me golpea date por muerto!

Segundos después de que la princesa terminara de amenazar a su hermano, esta lo soltó dejándolo muy aliviado a pesar de la "advertencia" que tenía tinte psicópata.

Ya no quería tener conflictos con nadie dentro de esa nave espacial.

"Gracias a Dios, pensé que Bra y Goten ya…".

—Bueno alégrate, Trunks. Dale las gracias a Bra, he decidido perdonarte por lo del incidente en Ibmega —dijo el Son interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ojiazul y abrazándolo con un brazo en el cuello de este —. No es que haya querido hacerte la ley del hielo durante tanto tiempo, pero merecías un escarmiento; después de todo… era para que jamás olvidaras que _suelo_ ser un poco rencoroso.

—Solo un poco… —dijo Bra avivando las cenizas.

—¡Ah, vamos!, ni que hubiera sido tan malo. No recuerdo haber destrozado su carita de niño bonito jajaja —dijo burlón e infantil —. Además, si no le has hecho nada a mi sobrina ni a mi ex esposa de mentiras, no tengo porque mandarte a volar jajaja

Los presentes rieron ante ese comentario, a excepción del Brief que disimulaba como podía, pero al fin y al cabo no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

¿Qué pensaría Goten si supiera que muchas cosas habían cambiado entre su sobrina y él?

"No quiero imaginármelo".

—Bueno, yo… —se escuchaba en tono lastimero, creía que su consciencia no resistiría más y acabaría confesando su supuesto pecado, sin embargo, puso una sonrisa falsa en el rostro y aclarando su garganta volvió a hablarles —, en esta ocasión decidí que un planeta un tanto más "solitario" sería apropiado para un entrenamiento con ráfagas de energía y golpes bruscos. Este es un lugar que se asemeja a un paraíso, pero no lo es del todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Bra arqueando una ceja, pues al oír las palabras "entrenamiento" y "golpes bruscos", malogró el último comentario sobre que se "asemejaba" pero no era un paraíso —. Trunks, no nos habrás traído a un lugar donde juraron venganza contra el Señor Goku, ¿¡verdad!?

—¡No, por Dios!, como puedes creer que yo los traería a un lugar así —exclamó mientras usaba sus manos extendidas como defensa en contra de su atemorizante hermana.

—Después de lo de Ibmega, ¡puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ti! —le gritó a su hermano mientras le lanzaba la mirada marca Vegeta, esa curvatura de cejas y brillo asesino en las pupilas que atemorizaba a cualquiera que fuese víctima de ella.

Le mostró los dientes dejando ver así que tal vez Goten no lo hubiese matado por haber sido ella interventora entre ambos, pero que si otra vez metía la pata, ella personalmente se encargaría de hacerle ver las estrellas… desde el exterior de la nave espacial en órbita.

Ante la reacción de Bra, intentó decir algo más…

—¡Quieren dejar de discutir!

Pero fue interrumpido por quien menos creía lo iría a ayudar.

—Pan.

La puerta del cuarto de control estaba abierta dejando que la visión que tenía en frente lo impactara terriblemente. Simplemente no creía lo que sus ojos decían ver.

—¡Sobrina! —exclamó en sorpresa el joven Son. También el estaba más que un simple estado de shock.

—Silencio, tío —pidió autoritariamente —. Ya me cansaron con sus quejas constantes, pero si demostrándoles que no hay de que temer, dejarán de comportarse como un par de paranoicos… —alcanzó el botón que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de la nave y lo presionó dejando que un cambio de clima se produjera instantáneamente —, entonces no me queda más remedio que hacerlo.

—¡Espera, Pan! —llamó Trunks, pero era demasiado tarde.

Había salido volando como aquella vez en la que se sentía inútil durante el primer viaje espacial.

Nuevamente ella estaba molesta con él.

"Lo siento, pequeña. Pero no me dejaste opción".

—Acaso… ¿acaso Pan estaba…? — balbuceaba Goten, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de observar —. No, no es posible que mi sobrina… que mi sobrina este…

—Usando un sensual bikini negro con una sutil, pero bella pañoleta de seda* para tapar lo de abajo, en lugar de unos shorts corrientes y un top sin gracia —completó Bra, sintiéndose más que orgullosa por su "creación".

"¡Me impresionas, Pan! Yo que creía que tendría que rogarte para que lo usaras en algún momento".

—¡Es que acaso se volvió loca! —bramó con fuerza ante la descripción de Bra —. ¡Podría haber cualquier clase de degenerados en este planeta!

—Cálmate, Goten. Es normal que Pan también quiera ser coqueta —sentenció la defensora de la moda mirando de reojo a su hermano para saber su reacción —. ¡No es ningún pecado mostrar un poco!

—¡Un POCO!, por Dios… ¡si se le ve hasta el alma! —vociferó para salir encorvado mientras gruñía y apretaba sus puños.

—¡A dónde crees que vas, Goten!

—¿A dónde más?, ¡a traer a Pan para que se ponga algo decente!

—¡Espera!, ¡que no ves que sus decisiones con respecto a su apariencia no te incumben! —le respondió Bra, sintiéndose algo ofendida pues ese conjunto sin duda alguna no iba a quedarse guardado en una maleta si podía impedirlo.

Sin más que hacer o decir, salió corriendo para alcanzar al Son.

Él también estaba boquiabierto ante la celestial imagen que sus sentidos habían detectado a la perfección, pero no se movió ni un ápice de donde estaba, pues dudaba de su fuerza de voluntad.

Dudaba de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ir con ella, sin que saliera afectado.

Tenía miedo de que el también pudiera contagiarse de su bipolaridad.

El verla había sido más que suficiente para saber que sus esfuerzos por controlarse estaban contados.

—Por qué me haces esto… —la hacía culpable de sus ideas tan estúpidas y egoístas, incluso quería convencerse de que estaba confundiendo muchas cosas con el cariño que se profesaban desde hace años atrás.

No obstante, no podía juzgarla solamente a ella… él era tan culpable como Pan.

Ella por hacerlo víctima de sus lágrimas, provocando que un amor sobrehumano naciera de las cenizas de otro que no admitía haber perdido.

Y él por permitir tanta cercanía, por ser algo más que su amigo, su confidente, su apoyo, su máscara…

Si, él era el que había inficionado todo eso, pues no había actuado con cautela y ahora el castigo a pagar era el de verla divida entre un cambio constante de personalidades y la autodestrucción que se causaba.

Lo había comprobado durante los primeros entrenamientos…

"—_¡No puedo hacerlo!_

—_No es tan difícil, estoy seguro de que puedes. _

—_¡Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo, Trunks!_

—_Me dijiste que _él_, jamás te había enseñado a rendirte —le habló tocando el suelo y dejando a un lado el aura que dibujaba su ki debido a su increíble poder. Le sonrió esperando que eso la ayudara y que la transformación la inspirara —. Honestamente no puedo creer que seas tú, precisamente, la que me diga que no puede._

—_Ya lo ves, soy yo la que te dice que no puede hacerlo —una mueca de tristeza se formó en su rostro —, y para que lo sepas, no, _él_ no me enseñó a rendirme… así como tampoco me enseñó a frustrarme._

—_Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?_

—… _¿por qué no hacerlo?, no hay punto de comparación entre tú y yo. Siempre ganarás tú, tú eres igual a _él, _ustedes son… ustedes simplemente son mejores que yo…"_.

Ella se sentía desvalorizada, mucho menos valiosa que la basura y todo era su culpa.

—¿Por qué no me escuchaste?… estoy seguro de que nos habría ido mejor a ambos —dijo reprochándose por no haber pensado que todo podría haber terminado mal, pues así había empezado.

_Lo que mal empieza, mal acaba._

Maldito el que inventase esa frase, maldito y maldito mil veces fuera…

Cuánta razón tenía.

—Fuimos amigos por tanto tiempo que jamás creí que pudiera verte con otros ojos… hasta que volvimos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos —quería gritar, llorar, reír y descargarse ya que la bipolaridad lo asfixiaba impidiendo que su cerebro razonara, dando espacio únicamente a la locura que ella, al parecer estaba a punto de protagonizar —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No lo sé… pero no me quedaré aquí a averiguarlo mientras actúas como algo que NO eres.

Decidido a ponerle freno a la insensatez y la falta de madurez que la joven Son manejaba, fue directo a la misma habitación donde se gritaron, encontrando a Giru cómodamente acostado al lado de un ventilador y una lata de aceite de motor.

—¡Giru, no es hora de actuar como un robot malcriado! —(sí, sin duda todo un robot adolescente) ante el grito, Giru se sobresaltó dejando caer la lata de aceite y enfocando su lente en Trunks al instante —. En estos momentos, Goten y Bra deben estar perdidos en el desierto, gracias a que no me dieron tiempo de explicarles al menos lo básico para saber dónde encontrar agua o algo así —le dijo procurando que este entendiera lo que quería que hiciera —; quiero que vayas a buscarlos y los lleves al Oasis lo más pronto posible… yo me adelantaré y los veré con Pan allí.

—Giru, Giru, en seguida Trunks —dijo el ser abiótico para salir en busca de la pareja que toda la vida acaba perdida o metida en problemas intergalácticos.

Una vez solo, se quitó la camisa y se arrojó un poco de agua del grifo para apaciguar el calor abrazador que tenía un origen desconocido.

Las fuentes que lo generaban eran dos… pero tenía sus dudas con respecto a cuál de ellas le quemaba más que la piel.

—Te quiero de vuelta a como eras. Ya no eres la niña orgullosa y caprichosa que no conocía límites ni reglas… te has convertido en una máscara de falsedad que ha llegado a cansarme y todo porque no logras darte cuenta de que tú no eres la única que sufre con todo esto…

Volvió al cuarto de control para asumir su lugar como piloto…

—No dejaré que por mi culpa, por haberte consolado en lugar de ayudarte a superarlo, dejes de ser quien eres.

Y partió al único lugar donde ella podría estar con tan aturdidora vestimenta.

* * *

><p>¿En qué otro lugar más podría estar con aquella llamativa forma de vestir?<p>

Dejaba que el agua remojara su cuerpo como si esta fuera a librarla de sus tormentos, no obstante, nada podía hacerlo.

Nada, a menos que ella reconociera su error.

¿Pero era pecado no olvidar?

Todo le importaba tan poco que por eso usaba ese insoportable conjunto que dejaba aquellos pedazos de piel que el sol jamás había tocado hasta entonces, quemarse sin intentar detenerlos.

Un montón de sentimientos que atrofiaban lo que pudiese llegar a estar sintiendo, pues tan solo tenía en mente una cosa.

—Vaya, veo que fuiste más inteligente que Bra y mi tío. Al menos eres bueno encontrando lo que perdiste.

Provocarlo, fastidiarlo, molestarlo porque estaba harta.

Harta de amarlo a pesar del rechazo que él se esforzaba en crear.

—No era necesario pensar demasiado para saber que estarías aquí.

—Cierto, era muy predecible. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué quieres hablarme, ¿qué no estabas harto de mí?

Salió del oasis para estar a la misma altura que él y se acercó como si caminara en el aire. Contoneando las caderas provocativamente y mostrando una expresión demente, maniaca y perturbadora.

—No estoy harto de ti, sino de lo que estas aparentando ser.

No perdía ni uno solo de los movimientos que ella efectuaba, lo estaba torturando hasta no poder más, la carne era débil y los sentidos que su sangre maximizaba no lo ayudaban…

No lo ayudaban con tanta cercanía y piel rozando la suya.

"Maldición". Deseaba no haberse quitado la camisa ni haber escogido un destino como ese.

Las finas manos pasaron por su cuello colgándose de el, mientras los dedos jugueteaban con las hebras de cabello lila enrollándolos y el aliento rebotaba contra sus labios, víctimas del dulce aroma y la suavidad de la apetitosa piel blanquecina que ella rozaba contra su torso desnudo.

—Las apariencias engañan al igual que las niñas pequeñas… soy una niña, ¿recuerdas? —entrecerró los ojos y se acercó sin impedimentos a los labios de su presa deseando saber si estos la apuñalarían tanto como sus palabras.

Una mujer de seguro lo conquistaría, por eso y nada más quería hacerlo, pero no podía…

Porque aun no lograba olvidarlo… tal vez nunca llegaría a hacerlo.

—Pan, estas molesta y lo entiendo, pero… —la calidez que su boca desprendía lo llamaba a proseguir con eso, lo llamaba a perder el control, a mandar al diablo la culpa y las ganas de querer ayudarla —. Esta no es tu forma de actuar. Por Dios, recuerda que es lo correcto y lo incorrecto, el bien y el mal, la verdad y…

—Shh —lo acalló con un dedo sobre sus labios —. Sé que es lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sé que es el bien y que es el mal… —musitó tironeando su cabello, llevándolo por el camino de la ceguera —, ¿tú sabes quién soy yo?

—Solo sé que tú no eres Pan. La Pan que cargué en brazos cuando era un bebé, la Pan que alguna vez cuidé cuando era una niña… la Pan que consolé noches enteras en la espera de volver a ver a Goku, no eres ella.

Empezó a reírse de una forma escabrosa, incluso llegó a asustarlo.

Estaba mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no escucho una verdad tan grande como esa? Me sorprendes, Brief. ¡Me sorprende que JAMÁS te hayas dado cuenta!

No tenía idea de lo que ella quería decir, suponía que tan solo eran desvaríos de su atormentada mente…

—Sabes… 13 años o más, 13 años o menos… pero sé muy bien que tu tampoco podrás negarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Tú también has perdido el control, es por eso que me rechazas… ¡no lo aceptas!, ¡no lo aceptas porque no soy suficiente para ti verdad! —le gritó furiosa y con ganas de abofetearlo, mas no lo hizo sabiendo que sus intensiones no eran esas y que debía controlarse porque si no lo estropearía.

Acabaría perdiendo en su propio juego.

—… no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero…

Estaba enfermo, a tan solo milímetros de uno de los peores errores y todo a causa de la estupidez de ambos.

Estaba empezando a jadear, una de las manos de ella había ido a parar a sus pectorales, siendo aun más intenso el deseo de volar entero aquel lugar.

—No pienso caer ante tus provocaciones… —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se rendía ante las caricias y las hormonas que lo desquiciaban y llevaban al borde del abismo.

—¿Provocar?, yo no provoco esto… —ella imitó su reacción e intentó acortar la última de las distancias para probar el sabor de tan exquisito hombre —, tan solo soy partícipe de algo incorrecto, algo que los dos causamos por nuestra cobardía.

**It will continue in the next chapter…**

**Dejar reviews Please**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del capítulo con extra culpa en la mayoría del texto u.u:<strong>_

_Dejar esta nota final me provoca vergüenza, llanto y pereza._

_No puedo poner un emoticón al final pues no sé cual reacción sería más apropiada en este momento._

_Lamento haber sido tan cruel con todos ustedes u_u los dejé tanto tiempo sin una actualización que de seguro me deben estar odiando ToT_

¡DOS MESES! ='S dos meses sin ninguna clase de actualización u otro tipo de noticias en o en Fanfic .es

_Debo admitirlo: __**¡¿no sé cómo pude mantenerlos interesados tanto tiempo?!**_

_Gracias a que expliqué el retraso en Facebook y en Twitter (mucho más en el primero), creo que la mayoría pudo enterarse a qué se debió el retraso monumental de este capítulo que para muchos es tan corto como un libro de bolsillo (?). Sin embargo, muchos de ustedes no deben saberlo, por lo que en resumidas cuentas les diré que andaba en exámenes finales y por lo tanto las tareas aumentaron a un ritmo tan insoportable que la academia de inglés también no me dejó hacer mucho._

_Este capítulo lleva más de esos dos meses en elaboración =( En serio lamento haberlo publicado después de tanto tiempo, pero lamentablemente mi vida ha cambiado tanto en este año que el escribir se me ha hecho muy difícil al ser yo la clase de persona que no duerme si no ha hecho la más mínima de las tareas._

_Tengo un serio problema… creo que algún día iré a un psicólogo para saber porqué tengo esa manía obsesiva por querer hacer todo (?)._

_No obstante, no dejaré los fanfics ;) eso jamás ya que me ayudan a alivianar mi vida y sobre todo a conocer personas maravillosas como ustedes._

Sin duda alguna es por ustedes y mi amor a la serie que no he dejado esto como muchas otras cosas en el pasado n_nU

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y sean capaces de perdonarme tremenda falta como es hacerlos esperar por tantos días, semanas… meses n_nU_

_No responderé sus reviews ahora porque creo que lo que importaba era el cap y con todo lo que pasó creo que hacer esta una nota larga no es conveninente._

_**Asteríscos * lo explico todo y no sé ni que es (?) xD**_

_Terribles sacudones afectaban a la nave en ese instante y de no ser por las mejoras aplicadas antes de partir, de seguro en ese momento serían víctimas de los múltiples golpes, de las posibles contusiones, de los huesos quebrados*:__ Goten y Bra fueron víctimas de un duro aterrizaje, dando lugar a que todos se confundieran con preguntas como ¿Y Trunks y Pan no?_

_Bueno a modo de solucionar esto, cree el efecto de que la gravedad no era muy buena en el mirador y tiene razón ya que jamás he oido de una nave espacial con mirador (GT puso todo lo que quiso y no se porqué), así que esta puede ser una excusa para combatir mis fallas (?)._

_Las mejoras estan únicamente en los dos ùltimos pisos (analicé que es así pues cuando la abordan por primera vez, Goku y Trunks suben a la plataforma donde llegan al cuarto de control y la puerta principal, lo que sería el segundo piso, y bueno eso es un epic fail ya que no sé como diablos cambiaron la puerta de lugar para que solo la usaran desde el pasillo que conecta con el cuarto de control)._

_¿Dudas? Dejar review para mayor explicación. _

_Pañoleta de seda*:__Una mascada, o algo así, pero para las que no lograron imaginarselo, era una pañoleta de seda atada a su cintura que disimulaba como una falda._

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora ya que no quiero seguir retrasando el final de esta nota que muchos de seguro leyeron con esta cara ¬¬

¡LO SIENTO! Trataré de publicar el siguente antes de navidad.

Para que esto no se repita les aconsejo seguirme en Facebook y Twitter (más en el primero que en el segundo), no es peligroso, tan solo es para pasar un buen rato y para que se enteren de cualquier inconveniente que pudiese llegar a tener para publicar el cap, ¡incluso podrán divertirse en la comunidad de fanfickers que manejamos en Facebook! =D

_Dejando la respectiva recomendación me despido dejandoles un beso e inspiración _


	12. Rudeeze II

Capitulo 12

"Phoebus II:

Prohibida"

* * *

><p>"<em>enfurécete al ver que ya no tenemos el cuerpo de unas niñas y que muchos hombres posan su mirada sobre nosotras"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Las olas azotaban la costa salpicando ferozmente la arena y a quienes pudiesen estar cerca de la orilla, el Sol en su máximo punto haciendo que el sudor resbalase por su rostro y la brisa de aire marino relajando sus músculos con la más simple de las acciones, como lo era el estar tendido en la suave arena… <em>

_Los sueños son muchas veces mejor que la realidad… pero también son por mucho, aquello que nos mantiene al margen de nuestras limitaciones y deseos._

_Hace mucho que había fantaseado con un día en la playa, con sentir los rayos del Sol bañando su blanca piel, con el murmullo de las olas acariciando sus oídos…_

_Pero ahora dudaba de que ir ese día hubiese sido una buena idea._

—_El día más caluroso del verano… —dijo usando el dorso de su mano para bloquear los insoportables rayos del Sol que ya quemaban su frente —, y nada más estupendo que señoras de 60 en bikinis diminutos intentando lucir como si fueran quinceañeras y un montón de arena en mi traje de baño, si… este día no podría ser mejor._

_Lo inevitable es jugar con el destino, es poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ver si la suerte te sonríe o no._

_Era apostar a que todo te saliera bien, pero para Trunks Brief no existían apuestas, ni nada similar._

_Él era joven y como todos los chicos de su edad lo único que deseaba era pasar un buen rato, y porque no, vislumbrar a las bellas muchachas que se suponía pasaban una y otra vez delante de los hombres con un físico impresionante._

_¡Él tenía un cuerpo de muerte!, tenía todo aquello que los enclenques que habían venido a lo mismo, no podían ni siquiera concebir en sus más profundos sueños; el no apostaba, el analizaba y casi juraba que las mujeres se morían por acercársele y tocar su torso, pero allí estaba, resignado a que fuera una simple salida y a regresar a casa con la decepción en su pecho._

—_Las vistas son un asco. ¡Pero alégrate! —le habló su compañero con gafas negras que estaba tomando el Sol a su lado —, tú no fuiste el que le habló a _esa_ supermodelo que terminó siendo _Él_ drag queen* del año en Z Yaoi magazine*._

_La mirada espantada de Goten le hizo figurar una endeble sonrisa; sentía que en parte era culpa suya que ni siquiera su mejor amigo la estuviese pasando mejor que él. Ambos no habían tenido el mejor de sus días en la playa, era muy obvio que lamentaban el no haber acompañado a sus compañeros del instituto a la Capital del Este, donde el clima era más que perfecto para ver a las bellezas que llegaban de distintas partes del mundo._

_Habían decidido que esas vacaciones lo pasarían en familia como hacía mucho no hacían, aunque claro familia no se reducía a…_

—_¡Mira que caracoles más bonitos! _

_Una voz algo chillona y dulcinea los apartó de la amargura que sus pupilas negras y azules resaltaban; poniéndole atención a la más pequeña de todos, se dieron cuenta de que para los adultos de sus familias, _tiempo en familia_ se resumía a Goten y Trunks cuiden a Bra y Pan._

_Si… debían empezar a cobrar por sus servicios de niñera, no era que necesitasen el dinero (al menos no el Brief), pero cuidar al par de demonios que tenían por sobrina y hermana no era nada barato y quizás por eso también las chicas bonitas no venían ni a probar suerte…_

_La pequeña tenía unos ojos que fácilmente pasaban por armas de fuego._

—_Son muy bonitos, Bra —admitió el Son quitándose las gafas y así dejando ver el contraste de su verdadero color de piel con el torso, piernas y brazos bronceados —. ¿Dónde las encontraste?_

_La pequeña les sonrió e inmediatamente les señaló el lugar de donde las sacó._

—_Esa señorita de allá me dijo que tomara todas las que quisiera si después tú te acercabas a hablar con ella —le dijo a Goten, señalando un puesto improvisado con una manta y varias chucherías encima —. ¡Verdad que están lindos!_

_Entusiasmado al escuchar las palabras _señorita_ y _hablar con ella_, rápidamente posó la mirada sobre las sombrillas y todo lo que le impedía ver a su admiradora._

—_¡Pero, qué hiciste! —el alma se le heló al pelinegro al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la _supermodelo_ drag queen con la que coqueteó creyendo que era una sensual rubia buscando quién le pusiera bronceador._

—_¡Están preciosas!, cuando lleguemos a casa se las mostraré a papá._

—_Bra, lo siento pero no puedes quedártelas. ¡Devuélvelas en este instante!_

_Trunks no paraba de reírse dentro de su boca y en forma silenciosa. De repente los ojos azules de ella se hicieron más grandes de lo normal y esa fue la derrota de Son Goten._

—_¡Tárdate todo el tiempo que quieras!, de seguro podrás hacer migas con _Miss violagoten's_ —rió al ver como su hermana se alejaba con un ruborizado y molesto Goten en dirección a la rubia que no era del todo una _señorita_._

_¡Eso le había alegrado la tarde y el día entero!, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir riéndose fue testigo de algo que le quitó las ganas de hacerlo._

—_¿Qué está haciendo? —se levantó de la toalla donde se había plantado todo el día junto con Goten y caminó hasta donde ella estaba; a orillas del océano._

_Un traje de baño rosa, sandalias blancas y un sombrero que la hacían lucir como una muñeca, ese día no sabía cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa y esos ojos que prácticamente lo cegaban. Era adorable, no faltaban las ganas de abrazar a esa pequeñita de 5 años, pero…_

—_Pan._

—_Trunks… —dijo disimulando mientras tallaba sus ojos, secando así lo que ella decía ser agua de mar._

_No se contuvo. La abrazó sin pedir autorización y seguidamente la cargó en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé; acunándola sin mucha dificultad y fácilmente haciéndolo con un solo brazo._

—_¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_Orgullosa y prácticamente dueña de sus problemas, Pan frunció el ceño y se reusó a contestarle._

—_No estoy llorando —fue lo único que dijo antes de que una de las olas bañara por completo a ambos —. ¡AH!_

_La pequeña empezó a gritar mientras se aferraba a su torso, buscando refugio del agua, escondiendo su rostro en el cálido agarre que Trunks le brindaba y hacía más fuerte, pues la niña estaba inquieta y claramente asustada._

—_¡Tranquilízate, Pan!, no llores… tan solo es agu… —quiso completar su oración…_

—_No me gusta el agua, no me gusta el océano… ¡no me gusta! —pero ella no lo dejó. _

_No hubo necesidad de preguntarle el porqué, no era la primera vez que iba la playa con ella y obviamente ese odio tenía nombre y razón de ser._

_La abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche, tan fuerte como para que ella sintiera que zafarse se le haría imposible y sin preguntarle comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hasta entrar en el agua._

—_¡NO!, ¡suéltame! —gritaba sin que la tomaran en cuenta, a pesar de las lágrimas que eran más que notorias._

_Así eran las personas._

_Así tomaban la vida de otro ser… como un juego y eso parecía a juzgar por la sonrisa galante que Trunks tenía y segaba a los pocos que volteaban a ver qué es lo que pasaba._

_Nada más convincente que eso, para cambiar la realidad de los demás._

—_Si te suelto las olas podrían arrastrarte hasta el fondo —dijo con el agua ya a la altura de su cintura —, y ya deja de llorar… nada va a pasarte._

—_¡No sé nadar!, además no tengo a nadie que me cuide ahora… déjame ir por favor… —dijo entristeciendo el ambiente con una súplica._

_Esa súplica que pedía a gritos ser protegida, esos ojitos que superaban al mismo Tama* en dulzura e inocencia rogaban por una coraza, un escudo que la defendiera de las olas traicioneras que podían hacer que barcos enteros naufragaran._

_Para ella, él no era más que un simple conocido, a duras penas compartían momentos como ese, gracias a la hermana de él._

—_Yo voy a cuidarte —habló aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo mientras tomaba su mano para reconfortarla. Mágicamente calmando de poco en poco el temor y enseñándole a superarlo._

_Muchas fueron las veces que ella golpeó al Brief para que este la soltara, pero aun así, prometió que la protegería de la infinita cantidad de agua y las terribles marejadas que tanto miedo sembraban en la niña que crecía lentamente entre sus brazos y se hacía fuerte._

_Tan fuerte… que para el próximo _Budokai Tenkaichi_ ya no habría necesidad de participar en las preliminares._

_Directamente ella sería la mejor._

* * *

><p>Promesas, promesas y malditas promesas.<p>

¿Cuántas veces había prometido protegerla?… ¿cuántas veces había fallado?

Si llevaba la cuenta, una infinidad de veces había prometido hacer cosas que al final no acababa por cumplir y que profundizaban las heridas, esos cortes en el corazón de la niña que tenía sus pechos sobre su torso, sus piernas tentándolo, sus manos provocando toques eléctricos y sus labios provocándolo, aniquilándolo con el placer.

Era el calor insoportable, la necesidad de hallar un alivio inmediato los llevaba a proseguir con aquello que sus cuerpos gritaban y no eran capaces de negarse a proseguir. Tan solo un respiro, tan solo una milésima de espacio separaba sus labios cuyo embriagante aroma hacía prisionero al otro de sus encantos.

La locura, la locura que los apresaba estaba junto a ellos y los empujaba, les susurraba en el oído las palabras más descaradas y vulgares que se pudiesen llegar a conocer e inventar.

Era una sinfonía majestuosa de tinte lujurioso.

De una prohibición sublime.

—No puedo.

¡Le dolía el siquiera articular palabra!, cada que pronunciaba una letra, rozaba sus labios y el contacto se hacía sofocante.

Los ojos estaban entrecerrados, los cuerpos mojados gracias a ella y su zambullida… los labios a tortuosos y escasos milímetros de fusionarse en una explosión de excitación y perdición.

Pero el no debía ceder, si algo de aprecio sentía hacía su familia y amigos no podía hacerlo…

No podía hacerle eso a la niña que el recordaba y amaba con todo su corazón, puesto que ella no pensaba racionalmente y su corazón estaba lleno de ira, dolor y rencor.

Ella no estaba siendo Pan, no era la pequeña que cargaba en brazos y a la que una vez prometió cuidar.

—No lo hagas —susurró seductoramente, de una forma tan descarada y distinta que lo excitó, pero sembró el miedo en el interior. Esa muñeca, esa muchacha ofrecida y sin escrúpulos no era la niña, no era la Pan que él quería. No era ni siquiera la sombra de lo que él quería proteger.

El impulso, las maravillosas sensaciones que experimentaba y la ira, Pan se estaba dejando llevar lentamente por la demencia para confundirse más.

Para que el poder olvidar no se le hiciera más doloroso.

—No, Pan —dijo sabiéndole tan amargo que ni siquiera un barril repleto de azúcar podría quitarle el mal sabor.

La tentación era mucha, se reducía a unos milímetros de tortuosa separación que si suprimía, lo llevaría al mundo de la pasión y el deseo carnal que era tener ese cuerpo a su merced, pero tristemente ofrecido y sin respeto propio.

Con el dolor de su alma la sostuvo por los hombros y movió la cabeza en negación, repitiendo a cada instante que no podía hacerlo.

No podía.

—Algo malo está pasando contigo pequeña, y yo no puedo contribuir a destruirte más de lo que ya lo estas.

Quería que entendiera que ella no estaba siendo honesta, que ese extraño comportamiento no era digno de ella y jamás lo sería, pues absolutamente nada, nada tenía sentido si de Pan venía, al menos ya no.

La pelinegra lo miró con disgusto, de seguro sentía arder su orgullo entre las llamas de su rechazo; pero en lugar de golpearlo, ¡en lugar de actuar como lo habría hecho con anterioridad!

—Lástima —habló con un tono de voz indescifrable al darle la espalda, para luego marcharse a un lugar en la arena donde una toalla roja la esperaba al igual que una pequeña bolsa donde sus cosas se encontraban.

Si hubiese podido caerse de espaldas y darse un golpe en la cabeza, lo habría hecho, por Kamisama que eso era justamente lo que quería hacer.

Romper esa máscara, recuperar su felicidad.

Romper esa máscara, volver a verla sin sentir culpa nunca más.

Romper esa máscara, recuperar a la niña que los Son, los Brief y los demás habían perdido…

—Ah… —suspiró desalentado, incrédulo de que un hombre, un solo hombre fuese capaz de causarle tanto daño a alguien como ella.

Tal vez el tenía algo de culpa, pero se sentía como si fuese el causante de la verdadera infelicidad tras Pan.

Como si para ella, el significase algo más.

"Imposible. Somos amigos, tan solo eso". Pensó haciéndose responsable de esa escena, negando con creces que ella pudiese sentir algo diferente por él.

Él jamás le había dado indicios para que algo naciera en su corazón… al menos lo creía así.

—El que necesita ir donde un psicólogo soy yo, de otra manera, creo que acabaré en la pedofilia* —dijo vislumbrando la provocativa silueta que se bronceaba a orillas del _pozo_ del Oasis como si nada hubiese ocurrido minutos atrás.

Como si supiera que tarde o temprano, él iba a regresar.

Y efectivamente así sería, pero después de una ducha fría.

* * *

><p>—¡NO!, ¡no pienso regresar sin ella! —vociferó soltándose del agarre que ella le había brindado para darle algo de paz —. ¡No voy a volver hasta que encuentre a mi sobrina!<p>

La ojiazul, molesta por la brusquedad y el modo hosco con el que la trataba, detuvo su caminar gruñendo como la fiera más temible, a lo que este no le prestó la más mínima atención y siguió su camino.

—¡Por Dios!, Goten piensa en que ya nos alejamos demasiado de la nave espacial y el calor ya empieza a afectarnos… ¡no te das cuenta de que no podemos sentir la presencia de nadie! —bramó envuelta en una incomodidad e ira muy grandes.

Las condiciones eran extremas, mucho peor de lo que ella alguna vez hubiese experimentado, por lo cual sentía desfallecer en medio de la arena y las sofocantes estrellas de fuego que iluminaban y privaban de vida a ese planeta. Era como entrar en un sauna seco y que la temperatura superara los 50 grados Celsius*; en lo que respectaba a su vida llena de lujos, autos deportivos color rosa y joyería fina, jamás le había tocado enfrentarse a algo que no fueran puntas abiertas o un tinte de cabello mal hecho.

Ibmega habría sido un lugar que fácilmente podría haber pasado a ser un gran destino turístico, pero sumado a la experiencia del secuestro extraterrestre y al maltrato tanto físico como psicológico…

"Ni en una granja, ni en un lugar sin cobertura ni internet". Pensó cayendo de rodillas; agotada y sudorosa, como más odiaba sentirse.

Simplemente no estaba hecha para esa clase de vida.

—Te equivocas —le dijo él sin voltear y con el ceño fruncido —. Estamos más cerca de lo que piensas.

Sin embargo, Goten parecía seguir estando bien; apenas transpiraba y seguía en paso firme, serio como pocas veces y notoriamente molesto.

¿Acaso su enojo era lo que lo impulsaba seguir sin importar las quemaduras de los 5 soles y lo seco del ambiente?

Cada segundo era un infierno, tortuoso y prácticamente inhumano.

—Por favor, al menos detente durante un segundo y déjame respirar —pidió con los ojos entrecerrados y la molestia aun expresada en su rostro —. No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto, tengo deseos de golpearte en la cabeza para ayudarte a entender que no tenemos oportunidad de encontrarla solos —el sudor se concentraba en su frente y caía a los lados irritándola aun más —, y tú quieres arriesgarte a morir deshidratado tan solo por algo que carece de gravedad.

—No lo entiendes, me importa un bledo si muero o si acabo con la lengua afuera —habló frunciendo aun más su ceño —, pero no voy a permitir que ande de una forma tan impropia siendo tan joven, ¡es una niña, por Dios!, las niñas no se visten de esa manera ni mucho menos… ella no es como tú, Bra… ¡mi sobrina jamás se pondría algo así!

Ese último comentario, la hizo sentirse insultada y con una muy justa razón: Goten se refería a ella y su forma de vestir como indecorosa y nada propia de una mujer que se respete y respete su cuerpo.

No iba a dejar que hablasen mal de ella y su trabajo, no iba a dejar que la insultasen a ella y a Pan.

—¿Por qué mejor no me dices lo que piensas de frente? —lo retó dispuesta a atacarlo, con cada fibra de su cuerpo tensándose por la rabia que cada segundo acrecentaba —. ¡Anda!, dime lo que piensas o qué, ¿tienes miedo de mirar a una chica inmodesta y ofrecida como tú crees que son todas las que dejan ver un poco más que las que tú NUNCA, te has molestado en conocer?

Las palabras tan ásperas calaron hondo como si le clavaran docenas de agujas. Había hablado demás, no lo había analizado correctamente y sin darse cuenta había insultado a Bra de la forma más estúpida en que podía hacerlo.

—Bra —susurró apretando los puños y deteniendo su andar —, yo no quise decir…

Intentó arreglarlo, pero Bra no se lo permitió.

—Tal vez yo no merezca el premio a _la chica más humilde_, y es muy probable que muchas envidiosas me hayan catalogado por cosas que no soy —los ojos azules echaban llamas —, ¡pero no soy como lo eran aquellas con las que a mi edad, salías a divertirte!, no… ¡yo me respeto! Podré utilizar la ropa más transparente y podré usar la lencería más provocativa que se me pegue en gana, ¡pero no soy una cualquiera!, ¿me oyes?, ¡NO lo soy! Y aquí al que deben enseñarle a respetar, es a ti.

Se podía oír como el viento silbaba y como ambos se acordaban de sus pecados, admitiendo que, después de todo, tanto el uno como el otro no estaban tan bien como creían en un principio.

La ropa si bien dice mucho de la persona a primera vista, no lo era todo y él lo sabía, pero en el fondo no le agradaba la idea de aceptar ese comportamiento tan _moderno_, si se pudiera decir. Quisiera o no, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a las mujeres de su familia como él veía a todas aquellas muchachas con las que alguna vez pasó un corto periodo de tiempo en la intimidad de su habitación.

¿Cuántas serían?, ¿acaso no era la ropa que todas ellas llevaban sino, era él quién les faltaba el respeto al desnudarlas con la mirada?

¿Y por qué había metido a Bra en medio de todo esto?

—Castigar a Pan por algo que no tiene la más mínima importancia —dio un paso al frente, sintió como sus piernas temblaban —, si te parece malo el hecho de que ya no es una niña, entonces encolerízate con Kaiosama y reclámale por hacer que el tiempo pase y todo envejezca… —la vista se le nublaba —, enfurécete al ver que ya no tenemos el cuerpo de unas niñas y que muchos hombres posan su mirada sobre nosotras —cayó de rodillas, en su tono más débil dijo solo para ella —, y agradece, grandísimo estúpido… agradece que lo que siento me impida golpearte… agradece que el maldito destino nos quiera hacer ver que debemos estar juntos…

Escuchó el débil tono de su voz quebrarse, incluso fue capaz de percibir como su cansancio empezaba a hacerla víctima de la insolación. Volteó a verla, y la encontró a cortos segundos del suelo arenoso.

—¡Bra! —gritó preocupado; abandonando el enfado por completo y enfocándose en ella al socorrerla, prefiriendo el bienestar de ella a sus egoístas deseos y sobreprotecciones.

Su reacción oportuna salvó a Bra de que su nariz tocase la arena, la alzó en sus brazos, dedicándole unos minutos con su mirada para asegurarse de que no estuviera herida.

—Hm… te prometo que te partiré la cara… si acaso vuelves a criticar mi sentido de la moda —pero sus quejidos lo tranquilizaban, ayudándole a ver que era el calor el causante del problema, ya que incluso con el malestar le hacía reír.

Respiró aliviado, pero contrariado por sus sentimientos. Por un lado se encontraba Bra, quien era víctima de una insolación, que aunque no era severa, sin duda alguna le afectaba ya que los ojos apenas podían estar entreabiertos y su respiración se encontraba en camino a ser entrecortada.

Por alguna razón le dolía más a él que a ella… mucho más a él de lo que pensaba podría dolerle a un simple amigo.

—Resiste un poco más, Bra —le dijo intentando relajarla con su mirada y soplándole en la cara para intentar apaciguar la calentura —. Dentro de poco… volveremos a la nave espacial.

Dirigió su rumbo de regreso, esperando encontrar a Trunks y Giru sin problemas para dejar que Bra descansara y volver a emprender su búsqueda.

Ya no sabía que pensar, estaba casi seguro de que su respuesta con respecto a Pan no estaba completamente bien. Sabía que los años pasaban, que todo cambiaba, que envejecía…

Pero jamás se había puesto a pensar en que a los demás les pasaba lo mismo, en que todos crecían y estaban en constante cambio al igual que él.

Cada vez se entendía menos… cada vez le gustaba algo más de la _niña_ que tenía en frente, pues le decía que no era como todas y eso lo enorgullecía.

Le agradaba conocer a una mujer que fuera una excepción al igual que su amada, Pares.

Si, Pares era diferente, a los ojos de todos era un ángel que encantaba con su tierna mirada e inocencia reflejada en las acciones que para una persona que no fuera rica (como ella) eran cotidianas.

Le gustaba esa ignorancia por parte de su actual novia, pero la perspicacia y el mundo que tenía Bra eran a la vez muy atractivos…

"No, no… lo dejo ella muy claro… ya no tienen el cuerpo de unas niñas, sin embargo, por dentro siguen siendo aquellas diablillas que metían polvo picapica en los cajones de mi ropa interior". Pensó negando con la cabeza y divertido por la situación.

Por unos instantes… estaba considerando a Bra como para algo más que una amistad.

Algo más fuerte que una simple amistad.

* * *

><p>El agua le brindaba algo de calma, le transmitía una paz que anhelaba se percibiera en el ambiente para poder relajar la única parte de todo su cuerpo que era prisionera de golpes constantes e imposibles de calmar.<p>

"Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar". Pensó al pasarse una mano por su rostro, el cual estaba frío, mucho más frío que en cualquier otra oportunidad hubiese experimentado. "Aunque…".

Se le vino a la mente otro recuerdo de esos días, uno que ahora sonaba irresistible para que la ropa la cubriera, los cubriera a ambos y que a duras penas se vieran el rostro. Sentía que el frío era su aliado más poderoso y que tan solo éste podría aconsejarlo con mayor sabiduría que cualquier persona, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si ya podía catalogarse como un loco, tampoco podía pedirle consejo a nadie más.

No, al menos dentro de esa nave espacial.

—Ah… —suspiró desganado, apoyándose en la pared de baldosas del box de ducha* mientras el agua actuaba como un estimulante en su cerebro. A estas alturas del problema ya no sabía que más hacer para devolverle al mundo a aquella muchacha de orgullo y terquedad imparables… a esa pequeña que el amaba.

El cariño que le profesaba a ella se reflejaba en el interés de hacerla avanzar en lugar de retroceder, de ayudarla a olvidar ya que nadie podía vivir de recuerdos, ni siquiera alguien tan fuerte como Goku podía hacerlo.

"Tal vez es eso lo que no entiendes, pequeña".

Cerró la llave y se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando de sus ya tensos músculos y de la sensación relajante que el agua había dejado en su viaje por cada uno de los rincones de cuerpo. Deseaba poder quedarse allí eternamente para no enfrentarse con ella, sobre todo porque no sabía si su autocontrol sería suficiente para detener una segunda ocasión.

El contacto había sido tan sublime y pecaminoso, tan provocativo que lo que menos quería era hablar con ella.

No quería más que acallarla con su boca sobre la suya.

Tuvo que volver a abrir la llave de agua fría cuando vio que su problema había vuelto a aparecer y se propuso olvidar ese momento, dedicándole unos instantes a quién le había jurado fidelidad y amor por sobre todas las cosas.

—Seguramente ya no se encuentra en su apartamento… será mejor llamarla al celular —analizó al salir de la ducha después de un largo rato. Probablemente ella no se encontraba en casa y a juzgar por la fecha, era evidente que Satán City era ideal para un desfile de modas empezando la primavera en unos pocos días.

Pensó también en su madre, en su padre y en las personas a las que habían dejado en la Tierra, los extrañaba.

—¿Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo? —abrió la puerta del pequeño armario donde reposaban las capsulas que guardaban las pertenencias de cada quién y activando una suya, sacó una maleta gris de dónde sacó un par de bóxers y un short negro.

Al salir del baño descubrió que el clima era el triple pesado de lo que recordaba haber sentido antes de entrar a la ducha. Atribuirle este cambio tan brusco al malestar que Pan le había hecho sentir, no era correcto y en definitivamente todo tenía un nombre y color diferentes.

Cambiándose lo más rápido posible, salió a ver qué había pasado con el aire acondicionado y fue un completo desastre cuando al abrirse la puerta, la silueta que lo infartó minutos antes, estuviera frente a sus ojos haciendo que los recuerdos estimulasen sus sentidos y cada una de las partes que ella había rozado reviviesen ese toque.

Ese desquiciante aroma que se colaba en cada poro de su piel… esas delicadas manos que habían desordenado su cabello lila…

—Pan… —la llamó al no poder ver sus pupilas, un par de gafas oscuras le privaban de saber cómo se sentía con el rechazo de él.

La Son apenas y se inmutó cuando Trunks dijo su nombre. Le dio la espalda y apretó un par de botones que iluminaron una imagen de la nave espacial, más específicamente el mirador, y dicho botones también hicieron de la habitación un lugar más pesado, haciendo que el aire frío de la nave se concentrase (como explicaba la imagen) en el mirador y nada más; se volteó a mirarlo por un leve instante con el semblante serio e ilegible, mas tan solo era para que el silencio la inquietase y el sabor de su rechazo se hiciera más amargo.

No estaba dispuesta a seguir manteniendo la mirada con él, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

—… estás molesta, ¿verdad? —reconoció al sentir su silencio como miles de agujas que laceraban su piel.

Ella simplemente no le contestó, tan solo dio media vuelta en sus talones y se dirigió a la plataforma que la llevaba al mirador, haciendo que Trunks se inquietara, abatiendo su corazón y apretujándolo con odio y rabia…

"… como todo lo que te quisiera decir". Pensó antes de desaparecer por completo y dejar al saiyan con las dudas en un mar de pesares.

Un mar como los de ese día, en los que él le había enseñado a nadar.

Inconscientemente empezó a acercarse a la plataforma, pero antes de que sus dedos pudiesen siquiera tocar el tubo…

—¡Si que pesas!

Volteó para ver de quién se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Bra con el cabello y ropa desordenada, cubierta de arena y con unos raspones donde la ropa no la cubría, cargando a Goten de sus brazos en las mismas condiciones o peor mientras Giru la ayudaba con los pies.

—Pero, se puede saber ¿qué les paso?

—Nada —respondió la peliazul, arrastrando a un inconsciente Goten por la habitación —. Tan solo que cierto semi-saiyan no tiene ojos y se tropieza con los enormes insectos rojos, que por cierto, te _agradezco_ infinitamente, nos hayas alertado de su existencia. ¡Muchas gracias, grandísimo imbécil!

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde, se podría decir que la noche había bañado con su negro color dejando a todo el mundo sin luz natural, dando paso a que la luna fuera lo más llamativo en el cielo.<p>

Su teléfono celular dejó escuchar un tono en particular, un ringtone que era especial para una sola persona y que le avisaba que ya la extrañaban.

"Ya van casi dos meses, al menos te dignaste a ver si no estoy muerta". Pensó molesta al ver que la habían olvidado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Hola? —articuló haciéndose a la indiferente, como la gran actriz que era.

—¿Cómo estas, linda?

Al escuchar el tono apresurado de su voz, su corazón se detuvo dando paso a que su cerebro maquinara la mejor forma de contestarle. Trunks era tan manipulable, era tan frágil como una copa de cristal y aunque no lo pareciera…

—Bien, aunque un poco triste porque mi novio no me llama —era tan débil como una hoja de papel.

—_Lo lamento, preciosa_ —dijo excusándose lo mejor que podía a través de la pantalla —. _Sé muy bien que te dejé sin tu teléfono celular casi por una semana con el afán de instalarle una aplicación para que pudiéramos tener video-llamadas en mi ausencia, pero…_

El silencio inundó la línea de comunicación casi como si uno de los dos lados hubiese cortado la llamada. ¿Sería correcto decirle a Misty que Pan había intentado seducirlo?, ¿sería bueno que ella supiera que él tampoco había hecho mucho para evitar eso?

¿Sería bueno que Misty supiera… que no había pensado en ella desde hacía ya mucho tiempo?

—Estoy esperando una respuesta, Trunks.

—_Por favor, Misty no te lo tomes tan a pecho… surgieron algunas complicaciones y…_ —intentó explicarle al notar la ausencia de ese sobrenombre cargado de una cursilería impresionante.

La rubia caminaba de lado a lado impaciente y con una iracunda mirada que soltaba por los caprichos que casi nunca no se le permitían cumplir.

—Mira, Trunks —profirió con la voz en pos de mostrar su frustración, o lo que aparentaba serlo —, no me parece justo que te olvides de que tienes novia y otras responsabilidades, es decir, ¿acaso yo ya no te importo? O ¿es que tienes a otra contigo?

Era tan caótica con cada frase que soltaba, era su forma de castigarlo por no pensar en ella…

Y lo peor era que en las últimas dos preguntas, Trunks se había quedado frío y sin habla…

—_Eso no es…_ —tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía decirle que eso no era cierto.

No podía, no podía hacerlo ya que Pan y lo de hace unas horas le decían que nada era como se suponía; todo era confuso, y en definitiva la vida le sabía diferente, tanto que sentía algo muy diferente cuando tenía a ambas frente a frente.

—_Misty yo… _—dijo mientras los nervios le impedían hablarle, le impedían decir con la mirada lo que antes de partir de la Tierra sentía por ella.

Y si no podía hablarle a Misty sintiendo lo mismo que con la pelinegra, todo estaría perdido.

Todo.

—Trunks.

Tras el intercomunicador no se podía percibir a profundidad de la mirada azul o de la verde, pero posaban la vista en los orbes del otro, esperando que uno de ellos dijera algo.

—… —y tan solo la incomodidad seguía.

—Trunks—volvió a nombrarlo.

—… _tú tampoco me llamaste._

Eso fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir con tanto caos desordenando su mente, con la rubia y la de cabello negro inundando sus pensamientos.

Con la duda de qué hacer con ellas.

—Ay… bueno, acepto que yo también no he tenido tiempo para llamarte —se quejó sin ya tener cara para ponerse a criticar a su pareja —. Como sea; Trunksi Pooh, te he extrañado mucho. Con todo esto de las pasarelas, el flash de las cámaras y los paparazzi no he hecho otra cosa más que trabajar.

Le trajo paz el escucharla hablar con tanta vanidad y superficialidad, después de todo así era ella, así se había interesado en ella ya que dinero les sobraba a ambos, por lo tanto ella jamás saldría con el por conveniencia.

No, según Trunks eso era _amor_.

—_Escucha_ —habló él con calma y el corazón más tranquilo. Al parecer no todo estaba perdido, al parecer había una solución para todo aquello que lo abrumaba y se empeñaba en dañar su cerebro —, _se que no he estado muy al pendiente de ti, Misty pero no quiero que estemos mal, ¿no sé si me entiendes?, pero lo que te trato de decir es que no quiero pelearme con alguien que es muy importante para mí, lo sabes ¿no, Misty?_

Las palabras eran capaces de seducir a cualquiera, eran capaces de hacer que las personas cambiasen.

—Lo sé, cielo… lo sé…

Pero lo que él le decía carecía de toda razón.

De todo apego sentimental con su corazón.

…

La noche había caído dejando un manto de estrellas interminables y deslumbrantes constelaciones que eran parte de un espectáculo sin igual. Era evidente que no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de salir a gozar de las maravillas que la vida nocturna les ofrecía, y sin pensarlo demasiado, quedaron en verse en la habitación de ella.

Lucía una minifalda negra de tela vaquera, unos tacones rojos y extremadamente altos, todo en combinación de su top rojo y su peinado recogido en un moño de forma muy coqueta.

Era la sensación de la ciudad y de los antros, como siempre lo había sido.

—Señorita Mizuki, tiene visita.

—Si se trata de los paparazzi, dígales que esta noche no habrá sesión de fotografías… —dijo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje y procuraba tapar las imperfecciones que no existían.

—No, en todo caso me ocuparé de que no la molesten el resto de la noche —dijo la voz masculina a través del intercomunicador al lado del espejo —. Se trata de la Señori… perdón, la Señora Son.

No hubo necesidad de indagar el nombre de quien podría ser la mujer que la buscaba, ese tono dulce e infantil que había cambiado el verdadero estado civil de la joven, tan solo podía ser de una _princesa de cuento de hadas_.

—Hágala pasar.

Un par de minutos pasaron en los que la puerta del ascensor de la lujosa suite se abrió de par en par, dejando ver su figura delgada y marcada en un corto de tela vaquera, un par de botas negras y largas, con una blusa larga y rosa que la cubría un poco más que a su prima.

La amplitud de la habitación dejó anonadada a la visitante, quien con un gesto de sorpresa inspeccionaba todo sin dejar que algo se le pasara desapercibido. Simplemente todo la llenaba de fascinación y curiosidad, en especial las cosas tan extrañas que su prima solía tener en la mesa y en los cajones de su buró.

—Se llama Taco*, creo que es una tortilla con carne y otras cosas, nada del otro mundo; pero no lo recomendaría si lo que quieres es mantener la línea.

Dirigió la mirada hacía la persona que había interrumpido su investigación y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se irguió para saludar.

—¡Hola, Misty!

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de _Señora Son_? —inquirió con la mirada seria y llena de incertidumbre.

—Ah, bueno la verdad es que tuve un sueño maravilloso en el que Goten me pedía matrimonio y… —contaba con los ojos envueltos en un brillo de felicidad incontenible que brotaba como burbujas en el ambiente.

A su edad no era muy apropiado que se comportase como una adolescente, pero lo hacía y eso lo aprovechaban muchas personas.

—Pares, ¿cuántas veces vamos a tener la misma conversación?

En realidad muchas personas.

—Lo lamento, Mis es que no puedo evitarlo; yo sé que ese día no está lejos.

La rubia bufó ante la ingenuidad de su prima menor mientras se encaminaba a su habitación seguida de la castaña que hacía caso omiso a los reclamos de su pariente. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que existiese alguien tan inocente como Pares, y sobre todo como un hombre como Goten se mostraba interesado en su infantil prima.

Tal vez nunca encontraría una respuesta que complementara a las otras incógnitas que tenía con respecto a las relaciones sentimentales de Pares.

—Prima si algo he de saber mejor que tú, es que raro es el hombre guapo y exitoso que quiere sentar cabeza —cizañó envuelta en su reflejo y observando las reacciones de Pares a través del espejo —. Yo no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir entre tú y Son Goten.

—No digas eso, Mis… —dijo angustiada mientras sostenía uno de los animales de peluche que la supermodelo tenía en su cama —, yo sé que Goten me ama así como que nuestro amor es a prueba de todo.

El lápiz labial, las sombras para ojos, el rubor de mejillas eran usados con maestría y una gran habilidad que muchas mujeres desearían a la hora de arreglarse y lucir como lo hacía una de las mujeres más hermosas de la Capital del Oeste.

Sin embargo, las palabras empleadas por la muchacha eran predestinadas para calar hondo en Pares.

—¿Cuántos años ya llevan saliendo? —preguntó revolviéndose las pestañas.

—Mmmm… ya se cumplirán como 6 años desde que somos novios.

—¿Lo ves?, si se quisiera casar contigo ya te lo hubiera pedido hace años —pinchó con sus palabras en el corazón de la dulce joven —. Lo mismo ocurre con Trunksi Pooh, y la verdad ya estoy harta de estarlo esperando…

Pares optó por no decir nada, tan solo se quedó quieta mientras la escuchaba.

—Si quieres que algo suceda debes hacer que pase y no solamente quedarte a esperar —guardó cada una de las brochas y estuches de cosméticos —. Ya son 6 años y no veo que el esperar haga efecto, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer y ahora todo depende de qué es lo que Trunks en realidad quiere.

La castaña parpadeó dos veces y sin esperar mucho preguntó: —Por Kamisama… ¿qué hiciste, Misty?

—Le dije que los años pasan, que es muy probable que algún día nos cansemos el uno del otro.

—Por Dios… ¿y qué te dijo?

La rubia se retiró del espejo y sentándose al lado de su menor:

—Que tenía razón, pero que su amor era tan fuerte que no iba a dejar que eso nos pasara.

—Eso quiere decir que…

Asintió alumbrada con la sola idea de saberse vencedora y de tener aquello que todas las demás deseaban.

—Le dije que lo piense en estos dos meses antes de su cumpleaños… después de todo, eso me dará tiempo de gozar como soltera por un tiempo más.

**It will continue in the next chapter**

**Dejar Reviews Please**

_Bueno… no tengo excusas y como quiero que disfruten lo más pronto posible del capítulo no les respondí los reviews que me llenan de felicidad u_u_

_Editaré esta nota en la semana para que aclarar dudas, asteriscos, responder comentarios y demás._

_Gracias por leer y PERDÓN por el brutal retraso._

_Saiyan Girl Heart~ _


	13. Rudeeze III: Impotencia

Capitulo 13

"Rudeeze III:

Impotencia"

* * *

><p><em>"Entonces, ¿lo que tratas de decir es que es un tal vez?"<em>

_"Lo que trato decir es que quiero que seas feliz"_

* * *

><p>Se llevó la mano a la frente en un intento por librarse del calor que hacía presas del lugar a quienes no se encontraban en la planta alta; no era justo, no debía permitir que por un capricho se viesen perjudicados los que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.<p>

Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla y saber que no se sentiría culpable, que no sentiría nada más que cariño por la hija de su amigo y que aun podría ser el mismo de siempre. Tan solo el mismo hombre que se subió a la nave espacial por un viaje de placer con su mejor amigo y que desconocía la dualidad de esa niña que en su mente no volvería a serlo nunca más.

"Por Dios…", y no lo admitiría, pero sentía algo embriagante al recordar el erotismo de aquella escena, "estoy cayendo bajo… muy bajo".

Con pesadez despeinó sus cabellos haciendo caer unas cuantas gotas de sudor y agua entremezcladas. Sudaba por el calor, por la asfixia de saberse privado de aire… de saberse tentado a probar milímetro a milímetro el femenino cuerpo, las indomables curvas y las hebras azabache que relucían resplandecientes con el brillo de los soles de ese maldito planeta.

De ese sensual y maldito _planeta_.

—Maldición.

Contemplaba la puerta de la habitación como un león hambriento lo haría frente a una gacela, cayendo ante el instinto animal enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser junto con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Otra vez lo había hecho, había sucumbido a los pedidos de su cuerpo como el más inexperto y precoz de los chiquillos.

El privar al mundo de la visión de su endurecida erección no sería posible, tan solo una ducha fría podría alivianar ese monumento que se alzaba en honor y recuerdo de la insensata y triste chiquilla.

De la ardiente y sexy chiquilla.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, no a mi —trató de negar y olvidar frotando sus sienes lo más fuerte posible en un intento de facilitarle esa labor a su cerebro. Sin embargo, su atormentada consciencia no fue capaz de soportarlo por lo que sus gritos provocaron un gran estruendo en la nave espacial.

Qué más daba si Pan, Bra o Giru venían a ver si alguien lo había matado. Ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo el saberse visto como un loco, al menos así sería hasta que olvidase ese cuerpo y esas lágrimas.

A su amada niña.

"Pan…". La nombró en sus pensamientos.

'Está creciendo muy rápido, ¿no?'. Dijo una voz en su cabeza, muy aparte de sus pensamientos juiciosos.

"¿Quién eres tú?".

'Tu consciencia. Debo felicitarte… aunque autocontrol te queda muy poco'.

"¡No digas estupideces!, jamás haría eso".

'Vamos, Brief. No por nada la ves con otros ojos'.

"Eso es mentira".

'Seguro. Eso es tan falso como decir que Goten es casto y que no sufría de adicción al sexo en la secundaria'.

Cuando quiso responder ante los desvaríos que su propia mente se empeñaba en ponerle como evidencia de su falta de razón, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al notar que a su lado los muertos parecían despertar de su letargo.

—Goten… —dijo sintiendo como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de todo su ser temiendo ser atrapado en medio de sus declaraciones y batallas con la moral al ver que su mejor amigo se levantaba lentamente con una clara expresión de dolor.

Sentía ganas de correr, de salir por esa puerta y evitar a Goten bajo cualquier circunstancia ya que su consciencia seguía jugándole muy sucio y cuando veía al pelinegro lo último en lo que pensaba era precisamente en él.

"Ay Pan…".

* * *

><p>—Entonces, así fue como mi tío Goten terminó inconsciente y entre tus brazos —dijo Pan jugueteando con la pajilla de su té helado y mostrando una total expresión de indiferencia que molestaba a su amiga, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para estar aguantando a la princesita y sus caprichos para con ella.<p>

—Sí. Pero a decir verdad tu tío es un perfecto idiota y mata pasiones —respondió Bra con la vista al desierto y maldiciendo una y mil veces el desenlace de lo que fue quizás una de las escenas más románticas al lado de Son Goten —, y lo son aún más este planeta de porquería y esos estúpidos insectos…

Una risa se escapó de la pelinegra. Bra había llegado cargando a su tío a duras penas y soltando gritos descomunales gracias a la odisea que había sido para ella llegar con un hombre que le doblaba el peso y le superaba en altura, debido a su encuentro con lo que la princesa describía como unas tijeretas o langostas rojas que de no ser por ella se habrían cenado a Goten hasta que Giru hizo su aparición para llevarlos de regreso a la nave espacial.

Bra podría odiarla el resto de su vida por estar al borde de ahogarse por tanto reír, pero hasta la princesita debía admitirlo:

—Tus planes de enamoramiento atraen más monstruos desagradables que a los hombres… ¿qué será la próxima?, ¿un dinosaurio con astas que escupe ácido? O ¿una bola de baba besucona que guste de las peliazul? —dijo en burla la Son a punto de caerse de la silla que de por sí ya se tambaleaba demasiado con los intentos de Bra por empujarla con su pie.

— ¡No digas estupideces! —gritó Bra cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cabeza a un lado para evitar mirar a Pan —. Un momento… escúchame bien, Pan: si es que acaso tú y el inútil de mi hermano están pensando en llevarnos a otro planeta con la misma clase de porquerías alrededor, ¡no vivirán para contar ni uno más de mis fracasos!

De pronto la risa tan estruendosa y alegre desapareció cuando se hizo mención de quién en ese momento menos quería tener en mente.

"Idiota". Pensó sin saber si se recriminaba a ella misma o estaba insultando a Trunks, ya que ambos lo eran. Estaban actuando como idiotas, como los grandísimos imbéciles que creían eran por lo que estaban haciendo.

Tenerlo y no tenerlo, saborear por efímeros instantes el delicioso sabor de su presencia para después recordar que no era suyo y que esos ojos no la veían como la mujer que quería ser, no, no la veía como una mujer ni siquiera como algo cercano a una fantasía y con el rechazo, con su rechazo nada más le había dejado en claro que de niña no pasaba. Sentía la ira hirviendo en su ser, alimentando los sentimientos que tenía por Trunks Brief, odiándose a sí misma pues maldecía el traje de baño, maldecía el clima, maldecía el agua y maldecía ese azul tan perfecto que en esos instantes ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

Todo él y toda ella, no eran más que polos apuestos.

—Quédate tranquila, ya no creo que sea yo el copiloto en este viaje —el tono serio, a la par de una sonrisa que parecía hipócrita mientras le daba el último sorbo a su té.

— ¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Pero la pelinegra no respondió, desviando la mirada de Bra hizo un gesto con la cabeza para avisar que regresaría al primer piso, no obstante, aquello no se veía como una invitación para la heredera de Capsule Corp.

— ¡Ja!, llevo toda mi vida venciendo la mirada del mismísimo demonio, Príncipe de los Saiyans tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para evitar mi intromisión —rió la Brief dándole alcance a Pan en el elevador a sabiendas de que dada la respuesta de la nieta de Mr. Satán, algo ya estaba cocinándose con su hermano y la Son en esa nave.

Ya era hora, a decir verdad ya era hora de que su plan rindiera frutos y para la Brief, el saber que su innovador y exquisito gusto como aquel traje de baño estuviesen metidos en el asunto, la hacían sentirse como toda una experta en la materia, cosa que nadie sería capaz de negarle ya que no solo era por mérito propio sino que era una Brief, y a pesar del apego y amor que pudiese tener por su padre, Bulma era su confidente y asesora de moda más grande después de Pan, quién por supuesto no comentaría nada sobre los atuendos de la ojiazul pues los veía con el mismo desinterés que cuando trabajaba con su tarea de matemáticas. Lo único que hacía la susodicha era poner un pulgar en alto cuando se le insistía en su opinión.

Quizás por eso eran amigas, no solo era un vínculo _familiar _el que las unía sino que se complementaban. Eran como Goten y Trunks, siempre unidas, cómplices de sus travesuras, confidentes, incitadora la una de la otra para cometer estupideces… eran hermanas de padres diferentes y he ahí otro punto por el cual también se sentían atraídas por quiénes también se parecían a ellas.

No era algo que hubiesen tenido la chance de elegir, simplemente el destino así lo había dicho.

_Un Destino Compartido_, ¿estaban los Brief y Son destinados a estar juntos por siempre cómo habían soñado?, serían los sueños de un par de chiquillas fantasiosas algo real…

— ¡Eres hombre muerto!

Un grito sacó a ambas de sus cavilaciones, llamando poderosamente su atención ante la furia que transmitía la voz.

— ¿Ese es? —los ojos de Pan inmediatamente se dirigieron a la plataforma abriéndose mientras su cuerpo se tensaba al oír esa voz.

— ¡Goten! —respondió Bra corriendo al elevador conjuntamente con Pan, sorprendidas por los gritos que se oían en la planta baja ya que el tono de voz en el pelinegro dejaba entre ver una situación poco favorable para Trunks.

Pensar lo peor, para una de ellas no había motivo aparente para que el Son explotase de esa forma y aun más en su estado mientras que la otra no podía pensar en una explicación ya que se hallaba más preocupada por evitar más conflictos en esa caótica jornada.

Dentro de la recámara se encontraban Goten y Trunks, uno sometiendo al otro contra el suelo en una escena infantil, nada digna para personajes tan tremendos cuyas ocupaciones eran de tanta importancia en la Tierra y en una compañía como Capsule Corp. El más joven tironeaba al mayor por el cuello de la camisa mientras el peso de su cuerpo hacía presión en el torso del Brief, una minúscula distancia estaba presente entre los rostros de ambos hombres que sostenían una batalla verbal y visual.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

— ¿Ah no?, ¡entonces que significa todo esto, Trunks!

—No lo sé.

Los gritos subían el volumen y las miradas estaban enfrascadas en una lucha única donde se mezclaban el negro y el azul debatiendo puntos completamente diferentes; era ridículo pensar que pudiese someterlo con tremenda facilidad, aquello no pasó por la mente de Goten a pesar de ser lo más lógico, la rabia lo cegaba al punto en el cual no razonaba y Trunks permitía que la situación continuase.

No importaban los movimientos bruscos, las palabras que parecían querer golpearlo ni mucho menos el que el aire le faltase por tener encima del abdomen a un hombre de notable musculatura y cuya fuerza no era la de un ser humano común; se sentía bien al estar así en sometimiento, sentía por un instante que era reprendido por su falta, aunque aun no supiera cual había sido exactamente esa.

Quizás se sentía culpable por atreverse a mirar a Pan con ojos de hombre, quizás se sentía culpable por rechazarla y hacerla sufrir así… o quizás quería sentirse así para darle un sentido a sus sentimientos encontrados; después los motivos que tuviese Goten para retarlo de esa forma no tenían importancia.

Goten se desesperaba cada vez más y más con las respuestas tan poco creativas y mediocres que le daba su compañero, lo sacudía e intentaba que éste dijese algo que pudiese cubrir el hoyo creado a partir del enojo y la duda, no obstante tan solo continuaba recibiendo la misma respuesta.

—No lo sabes… ¡¿cómo es posible que tu no lo sepas, Brief?! —descontrolado, se hartó de las respuestas inútiles.

Haciendo uso de la fuerza, Goten empujó contra el piso a Trunks provocando que el mismo se marcase con la silueta de su cuerpo dejándolo deforme e inservible. El dolor era insignificante para él, pero aun así reconfortante, para poder sentirse vivo, "humano".

¿Pero porqué se estaba castigando?

— ¿Te sientes culpable? —la fuerza hundió más al Brief en el ya desfigurado suelo de metal —, ¿te das cuenta de que quiero matarte por lo que acabas de hacer?

El sonido chirriante y el frío, los ojos negros y el agarre, pero nada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alterarlo que esa última oración.

Saltando a la acción, los papeles se vieron invertidos rápidamente y ahora no existía un poder dominante dado que puestos de rodillas apretujaban el cuello de la camisa del otro, forcejeando en el intento de desahogarse, sin importar que bajo de ellos la nave sufriese daños.

— ¡Yo no hice nada, yo… tan solo quise…! —exclamó Trunks con la mirada clavada en la de Goten, desesperado, gritando por ser entendido por su mejor amigo al que no podía decirle nada, al que no podía ayudarlo con nada.

¡Impotente!, incapaz, inútil… así era como se sentía y como eran todos los demás en esa nave en un momento en el cual no podía avivar las llamas. Apretar la camisa de Goten era lo único que le permitía sentirlo cerca, real, un apoyo porque con tanta confusión empezaba a perderse en la fantasía y la realidad.

— ¡Creíste que no me daría cuenta, verdad Trunks!, eres hombre muer… —de un momento a otro los gritos del joven Son se detuvieron.

De la nada un par de brazos rodearon velozmente el cuello de cada uno y dulcineas voces cantaron para apaciguar a las bestias salvajes.

Y sintió su perfume, esa fragancia que tenía grabada tortuosamente en el pensamiento y las fosas nasales.

— ¡Alto, por favor!, no es la culpa de Trunks ¡es la mía!

—Pan.

Trunks no entendía en absoluto que era lo que ocurría en ese momento, el pronunciar su nombre se hizo de pronto una tarea sencilla al tener sus brazos rodeándolo, no importaron los problemas de momentos antes; sintió que podía quedarse inmóvil y gozar de su tacto tembloroso y combinado con cierta rudeza.

Idéntico a los abrazos donde solía colgársele por la espalda que quedaron atrás junto con una niña que intentaba recuperar.

Ahí en ese preciso instante no sintió a la Pan de unas horas antes, la que lo abrazaba con tanta desesperación y con intención de "protegerlo" no era otra que la adorable e insoportable chiquilla que extrañaba.

Le hacía daño, él lo sabía pero tanta era la necesidad de poder distinguir correctamente entre una falacia y la verdad que tomó uno de sus brazos y la sostuvo para hacerla su soporte, algo que Pan no pasó por algo y que le carcomió el alma recordándole en ese instante que más tarde volvería a llorar por tan solo sentir tan real una mentira como el sentir que Trunks la necesitaba.

Trunks no la necesitaba, ella era tan solo un estorbo y aun así.

— ¡Yo soy la culpable!, yo fui la que no pudo evitarlo y la que lo provocó… y… —dijo Pan trabándose al final sin poderle dar un final a esa oración pues sin darse cuenta que acababa de abrir más la boca.

Se arrepintió hasta el punto en el cual cerró los ojos para evitar que la criticaran puesto que no habría quién abogase por ella, no era importante para nadie, ni siquiera para Bra que esperaba jamás se enterase de lo que había sucedido.

Era una vergüenza, muy dolorosamente empezaba a aceptar que perdía la dignidad y que su malestar emocional no era una excusa válida.

Su abuelito no tenía nada que ver en eso.

—Yo tan solo quería… —habló dudando, aferrándose más a Trunks, viendo la forma de hundirse y desaparecer.

Quería que la vieran como la mujer que decía ser y que la niña siempre acaparaba. De ser necesario, el día de hoy tomaría toda la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Se sentía culpable y lo escondía muy bien detrás de una capa superficial de indiferencia y enojo, pero lo cierto era que por dentro gruesos lagrimones caían por su rostro por sentirse tan miserable y tan poca cosa. Corriente, ordinaria, muy poca cosa como para ser tomada en cuenta por un hombre como él.

Dolía aquello, dolía muchísimo el ser rechazada por el amor de incontables noches en vela, mas dolía peor el sentirse débil y sin voz, y ser la muñeca con la que creían que podían jugar a gusto por ser vulnerable. Era débil por culpa de él, era frágil porque jamás había podido superar el problema de su propia situación como mujer, y era una estúpida por protegerlo después de que la humillase quién jamás creyó lo haría jamás.

La humilló, fue por él que usó el traje de baño, ¡fue por Trunks que…!

— ¿Eh?, de qué estás hablando Pan —habló desconcertado Goten que se incorporaba del suelo con la ayuda de Bra después del incómodo silencio en el que Pan había intentado ordenar sus ideas, mirando a su sobrina y sin comprender nada prosiguió haciendo énfasis en lo molesto que se sentía—. Toda la culpa es de Trunks que al parecer ¡no acabó de entender el término "vacacionar"!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bra que había permanecido callada hasta el momento ante los acontecimientos, inquieta por el repentino comportamiento de Pan y Trunks que enmudecieron e incluso dejaron de respirar.

Ahora sí que el título de idiotas les quedaba pintado.

—Lo que escucharon. Éste idiota echó a perder las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas, ¡y no permitiré que más insectos ni monstruos arenosos arruinen mis vacaciones! —dijo Goten cruzado de brazos, encaprichado y sin la menor idea de que por dentro tanto el Brief como la morían internamente.

"No puede ser". Pensó Pan al escuchar a su tío.

Sin que pasara un segundo más, los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par y los brazos abandonaron el cuerpo de quién intentaba proteger. Se sentía estúpida, parpadeó más de una vez procesando la información recibida por sus oídos y el resultado seguía dando como la torpeza más grande que podía acabar cometiendo.

—Va… ¿vacaciones? —balbuceó con un gesto tembloroso en la boca retrocediendo varios pasos hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Así es, y gracias a éste idiota Bra y yo pasamos una de las experiencias "veraniegas" más ridículas al regresar de buscar a cierta niña que olvidó de ponerse ropa; ¡me atacó un insecto!, una lombriz de arena mientras que Bra se hallaba inconsciente… ¡yo lo mato!, yo no vine a un crucero espacial para pelear con monstruos por toda la galaxia, ¡ni tampoco para ver como mi sobrina se pone en plan de exhibicionista!

— ¡Goten! —exclamó Bra poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de Goten, aunque ya fuese tarde para detenerlo de haber cometido semejante torpeza; volteó entonces la mirada rápidamente hacia Pan que en un claro estado de shock no creía lo que acaba de escuchar.

La tensión en la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo, sin embargo todos permanecían inmóviles, reprendiéndose mentalmente y con miradas acusadoras.

Goten la miraba a ella, Bra miraba a Goten, Trunks la miraba y ella no tenía ojos para devolverles el gesto.

"Plan de… exhibicionista".

Apretó los puños y dándole un golpe a la pared de su derecha participó en la destrucción de la nave espacial sin el menor cuidado, dejando cables y circuitos a la vista, inservibles en un futuro y cuya reparación no sería a corto plazo.

Las mujeres eran exhibicionistas, las niñas no.

Nadie se ponía de acuerdo, nadie era capaz de ponerse en su lugar y analizar como una posibilidad para librarla de esos conflictos internos que la agobiaban.

Quedaba claro que al igual que la estupidez de su tío, no había respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas que podría llegar a hacerse la Son.

No importaba, de todas formas ella no era más que una muñeca a la que a veces le ponían vestidos de coctel, tacones altos y cuando les fuese conveniente, cambiasen eso por las zapatillas deportivas y la pañoleta naranja.

—Idiota, ¡eres un idiota, Goten! —rugió Pan sin dejar de opacar la vista con su flequillo y salir corriendo por la puerta mecánica que ayudó en su desaparición al cerrarse casi de inmediato.

El cuarto pronto dejó de ser algo que valiese la pena conservar intacto.

— ¡Pan! —pero por más que gritó su nombre, no evitó que las palabras la hirieran por segunda vez.

Inútil, imbécil, poco hombre… no encontraba un adjetivo para calificar a tan insignificante ser como él, un ser tan despreciable que se daba el lujo de usarla como un soporte, como el escudo perfecto para evadir la realidad, la responsabilidad de cargar con lo que había sembrado hace tantos años.

Él era el adulto, se suponía que ya tenía la respuesta correcta para evitarle sufrimiento a ella que apenas comenzaba a vivir la vida, que con unas cuantas palabras conseguiría que Pan aprendiese de errores ajenos o sabios consejos y se limitase a sonreír, a vivir intensamente lo que parecía haber perdido en el tiempo que ella se sentía tan sola.

Pero por dudar, por no ser capaz de dar una respuesta el problema había incrementado la talla como si de una bola de nieve se tratase.

Suspirando pesadamente, pasó la mano por sus cabellos dejando caer el sudor al suelo y se levantó lentamente, siendo observado detenidamente por quién le recordaba que al parecer todo era error suyo.

—Verdaderamente eres un idiota, Goten. Uno grandísimo y que no tiene derecho a decir nada más al respecto en lo que al resto de éste viaje respecta —dijo Trunks apretando los puños, evitando ya las miradas acusadoras y retirándose pesadamente dándole tiempo a Goten y Bra de contemplar a detalle la vestimenta del Brief antes de desaparecer del dormitorio.

Se hizo presente el silencio cuando esto último ocurrió, y no fue otra que Bra Brief la que lo rompió con el sonido de una sonora cachetada como la obertura de una nueva odisea, dejando roja la mejilla de Son Goten que gracias a ese gesto acababa de darse cuenta de que había dicho algo imperdonable.

—No me digas nada, Bra —dijo ya con la culpabilidad asomándose en las pupilas.

—Descuida, no lo haré, no al menos hasta que empieces a llorar sangre; por mi hasta puedes morirte, fuiste demasiado lejos Goten, yo tan solo te pedí que hablases con Trunks, no que le faltes el respeto a tu sobrina con palabras tan detestables.

—… no fue mi intensión.

—No me importa, no me importa porque quiero que la bofetada que yo te di te la regresen mil veces más fuerte —y dejarlo solo fue el mejor castigo que podía darle a Goten, desapareciendo igual que su hermano con la puerta como el muro que no le permitiría ponerse del lado equivocado.

Su amor era grande, pero su lealtad lo era aun más. Se retiró mostrando su decepción, agitando su cabello con el giro de pasarela que solo alguien tan a la vanguardia o mejor dicho, alguien tan "indecente" como ella podría hacer sin que la criticasen, marcando el paso sin perder el balance, así como Pan tal vez hubiese querido hacerlo luciendo tan hermosa.

Así es, hermosa.

Porque para Bra no había nada de inmoral y porque aunque así fuese esa no era la forma de decirlo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y llegó hasta el elevador, en el cual se apoyó en el tubo para poder procesar toda la información.

Goten era un idiota, uno del que no podía evitar sentirse atraída y ahora decepcionada. Desde siempre, desde una edad muy tierna había caído rendida por el espíritu libre y tan alegre que rodeaba a una figura tan imponente, tan peculiar y que desencajaba con el entorno en el que la heredera de Capsule Corp., estaba habituada a llamar vida.

Era distinto, libre y lleno de vida.

Sintió un retorcijón, algo así como un pinchazo en el corazón, nada grave tan solo comparado con un diez por ciento de cómo se debería estar sintiendo Goten.

Sin embargo, estaba bien era necesario que se sintiese así, tan solo así Goten aprendería a callar cuando no era prudente que su opinión fuese escuchada, mientras fuese para beneficio de él, Bra lo aceptaría con gusto, no porque le gustase verlo sufrir si no porque era necesario.

—Es necesario —se dijo para sí misma, sonriendo ya con la idea de que pronto él buscaría a su sobrina para arreglar el problema —, pero Pan…

Por leves instantes había dejado de estar tan confundida que cuando estaban en plena discusión, ahora que volvía a centrar su atención en el punto central del conflicto podía darse cuenta de que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para Trunks y Pan.

Le dolía aquello también, pero no podía meterse ya que podría interferir con su plan, por lo que decidió volver al mirador haciendo un intento por mantener la calma y el silencio hasta que volviese Pan y decidiese contarle lo sucedido.

Quizás no lo haría tratándose de Son Pan, pero le sacaría la información tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>En la cocina, el mirador, el cuarto de control, no estaba en ningún lugar y no correría tras de ella.<p>

Segundos antes de hallarse corriendo en medio del árido e infinito desierto planetario aquella habría sido la forma de escapar de sus problemas, la mejor estrategia de Trunks Brief para escapar a la responsabilidad que el mismo se había puesto sobre los hombros.

Las estrellas de fuego que brindaban su energía lumínica y calorífica al planeta hacían de ese un trabajo sumamente complicado y preocupante, sabía perfectamente que cualquier ser vivo ajeno a ese ecosistema corría graves riegos, sobretodo la rápida deshidratación, las alucinaciones, la falta de consciencia y otras muchas consecuencias de algo que no parecía tener tanta importancia en la Tierra ya que era raro el personaje que pudiese experimentar una situación tan extrema como en la que se encontraban.

Lo recordaba, por eso temía tanto.

Recordaba aquel día, ese momento en el cual se vieron forzados a aterrizar en un planeta tan maltratado por las estrellas que la arena cubría gran parte de él.

Ese día, ella estaba molesta y triste.

Pan no soportó ser tratada como inútil, se sintió inservible al no poder o al no ser permitida de brindar apoyo de alguna forma al equipo y enfurecida decidió partir lejos de Son Goku y Trunks.

La situación no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto, a pesar de los años y que ahora el tema era muchísimo más delicado el motivo de su precipitada decisión era él.

No sabía que pasaba, no quería saberlo porque no estaba seguro de si eso sería lo correcto o si ayudaría en algo a Pan.

Seis años no eran fáciles de olvidar, en esos seis años habían pasado tantas cosas y habían surgido nuevos problemas que afectaban su relación y la hacían difícil, sofocante, algo imposible.

Hoy sentía por vez primera como todo lo que se estaba acumulando en sus espaldas empezaba a tomar forma, empezaba a pesarle y a ser molesto, a desesperarlo pues se preguntaba dónde diablos había estado para dejar pasar tanto.

Hoy se daba cuenta que pensaba en Pan de una manera diferente a la de un mero amigo.

Hoy se daba cuenta que Goku era la piedra con la que ambos habían estado tropezando desde entonces.

Hoy se daba cuenta de que se sentía impotente.

El daño estaba hecho, gran parte de él era debido a su cobardía, a su descuido y a su ceguera. _Pan _y _Panny_ estaban enloqueciéndolo, haciéndole ver como la niña que tanto adoraba caía presa de recuerdos de los que no podía vivir para siempre, de un dolor, de un sufrimiento que no compartía con nadie sin importar que se estuviese destruyendo, que colapsara mental y físicamente al estar sometida a la presión.

A la voluntad de verlo, de sentirlo una vez más.

Tomaba sentido el entrenamiento, el progreso que no era otra cosa que desahogo disfrazado de golpes y técnicas nuevas.

Pan no se divertía, no era la misma en los combates y durante este viaje algo había mejorado en cuanto a eso, pero cuando mencionaba a la sombra de los 6 años no podía evitar caer en un abismo que ella misma excavaba para hacerlo profundo y más profundo que la vez anterior a cuando hubiese tocado fondo.

Trunks se dedicaba a reconstruirla, se dedicaba a ver como ella se destruía y aunque el ayudarla siempre había sido su tarea por instantes se sintió cansado de todo, tanto que empezó a fantasear, a ver con otros ojos a la niña que quería proteger.

Su amiga, su compañera de viaje… su Pan.

Así como corría sobre el desierto, así empezó a correr para alejarse, por creer que le hacía un bien a la chiquilla que siempre lo buscaba, que venía sollozando siempre a sus brazos.

Porque Pan tenía que crecer y a su lado no lo hacía, siempre se desplomaba, siempre se mostraba débil como ella más odiaba y eso era lo que detestaba desde lo más recóndito de su ser. Ella era fuerte, era diferente, era esa guerrera que deslumbraba en el campo de batalla, que podía ser ella misma sin importar lo que opinase la gente, sin que existan restricciones para alguien tan maravilloso.

Tan hermoso, tan único.

Le molestaba, se sentía enfurecido por tener que ser espectador de la transformación.

—Yo… no quería que crecieras.

No quería, no quería porque sería el fin de su autocontrol, el final de una relación falsa y que se disfrazaba como un mero intercambio de favores, como una amistad que no le afectaba a nadie, una relación "alumna-maestro", como un algo sin significado.

Era la verdad, tenía que admitirlo y aprender también que al parecer Pan no sería la única afectada de las noches de consuelo, de la compañía, de las palabras, del contacto tan cercano, tan dulce, tan real.

Era una realidad, era un hecho así como el calor que empezaba a hacerle efecto a su propiamente, así como la arena que no dejaba ver nada en lo absoluto, así como las huellas que estuvo siguiendo durante minutos que parecieron horas y ahora desaparecían.

Pan no podía dejar ir el pasado… y él tampoco.

—No puedo, no ahora que es lo único que quizás nos mantiene unidos —dijo descendiendo del vuelo que en plena desesperación de encontrarla había empleado; frente a él había un oasis similar al que estaba cerca de la nave, en el que había sentido como los años habían borrado las marcas de una tierna guerrera y dieron paso a un demonio.

Uno que se encontraba frente a él, de espaldas y sentada en la arena, ignorando su presencia por los momentos amargos que le había hecho pasar.

—Pan —fue lo que repitió hasta el hartazgo, hasta que llegó a donde estaba ella.

El Oasis era evidentemente mayor en tamaño que el que Giru encontró hace seis años, la vegetación era también un tanto mayor y el agua un tanto más profunda por el color que quería tornarse en oscuridad. En un planeta como Rudeeze la noche no era algo que existiese debido a la cantidad de soles que lo rodeaba, pero sucedió un fenómeno que Trunks estaba esperando sucediese en cualquier instante.

La luz se extinguió, la oscuridad reinó el planeta por una vez en mucho tiempo dejando ver las estrellas desde esa posición.

Y se lanzó a abrazarla cuando ocurrió todo eso, la apresó con sus fuertes brazos por el cuello, bajando un poco los mismos hasta sus hombros para mayor comodidad de Pan.

—Rudeeze, es un planeta muy peculiar —explicó apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella —, la oscuridad es algo que no existe aquí, en lugar de eso la luz es tan fuerte que acaba por bañar al planeta en su totalidad, todo gracias a que tiene tres estrellas brillantes que velan por él.

Su silencio era tortuoso, no obstante, Trunks solo podía aferrarse más al frágil cuerpo que parecía carente de alma.

Sentada frente a un mar oscuro, alejándose ella y alejándose su mente del lugar mientras él intentaba que permaneciera a su lado.

—Está algo solitario, ya que no tiene planetas hermanos en este sistema solar que compartan su peculiaridad, sin embargo, tiene esas tres estrellas que aunque por breves instantes parezca que son el inicio de su final, mantienen con vida a los seres vivos, como las plantas y esas criaturas tan extrañas que luchan por sobrevivir.

Así como ella, Rudeeze se cubría de oscuridad por breves instantes, así como ella Rudeeze tenía tres estrellas que alumbraban sus días con un resplandor incomparable.

Así como Rudeeze, Pan parecía estar sola por instantes porque era diferente a las tres estrellas que le hacían compañía.

No lo había visto de esa manera la primera vez que investigó ese hecho, tan solo lo vio como un fenómeno digno de verse, algo que lo impulsó a elegir ese lugar desértico como un destino prometedor, un destino que tenía un atractivo meramente turístico. No obstante, había mucho más cuando el análisis se llevaba a cabo.

El clima cálido no desapareció, pero la temperatura descendió brevemente así como Trunks, que ahora se hallaba espalda con espalda de la pelinegra sumida en silencio, ambos intentando distanciarse, olvidarse de todo pero eran intentos torpes y sin valor.

Bajo la noche que duraría efímeros minutos, imitó él la posición de ella y puso uno de sus brazos a descansar sobre su rodilla.

—La oscuridad desaparecerá en cuestión minutos, es un fenómeno muy raro y se debe al movimiento de rotación del planeta —dijo como punto final de su explicación y con un suspiro, tomó valor para cambiar el tema —. Lo lamento mucho, pequeña.

No respondió, Trunks sabía que no respondería así que prosiguió.

—Lamento haberte causado tanto daño, también el haber faltado a mi palabra y tratar de escapar —cada palabra se resumía a mil disculpas, a mil perdones y quizás a peticiones por ser tratado como la basura que sentía que era —, no fue lo correcto, no fue lo que tú te merecías ni lo que esperabas de mí. Pero yo también me sentía confundido, controvertido, impotente…

—Impotente… —repitió la voz frágil, sin levantar la mirada, sin moverse un ápice, sin hacer más que escuchar al hombre que esbozó una leve sonrisa de escasos 2 segundos cuando la escuchó hablar.

—Sí, impotente… impotente porque jamás podré ser como _él_, Pan. He intentado, he pensado sobre la mejor manera de hacer de estos cinco años, del tiempo de la reconstrucción nada más que un recuerdo amargo, porque de esa manera quizás sería menos doloroso verte que el saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarte, al menos no para hacerte olvidar a alguien como Goku, a alguien tan importante para ti.

≫Han sido cinco años en los que creí que estando a tu lado sería suficiente para que aun día lograses olvidar, durante ese tiempo me dediqué a verte crecer, a abrazar la idea de saber que mi amiga, que Pan se estaba convirtiendo en una bellísima mujer, una a la que le deseaba la mayor de las alegrías en el mundo pues se lo merecía, se lo merece y le sigo deseando que sea feliz por sobre todas las cosas.

No quería otra cosa.

Quería que ella fuese feliz, que abrazase la idea de convertirse en mujer, una que no cambiase de parecer cada 5 minutos, que fuese fuerte tanto como ella siempre había soñado y con eso poder sobreponerse, sobrellevar el dolor y todo aquello que le impidiera sonreír en el pasado.

—Sin embargo —habló ya con el semblante serio, inseguro —, la mujer que yo creí nacía, no era más que una cobertura para una niña asustada, una que intentaba escapar de la realidad.

Escucharlo hablar así era destructivo, era ponerse en la línea de fuego, era calcinarse en las llamas de un infierno que era única y exclusivamente de su propiedad, puesto que no olvidaría nada, no podía hacerlo y aunque Trunks lo intentase…

—Pan…

Aunque intentase enmendar las cosas, aunque creyese que son su charla mejoraba en algo la situación, estaba muy equivoca…

—Quiero que me muestres a la mujer de la que he estado huyendo, a la mujer por la que empecé a sentir que podría seguir siendo pisoteado por una sombra y puesto como pañuelo de lágrimas… quiero que dejemos de escapar de lo que nos hace daño a ambos.

Era inconcebible.

Las palabras dieron miles de vueltas en su cabeza, la marearon, la marcaron por dentro y no se detuvieron a pesar de que la cabeza quería empezar a causarle molestias.

Escuchó bien, no lo creía, se sentía perdida entre las fantasías y las pesadillas.

Levantó la cabeza, dejó ver los ojos negros envueltos en lágrimas que ya estaban secas en su piel tan tersa. Se prohibió mirarlo, pero supo que al estremecerse era dueña de su atención, dueña de sus pensamientos, dueña de sus movimientos, mas no de él.

La confesión tan esperada, la posible respuesta ante las dudas que le carcomían el alma fue mucho más de lo que esperaba, fue mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado escuchar.

Fue el detonante, la última gota que derramó un vaso que se llenó de sentimientos encontrados, de secretos, de pensamientos que guardó para sí misma. No lo entendía, se sentía frustrada por no hacerlo y sin esperar más rompió el silencio de forma brusca.

—No te creo… ¡no puedo creerlo! —exclamó Pan, contrariada por sus sentimientos.

Era excelente, era un sueño hecho realidad era todo lo que siempre había soñado, lo que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas desde hace tanto tiempo. Su corazón se estremecía, estaba empezando a despedazarse, a romperse en fragmentos cada vez más y más pequeños pues prefería morir antes de creerlo, antes de ilusionarse hasta ese punto.

Abrazó sus rodillas fuertemente para hundir su rostro lo más profundo entre ellas, no quería verlo, ¡cómo podía mentirle de una forma tan cruel y despiadada!

Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de sus sentimientos y a pronunciar palabras tan fuertes.

A nombrar a su abuelo y a compararse con él.

Trunks era un imbécil, un idiota igual que su tío Goten, ¡un…!

—No quiero, no quiero escucharlo si es que acaso tu… —rompió a llorar inconteniblemente, se dejó ver débil por enésima vez… se sintió desnuda, expuesta completamente ante Trunks Brief.

Ya no existían secretos, tampoco duda de que Trunks Brief sabía sobre aquel pecado, aquel sueño que nació hace un poco más de cinco años y que guardó para ella celosamente hasta que en un acto de locura, de ya no poder más con la impotencia, la incapacidad para decirlo que debió de estar sintiendo por tanto tiempo que no pudo contenerse y dejó que la última barrera que los separaba se derrumbase.

—No quiero que me dejes, no quiero… no quiero que te vayas ahora, Trunks no me dejes sumida en la oscuridad, prometiste que tomarías mi mano, que me ayudarías a salir de esto, pero fue un error, fue un error el haber hecho una promesa así porque no sirvió de nada que sujetases mi mano cuando jamás signifiqué lo suficiente —dijo entre sollozos, aun sin el valor de enfrentar las lagunas azules porque sabía que perdería, que se rebajaría nuevamente y que las heridas serían mucho peores —. El error fue sentir algo, fue el querer pretender que cuando estaba a tu lado yo significaba más que una simple amistad, que a diferencia de los demás tú entendías mi dolor cuando tan solo no sabías decirme que era una carga para ti.

—Pan eso no… —intentó responder con el asombro en su tono de voz, sin embargo Pan no lo dejó continuar.

—A tu lado no me sentía sola, no me sentía abandonada como lo hacía con cualquier otra persona. A tu lado me sentía capaz de sonreír, de divertirme, de pelear como solía hacerlo con _él_… jamás quise compararte, jamás quise que ocupases su lugar, lo último que quería era eso porque si por alguna razón te alejabas de mi, ya no habría nadie que pudiese recordarme quién era realmente. Todos esperan algo de Pan, todos esperan que sea como ellos piden, que me vista más femenina, que me encargue del negocio familiar, que sea la nueva campeona del Budokai Tenkaichi, que creciera… _él_ no me pedía que me vista diferente, no me pedía que hiciera algo que no me gustase, no me pedía que compita si no que me divierta, que lo haga con el corazón, que el crecer no fuera una obligación.

Hacerlo con el corazón.

La razón por la que no podía dejar ir a Goku era muy simple.

Estaría destruyéndose a sí misma, al soporte de una confianza que giraba en torno a un hombre tan maravilloso como lo fue su abuelo Goku, al que amaba y respetaba, al que jamás dejaría de extrañar pues antes de Trunks no conoció un amor más puro.

Es cierto, tenía a su madre, a su padre, a Bra, a su abuela Milk, a su abuelo Satán, su tío Goten y a todos los demás, pero el sentimiento era distinto, era un amor distinto porque no se acostumbró a depender de ellos tanto como lo hizo con Goku, que en esos años de su niñez marco un antes y un después, y con el viaje espacial acabó por atarla a los recuerdos y a hacerla adicta de la libertad, de la sonrisa que no conocía la malicia.

De la sonrisa que era como la de Trunks que se quedó a esperarla, que la abrazó cuando más lo necesitó y que intentó no soltarla.

No obstante, el agarre lo había debilitado ella misma al intentar forzar las cosas y querer convertir a Trunks en su soporte, sin darse cuenta de que la carga era tan pesada que acabaría desgastándolo.

Se enamoró perdidamente de él cuando entendió que al igual que Goku, él no necesitó otro motivo más que el desear su felicidad para salvarla, para pedirle que no perdiese la fe y que creyese en el regreso del otro hombre al que tanto adoraba.

Se enamoró y ese fue el error más grande ya que esa felicidad no podía ser construida a base de la infelicidad de los demás.

No había considerado tantas cosas, no se había puesto a pensar en que dirían su padre y su tío Goten, que pensaría Bulma, que escándalo haría su abuelo Satán o como serían las cosas para Trunks ante el mundo siendo una figura tan importante.

Con Bra nunca se detuvieron a pensar en esos detalles, el enredo de antes le abrió los ojos y la puso en un plano de realidad aplastante donde tenía que aceptar algo.

Trunks no era Goku y no merecía cargar con una chiquilla indecisa, una que necesitaba de los demás para sentirse bien consigo misma.

—En algún punto de mi vida, dejé de querer sentir el paso del tiempo sobre mí. No quiero que te vayas, yo soy la que debe irse porque soy solo un estorbo en tu vida. Acepto las consecuencias de mis actos, acepto mi error pero no quiero oír de tu boca que quieres que lo olvide, que deje de sentir esto por ti, no puedo… no puedo porque este sentimiento sobrepasa incluso la memoria de mi abuelo, porque me permite pisar tierra, me permite ser yo de alguna forma —dejó de llorar para cuando dijo todo eso, se levantó de la arena y volteando posó las perlas negras sobre las lagunas azules y se hundió hasta su fondo, memorizando a la perfección el brillo que estos emanaban —. No soy la mujer de la que tú y mi abuelo se deberían sentir orgullosos… tan solo soy una niña asustada, débil… ¡tan débil que tuvo que planear todo esto para poder decirte que yo…!

Calló, enmudeció completamente cuando no sintió más frío y advirtió el agarre fuerte sobre sus hombros que clamaba en un fuerte gesto la permanencia.

En lugar de asentir y dejarla, de olvidar el tema y fingir que nada había pasado para evitarse más problemas, Trunks la abrazó fuertemente, le recordó lo maravilloso que era sentir su aroma tan cercano y refugiarse en el calor de su pecho.

Casi podía sentirse como la niña de hace años que huyó por sentirse una carga inútil como aquella otra vez.

—Eres una tonta, Pan —dijo Trunks, aferrándose más fuerte a su cuerpo con el deseo de fundirse en ese agarre para que el dolor se quedase ahí y no trascendiera —. Eres muy tonta si es que acaso crees que sería capaz de dejarte, chiquilla insolente.

Era muy tonta, muy ingenua.

Muy insegura.

No toleró ni una sola más de aquellas palabras tan cargadas de tristeza, soledad e incertidumbre por lo que se lanzó a abrazarla, a sostenerla como creía debió haber hecho desde un principio, mas no lo hizo por el pensamiento colectivo de que todo ese dolor se marcharía algún día.

Ahora entendía, entendía la situación a un nivel más alto y no podía hacer más que aferrarse a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Su confesión la había puesto un paso delante de todo, la había vuelto lo suficientemente consciente de que tenía un problema.

—Me quedaré contigo, pequeña —y él la ayudaría a superarlo, tal y como lo había prometido —. Me quedaré contigo y te levantaré las veces que caigas porque significas mucho más de lo que tú crees, Pan significas tanto… significas tanto que por eso mismo empecé a temer y a alejarme, porque no quiero ser una obsesión, no quiero ser la causa de más dolor en tu vida.

El ambiente llegó a calentarse gradualmente, no era solo por las palabras o el cálido contacto de sus cuerpos, sino una especie de amanecer distinto a todos los demás, uno que opacaba por instantes a aquellos que se apreciaban en la Tierra, pero fue porque dejaron de haber barreras entre ambos que ese amanecer lucía más glorioso.

La impotencia desaparecía así como el instante de oscuridad.

Trunks aprovechó el cambio de escenario y no evitó más que sus miradas se encontrasen, la sostuvo por los hombros y a la par de una sonrisa encantadora se sinceró lo más que pudo con la joven cuyos ojos brillaban y tomaban un color más intenso, idéntico a ese que él recordaba y aprendió a amar por su determinación.

—No quiero que olvides en el sentido completo de la palabra, tan solo quiero que olvides esos malos momentos y te enfoques en todos aquellos otros que te trajeron felicidad. No te pido que olvides a Goku ni que lo reemplaces, tan solo que el extrañar su recuerdo no se haga algo tortuoso; tanto él como los demás no podríamos vivir sabiendo que dependes de alguno de nosotros para ser feliz, pues siempre nos has tenido cerca Pan, y así seguirá siendo siempre, así pasen más de mil años seguiremos a tu lado, te seguiremos amando como siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Trunks…

—Ese es un tema —dijo soltando uno de sus hombros para acariciar la mejilla de ella —, el otro ya escapa de mi en este momento porque es quizás lo que estás más ansiosa por escuchar…

Después de hablar de los fantasmas que los agobiaban, tan solo había un tema por tratar.

Uno por el cual la joven no tardó en sonrojarse aun con residuos de las lágrimas sobre sus pupilas que se movían nerviosamente.

—Pan… —la llamó haciendo una pausa que pareció eterna, no obstante era necesaria porque sabía que ya no habría un punto de retorno después de eso —, eres una joven hermosa, inteligente y con una vida por delante, siempre fuiste como una hermana menor para mí.

"Hermana menor".

Fue como recibir el impacto de una gran explosión sin protección alguna.

Apartó la mirada sin la intensión de seguir escuchando, pero tuvo que volver a contemplar su mirada para verificar lo que sus oídos creyeron escuchar.

—Sin embargo, hoy no puedo decir lo mismo pues en medio de todo esto la duda se aferró más a mí y como consecuencia, pensé cosas indebidas, fantaseé con el pecado de mirar a mi "hermana" con ojos de hombre y no de un hermano —la mano dejó de acariciar su rostro y le soltó el otro hombro rompiendo el contacto físico entre ellos, pero los ojos siguieron conversando y se abrazaron a nombre de ambos —. Por eso quiero volver a pedirte que me muestres a esa mujer que por breves instantes apareció ante mí y me tentó con su seguridad, con su simpatía, con esa sonrisa altanera tan propia de la chiquilla insolente.

Los soles de Rudeeze pronto alcanzaron un punto alto en el cielo eliminando la coloración rojiza y naranja del cielo, y Trunks alcanzó la mano de ella motivándola una vez con esa sonrisa.

—No es un sí, pero tampoco es un no porque siento curiosidad de saber qué es exactamente lo que pienso de la mujer que se atrevió a coquetear conmigo en tan sensual traje de baño… estoy siendo egoísta, pero si querías una respuesta esa es la mejor que puedo darte, Pan.

Una petición tan egoísta no merecía ni ser escuchada, así como Trunks sentía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada a Pan, pero no pudo evitarlo, deseó ser lo más sincero posible con ella así como ella había sido con él.

Caería ante la idea de pecar y trataría de sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible desde ese momento si Pan lo permitía.

Todo porque si quería ayudar a Pan tendría que dejar de correr y enfrentar a la mujer que al parecer él había ayudado a crear de alguna forma.

Porque quería con locura a Pan.

Y porque creía que podía llegar a quererla mucho más de lo que debía.

—Entonces, ¿lo que tratas de decir es que es un tal vez? —preguntó Pan, mirando fijamente el agarre de sus manos.

—Lo que trato decir es que quiero que seas feliz, por eso mismo si es que este asunto se sale de control yo pondré el freno y morirá todo, y ambos tendremos que aceptar las consecuencias de sentirnos así, siendo amigos desde ese momento, ni más ni menos.

Era arriesgado, no obstante…

—Está bien, pase lo que pase me esmeraré para mostrarte a la mujer que ambos siempre quisieron que fuese.

—No —dijo negando con la cabeza —, quiero que me muestres a la mujer que tú eres en realidad, tan solo así podré darte la respuesta a esa pregunta.

No lloró, ni tampoco le importó tanto que las cosas hayan terminado desarrollándose de esa forma.

Tan solo se acercó más sin romper el enlace de sus manos y se apoyó contra su brazo mientras regresaban a la nave espacial.

—Trunks eres el hombre más loco que haya conocido.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿a cuántos semi-saiyan conoces que tengan que lidiar con una situación similar?

—Jajaja creo que tan solo conozco a uno en ese caso, pero no tienes idea de lo que le espera pues yo no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente.

**It will continue in the next chapter…**

**Deja tu comentario, ¡gracias!**

* * *

><p><em>¡He vuelto! O_O<em>

_No puedo creer el tiempo que ha pasado, mucho menos la cantidad de personas que desean cortarme la cabeza por la demora, el abandono, sobre todo por prometer actualización y no cumplir en la fecha límite que yo misma me he dado ._._

_No quiero prolongar mucho esta nota, aunque debería hacerlo pues se merecen saber el porqué el retraso tan monumental con este fanfiction (el cual dudo de que creo sea leído por alguien después de estar botado por ahí igual que una buena parte de los fanfics que nunca se completaron :v). No obstante, lo principal es el agradecimiento, más que todo a las personas que estuvieron pendientes a las actualizaciones que nunca llegaron, a las noticias que podían o no haber en las redes sociales que frecuento, a las que se molestaron en contactarme por saber que lio con "Un Destino Compartido"._

_Gracias no tengo palabras para terminar de agradecerles, para hacerles saber lo feliz que me sentí al ver el apoyo tan monumental._

_Fueron meses intensos, con muchos trabajos de por medio y con una tranca mental insufrible que me llevó a reescribir este capítulo como unas 5 veces (de las cuales no me sentí conforme con ninguna). _

_Finalmente, este es el resultado de tanto tiempo… espero que sea de su agrado y puedan volver a confiar en su servidora para acompañar a Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, Giru (el cual creo que no aparece en el capítulo pero al siguiente seguramente lo sobre explotaré jeje) y mi persona en este viaje que empieza a tomar forma._

_Gracias en especial a mi querida Una Lectora__, __Danna Cárdenas (Facebook), Panny Joss Son (Facebook). Estas mujeres han estado presentes durante múltiples ocasiones animándome a continuar esta historia que no dejaré sin terminar, significa mucho y merece como mínimo el respeto de su autora para finalizar como ese debe y entretenerlos, dejarles un mensaje o hacerlos pasar un buen rato con una historia distinta, con la que me encuentro contrariada la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Mas soy feliz al saber que al menos 5 gatos locos por ahí lo disfrutan (?)._

_Muchísimas gracias, es tanto el apoyo que por eso mismo dejo de escribir y subo el capítulo xD_

* * *

><p><em>Saiyan Girl Heart<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>PS:<strong> La aclaración de el porqué el cambio de nombre de **Phoebus** a **Rudeeze**, simple: después de investigar le encontré nombre al planeta así que para hacerlo más canónico (?) le cambiaré el nombre :v xD


End file.
